


Another Attraction

by RickGrimes



Series: Another Attraction [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Sex, Chandy, Drinking, Eating, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Guilt, Hebephilia, Insecurity, Introspection, Jokes, M/M, Pep talks, RPF, Rating Will Become Explicit, Secret Crush, Sex Education, Slow Build, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Texting, Travel, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, WIP, grimescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 73
Words: 146,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler has always admired Andrew, but the admiration evolves into attraction over the years of them acting together. He can't help but like Andy as more than a mentor and friend-he wants more. The story begins with the innocent, friendly interactions that sparked the whole thing and continues on to the point where Chandler decides whether he should make a move or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! Chapter 60 has us at June 6 2011, the filming of season 2. I plan to continue to the story until it intercepts with our present day, and then beyond. The story is fairly slow-moving because I want to preserve the innocence as long as possible. All of the characters, dates, events, and details that are explicitly related to the show or actual life are canon-compliant. Chandler is 10 at the beginning and Andy is 36. The story commences in 2010 when the filming for season 1 begins. Do not be deterred by Chandler's young age, as I said, things don't progress sexually until he's a bit older. (Note: he will still be significantly underage) Be prepared for tons of puns and little jokes and excessive quippy banter between characters; I love dialogue! 
> 
> Feel free to visit me at grimesobcest.tumblr.com or email me at rickgrimes1973@hotmail.ca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler's first day on set. He meets Andrew Lincoln, a stranger with an accent...for now.

                                                                      

Chandler was nervous to be on the show. It was new, and it was about zombies, and he had never acted in something where he'd be needed more than once. If his character stayed in the show, and the show did well...this could be a real job for him. His parents were extremely proud of him, and he was glad to have received the role, but he was still just a kid. What did he know about acting on a show? All the other actors were adults. What if they were mean or treated him like he didn't know anything? Despite all of the fear, he was excited to begin. Because, yeah, the show was a big deal...but it would be just like the games he played. Maybe he'd even get to shoot a real gun and pretend-kill some fake monsters. It'd be awesome no matter how much work it was.

It was his first day on the set, and his mind spun with different scenarios and their possible outcomes. He didn't really know who was going to be on the show with him. Chandler had auditioned a few months ago, never expecting to get the part. Truthfully, he didn't know much about his expectations. All he knew was that the show was new and about zombies. He knew of the comic books and of a few characters, but nothing to make him feel completely secure. He knew the location of set and that he was playing a boy named Carl. That was it.

After arriving, Chandler went directly into make up. He was thankful that he was out of the chair in 10 minutes. The people who had to become zombies had hours more to go. He wasn't needed right away, so he lingered around the set, watching everyone come and go. Everyone seemed excited and busy. Important. He hung back, not sure where to go. His parents couldn't be with him, and there was nobody extra hanging around to show him the ropes. He just stayed in sight so that when the time came for someone to fetch him, they could. All he would do was what he was told. He was way out of his league. Chandler gasped and grinned when a zombie-actor walked past him. The woman had startled him, but it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

"It's going to take some getting used to," a man said from behind him. He'd just materialized like the zombie had.

Chandler looked up at him nervously. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Had he seen him on the set already? Was he an actor?

The man sensed Chandler's uncertainty and laughed, "I'm Andrew," he said, "You must be Chandler, right?"

"Yeah, hey," Chandler said, smiling, "I'm supposed to be Carl."

"That's right," Andrew mused, "I play Rick--your father. The producers told me about you. I've been excited to meet you officially."

Chandler's mouth popped open, "They were talking about me?" This man was excited to meet him? Holy crap.

"Oh yes. A great deal. Going on about how talented you are. I believe it too. They put off our meeting long enough, but I'm sure we'll get acquainted soon enough. We'll be spending  a lot of time together."

The boy just nodded, welling up with pride at the information he'd just received. He had done a good job. He'd done well enough that people had actually _talked_ about him. _To other actors._ It was completely unreal.

"It'll be great," Chandler said, looking up at Andrew again. He seemed so confident and sure of himself. He wasn't sure about the accent. He knew the show was supposed to be set in the South, but this guy didn't sound Southern at all. He wondered if Andrew would have to fake an accent. He was eager to see how the man did. Undoubtedly, he was talented, but not many people could do an authentic accent.

"Do you know when your first scene is scheduled?" Andrew asked.

Chandler shook his head, "I've been waiting around for someone to tell me. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

Andrew laughed, "Oh no! We'll have to take care of that. Come with me, let's see if we can find your trailer."

"My what?"

The man laughed once more, "I'm glad I found you sooner rather than later. I can't believe no one showed you around."

Chandler shrugged and followed the man. He was glad Andrew knew what he was doing, and that he'd been kind enough to take him under his wing. He'd been worried the adults would be mean, but it didn't seem that way at all. Andrew was extremely nice and seemed to know the ropes of acting. Plus he was supposed to be playing his dad, so it made sense that the man would be helpful. He smiled to himself when he walked beside Andrew; he'd made his first friend. Chandler's nervousness officially faded into excitement. With someone to help him out and actually guide him, he could focus more on the fun of what he was doing. He was thankful to have met Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	2. I'll Show You

Chandler couldn't believe that he got his own trailer. His eyes were practically popping out of his head. He wondered why nobody on the management team had showed him this, or even bothered to explain to him where to go. It wasn't fair that a technical stranger had to deliver him to the right place. He didn't know what he would've done without Andrew's helping hand. That guy was super nice.

Andrew had smiled when they located Chandler's trailer. "Here it is," the man said, pointing to Chandler's name on the door.

He tried the door and it opened easily, revealing a simple, neutral decor. Chandler didn't care what it looked like--he could work with this. He'd definitely have to get some games in there since he apparently had so much time to kill waiting around. He wondered if his parents would get him a phone so he could call them if he needed. Maybe he could get Andrew's number since they were sort of buddies. That reminded him...he really needed to meet everybody else he'd be working with. At the moment it seemed like only he and Andrew plus the behind-the-scenes team had bothered to show up.

"So do you know who else is gonna be in the show?" Chandler asked timidly. He recognized that it was a stupid question. He should know these things. If he wanted to keep it together and grow out of just being a kid hanging around, he needed to act like an adult. He needed to know where to go and when, and what to do. He had to get his things in order if he was ever going to be taken seriously.

Andrew laughed, taking a seat on one of the seats in Chandler's new space, "Have you ever heard of Norman Reedus?"

Chandler nodded eagerly, "Yeah, for sure. Wait, _he's_ gonna be _here_?"

He couldn't believe that Norman was going to be in the same room as him. In the same show. Chandler's grin widened, "Wow," he said.

Andrew shook his head, "You seem fond of him. Seems like a nice guy. I've hung around with him for a few minutes...just a handful of times."

Chandler acknowledged Andrew's words with a nod and a sigh, "Lucky. I can't believe I'll get to actually meet him. Wait, oh my God. I'm sorry. I'm acting like such a spaz."

"Please," Andrew brushed off the boy's words, "Don't apologize. It's nice to see you excited instead of terrified and lost."

The boy blushed remembering how barely minutes ago he was wandering around pathetically.

Andrew decided to change the subject when he saw Chandler's embarrassment, "So you like Reedus, huh?"

"He's not my absolute number one favourite actor or anything, but he's super cool. I'm not really allowed to watch stuff, but I got to see one of his movies before, and it was awesome."

The man nodded thoughtfully, "Better him than me. I think I'd have to deny it if you ever told me you saw something I was in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, some pretty embarrassing stuff," Andrew explained, cringing, "I'm really hoping this will work out. 'The Walking Dead: AMC's biggest new show'. It's a great opportunity. From the looks of it, they've spared no expense," he continued, gesturing to the trailer.

"It's awesome," Chandler agreed, "I still can't believe this is all happening. I'm sorry I've never seen any of your stuff, but as long as you can change your accent, I think you'll be good."

Andrew laughed hard, "Thank you, Chandler. I certainly hope so. You know, I think they mentioned playing recordings of a Southern voice and having me lip sync with it. After all, we can't have me, right off the boat, screwing up the accent."

"They can do that?" Chandler asked in disbelief.

Andrew smiled, "Why not?"

They were interrupted by a knock, followed by a frazzled woman.

"Okay guys," she said, "Mr. Lincoln, you're up, and you, young man, Mr Riggs, you're on deck."

Chandler gulped, looking to Andrew for encouragement. The man nodded at him, still smiling at Chandler missing his joke. Andrew was nervous himself, knowing that this role was an extremely big deal for him, but he was more concerned for the boy following him out of the door. He really wanted Chandler to succeed, regardless of being a kid, he seemed nice. He wondered how long either of them would last.


	3. Looking Up

Andrew had his work cut out for him shooting the first few scenes. It was unbearably hot at their location, and he'd already sweat through his shirt. He figured out why nobody else had been around to meet. Today was only his shooting day since it was for the first episode, and he was just going to be alone. Chandler was there because the show's team had wanted him to get a feel for the set and environment. They'd also wanted to get a rapport going between the actors that would be father and son. It was good that he and the boy had bonded because it seemed like the producers were keeping an eye on the particular relationship between the Grimes father and son. Andrew didn't want to screw it up, and actually bonding with Chandler would certainly help their portrayal of the unfortunate characters.

The whole time he was shooting, his heart was pounding. He admitted that a few of the scenarios were actually terrifying. Of course there was also the fear of not being good enough, or screwing up his accent or gunwork. He'd been preparing for weeks with his voice coach, and he'd been given shooting lessons, but anything could go wrong when he felt under pressure. He couldn't imagine actually being in Rick's situation. The entire premise of the episode made him uneasy, yet terribly excited. He loved that he was being given the opportunity to experience this. He was eager for the chance to work with more actors. To actually do a scene where he could get feedback and work with someone else to create a moment. He was especially excited to see Chandler act. Andrew wasn't sure when their first scene together would be, but if the boy's audition was a good as he'd heard, he'd need to be on his best game. He was pleased; Chandler watched him for more than an hour, and judging by the boy's expression, he was doing a fine job. Chandler looked at the set, extras, and Andrew with awe.

After a couple of hours of filming, it was time for a break and a reset of the props and actors. Andrew walked off the set feeling exhausted and accomplished. He immediately searched the collection of people hanging around for Chandler. He wanted to make sure he was doing all right. He finally spotted him by the refreshments table, eating chips.

Chandler almost choked when he saw Andrew, wanting to swallow quickly so he could greet him, "Wow, Andrew. Good job. You were... amazing! The way you hit that guy, and, ugh, when you shot the gun! I can't wait to do stuff like that."

Andrew smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad it was okay."

"They did a really good job with that lip syncing stuff too, it looked really real!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Are you jokin'?" Andrew said, maintaining his accent so he wouldn't lose it. It could be hard to get back, plus he wanted to see the boy's reaction.

"Whoa," Chandler said, eating another chip, "It was you talking?"

"Sure was."

"I wish I got to do a cool accent. You're lucky. You get to hang out with Norman Reedus, shoot guns, talk cool, ride a horse. It's not fair," Chandler said solemnly.

"Chandler, you'll get to do all of those things too, maybe not ride a horse, but the rest... I bet you'll have done it before the week ends."

Chandler shook his head dramatically, "No way!"

"Yes way, and let me guess, the thing you're most excited for is 'talking cool'."

Chandler wiped his hand on his jeans, trying to get rid of the chip grease.

"Nope," Chandler said, "Guess again."

"Hmm," Andrew deliberated, "Shooting?"

"Nope!"

"I don't know then. I'm pretty sure that was it," Andrew smiled, purposely leaving out the third option just to get Chandler going. He wondered what Chandler liked so much about Norman. Obviously he liked the guy too, but what business did an 10 year old have with Reedus? Maybe he looked up to him. Strangely, it made him feel kind of jealous. He wanted to be the one Chandler was excited to hang out with, but until a few hours ago, the boy hadn't even known his name.

"You're just saying that. I know you know," Chandler teased.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush," Andrew teased back.

"What? On who? What do you mean?" Chandler looked shocked.

Andrew laughed, "Nothing," thinking he better not say anything more. He had to get back to filming anyways.

After he finished filming his next scene he looked for Chandler again, hoping to finish their lighthearted conversation, but the boy had gone home for the day. He wished they could've said bye. He hoped he'd get to see the boy again the next day. He needed to make sure he found his way around because nobody else was going to do it. He wanted to look out for Chandler, and maybe earn a place next to Reedus on Chandler's "Actors to Admire List". Maybe he was being petty though.

 


	4. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler finally gets to meet Norman.

Chandler was kind of upset that he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Andrew, but he figured the man would understand. Watching Andrew act was quickly his new favourite thing to do. The man was flawless. His English accent disappeared, transforming into an accurate Southern one. Chandler couldn’t believe how talented his new buddy was. It intimidated him though. He almost didn’t want to bond with anyone anymore--namely Andrew--so that nobody would pay too close of attention; if Andrew was watching then he’d inevitably see Chandler screw up. Chandler’s solution was not to screw up. He had to impress Andrew. Match his talent, and if he could, maybe, one day surpass it.

All of his worry was not helped by the excitement he felt about getting to meet Norman and the other cast members. Would they like him? Would they befriend him? Were there going to be any cute girls his age? Chandler could barely sleep he was so worked up. He’d actually have to act the next day, and he felt ready, but not. The others had been acting for their entire lives and he was a newbie. He really hoped he could live up to everyone’s expectations.

Chandler had told his parents all about his scary and exciting day on set. They were extremely happy to hear that someone had helped him around. He even repeated his and Andrew’s conversation about accents. To his surprise, his dad laughed at him.

“Oh son, he was just yanking your chain. You need to work on your sense of humour.”

Chandler blushed, feeling silly that he’d let Andrew fool him like that. He should’ve known the man didn’t need a recording or voice dub-over. He smiled despite his embarrassment. He’d have to think of a way to get Andrew back for the joke.

When his mom came in his room to wake him up—so early that anyone could’ve just stayed up late waiting for the time to arrive--she had no trouble getting him up. Chandler had been ready to go back to set since he’d left. It was the day for everything. His first day of filming. His chance to get Andrew back. His chance to meet Norman. Make new friends. Prove himself. He was ready to get started.

When he got dropped off on the set, everything was different. There were people waiting to receive him right away. There were people in his face offering him food, and holding up pieces of wardrobe, telling him his schedule, and asking him questions, and insisting he get into makeup. He was overwhelmed. Who was he supposed to listen to? He ended up going into makeup with a couple of men who did not look like the kind of people who did makeup. He hadn’t seen them yesterday. Chandler was once again disoriented. He figured this day would be just a repeat of what he’d done the day before. Nope. Apparently, everyone who was even remotely involved with the show or the network was here. He just let himself be directed, not saying a word. If these people were here to tell him what to do, he’d just have to trust them.

He grinned in relief when he saw his empty makeup chair was next to Andrew.

“Hey buddy,” the man greeted tiredly.

“Hi,” Chandler said happily and quietly.

“Guess who’s here,” Andrew said wagging his eyebrows.

“Everyone,” Chandler joked.

Andrew chuckled, “You’ll see soon enough.”

“Eh, Lincoln!” A voice sounded suddenly. “What’s up?”

Chandler turned to see who it was and immediately turned back around, turning red. Norman Reedus in the flesh. He was going to have a heart attack. He watched from the corner of his eye as the man held up a phone and took a picture of himself and then the inside of the trailer.

“Hey Norman,” Andrew said, pointedly looking at Chandler.

“Who’s this little guy?” Norman asked, plopping down in the chair next to Chandler.

“Chandler,” Andrew answered, nudging the boy with a booted foot.

Chandler smiled, making himself smaller in the already oversized chair. He was kind of small, and these guys were big, especially when they were both on either side of him, taking up space with their personalities. Especially Norman. Chandler liked it. He wished he was as confident as the men around him. With the thought, and the reminder of his promise of bettering himself, Chandler sat up straighter in his chair. “I’m Chandler Riggs,” he said confidently, internally burning with shyness.

“Hey,” Norman said, “Putting his hand up for a highfive, Norman Reedus.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chandler nodded his head, slapping Norman’s hand as hard as he could.

Norman laughed, mock shaking his hand out, “Tough aren’t ya?”

Chandler shrugged, looking to Andrew for some sort of moral support. A look of assurance. Anything.

Andrew winked at him and nodded slightly. He mouthed, “Good job.”

The boy nodded infinitesimally, conveying his relief and appreciation for Andrew’s assessment. Chandler's liking of Andrew increased even more when the man didn't sell him out or tease by saying something stupid like "He's been dying to meet you" or "Can he get your autograph--he's obsessed". Chandler would've died if Andrew had done that. He was pleased that the man could tell it wasn't the right time to joke. Maybe it'd come out in a few months when he'd proved himself and it wouldn't matter.

The guys didn’t say anything for the rest of their time in makeup, just waiting for the people to do what they had to.

Chandler kept sneaking looks at both of the men at his sides. Everyone was unbelievably nice. He hoped he’d fit in with the girls too. The thought of girls left his mind when he remembered he had to get Andrew back somehow. He thought it over while he changed into Carl's clothes and made his way to the set.

 


	5. Not So Bad

Chandler was incredibly nervous. He'd been called out of makeup before anyone else because Andrew and Norman weren't even in the scene he was doing. Worse than that was that, he wouldn't even be acting on location; he had to be driven out to a school along with a woman named Sarah, and a huge guy with curly hair. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He didn't even know these people, and he hadn't been given a script until after getting in the car.

"Here you go, kid. It's pretty simple stuff, you just gotta look sad. Maybe cry a little bit."

He read over the pages, and apparently Rick, or his dad, or Andrew--he didn't really know how to put it--got shot, and his mom, Sarah, he guessed, was telling him what happened. He felt sad just thinking about Andrew getting shot, so he wasn't too worried about the delivery. Chandler was more concerned with how he was being squished in the backseat of the SUV. Jon Something took up all the space, and he kept shifting away, trying to get more room. Sarah was tall, too. Why was everyone in this show so big? He couldn't tell if he was small or just young, maybe both.

It ended up being okay because in the time it took to prepare the scene, he and Sarah got to talking. She was ridiculously nice, and so was Jon; he even picked up Chandler and spun him around. It seemed that all of his worrying was futile. Everyone was taking to him easily, and even going as far as to congratulate him. It only took one take to get the scene perfect and he beamed after he was praised for it. Chandler thought he should be careful not to get too used to praise. He knew he could be criticized or even taken off the show at any moment, so he'd have to keep working hard. By the end of the day he was sweating buckets. He didn't know whose idea it was to shoot a show during Summer in the South, but he thought they might be kind of stupid.

When he returned to the main location, he was disappointed to find that Andrew, and Norman were gone. They had to go to Atlanta for a scene. Chandler wasn't sure how things worked, but judging from the scene he watched Andrew film, and the scene he just shot himself, things were out of order. He was going to have to get a full script or read the comic books if he wanted to even hope of knowing what was going on. He felt out of the loop and one step behind almost always. He wanted to show up knowing exactly what was going on and what he'd be doing. He was getting tired of surprises.

Chandler went back to his trailer, as instructed of him by one of the 'people in charge'. He sat there for a few minutes before a knock spared him from complete boredom. He was eager to film again.

It was Norman.

"Uh, hey," Chandler greeted.

"Hey, kiddo. Come meet everyone," he said, tilting his head back in the direction of the supposed gathering.

Chandler nodded, stepping out of the air conditioning and walking beside Norman dutifully.

"How'd it go today?" The man asked.

"Really good. I didn't really have to say anything, but they told me I looked the way I was supposed to, so I guess that's all that matters," Chandler answered. "You?"

Norman laughed, "Fucking awesome. Oh, shit, sorry. I didn't mean to say that," he shrugged it off and continued, "I'm starting to get the hang of my crossbow, but other than that I was sweating my ass off."

"I know, it's way too hot to be doing anything other than laying down," Chandler joked.

"No kidding," Norman replied before hollering a greeting to a few people standing in a small group.

Chandler was less nervous once he saw Andrew was with them.

"Chandler!" Andrew exclaimed, "Come on, everyone's here!"

 

He recognized Sarah and Jon, but there was also a blonde woman named Laurie, and an older guy named Jeff, and another guy, Steven. He was intimidated by how many names he was going to have to remember: Melissa, Mike, Irone, Jacqui... but, then there was Madison. Finally, another kid! A girl, too.

He noticed that Andrew left a space in between him and Jon so that he could stand by them. Again, Jon was taking him so much space that he was forced closer to Andrew. The man accounted for his proximity by propping a hand on his shoulder. Chandler smiled, answering everyone's question easily, especially knowing that he had Andrew's support.

Andrew introduced him to the other cast members, and, in turn, they asked him about Andrew.

"So," Melissa said, "Have you seen this guy do anything besides look handsome?"

Chandler laughed nervously, unable to stop the praise that spilled out of his mouth, "He's so good. I was watching him yesterday, and I think we all need to be a bit worried. There's literally nothing he could do better."

Andrew ducked his head and Chandler blushed. He probably looked like a suck-up, but he wasn't too concerned. Everything he said was the truth. Everyone nodded their heads though, acting as if his word was important. Most of them looked like they were making plans on how to step up their game and alter their expectations. He was glad to see that Norman looked indifferent, as if he already knew Andrew was good, and that there was nothing else to it. He wondered if Norman was intimidated by Andrew at all, or vice versa. Chandler knew he was, that was for sure.

"Our first scene as father and son is coming up," Andrew announced, moving them past the moment, and squeezing Chandler's shoulder for emphasis, "It's going to be emotional," he said.

Everyone murmured in agreement, once again, Chandler felt left out. They all knew what Andrew was talking about, and he didn't. Why was it emotional?

The boy frowned, trying to concentrate on getting through this meeting so he could find a producer or someone to ask what was going on. His frown deepened when Andrew slipped the hand off his shoulder. Now he felt exposed to the group. Madison kept looking at him and smiling, and he did his best to return it, but he was more concerned with finding out what was going on. He needed to be ready for his scenes, especially if Andrew was going to be in them. He was serious about impressing the man. It wasn't good enough that Jon and Sarah were doing that, causing Andrew and Norman to smile at him, almost proudly. He wanted to really wow them. He wanted to be so good that it made them better. If he was strong enough to get a genuine reaction out of the other actors during a scene, he could really be proud of himself.

Now he'd just have to get his hands on a script and figure out exactly what kind of reaction he was going to have to cause. His thoughts were broken by Andrew replacing his hand on his shoulder. It felt good to be included and liked. He only hoped he could make it stay that way.


	6. On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Chandler film their first scene together. It is also Carl's and Rick's first time on screen together.

It was the day following Chandler's first scene, and his first meeting of the cast. He finally had an opportunity to get Andrew back for teasing him. It was prefect because Andrew didn't even know he had anything to look out for. He probably assumed that Chandler'd forgotten, and he was off scott-free. Nope. Chandler liked to settle things, especially when he felt embarrassed or silly. He'd have to make sure Andrew felt the same way somehow. He gathered the courage to ask for a favour from his designated makeup artist.

"Is there any way you could make me look like one of the zombies?" He asked, "Just this once?"

The man deliberated, obviously thinking it was unnecessary and a waste of time.

"I want to scare someone," Chandler pressed. He was skeptical to press his luck, knowing that his position here wasn't permanent, but he figured he may as well have some fun on the job if he was here.

"Who," the man asked?

"Andrew," Chandler responded, adding "Lincoln," just in case it was unclear.

"I'll do you up on 2 conditions," the man bargained.

"What are they?" Chandler asked eagerly.

"You wait until you're done filming for the day, and come back. Otherwise it'll ruin your face for anything else you'll have to do."

"Done," Chandler could wait all day if it meant getting Andrew back at all, "The other one?"

"You have to tape it and show me."

"I think we have a deal," Chandler grinned.

His day was going wonderfully so far. He'd gotten to set early and tracked down one of the producers so he could ask for a full run-through of what was going on. He even got a few scripts in advance so he could practice. Chandler was slightly disappointed because their season wasn't very long. Only a couple more weeks of shooting and they'd be done, and it would just be a matter of waiting for the show to premiere, and then getting the ratings. He hoped that the ratings would be fantastic and the show would get picked up again. If it was, he might still have a job. He could only wish. Would he and Andrew still be friends? What about Norman?

What made his day even better was the anticipation of filming with Andrew. He'd found out what everyone had been talking about the day before and he agreed. It was emotional. After thinking his dad was dead, Carl would be reunited with him. It really struck with Chandler, not only because he was close with his dad, but because he'd bonded so much with Andrew that it'd be easy to film something so heartfelt. All Chandler would have to do is concentrate on the kindness and support Andrew's shown him, and of course he'd be happy to see him. It would be easy to pretend Andrew was his dad because he kind of acted like one, but cooler, more like a funny older friend. Regardless of exact labels, Andrew already felt like family. He hoped it wasn't just a one-sided feeling.

Andrew came to fetch Chandler for the scene, walking with him slowly so the boy could keep up.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked, smiling down at his companion.

"I think so," Chandler answered honestly, "I don't want to mess up."

"I don't think you will," Andrew responded, "Anyone would be genuinely happy to see me, so it won't be hard to do."

"Ha-ha," Chandler said with a smile, "I'm kind of nervous to run at you. It just seems like it'll be awkward."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of practice with running hugs. The trick is just to roll with a scene. A lot of the times the pages of words are just guidelines for us. Things we have to say are there, sure, but it's also our job to read between the lines, add things, take away, change it a bit. Think about your character, feel it. Let the scene affect you, and play it through. When you capture a feeling, an emotion, the rest will follow. When you're running at me, concentrate on what would be going through Carl's mind. Feel the surprise, and the happiness, and the utter gratitude because your dad's alive, and come back for you. Trust me, when you really get behind something, it's just natural," Andrew guided.

Chandler soaked in all of the information, nodding wide-eyed at the man beside him. Andrew really knew what he was talking about. Everything the man said made sense, and in a way he'd already known all of it, but the way Andrew articulated everything made it sound so simple, yet meaningful. It made Chandler want to do better, and actually be Carl, just because. He felt like he owed the character, and he owed Andrew's Rick a good performance. The boy could tell that Andrew never gave anything less than his best, so how could he? It was only fair to Andrew and himself that he be flawless.

When he ran at Andrew, he focused on everything the man had said. He truly felt like Carl in those few moments, and he practically flew into his father's arms. Rick scooped him up effortlessly and hugged him tightly, along with Sarah. Chandler knew they looked like family, and the tears that welled in his eyes were real. He knew that the scene had been perfect, and his shouts of "Dad" still rang in his ears.

Everyone around the set clapped, and whistled. It was the first scene that he'd filmed with Andrew, and he knew in his heart that they were going to make an excellent team. Whether it was Rick and Carl or Andrew and Chandler...their perfect chemistry was unmistakable.

Chandler welled with pride when Andrew congratulated him, "Beautifully done."

"Thanks to you," Chandler responded with a grin. It almost made him feel guilty about what was coming for Andrew later, but not enough for him to back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler pranks Andy.

Andrew was still riding the high of a successful day of shooting. He grinned as he walked back to his trailer, planning to spend an hour or two reading before going home to his hotel room. He had recently acquired a small house to stay in while he was in the States filming, but he wasn't allowed to move in for another few days. It would've been even more ideal if he could share it with one or two of the other cast members since he wasn't sure of the payout that the show would bring. Maybe he couldn't afford to spend money on a house, especially when his permanent home was in England. It was a bit illogical to commit to a television series in America when it wasn't where he resided, but this opportunity was huge. Even if it wasn't extremely lucrative, he was having a blast. He and Norman were already close, and Chandler, although quite a bit younger than he, was a delight. The rest were all phenomenal, and he was extremely thankful that he hadn't met anyone he disliked. He felt guilty over how easy it was to leave his wife behind, but what could be done? Sometimes people were only meant to spend a short time together. He wondered if this signaled an upcoming end, or if they'd endure and eventually come out the other side of this struggle--relationship intact. It was 50/50.

The man glanced in the direction of Chandler's trailer, noting that the lights were off.  Norman's trailer was lit up, but he didn't want to bother the man. Andrew carried on to his own place, still planning to crack open a book. Thoughts of his day and the leftover emotions from filming occupied his mind which left him a perfect target.

Chandler sneaked behind Andrew so carefully and quietly that he almost started laughing--he was so stealthy that he knew he was going to get Andrew good, and he could see it in his mind. He froze when the man turned to look at his surroundings, thinking he was being louder than previously thought. The man continued walking, and Chandler knew he was still safe. He had his iPod ready to record, upholding his end of the deal with the makeup artist. It wasn't the best camera, but it would do. He looked deadly despite the grin he wore. He had waited around for almost 2 hours, waiting for everyone to clear off the set, and finally he caught up with the artist who promised to do him up. It took another couple of hours to get him really scary looking, and by then he was worried Andrew would be gone. Thankfully the man liked to hang around set.

The boy was in torn, bloodied clothes, his mouth stretched and filled with fake teeth and skin, making it look like his jaw was coming off. His eyes and the surrounding skin were coated in layers of makeup and prosthetics, making his eyes bulge and pop. The guy had even designed a mould to make it look like his head was torn open. Chandler knew Andrew would scream in terror, and he would probably fall to the ground laughing. His skin tingled with anticipation of the scare, and it was only a matter of time before he caught up with Andrew, his prey.

Andrew heard the crunch of gravel behind him and figured someone else was making his way to the trailers, but the area was clear when he turned to look. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but shrugged. He walked up to his trailer, hand on the doorknob when something grabbed him. Whatever had him growled and roared, and he shrieked in response, "Jesus Christ!" Andrew made to kick at the creature-person, but stopped when he noticed that it was doubled over laughing, its roars and groans turned into garbled laughter. He couldn't really tell who it was because the voice was so mangled, but judging by the size, eye colour, and skater shoes... Chandler. The boy had his iPod out, and slipped it back into his pocket, but Andrew didn't comment, still too much in shock.

Andrew leaned against the trailer sliding down the side of it with his hands over his face, "Man," was all he could muster out. His heart pounded, and his skin was hot from fear and embarrassment. He had to smile though, "What the hell was that for?"

Chandler tried to answer, but his words were obstructed by all the crap in his mouth. He had to hold a piece of plastic aside to answer semi-clearly, "Payback."

"When you're not covered in blood, and whatever else, and you can actually form a complete sentence, you can explain it," Andrew said, shaking his head. He could hear himself talking and he knew his accent was thicker and more pronounced because of the situation. Fear, nervousness, and drunkenness always brought out the accent."Well, whatever I did to deserve this, you can't deny me using it to get Norman. Come on, I think he's still in his trailer."

Chandler smiled, reaching out a hand to help Andrew up from the ground. He giggled to himself again when they set off to go get Norman. He was triumphant. Not only had he gotten to scare Andy (and record it), but he seemed to be completely forgiven, and it allowed him to spend even more time with the man. He couldn't wait to see the look on Norman's face when he and Andy scared him together.

He hoped that both of the men realized they'd be helping him remove the makeup. If they refused, he'd just have to bribe them with the videos he'd taken.


	8. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler asks Andy for some advice on a crush he has. Andy starts to wonder what love is, and if it can even last.

Andrew had grown accustomed to spending his down time with Chandler or Norman. The latter was already quite quickly becoming his best friend, and the former was indescribable. Chandler was like a son because of his age and demeanour, but also a friend because of their dynamic. Other labels he could've used were protege, coworker, buddy, and even acquaintance if he wanted to downplay it. In some ways Chandler could even be considered the younger brother he never had. Because of the unique circumstances of their situation, Andrew couldn't really define their relationship. He settled on just considering Chandler close to him. If they continued working together, would the array of labels applicable to the situation evolve? Andrew looked forward to finding out. He smiled at the thought of aging another 10 years, and still being close to a 20 year old Chandler even after their show ended. It was a bit amusing to picture.

"What are you smiling at?" Chandler asked.

They were spending more time together in Andrew's trailer. Much to Chandler's dismay, his was bigger and had a more extravagant set-up. He got over his indignation when he realized he could just spend more time in Andy's. Friendship, or whatever it was, had its benefits.

The man frowned unconvincingly, "Picturing you an old man."

"I'd still never look as old as you do right now," Chandler retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm mature," Andrew corrected.

Chandler rolled his eyes in amusement, but his face turned serious, "Andy, can I ask you something?" He tested the words in his mouth, trying to go for casual. He was just getting used to calling the man Andy. It felt so intimate, yet that's what he loved about it secretly. Who would've thought he'd become close enough to anyone on set--let alone an adult actor--that he'd be able to refer to them in friendly terms? Even Norman was Norm to him now, although that still kind of terrified him.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with something," Chandler hesitated, not sure how to broach the subject.

"I can try," Andy replied.

"It's about a girl," Chandler blushed.

"Well you've come to the right guy," Andrew joked with a wink. He actually didn't really know much about the subject, but he guessed his limited knowledge might be enough for an eleven year old.

"How can you tell if she likes you?"

"Who is it?" Andrew asked, hoping that he knew the girl in question so he could save himself explaining and just tell Chandler yes or no.

"Madison," Chandler mumbled.

"She could possibly have a crush on you, but she's waiting for you to do something," Andrew assessed.

"What? Did she say something? How do you know?"

"She hangs around you, but doesn't often initiate conversation. She laughs at what you say and looks pleased when you return the favour, and I've seen her watching you. She thinks you're a good actor. Madison's a nice girl," Andrew said.

Chandler nodded, taking it all in, "You pay a lot of attention."

Andrew thought about it. Huh, it looked like he did notice quite a bit of Chandler's interactions. He was just observant, and wanted to ensure the boy was doing well. "It's obvious to anyone," he said to ease the playful scrutiny of the boy.

"Should I ask her out or something?" Chandler finally asked, glad that Andrew was keeping an eye on him. It made him happy to know that Andrew noticed him. It was important that Andy liked him and cared. Normally he didn't like the attention, but he trusted Andy not to dismiss or criticize him at this point. Anyone else was still in the unknown. Andrew was a real ally.

"Hmm," Andrew thought, "I'm not sure. You don't know that she'll be around for much longer. Any of us are in the same boat. I don't know if I'd attempt making something permanent in a possibly temporary situation. If you really like her, then go for it. If you're just bored, don't."

Chandler sat quietly once more as he processed Andrew's advice, "You're so smart," he admitted, "You always have an answer for everything."

Andrew smiled gratefully, "You just ask the right questions. Trust me. There'll come a time when I can't help."

"I doubt it," Chandler disagreed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna think about it."

Andrew didn't know why the whole thing made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was fear that Chandler might be rejected or that if he was accepted it might end poorly later on. It could be transferring of emotions. His relationship with Gael was deteriorating after failed discussions about children, and now the young people around him were just experiencing their first attractions and relationships. What had he done in his life? If he and Gael separated, what would it mean? Did love exist? He wondered typically and slightly pathetically. He really hoped he wasn't concerned that if Chandler found a girlfriend he'd be placed on the back burner. It was a bit odd of a concern, considering he had other friendships, and didn't mind being alone anyways. What was his problem? Maybe he should've just told Chandler not to get his hopes up. Problem solved, cruelly, but effectively. He wasn't too worried, but the feeling nagged at him. What was Chandler going to decide?


	9. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler decides what to do about Madison. He isn't sure what to think when he finds out something about Andy...

Chandler mulled Andy's advice over in his head, deciding to really think it through before he created a situation he couldn't take back. If he expressed interest in Madison, it could end in either rejection or acceptance. He didn't know which one would be worse. He thought of being told no and how embarrassing it would be to be around her after that, or even show is face on set. Imagine if the guys found out he couldn't even get a girlfriend? Andy would pity him or lose respect (if he had any in the first place) and Norman would probably rip on him endlessly. He knew they were his friends, but it didn't stop his fears. Things were going so well for him that he was just waiting for it to go sour. Eventually Andrew would prove to be an egotistical ass, and Norman's chill behaviour would probably reveal to be concealed doucheyness. People turned. He wouldn't doubt it if it happened to him. It probably already had. If it weren't for Andy he'd probably still be walking around set cluelessly, now he had an I-own-the-place attitude. What good would his confidence be for if he couldn't get Madison to like him though? He was only 10 and he already had troubles. Did it get worse with adulthood? He dreaded it.

The more Chandler thought about it, the more he realized Andrew was right. He was just bored. It didn't make sense since his to-do list was endless. It seemed he was on set earlier every day and that he stayed later every night. The few weeks of production blurred together. Makeup. Scene. Andy. Scene. Off-set scene. Maybe Norman. Sometimes more makeup. Andy again. He couldn't really even set a routine because it was different every day. He adored it, and he was beginning to think that Carl was a part of him, even though he only had a few deep scenes, even just small moments of acting brought him completely into character. Everyone else was so talented that he was beginning to care for the characters they played, along with the actors themselves. It was so strange that this was his reality. Even after only a few weeks, this show was a part of him. He knew it was coming to an end, and then it would only be a matter of time before season 1 went to television. If it did well, he had a chance of being called back. He really hoped, for Carl's and Rick's sake that he'd still have a job.

He knew that Rick Grimes was the star of the show. Andrew was always filming. More than anyone else by far. The storylines were filled with directions for Andy, lines for Andy, and props for Andy. It was indisputable that he was the main attraction. Rightfully so. Andrew was an acting rockstar. Chandler knew that the show would make it, if not for the fact that he adored it himself. Anyways, he'd gotten used to Carl and Rick's dynamic, and he knew what it meant for Rick's character, and if Rick was going to make it through the seasons, he would have to be right there along with him. Not to mention, if Carl wasn't killed off, but Chandler was merely replaced...that just wouldn't do. He didn't trust anyone else with the character, and he didn't want anyone else working with Andy. They were a team. Chandler had to be Carl, for himself, for Andy, for Rick, and for the show. With all of this on his mind, he couldn't possibly be worried about exchanging flirtations with Madison. Just like that he dropped it. He'd mistaken focus and routine for boredom. Chandler didn't need anything taking away from his performance, or hangout time with Andy.

He was eager to tell Andy his decision. Luck was on his side and Andy was taking a break, sitting alone in his trailer. Per usual he was drinking a tea along with a bottle of water while reading a book. He held a different one in his hand almost every time Chandler laid eyes on him. He'd have to start reading if he wanted to keep up.

"Andy," he said, barging in and sitting across from the man at the table.

"Chandler," he responded, not looking up until he finished the page he was on. When he was ready he closed the book and looked up at the boy sagely.

"What are you reading?" Chandler asked, putting off his initial topic of conversation.

"Suttree," Andrew said, "By Cormac McCarthy."

"Never heard of him."

"Have you seen _The Road_?"

"'Have I seen _The Road_?' I love that movie."

"Of course you do. Well it was a book first by the same man."

"Awesome," Chandler said, "Maybe I'll read it. Probably not though."

"I'm sure something else besides Mr. McCarthy brought you here?" Andrew prompted. He wasn't sure why he was taking such a formal, and almost condescending tone with Chandler. He wasn't in a bad mood, and the boy hadn't done anything wrong, but the words and tone just erupted from him with no decision on his part. Sometimes that happened, you just couldn't stop yourself from saying certain things, even if you knew it wasn't really what you wanted. He must be projecting his inner frustrations.

Chandler straightened, "Yeah." He wondered what had tainted Andy's joking personality. Had he done something wrong?

Andrew shifted impatiently, reaching for his tea and then deciding to go for the water.

"I don't really like Madison that much. I'm just going to leave it."

"That's great news," Andrew blurted. Clearing his throat and trying to recover from his outburst, "I mean, that you came to a decision."

Chandler smirked at him, unsure of whether to be offended or amused.

"It's probably for the best," Andrew commented.

"Oh yeah?" Chandler asked.

"Relationships aren't always what they're cracked up to be. They can be messy and complicated and not worth your time, if I'm being honest. Besides, Chandler, you're 10 for heaven's sake. What would you and Madison possibly get up to? Holding hands in between takes?" He hoped that didn't sound too rude. It was supposed to be a realistic joke, but on second thought it seemed kind of judgmental and harsh.

Chandler looked a bit hurt, but he seemed to understand, "I guess that's true. Maybe you could date her," Chandler joked, "I probably didn't have a chance anyways."

Andrew scoffed, "First of all, I have a wife. Second of all, I like not being in jail. Third, you have more of a chance than anyone in the city, I bet. Fourth, stop self depreciating."

"Fifth, you have a wife?" Chandler asked in disbelief?

"Mhmm," Andrew confirmed.

"Wow. Uh, what's her name?"

"Gael."

"Oh, well, congratulations?" Chandler said awkwardly. He didn't know Andrew was married...he thought the ring was just fake for the show. It shouldn't have, but it kind of changed the status quo. Andy a husband? He seemed like a cool kind of bachelor. Good actor just on the radar, living in England just because it's home and working in America just because he could. No attachments. Just a man with his books and quick wit. Apparently not, though. Did he have a family too? What else didn't Chandler know?

"Thank you, but I assure you there's no need," Andrew joked cynically. He didn't think he and Gael would last another year. He didn't think it was possible, but week by week their relationship got worse. Instead of fights, it was just silence, and that was always dangerous. If there were fights that kind of meant they both cared enough to get mad and induce change, maybe make a case for the relationship. Silence on both ends meant the relationship was fading because they didn't care enough to maintain it. It's not like he didn't care about her, but his feelings weren't as strong as they once had been. He wasn't really angry or depressed about the way things were. Andrew accepted it. He could live with Gael or without her, and that was the problem: his indifference. It made it easier because he just didn't really have a preference either way. Stay together, divorce. What did any of it matter? Regardless, he had Chandler to keep him company in the mean time. That was at least one thing he knew he wanted. His friendship with Chandler had his full attention. That boy had come to mean a lot to him. His negative emotions vanished with the assessment of his priorities, and he could smile easily at Chandler now knowing what was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is surprised that someone remembered his special day. He gets a few unexpected gifts.

Chandler was thrilled because it was his birthday. It was one of his favourite holidays. Presents. Cake. Attention. What wasn't to like? He wasn't expecting anybody on set to remember the day because he hadn't told anyone and it was unlikely that kind of information would just come up. Besides, they'd almost finished filming and the summer would be used for the crew to do further editing; everyone was uber busy.

It was when he was standing inside his trailer before Andy, Norman, Sarah, Jon, Madison, Melissa, and Steven that he remembered a conversation he'd had with Andrew a few days prior.

-

"How old are you again?" Andy had asked out of the blue. He liked asking random questions, always seeking knowledge even if it wasn't the most important. He asked Chandler a lot: 'have you seen this movie', 'have you read this', 'have you gone here'. Andrew was fascinated with the boy, and Chandler was equally entranced. To him, Andrew was a genius. Hilarious, wise, talented, nice, smart, and helpful. Chandler could even admit that the man was good looking. He wouldn't mind looking like Andy in 20 more years.

"10." Chandler had answered, embarrassed to say such a low number.

Andrew frowned infinitesimally. He should've been impressed with that number, considering Chandler was so talented, but it was so young. Andrew suddenly felt extremely conscious of his actions. He'd been hanging around with a child, not thinking anything of it, but it was kind of weird for lack of a better word. He didn't regret it, but he found himself worrying about how people saw it. He decided it wasn't too strange since Norman adored Chandler and often joined them to form a trio. Melissa and Sarah had a small group that included Madison, too. It was normal to take the youths under their wings, he guessed. He exchanged his worries, wondering instead if Chandler found him to be too old or dad-like. He certainly hoped not.

"When's your birthday?"

"June 27th," Chandler responded.

"Coming up," Andrew commented, returning to his book without another word. He wondered if he should get the boy a gift, more accurately, what he should get--since he knew he had to give Chandler something.

Chandler wagged his eyebrows, already excited for the day.

-

"Wow, thanks guys," Chandler grinned, his eyes widening at the cake and small collection of gifts.

He was a bit self conscious to blow out his candles in front of everybody, especially after they'd all sung. The group gathered in his trailer were watching him endearingly, excited to celebrate with him. He wished that it'd be like this next year, with everyone all together and the show doing well. He didn't want to lose any of his friends. When he opened his eyes after making his wish, he met Andrew's gleeful gaze. Chandler grinned at the man, silently thanking him for what he'd put together.

Norman gave Chandler a picture frame encasing a picture of himself, Chandler, and Andy. Madison gave him a giftbag filled with candy and some comic books.  The best gift was a PlayStation that Melissa, Sarah, Steven, and Jon split on. He had never been happier. Previously, he'd felt included, but now he felt like part of a real family. He was a bit disappointed not to receive anything from Andy. Not because he was greedy, but because of what a gift from the man would mean to him. He felt kind of stupid thinking it, but Andy was like his best friend. Maybe Andrew didn't like him as much as he'd thought. He tried to get over it, thinking that Andrew probably supplied the cake and told everyone in the first place. It took him a second to really grasp that Norman Reedus had even given him a gift. It wasn't the most expensive one, but it was extremely personal. The photo showed that Norman valued the friendship he had with Andy and Chandler. It was amazing how things turned out.

It wasn't until everyone left to go perform their various duties that Chandler let himself feel truly upset. Andrew had excused himself last, staying long after everyone else had gone. Chandler assumed he had asked for a schedule rearrangement or something because both of them should've been in front of the camera. Because things were coming to a close, they were filming even more, and doing more off-camera tasks so everything was all set. Just the day before he'd had to pose with Sarah and Andrew to make fake family photos for props. It was kind of odd, but he just pretended he was Carl to get through the stagey awkwardness. Chandler didn't know if he could even do any filming now, especially if it was with Andy. Andrew would be able to tell if something was bothering him and affecting his portrayal of Carl.

He tried to look less devastated when Andrew came back in the trailer.

"Chandler? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Chandler lied, "Thanks for everything. Getting everyone together, and the cake and stuff. It was awesome."

"Of course. You're welcome," Andrew said sincerely, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You do have a few more gifts though, if you're interested." Andrew wondered why Chandler was lying about being sad; it was plain as day on the boy's face. It took Andrew a few seconds to put it all together.

"Really?" Chandler said eagerly. He felt stupid. He should've known that Andrew hadn't withheld gifts (or friendship) he was just waiting until they were one-on-one. Chandler didn't really get why unless his gift was lame and didn't want to be judged by the others. Chandler wasn't worried about that, though. Anything from Andrew would be sick. He didn't care if the man gave him a rock, it would still be his favourite thing--that didn't mean he would forego the PlayStation, but still, he wasn't that materialistic...

"Did you think I'd leave you hanging? Not every day my buddy turns 11. It's exciting," Andrew grinned, setting the presents on the countertop. "Which do you want first?"

"The one on the left," Chandler chose.

Andrew smiled, handing it to the boy.

Chandler tore the wrapping off viciously, dying to know what it was.

It was a USB.

"What's on it?" Chandler asked skeptically, with a smirk.

Andrew exhaled, "I'm still not sure about this, I might just snatch it right out of your hands before you can lay eyes on the contents.

Chandler laughed, gripping it more tightly.

"On that memory stick is an assortment of videos. Everything I've ever acted in," Andrew said carefully. "It was Norman's idea, and he helped me make it. It would take you several hours to watch the entire thing, but I'm sure he labelled the ones worth watching."

"Oh my God," Chandler breathed before giggling, "This is gonna be awesome. I'm totally watching it all. I bet there's some really good stuff on here. Any sex scenes?" He joked.

Andrew put his hands on his head, "Shit, I hadn't thought of that. Uh, well, yes, but I expect you're going to skip those."

Chandler winked, "Oh yeah, definitely. I'll cover my eyes and ears just in case."

"I should've thought this through," Andrew laughed, handing Chandler the second gift.

Chandler knew he should be careful with this one because it felt like paper. It was hard to open this one because he was still laughing about the USB. He'd looked at Andrews IMDb a few times and there were a few things on that list he was making priority. He absolutely could not wait to watch those videos.

He finished opening the fragile package to find plane tickets. More precisely, they were vouchers for plane tickets to England. He was going to get to visit Andrew. It would be a lot easier to end filming the following week if he had the hope of seeing Andrew again. He wouldn't have to worry about how well the show would do either because Andy would still be his friend even if it bombed and they never got to film a second season.

"I hope it's okay," Andrew began, scratching his head shyly, "I just-filming will be over soon, and I would love to see you after it ends. I can talk to your parents and set everything up, as well, but if you don't want to..."

"Andy, dude. These are- these are great. I swear I'm going to pack tonight. This is gonna be so sweet. Thank you so much!" Chandler said, reaching to hug Andy. He'd done it plenty of times as Carl, but he hadn't hugged Andy yet as himself. It felt just as safe. He couldn't imagine not knowing Andy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	11. Watch and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler tells his parents about the gifts he received. He and Andy have a serious discussion.

Chandler couldn't wait to get home so he could tell his parents about Andrew's gifts. Actually, he could tell them about all of the gifts he'd received, but the tickets were a huge deal and he kind of needed to ask permission. He left set that night with Andrew's phone number in hand, "Tell your parents to call me if they have any questions, or you can."

He knew he was going to have to ask for a cell phone or something so that he could text Andrew. Norman had already asked the boy if he had one, and regrettably he had to say no. He'd been a bit bothered that Andy hadn't asked him the same question. Did the man not want to talk to him? And then he remembered it was Andy he was talking about. The guy still had a flip phone, and he didn't even know what texting was. Much to Chandler and Norman's delight since they could tease him relentlessly.

Now that he had Andrew's number, he was going to have to get Norman's, and maybe everyone's from set. If he had a cell phone he could talk to all of them whenever he wanted.

He was almost dying with excitement when he got home, rushing in and putting his armful of gifts on the kitchen table. It was already nearing the end of the evening--he always finished filming super late--so his parents had decided to wait for the weekend to celebrate his birthday. It worked for him since he didn't think he had any celebration left in him.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," his mom said with his dad repeating the sentiment and accompanying it with a clap on the shoulder.

"You guys will never believe what happened today!" Chandler exclaimed. "Andy and everyone threw me a birthday party!"

"Did they get you anything good?" His dad joked.

"Oh my God, yeah. Comic books, candy, and--oh my God--a PlayStation. Oh, and Norman gave me a picture. The best was Andy's though," he said.

His parents exchanged a look, gesturing for Chandler to go on.

"He got me plane tickets. To _England_! You have to say yes. Please?"

"Tickets for England?" His mom repeated, "To visit this man? For how long?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks I guess. But it's Andy, I can't just say no. These tickets cost a lot of money, and after filming is done this week, I won't be able to see him at all. Until, I don't know, the premiere or something. He's my best friend, and you know him. He even gave me his number so you can talk to him." Chandler carried on, trying to strengthen his explanation and plea. He wouldn't know what to do if his parents said no. The promise of visiting Andy was the only thing that made the end of shooting bearable.

Chandler was getting worried that his parents were going to refuse him. He understood that England was far away, but he was going with Andrew. He wouldn't be safer with anyone else, and since that was Andrew's home, he would know everything important to know. It would be the trip of a lifetime, and if he proved himself he could even go back.

"What's the number?" His dad asked.

Chandler immediately reached into his pocket, pulling out the paper he'd stowed away. This was a good sign.

He bit his nails while he watched his father call Andrew. He hoped his dad wouldn't embarrass him. He would've hoped for Andy to be cool and say all the right things, but that was a given. Andrew would be able to talk his parents into anything, not that'd he'd really need to because he was such a nice guy.

"Hi, this is William Riggs, Chandler's dad."

Chandler waited anxiously, frustrated at only hearing one side of the conversation. What was Andy saying? The conversation was dragging on, and he shifted impatiently, willing it to end so he could find out what was going on.

"We'd love it if you came for dinner next week, and we'll hammer out the details," his dad offered, smiling into the receiver. Figures Andrew had already charmed him. Chandler grinned.

"So is that a yes?" Chandler asked as soon at the line was disconnected.

"A tentative yes. Next week we'll know for sure. Your mother and I will talk about it and let you know."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chandler said. In Dad language, that was a yes. He wished he could talk to Andrew right now and make all of the plans for what they were going to do, but he had to wait. The pain of waiting was eased when he remembered the USB in his pocket.

Chandler didn't really know what to expect from it. Andy had said it contained everything he'd acted in, and Chandler knew that the man was in a few small time shows and TV movies as well as a couple more popular ones. He'd only figured that out from googling Andrew though. According to Andy, everything he'd been in was recorded for a primarily British audience, and a lot of it was silly. The man hadn’t made it a secret that a few of his past roles still caused him to blush upon their mentioning. It made Chandler gleeful to think of what surprises awaited him on the memory drive. Andrew wasn't embarrassed easily; he was always eager to make the best of situations. So if the things Chandler was about to watch caused such a reaction from Andy, they ought to be good.

There was also Andrew being embarrassed when Chandler had mentioned sex scenes to think about. Chandler figured it was probable that there were actually some to see. He didn't know how he felt about that. Seeing Andy and some strange woman get it on was kind of weird even if it was fake. It just served to remind him that that actually was Andrew's life. He had a wife and he probably had sex with her too. Maybe he'd have kids one day, and then again, maybe he already did. Chandler frowned at the thought: Andrew could have an entire life separate from him, and he wouldn't even know. It was all perspective. To Chandler, this show was his new life and the friends he had made were his first and most important. To someone like Andy, who'd already had 20 more years of acting and making friends...this could be nothing. Chandler could be just another young acquaintance that he'd move on from. He didn’t like that idea. He didn’t want to be a nobody, and he didn’t want Andrew to like anyone better. Of course, there was Norman, Andrew’s main man, but that was excusable. He understood the age difference between him and the adults could be an issue, and didn't expect adults to rely on him solely for friendship; there were just certain things he couldn't offer them. Plus he really liked Norman too, so it wasn't like he could expect Andy to dislike the man. They were all friends. It had sneaked up on him, but thinking about it now made him realize he wasn't intimidated by Norman anymore. He wasn't a famous, scary actor anymore. Just a friend.

Chandler wondered about Norman's involvement in the gift. Did he label the videos he found especially funny or did he just upload everything with no display of preference? He knew he could've watched Andy's filmography online, given everything was so accessible on the internet, but a personal gift meant a lot to Chandler. It was like Andrew granting him permission, and actively choosing to share his past with him. It was sweet really. Chandler wondered if Norman would've been involved at all if he hadn't needed to help Andrew with all technological stuff. He laughed to himself, thinking of his two favourite people working together to make a special birthday gift for him. Andrew blushing and laughing, trying to get Norman to leave certain things off. The two of them reminiscing and swapping stories... He frowned when the word adorable came to his mind to describe the mental image, but it was pretty accurate. Norman and Andy together was extremely endearing, Chandler had to admit.

He plugged the USB into his computer and waited for the window to pop up. It was really well done from what he could tell. Everything was titled, dated, and numbered. Apparently he was supposed to watch them in a certain order. He did notice that some titles were flagged, and he guessed those were the most important ones. Norman had outdone himself. How much did Andy know of this?

A document titled "READ THIS BEFORE WATCHING ANYTHING" was the first thing he clicked on.

"happy birthday buddy! hope you find this stuff as funny as i do. Andy has been in some ridiculous stuff. you can watch it all in order if you want to suffer through everything or you can watch the starred ones. make sure you remember all the stuff you want to tease him about. especially the whole clutterbuck thing. and don't expect one of these with all my shit on it. you dont need to see that! enjoy. -Norm"

Chandler grinned at the message. If anyone thought he wasn't going to watch every single thing, they were wrong. He didn't care how long it took. He was a bit confused about the "clutterbuck thing", but he understood it after another quick google search. He laughed out loud, vowing to tease Andrew about it the next time he saw him. It was priceless.

The boy deliberated on how to go about tackling his task. Whether it was interesting to him or not, watching all of this stuff was going to take work, and he'd have to do it systematically if he wanted to finish it all eventually. He was tempted to call Andrew and ask him for advice. Would it bother the man? Was he even awake? Chandler wished once more that he had his own cell phone. He got up to get the portable phone and dialed Andrew's number. His stomach turned in the anticipation. What would he say?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andy. It's Chandler," the boy said.

"Oh, hey," Andy said, the tone of his voice changing, "I thought it might be your dad again."

"You knew the number?"

"I entered it in my contacts," Andrew confirmed.

"So, I called because I need your help," Chandler started.

Andrew chuckled, "With what?"

"I don't know what I should watch."

"What are the options?" The man asked. On his end of the phone he lie in his bed, setting his book aside and giving his full attention to Chandler.

Chandler sat on his own bed, laptop in front of him.

"There's either a TV show or a movie. The show is called _Teachers_ and the movie, get ready for this, is _Scenes of a Sexual Nature._ "

There was no response from Andrew for a few seconds, and then, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Chandler asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Just no.  You're not watching either of those. In fact, I'm having second thoughts about the whole thing. It's really overdramatic and unnecessary. I could've just gotten you a gift card or something."

"Well, maybe I should talk to Norman. At least I can trust his opinion," Chandler teased.

"What makes you think you can trust his opinion over mine? He'll say anything to get one over on me," Andrew laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he's more likely to tell me the truth since his last name is his real last name."

Andrew remained silent once again, "Oh?"

Chandler giggled, "Yeah."

"You're a little troublemaker," Andy laughed, "Should I expect to be blackmailed anytime soon? Did you dig up any other dirt on me?"

"Nothing you didn't already tell me. I know you have a wife, but that could just be a cover. You do live in another country. You could be like, wanted for murder or something and none of us would even know."

"You got me. I came to America to evade persecution. It was quite wise considering capital punishment still exists in some states."

"So you don't really have a wife?"

"I do. I'm deep into cover so I had to make it legitimate. I'm surprised that's the point that concerns you most though."

"She's a liability," Chandler joked, "She could give you up if you're not careful."

"I guess I better not be careful then."

"Why you want to turn yourself in?" Chandler said confusedly, trying to continue the joke.

Andrew huffed a laugh, "If I'm not careful and she gives me up, that would be a good thing. To not have the liability."

"No I meant give you up as in tell on you. To the police."

"I know, Chandler."

"Oh. So you want to get rid of her?" Chandler asked awkwardly. "Not be with her anymore?"

Andrew sighed, "Not really, no." He'd missed how their conversation had turned from lighthearted to serious. Now he was on the phone with an 11 year old discussing his marital problems. Life was strange.

Chandler closed his laptop, lying back on his bed, "Wow. That sucks. But I guess if you didn't have a wife you could live here all the time. Hang out with... Norman more."

"That is true. You know how to look on the bright side," Andrew said, "Although it wouldn't be just Norman I'd be seeing more."

"Do you mean me?" Chandler blurted, smacking his face as punishment for the outburst. 'Yeah. Way to play it cool, Chandler,' he thought.

"No. The other person I spend all of my free time with," Andrew said sarcastically.

"Oh," Chandler said, "I don't blame you. It's because I'm too cool, right? You're embarrassed about yourself when I'm around. That's why."

Andrew laughed, "It's because you're a little bugger."

They were quiet for a few seconds, both trying to determine which direction to take the conversation.

"Why don't you want to be married anymore?" Chandler asked, wanting more information. It was his chance to learn more about Andy and his personal life. This knowledge would mean they were close. He wanted Andy to trust him.

"I'm not in love anymore. I'm bored. Rather be doing other things," the man summarized. He felt strange about their topic of discussion, not because it was unorthodox, but because he felt incredibly comfortable talking with Chandler. He trusted the boy to ask what he wanted to know and to give his true opinion. Chandler would be able to cut through his adult bullshit and see the picture simply.

Chandler felt guilty for liking the answer, "If being apart would make you happier, then you should do it. I don't really like the idea of you having a wife anyways. It's kind of gross."

Andrew laughed loudly, smiling at the boy's unrestrained words, "You don't like it? Why?"

Chandler cleared his throat, "I don't know. I guess it would just be better if you didn't have a wife. You could spend more time with your friends. More time in the States, and you might be less serious all the time."

"I'm not serious all the time!" Andrew disagreed. "I'm always fun."

"I guess you're right. You even make reading fun. It's weird."

"Well someone has to show you the way. Comic books are beneficial for a time and then you need to mix them in with other things."

Chandler scoffed, "Okay, Andy. Whatever you say."

Andrew shifted in his bed, smiling to himself. He loved the teasing exchanges they shared. It was a nice change from the unbearable silences and unfriendly remarks he had with Gael. Maybe Chandler was right. He should do what was best for himself.

"I hate to leave before even giving you an answer to your question," Andrew said softly, "But we should both go to bed."

Chandler sighed, "Yeah. We'll be seeing each other in a few hours anyway."

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Andy," Chandler replied, sad to get off the phone even though the man was right.

He smiled despite not getting to watch any of Andrew's stuff. Talking to the man himself surely beat staring at the laptop screen.

Andrew flipped his phone shut. He knew he wasn't likely to go to sleep. He had a night of thinking to do; Chandler had given him a lot to think about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	12. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler bond outside of work.

Andrew had never experienced a busier week. It was the beginning of July and the end of filming. There were only 6 episodes to be filmed, and a handful of different sets to use, but the constant makeup and prop loss made the process into an ordeal. He had enjoyed every second of it, and had never felt more attached to a character. Chandler had made him feel like he had a real son. Rick's relationship with Lori reminded him of his own life, but he could appreciate its necessity. The entire premise of the show made him ponder humanity and civilization. His urge to read up on the topics was constantly growing stronger. Anything he could read would help his portrayal of Rick. Nothing read was a waste. Andrew couldn't wait for the premiere of the show; he was eager to know if they'd be picked up for a second season.

The hope of a steady job and the opportunity to bond more with his coworkers was enough to get him through the trouble of impending divorce. He'd spoken to his wife only a handful of times since he'd come to the United States. Things weren't like they used to be. When he'd had jobs in the past, he couldn't wait to call Gael and tell her all about it. In the past few years, their number of calls and Andy's level of excitement had simultaneously declined. Now that he was surrounded by people he truly wanted to be around, it was clear that he didn't want to be around his wife anymore. Chandler, as young as he was, was able to provide him with the simplest advice...if she didn't make him happy, and he didn't truly love her anymore, it was best to end it.

Obviously he wasn't going to tell Gael over the phone, so he'd have to wait until he got back home. He couldn't wait for that either. He wanted the situation handled. Of course, it would be awfully convenient to have a house to himself when Chandler was going to be visiting, or even if worse came to worse, and he wasn't able to stay in the house, they could get a hotel. Be unbothered. The boy would surely enjoy himself a lot more without someone hovering over their activities. Andrew didn't want to cast off his wife and criticize her hatefully because it wasn't like that. It was a natural end to their time together, and he could only ask that she saw it the same way. If he knew her at all, she would. She could be reasonable. After all, she wasn't calling either. Divorce was a two way street.

The last day on location was hectic and relentless in its pace, but everyone kept up fantastically. In between being in front of the camera and consulting with the crew, Andrew didn't have a spare moment to think. He made sure to keep an eye on his best guy though. People were constantly heckling Chandler, dragging him from one place to another and fussing with his clothes and hair. It annoyed the man that he couldn't be around to help the boy thoroughly. If he was finding this day crazy, surely Chandler was finding it difficult. He finally caught up with the boy at the very end of the day. It was past midnight which was actually early for them to be finished. Everyone was hanging around, exhausted yet suggesting they order food and get drinks. Andrew wouldn't have minded being part of it, but he didn't think they understood the concept of resting. Besides, by the time they even came to a consensus everything would be closed. If they chose to do something that involved alcohol, how could the younger actors be part of it anyways? Namely, Chandler. Didn't anyone else think he deserved to be part of the celebration.

"Chandler?" Andrew called, knocking at the boy's trailer.

Chandler opened the door, surprised to see anyone. He was just about to find a phone so he could call his mom for a ride. He knew everyone was celebrating, and they hadn't even noticed when he left.  Andrew was nowhere to be found either, so Chandler had figured he'd had the same idea.

"Andy," the boy greeted, happy to have some company.

The man stood in the doorway, "Would you parents mind terribly if I absconded with you for the night?" It was a bit frustrating that he had to bother with parental permission, but he understood the formality. He didn't want Chandler to get into trouble, but he didn't see why spending time with a coworker would be an issue. That reminded him of the pending dinner invitation for that week. If he left the Riggs with a good impression, it would be a lot easier to spend more time with their son. Chandler always mentioned that his parents were pretty strict.

"You want to stay here?" Chandler asked hesitantly.

Andrew grinned, "No. I want you to come with me for our own celebrations. I'll take you out for a midnight snack and then a," he paused, trying to find the word, "a sleepover. At my house."

"Really? What about Jon and Norman. You don't want to go out with them?"

"Nope. You're the guy," Andrew said. "If it's acceptable to your parents, and you want to, then I'd be happy to take you out. You deserve it, especially after today."

Chandler smiled, looking at Andy almost reverently. The man had not only declined the others' offers for him to go out to come say hi to him, but he wanted to invite him to his house! Take him out to eat, and actually spend time with him. The fact that Andrew had noticed how chaotic and trying the day had been for him practically brought tears to his eyes. The man really was a good friend, and he actually cared. Suddenly, the downer of Andrew returning to England transformed into a dejection. What was he supposed to do when Andrew wasn't there to talk to? The risk of his parents saying no was not something he wanted to mess around with right now when there wasn't much time left to spend with Andy. He wanted to guarantee that he was allowed to do this with Andrew. That made his plan change: he was going to say he was staying in his trailer instead of telling the truth. It wouldn't be the first time he'd stayed there, so his parents couldn't logically say no. He would have to count on his parents not realizing whose phone he was calling from so they wouldn't ask questions.

"Thank you," Chandler said, "That sounds great. I'm starving."

"Good," Andrew said, relieved that his invitation wasn't rejected, "Here's my phone."

He was about to dial the number, but instead Chandler typed in his dad's name, wanting to know if that was the contact name Andrew had used, but it didn't come up. He tried Riggs, and that didn't work either. When he pressed the keys to form his own name, it was the first contact that popped up. He knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but he loved the idea of his name in Andy's phone. Not his dad or even his own name with his last name. Just Chandler. As in the only one Andrew knew. He smiled at the man.

"What? Did you forget your own telephone number?"

"It's late," Chandler defended himself, "I had to think."

He called his parents, but there was no answer. Usually they went to bed, understanding that Chandler worked late, but it was odd for them not to wake up to answer the phone. Luck was on his side; he wouldn't have to lie directly because he could do it over a message.

"Hey, it's me. It's gonna be a really late night. We still have more to do, so I'm just gonna stay on set since it's an early day tomorrow. This is Andy's phone so you won't be able to reach me, but he'll be staying on set too. if you need to reach me just call him back. Love you.

Andrew looked at the boy admonishingly, "Staying here?"

"I didn't want them to say no, and it just seems like something they wouldn't let me do."

"They're letting you go to England. What would be the problem with my houe?"

"Yeah," Chandler agreed, "Exactly. I don't want them to say I ask for too much, or I spend too much time with you." He thought of the strange looks his parents always gave him when he talked about Andy. Did they not think he was old enough to be friends with the man? Were they concerned that he was embarrassing himself? "Plus they want to meet you before I even get the okay for England."

Andrew could see the boy's point. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this. If Chandler saw it as something he had to lie about was it normal? It was perfectly innocent, but maybe Chandler knew more about the way parents thought than he did. He hadn't had to think about things like that in years. Unless they thought it was odd of him to be friends with a kid. Maybe they didn't understand how mature Chandler was. Regardless, Andrew was going to have to figure out exactly why Chandler felt the need to lie. He'd have to pay attention to the Riggs at dinner so he could understand Chandler's cause for concern.

"As soon as I meet them, it probably won't be necessary to lie," Andrew reasoned, "They won't see me as a stranger."

"Right," Chandler nodded, "Just until they know you better. It's not like I haven't talked about you to them, so I don't get why they're being weird, but whatever."

Andrew hummed thoughtfully. It was nice to already be known, and especially as a result of Chandler's kind words.

"Well," Andrew said, clapping his hands together, putting off the concern for Chandler's lie, "What do you want to eat?"

"Most places will be closed, but there's a cool place a few minutes from here that's open until 2. They have hamburgers and stuff," Chandler said, excited that eating was on the itinerary.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You're a local around these parts," Andrew said, stepping out of the trailer with Chandler behind him, "You know all the ins and outs."

"I guess you could say that," Chandler said, "But you have a house here. Don't you know any places?"

"I know where the bank and the grocery store are," Andrew said, "Everything in a 2 minute radius from the place I just moved into."

"Man, you gotta be kidding! I'll show you everything you need to know. It's a cool city."

"I can return the favour when we're on my turf," Andrew laughed, "But in the meantime, thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Chandler said seriously, "This was a sweet surprise. I thought I was going to have to just go home and go to bed, but I'd rather hang out with you," he admitted.

"I could say the same, and it's no problem. We both worked our asses of today. I could eat two meals."

"No kidding," Chandler sighed, "I could say I'm glad it's over, but I'm not really. It was so much fun."

"If things go right, it won't have to be the end. If we get picked up for a second season, we're guaranteed at least two months of filming time."

"That would be so awesome," the boy said, looking around the parking lot they'd finally reached, "Which one's yours."

"Here," Andrew said, gesturing to a Fusion.

"Really?" Chandler commented incredulously, getting into the passenger's seat.

"What?" Andrew said, climbing in and starting the ignition.

"I don't know. I didn't expect it, I guess," Chandler explained.

"You think I'd drive a Lincoln or something," Andrew joked.

"Haha. Maybe a fancy English car or something," the boy shrugged.

"Nope, I'm not really into cars. I just picked one that looked decent and didn't destroy the environment."

"So responsible," Chandler laughed, "I wouldn't even know what kind of car to pick. I'm not even close to having my license yet either."

"I'm sure you'll find something you like and when you get your permit you can start driving me around."

Chandler laughed, "Deal." As Andy pulled out of the parking lot he remembered that he'd have to instruct the man where they  were going, "Just turn left out of the parking lot and follow the road until the end. Go right and then I'll tell you the rest."

"Aye," Andrew saluted, following the boy's directions.

 

Andrew was starving.  The ride had gone well with Chandler's flawless directions. By the time they got to the restaurant it was 1, but Chandler was right and it was still open.

"Any recommendations?"

Chandler squinted at the menu, "I usually get the bacon cheeseburger and fries, but that's me. They have milkshakes too, but they're kind of expensive."

"That's what I'll get then. Do you want one?"

"I feel bad. I don't want to make you spend all your money," Chandler admitted shyly.

"Please, order whatever you'd like. It's my treat," Andrew insisted, "Get two shakes if you want."

"Seriously?" Chandler said, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Seriously. If you can handle it I won't stop you."

"You're the best," the boy stated, picking up the dessert menu to see what kind of shakes they had. He could never choose between the double fudge cookie shake or the vanilla creme swirl shake when he came here. If he could get both, it would take the pressure off ordering. He knew he could finish it all too.

When their food came Andrew laughed at the juxtaposition of their drinks. Chandler had a Coke, and two shakes while Andrew had a water. The restaurant wasn't kidding around with their presentation either. The drinks came with a pile of whipped cream, two cherries, and chocolate shavings. There was even an edible chocolate straw. He watched fascinatedly as Chandler devoured everything. The boy ate all of his fries first, followed by the hamburger. Bites and sips of his three drinks down to perfect intervals. Miraculously he was able to finish everything at the same time, not leaving a crumb behind.

Andrew was amazed, "Your appetite his impressive," he complimented.

Chandler laughed, "My mom thinks it's disgusting. I end up eating all of the food that people leave behind on their plates. I don't like to waste. Plus Peach's has the best food ever."

"I'm jealous of your metabolism. How on earth does it keep up? You're skinny," Andrew commented in mock outrage, reaching over to wrap his fingers around Chandler's wrist.

The boy shrugged, glancing down at the man's hand on his wrist. He was kind of skinny compared to Andrew who could easily engulf his hand. When the man let go he brought his hands to his shirt lifting up the bottom to show his stomach, patting it, "I guess I'm just lucky. It'll probably catch up with me one day, though." He put his shirt down after showing Andy, suddenly feeling self-conscious about it. He didn't need to be showing off his stomach after it was filled with food. Andy would think he was gross. The man just shook his head, smirking at Chandler. Even after piling away about 3000 calories, his stomach was still enviable.

Andrew finished his food minutes after Chandler's had evaporated. He struggled to clear his plate, but Chandler helped by eating the rest of his fries.

Andrew paid, leaving a hefty tip for the waitress' good work. He felt uncertain over how to go about the rest of the night. He'd never housed anyone before, let alone a child. Would Chandler want to stay up late or would he suddenly get homesick? It was disconcerting enough that Chandler was technically not even to be allowed with him.

 

Chandler's exhaustion caught up with him when he walked into Andy's house. He wanted to look around and hangout with the man a little longer, but he couldn't stay up any later. Andy looked tired too. The first thing Chandler noticed about the house was how good it smelled. It was extremely tidy, completely unlike his bedroom at home. He wondered if the man got lonely staying here without anyone, but if he was always busy at work, he wouldn't really have time to get lonely, Chandler guessed.

The boy stood in the living room, watching Andrew get a blanket and pillow from his room and bring it out. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to be sleeping.

"So for sleeping arrangements, you can take my bed," Andrew offered, "I'll take the couch."

"Whoa, Andy, I can't take your bed. Seriously, I'll just stay on the couch."

"No way," Andrew argued.

"I need less space anyways, and I'm the guest."

Andrew sighed, "If you're sure. But if it's uncomfortable let me know, we can trade."

"It'll be fine, but sure."

"Do you have your stuff, or do you need a toothbrush?" Andy was pleased that Chandler had an extra change of clothes some basic necessties with him. The beauty of having to be prepared for anything while on set.

"I got it all," Chandler answered, sitting down on the couch with the blanket and pillow Andy had supplied.

"Okay, well bathroom's down the hall. Get up whenever you want, too. I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

Chandler nodded, settling into his makeshift bed. He kind of wished he could see Andrew's room, but the angle was off. Maybe he should've let Andy take the couch so he could take a look around the man's space. "Thank you for everything," he said to Andy's retreating figure.

Andrew clicked his tongue, "No problem."

The boy watched Andrew go to his own room, listening as the door clicked shut. Andy had turned off the lights so he was in darkness, listening to the house's sounds. He could imagine the man reading by lamplight. He could almost bet that he was, glasses and all. Chandler was surprised that he hadn't made a tea or something for nightly routine. The mental picture made him smile, and then he was falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimescest.tumblr.com


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Andy continue their hangout.

Andrew felt guilty for giving into Chandler's protests; he should've taken the couch. He wanted to be up for a while so that Chandler could ask him any questions about the house if he liked. He half expected a light knock to sound--Chandler asking "Where's the bathroom again?" but it never came, so around 3 he put his book away, took his glasses off and settled in for the night.

The knock that Andrew had expected hadn't come, but that didn't mean Chandler wasn't going to show up. The man woke up slowly to a hand shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Andy?" The voice whispered, barely audible. Andrew was hardly alert, but he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"What is it?" The man asked, wondering what Chandler needed. His accent must've been difficult to understand, or at least really prominent, especially when his voice was thick with sleep.

"It's freezing in the living room," Chandler stated. "And kind of creepy."

"Want me to go out there?" Andrew asked after a second of processing the boy's intended meaning.

"No, can I just come in here? Please?"

"Mhmm," Andrew said, turning over again, barely awake to feel Chandler crawl into the bed with his pillow and blanket.

 

Chandler was extremely grateful that Andy hadn't been upset with him for waking him up. The man was not even awake, but still managed to understand him. He hoped that when Andrew woke up in the morning he would remember that he had granted permission. It was a lot warmer in the bedroom, especially with a body next to him and less windows for air to slip through. Chandler wasn't scared either since he had close company.

Andrew was confused when he rolled over because the space he intended to occupy wasn't empty. It was unusual to have a bed partner since he'd been alone in the US for a couple months. He then remembered the encounter with Chandler, solving his issue. The boy was fast asleep, mouth agape and sprawled over the mattress. If Andy had been less tired he might've laughed, but he just went back to sleep on his own side of the bed, happy to not be alone.

It was almost past twelve when Chandler decided to abandon sleep, although he could've went on for hours. He was shocked to see Andrew still beside him, figuring the man would've woken early like an old person despite only getting a few hours. Chandler chose to stay in the bed in case he wasn't allowed to wander the house alone. He wanted to be in sight when Andy woke up so he wouldn't wonder where he went. It only took a few minutes for the man to open his eyes, probably sensing the boy's wakefulness.

Chandler didn't know what kind of just-woke-up personality Andrew had so he stayed quiet.

"Chandler," the man greeted, not moving.

"Hey," the boy responded.

The situation wasn't awkward, but it was uncertain. Neither of them knew how to proceed, but both of them knew they wanted the rest of the day together. Andrew was already addicted to the company after spending so much time by himself, and Chandler liked being away from his parents, especially with someone like Andy who was incidentally one of his only friends. If he had to choose one then he'd definitely pick Andrew.

"First thing's first, we call your parents," Andrew said, eliciting a nose wrinkle from Chandler. "I'll call and then if we have to, you can get on the phone."

Chandler thought it was funny that Andy called from the bed, the full representation of the lie.

"Oh shit," Andy said worriedly when he opened his phone. "There's tons of missed calls."

"Yes, it's Andrew," Andy said a split second after dialing.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew said. "Chandler slept on set last night. So did I. It was a terribly late night, and we've been filming all morning."

"Yes, the directors let us leave because they realized that making us film until 3 AM and having us start again at 7 AM was cruel."

"I apologize for not calling you to confirm everything," Andrew continued, "I should've made sure you knew the entire plan so you wouldn't worry. Chandler's quite all right though."

"Excellent, I'll put him on."

Andrew gave Chandler a thumbs up and a wink, handing over the cell phone.

"Hey, Mom," Chandler said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah we just got let out, so Andy took me to his house."

"Can I hang out with him for the rest of the day?"

"I need to show him around. He only knows where the bank and grocery store are. He invited me, I'm not overstaying my welcome," Chandler protested, although he felt like his mom might be right. He'd already slept over, maybe he should go home to give Andrew a break. But he didn't want to.

"Okay, I'll be home no later than 8. You can just call Andy again if you need to since I don't have a phone yet," Chandler couldn't resist tacking the last bit on.

"I know. Love you too, bye! Thank you!" Chandler said, flipping the phone shut.

"All good?" Andy asked.

"Yup," Chandler grinned. 'They really like you. Probably more than me."

"I highly doubt that, but we can ask them. Maybe draw up some adoption papers for me. We can get a bunk bed."

"My brother wouldn't be too happy, but that would be sick."

Andrew shook his head. It was terribly odd to think about being Chandler's brother.

"So, what should we do today?" Andrew asked, throwing his phone on the sidetable.

"Second thing's second," Chandler teased, "We need to eat."

Andrew laughed, "Well, I've absolutely no groceries, so it looks like you'll be picking a restaurant once more."

"Perfect," Chandler responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	14. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler wonders if punishment awaits him when he gets back from the sleepover with Andy.

Andrew felt lonesome when he sat in his living room after dropping Chandler off. The boy made a fantastic companion. It was impossible to be bored with him even while just sitting in silence. Chandler had shown him around expertly. His knowledge of his surroundings had grown exponentially under Chandler's guidance. They couldn't have possibly visited every available attraction in a day, but Chandler made certain they drove by them at least a couple times so Andy could remember for next time. The aquarium, the art museum, the natural history museum, Turner Field, and Georgia dome, and countless other museums. Andrew had never known so many museums and art galleries to be in one place, but they'd existed right under his nose. He was actually intrigued by a few of the things, while Chandler was more excited about the others--Six Flags, namely.

He had several texts from Jon, Norman, and Steven asking him where he'd disappeared the night before, but he didn't bother answering. They wouldn't understand. How was he to explain that he just wanted to wind down with his protege? He didn't guess that would fly with the others. He would be out of town in a couple of days regardless, though. Just a quick dinner with the Riggs, probably a few drinks with the guys, and back to England. He was anxious about what awaited him. Gael. Separation. Where would he live, and what would single life be like after so many years out of the game? He sought comfort in a book to escape the worry. The only thing that crossed his mind was what Chandler might be up to while he was alone.

 

 

Chandler had been nervous to return home after evading his mom and dad all day. He knew he would have to work to cover his lie since he had a tendency to get overeager and let things slip. He felt guilty for lying, but more ashamed than anything. All he could think of was the look on Andy's face and the disappointment he'd tried to hide. He didn't want Andy to think he was a bad kid or a liar, but he almost had no choice if he wanted to do anything fun. The boy prayed that his parents wouldn't catch the lie or be testy with Andy at the upcoming dinner. He would die if he had to miss the trip for making a stupid mistake.

"Mom? Dad?" Chandler called as he walked in the house.

He found his parents in the living room, watching television. That was a fantastic sign; if they'd been sitting in silence just waiting for him to get back, he'd have a problem. As it was, he knew there was nothing to be worried about. They'd probably been assured by Andrew's phone call.

"How was it?" Gina asked, "Do you think Andrew was sold on your tour?"

Chandler sat on the recliner across from his dad, "I think he thought the museums were cool, but I didn't actually mean to show him those. He pointed them out, and I kind of went along with it."

His dad laughed at that, "I bet you squeezed in Six Flags, huh?"

"Obviously," Chandler laughed, "I hope you guys weren't too worried earlier. Andy told me we should call, but I told him not to worry about it."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about."

Chandler's stomach flipped. Oh no. This was it. They were disappointed and going to tell him no to England. He should've listened to Andy. The boy was confused when his mom left the room. She returned with a small wrapped box; a gift.

This was not going how he imagined it. His parents bought him a gift? Or was it just a wrapped house arrest bracelet.

"What is it?" Chandler blurted nervously. He was squirming in his spot.

"Your father and I were worried. We didn't want to get you one at first because it didn't seem like the right time...but with your work, and your new social life. We're so proud of you, sweetheart. This will help us stay in touch when you go on your trip next month."

Chandler's mouth opened, "YES? I get to go with Andy?"

His dad frowned a bit, "Well, as long as you behave and use your new cell phone responsibly."

"Cell phone?" Chandler asked. Oh right, the gift. "Oh my God. Thank you!" He got up and snatched it from his mom's hands, cradling it while he gave both parents a hug. "I have to go set it up!" He called as he jogged to his room.

He thought he heard his dad asking if the trip was such a good idea, but he didn't go back to eavesdrop.

It wasn't tell he got to his room that he realized it was an iPhone. Now he had to get Andy to get rid of that toy he claimed was a phone. They could iMessage if Andy got an iPhone too. This was too much to handle. He was not only actually going to England, but his parents were sending him off happily, _with a new phone._ Chandler understood that he was quite lucky, and he felt even guiltier for lying, but he put off the emotion so he could play with his new gadget. His first step after setting it up would be going through the caller id on their house phone to get Andy's number. The man was pretty much the only person he talked to anyways.

 

 

Andy looked at his phone when it vibrated, rolling his eyes at the thought of yet another message from someone asking him where he was. He frowned at the screen as he read.

-hey andy guess who-

The man tried to look up the number, but there was no name listing. He thought about calling it back, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Instead he responded.

~Who?~

-chandler-

Andrew smiled when he received his answer. The boy must've gotten the phone he'd been wishing for for weeks.

~You got a phone!~

-yup :D my parents got me an iphone so now you have to get 1-

~No I don't.~

Chandler rolled his eyes at the response. He knew Andy was probably texting with ridiculous t9 word or something, and it took him forever to answer because he had to click through every number to get to a certain letter.

-lol oh andyyyy-

-it's late tho. i'll ttyl-

Andrew frowned at Chandler's message. If the boy said iPhones were so good, why couldn't he spell out a word?

~ttyl?~

-talk to you later**- Chandler corrected with a huff. Andy needed to learn.

The man sighed when he realized it was his mistake. Maybe he should get one of those phones. Norman would probably stop hounding him too. It was his only option really.

~bye :)~

Chandler was disappointed to cut the conversation so short, but he figured Andy was busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	15. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy goes to meet the Riggs in hopes that he will be liked, and that Chandler will be allowed to visit England. Andy has to make a difficult decision.

Chandler stood by the front door, waiting for Andy to arrive. He had hovered in the kitchen all afternoon, making sure he helped his dad thoroughly so that everything would run efficiently. The boy wanted everything to be perfect for the guest of honour. His mom had made a pie, but Chandler didn't know if Andy would like it. He wanted to text the man to see where he was and what he was wearing, but he didn't want Andrew to get bored or annoyed with him. It was easy to get comfortable, but Chandler knew he should tone it down before he got clingy.

He was annoyed because his mom was making him clean his room, but he realized it would be a good idea just in case Andy saw it. Chandler remembered how clean the man's house was, and his room was disgusting in comparison.

"Settle down," his mom teased, "You're acting like a celebrity's coming over or something."

Chandler couldn't tell if she was trying to joke, or if she was saying that Andy wasn't important, but he let it go without answering. Cleaning his room took forever, but that was because he organized his shelf and rearranged all his games. He couldn't wait to show Andrew. It seemed to take years before the doorbell finally rang. He opened the door immediately, revealing Andy in an argyle sweater and jeans. Chandler looked down at his shorts and t-shirt awkwardly, frowning at his decision.

"Hey, buddy," Andrew smirked.

Chandler nodded at the man, trying to control his eagerness. He disappeared into the shadows when his parents came to greet Andy by the doorway.

"Come in, please," Gina said, finally inviting Andrew in.

Chandler realized his mistake; he'd forgotten to let Andy past the door. Stupid.

After painfully annoying small talk, they were in the living room. Chandler's mom went to help Bill finish up, leaving Andrew and Chandler alone.

The boy didn't know what he should say, feeling out of his element. Usually he and Andy were on set, or by themselves in trailers, or, as of recently, Andy's house, but with parents just outside the room, Chandler felt extremely childish. Chaperoned. It was more apparent than usual how unequal they were. Andy had been acting longer than he'd been alive. He was starting to feel like they weren't really friends; like he didn't belong.

"What's on your mind?" Andrew asked, looking at Chandler's thoughtful face.

"Nothing," Chandler said too quickly.

Andrew tilted his head, but let it slide. He felt a bit awkward sitting on the couch, waiting for the approval of someone's parents. It made him feel like a kid again. Either trying to please a friend's parents or a girlfriend's. He didn't miss this at all, but it was a necessary formality if he wanted to do anything with Chandler. Gina and Bill seemed nice enough, but he resented them. He felt like they were getting in his way, and he felt rude to even think it, especially since he couldn't place what they were keeping him from. Chandler was allowed to spend time with him, and even visit him at his home, but it was like he was on probation, or doing something wrong. Andrew didn't feel comfortable. On the other hand, he wondered if he was being too sensitive. It was easy to forget that Chandler was just a boy. He would probably wonder what was going on if one of his other friends took such a quick liking to someone significantly younger. Were people keeping an eye on him? As if he was some kind of pervert? He'd only known Chandler a couple of months on top of that, couldn't he agree it was strange to be bringing him thousands of miles to visit? After all of this thought, though, he was still invested. He cared about the boy, so what? His own wishes were clashing with society's suspicions and like it or not, he had to adhere to normalcy. So what should he do? Cancel the trip?

"What's on _your_ mind?" Chandler asked.

Andrew looked at the boy like a deer in headlights. The questioning didn't help his feelings much--under watch and judgment.

"Everything," Andy answered lamely.

"Like what?"

"Adult things," he clarified.

Chandler shut up instantly. There it was. The unequality finally showing itself. The man was right; it wasn't his place to ask such things. What did he know about anything? Suddenly he felt embarrassed about all of the joking he'd done about not reading. Andy probably didn't find it funny or cool at all. He was just a little kid who played games.

"I'm gonna go see if dinner's ready," Chandler said, getting off the couch and leaving Andy behind. The man got up too, of course, following him to the kitchen.

"Just in time," William announced.

"Wonderful," Andrew commented, trying to keep his thoughts from showing on his expression. He was conflicted with what he was going to do, but regardless of his decision, he needed to make a good impression on the Riggs. That's what it was all about anyways, impressions and faces. It didn't matter that he wanted to be friends with Chandler. People wouldn't see it that way. Even Chandler's parents kept looking at him oddly.

Just like the man had suspected, dinner was a slew of questions. Most of them were thinly disguised character checks. He didn't know if he was being paranoid or if they were valid questions. Did he have a wife? Kids? How long had he been acting? In America? What were his plans next? Who else would be in England when Chandler visited? Blah. Blah. He was tired of feeling like a criminal, but he was flawlessly polite. He bet the Riggs would like him infinitely more in a few days when he cancelled the trip. Chandler was going to be devastated, but wasn't it worth looking respectable?

 

Chandler was happy to have Andy around, but he wasn't acting like himself. Andrew was nice as usual, but he barely looked at Chandler The man was also extra serious. Chandler wasn't sure if it was because something was bothering him or if he had done something wrong. The boy thought it could be because his parents were around and asking Andy a lot of questions, but they were just interested in him because Chandler talked about him so much. Didn't Andrew get that they liked him? Unless Andrew knew something he didn't. "Adult things". Chandler was starting to worry about what was bothering Andrew. Was it his wife again?

He felt bad about what Andrew had said to him earlier, and how he wouldn't let him help, but he still wanted Andrew to be okay. What if Andy was mad and didn't want him to go to England anymore? Chandler was anxious for dinner to be over so he could show Andy his room and make him laugh or something, but his parents swooped right in before he could ask.

Andrew helped load the dishwasher, and then all of them went to the living room once more. Chandler's parents seemed to ease up on the questions, but Andy's mood still didn't improve.

 

Andy's mind was alive with worry. He thought of the texts he'd received earlier asking where he was. He'd made a mistake answering Jon's just to shut the man up. He'd told Norman that he was with Chandler and he received a "why?". He wanted to answer why not, but he just neglected to reply like he should've done in the first place.

Gina and William were certainly warming up to him, but he noticed that he'd been ignoring Chandler and acting extra formal to earn their trust. What if he'd just been himself? Would they have just said no to the trip or reluctantly sent their son? The entire issue was driving him nuts because he knew he was being ridiculous, but once the seed of doubt was in his mind, that's all he could focus on.

"At first we thought Andy was another boy," Gina was saying, "But eventually we got sorted out."

Andrew wanted to glare at her, but he faked a laugh, "My wife thought Chandler was another man, but she got sorted out too."

He didn't know why he said that because that was completely untrue, but he wanted to emphasize Chandler's maturity. Gael didn't even know Chandler existed beyond his capacity as a coworker. He regretted it when he saw the look that crossed the boy's face.

 

When the night reached its natural conclusion, Chandler finally got Andrew aside, "Did you want to see my room? I cleaned it and everything."

"I'd better go before your parents think of something else to ask me," Andy declined, "Maybe next time though, sorry."

Chandler nodded sadly, "Okay, see ya."

"Night," Andrew said, leaving the house. He felt more angry than guilty when he felt his new phone in his hand. He'd completely forgotten to tell Chandler the news (and get his technical help) in his concern to make a good impression. The man sighed, getting into his car.

It was the last outcome he'd expected from the evening, but he suddenly knew that the trip couldn't happen. All this time he'd been worried about Chandler's parents granting their son permission, but Andy didn't really think it through. This was just too much It was too soon. He wasn't interested in getting the third degree just for trying to befriend Chandler. And the more he thought about it, he realized just how poor of timing it was. He was ending his marriage. He was flying to another country. How would it be fair to Chandler to have him fly into the ruins of a life? Andy couldn't have Chandler visit him in the UK in good conscience. It wasn't right. What if Gael made things difficult? It just...it wasn't going to work. He felt awful about it, but he knew the right thing to do would be to wait. Have Chandler visit another time. When things weren't so hectic, and after the Riggs had gotten to know him better.

He would call Chandler's parents the next day before he boarded the plane to tell them the trip wouldn't happen--he couldn't do that to Chandler directly-- and then he could go meet his soon-to-be ex wife. He just hoped that disappointing Chandler so much wouldn't lead to the end of that relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	16. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Andy's decision. Gina and Chandler have a heart to heart.

Chandler didn't come out of his room after his mom came in to tell him the news.

Preparing for the trip had been on the forefront of his mind for days. He'd been reading up on the titles Andrew had suggested so that he could relate to the man more, and so that they'd have lots to talk about on the trip. If Chandler could show Andy that he was mature and not childish, maybe Andy would get over his doubt about him...  He'd been reading one of the books Andy had suggested when his mom had knocked...

 

"I have some bad news," she'd said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Andrew just called," Gina began.

"No," Chandler interrupted, "Why?" He knew immediately what this meant. The boy couldn't think of how to react. Cry? Get angry? Complete devastation washed over him. He'd just been over the night before, and he hadn't said a word. What had changed in such a short period of time? 

"He and his wife are separating," she explained with a sigh, "It would be much too difficult to have you there so soon."

Chandler bit his lip to keep from crying, "But they don't get along. He doesn't like her! Why would it be difficult to have me around if she's not there?"

Gina sat quietly, gathering her words. She hadn't wanted Chandler to go on the trip because it was such a great distance, especially for her son's first trip. With the added factor of the boy going with a man she barely knew, it was worrying. "It's hard to explain," she began. "Even if you want to divorce, it's not easy, especially if you've been with someone for so long. But, Chandler, why do you know that? Does he talk about it with you?"

Chandler frowned, of course Andy talked to him. He thought that's what friends did. "Kind of, but it was because I asked." He felt tested, like his mom was trying to make him answer a certain way. What was the right thing to say, that Andrew didn't tell him anything--act like they weren't _that_ close. Or emphasize how much the man told him so he could prove how close they were. How much Andy meant to him.

"Maybe it's for the best, hun. It would be strange under these circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Chandler was tired of everyone being so vague and cryptic. Why couldn't adults just say what they wanted to say? Tell the truth. Did they think he couldn't handle it? His parents had thought it adequate to ask Andrew all these questions at the dinner, but nobody asked him anything. It's like they thought the man's opinion counted more. He'd been wondering what was going on; at first he thought his parents were showing interest in his friend, but he'd begun to sense that they just didn't trust the man.Ugh! It was so frustrating.

"Just you two, without anyone else there," she clarified.

"It would've been perfect! I don't understand," he mumbled, "Why did Andy have to cancel? This is wrong. It's because he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, I know it."

"I don't think that's true, but you can't really be friends with him, can you?"

What was his mom talking about? She'd never said anything like that before. He thought his insecurities were just inside his own mind--worrying about being too young or too dumb. He guessed everyone else thought it too now that she finally was coming out with it. "Because I'm only 11."

"Yes," Gina answered, "It's a bit unusual."

"Maybe we're not friends then," Chandler admitted, "He was just trying to help me act and make other friends. He's the reason that Norman even talked to me, and he helped me figure it out when I liked Madison. Maybe he was just being nice."

Gina felt guilty for fueling her son's worry, especially now that she'd talked to Andrew one on one. He'd even said himself that it would be odd to have Chandler there with nobody else. With Chandler's explanation of exactly what he and Andrew talked about, it was clear to Gina that she was just being paranoid. Andrew was just an actor trying to help out a fellow one. Trying to get Chandler on his feet. She had no reason to be concerned about Andy. Andrew's only crime was treating her son with kindness, and how had she repaid the man?

"I think it's exactly what he said," Gina said, trying to defend Andrew out of guilt, "The divorce will take a lot of time and money. Maybe he'll make it up to you sometime. I'm sure cancelling was the last thing he wanted to do."

Chandler sighed, "It's because he's an adult. We're not supposed to be friends. He doesn't like me anymore. Even you said it. Why would he want me to come with him to his house?"

Gina knew Chandler was right, but it wasn't just that, either. She knew that Andy would be emotional, even if the divorce was his idea. He might not be stable, and what if his wife came around to make trouble? She would've been more than worried if Chandler was going far away under normal circumstances, but to send him off to a hostile environment? She respected Andy for having the guts to call the trip off. She could tell he had been eager to host Chandler, but that doing the right thing had won out over doing the easy thing. She liked Andy all the more for it. "I was just worried about you, Chandler. I know I might've been a little unreasonable, but you're just growing up so fast. We've barely seen you because of this new show, and sending you off to England of all places with someone we've met once. It's just scary. I didn't mean to seem like I don't think you're ready. Maybe I'm just not ready. That's all I meant," she explained apologetically.

The boy nodded, "But what about Andy. What's his problem? I know it's not because of the divorce. He just doesn't want me there at all."

"Why don't you call him up and see. Tell him you understand, and see what he says," Gina suggested. She hated seeing Chandler upset and she felt like it was her fault for being too harsh about his new friend. Even though she couldn't help but agree that Chandler and Andrew weren't _supposed_ to be friends, they still could be at least close. Didn't she want her son to have a friend looking out for him on set when she couldn't? It seemed what she wanted was actually on point with Andrew's actions. She'd accidentally pushed the man away from Chandler when she should've been welcoming the friendship he was offering.

"If he wanted to talk to me, he would've called my number not the house."

"Oh, give him a break," Gina said, "Call him. Trust me."

Chandler pouted, watching his mom leave. He picked up his phone, checking to see if Andy had texted him or anything. Nope.

-sorry to hear about whats happening. sucks you had to cancel but its okay i understand-

~I'm sorry, Chandler. I know it's disappointing, but thank you for understanding. We'll see each other soon, I expect.~

-yeah hope so-

~Ttyl buddy~

Chandler suppressed a smile, annoyed that Andy could still make him laugh after ruining everything. He didn't understand at all despite what he'd told Andy. What was the big deal about getting divorced from someone you didn't even like? They could have the whole house to themselves, and Andy was supposed to take him to see everything, and they were going to stay up late and watch movies, and laugh about stupid stuff they did on set. Why did Andy have to do this? Chandler cried freely in his room. His only hope of ever seeing Andy again was if the show was picked up for a second season, and even then, there was no guarantee he'd get to act in it. This was a disaster. Didn't Andrew see how much was at risk? Why had he even bothered being nice if he was just going to take it all away. He should've understood how important this was, or maybe it should've been more important to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	17. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming has wrapped up, and Andy makes his way back to England. He has a guest over, but it isn't Chandler. He gets some much needed support.

Andrew felt like an even bigger asshole after Chandler texted him. He had been a coward to call the Riggs instead of Chandler himself, and he'd been a chicken afterward. Both when he neglected to contact Chandler and apologize, and when he'd failed to turn the texting into a phone call after Chandler reached out. He'd given a fairly good excuse for cancelling. Divorce. That was completely understandable to anyone besides Chandler who knew that he would still love to have him visit. He'd told the boy explicitly that it would be fun just the two of them. That's the thing, it was always the two of them. Even if they were joined by another cast member or five, they were always hanging out first, and they continued to do so after everyone had left. So he knew Chandler would see right past his excuse and think the worst. He bet the Riggs were thrilled to have the trip cancelled. The mother's entire tone had changed when he spouted the crap about 'not wanting to have Chandler there without his wife' and how 'all the plans would have to change because they were going to take Chandler out together'. After that, Gina had actually said, "I'm sure it would still be fine. Maybe you could just have him there for less time. He's going to be devastated." That's apparently what it took to get people to trust you--act like you didn't want something that much. Although the offer was tempting, there was still Jon and Norman to think about. Sure they were all friendly with Chandler on set, but it was different. They weren't inviting him to stay a few weeks at their houses, and they didn't bond with the boy like Andrew had. Andrew was tired of being questioned over the friendship. Was it really so bad that he would rather sit and talk with Chandler than go out drinking with the guys?

He could've offered to plan a different trip or make it up to Chandler, but it was best just to let the whole thing go. Chandler probably hated him anyways. Andrew could only hope that the show was picked up so he'd have the chance to see Chandler again, although he knew their relationship would take some rearranging. They weren't going to just pick up where they left off. Not after Andrew cancelling. Not after they both knew that it had nothing to do with Andrew's divorce.

 

 

Things with Gael went surprisingly well since both she and Andrew were on the same page. They agreed it was a natural conclusion to the relationship. He was sad, but more so frustrated because actually legitimizing the separation was more difficult than anticipated. There had been no adultery or desertion, and they'd been living together for the duration of their marriage. They were either going to have to lie or just live apart for 2 years before applying or else they wouldn't be allowed to separate. It was a nuisance, but they decided to be honest. Otherwise, it was a seamless split; they decided to divide all of their assets, including the house, down the middle. The man considered leaving England altogether and living permanently in the house he'd purchased, but he didn't want to make any major decisions like moving indefinitely to another country. He settled on a small two-bedroom house just outside of London. Now August, he knew it was getting closer to the premiere of season 1. He had a few roles wrapping up in the near future, and the salary carried him through the period of unemployment.

Looking around his house, he knew it would've been perfect to house Chandler for a few weeks. He had been stupid to fuck over the trip, but it was done now. He felt silly for the ongoing silence between him and the boy, but he'd been busy arranging the new direction his life was taking. He finally found the time to call near September, and it went to voicemail. "Hi, Chandler. It's Andy. I was calling to see how you were. How's the rest of your Summer? I haven't heard from you in a while, and I miss chatting. Call me back when you can. Bye." He wondered if the long distance had anything to do with Chandler not calling, or if was still upset. He didn't think leaving a message would cost the Riggs anything on the phone bill, but everyone's plan was different. It was a shame; he didn't have the boy's email or anything else by which to contact him. They were basically trapped on opposite sides of the ocean, unable to reconcile until Andrew came back to the US. It was more than annoying, and all the time apart did was allow Andrew's guilt and regret to fester. He ended up inviting Norman over. That man was always available to take a trip.

"Can I ask you something?" Andrew asked Norman while they sat on the couch drinking beers and watching TV, mid-September.

"Sure," Norman agreed.

"What do you think of Chandler Riggs?"

Norman laughed, "He's a cool little dude. Good at what he does, too."

Andrew agreed completely. He took the kind words as a sign he could continue in his intended direction. He wanted a second opinion."You know, I had invited him to stay here. I gave him tickets for his birthday," Andy admitted.

"Oh yeah? I assume that didn't work out," Norman guessed.

"I cancelled the tickets."

"Why?" Norman asked, sensing there was more to the story.

"Don't you think it's kind of, I don't know, strange to have a kid stay with you? Especially so far away from home?"

Norman frowned, "Did someone say that to you?"

"Not directly, but people seemed suspicious. Judgmental. Especially his parents."

"That's bullshit. You took that kid under your wing, all of us saw it on the set. If it weren't for you, who knows what could've happened to him. You gave him some great advice. If people were giving you a hard time, they're just fucked in the head. I've had a few of my friends take Mingus before and he's about the same age as Chandler. It's not a crime to bond with someone just 'cause they're younger or whatever."

Andrew's love for Norman grew even more after that, "Seriously? You think I should've just had him stay here anyways?"

"Why not? I would've loved to travel like that when I was a kid. You're a nice enough guy," Norman joked, "His parents are probably paranoid douches."

Andrew laughed, "You should've seen them grill me. They invited me to an interrogation dinner for Christ's sake." He was more than glad to hear this from Norman, considering he was one of the ones who'd previously questioned him about why he was spending time with Chandler...maybe he hadn't meant anything by it. And, really--now that he thought about it--Norman had been the one to help him with the gift he'd gotten Chandler...the USB with his entire filmography. Norman wouldn't have done that if he thought it was wrong of them to befriend Chandler.

"No fuckin' way," Norman said in disbelief, "Yuppies, I bet. But, no man, don't worry about it. Take it from me, that kid's lucky he's got people looking out for him. You who wanted to fly his ass to England, and me who made that kickass gift for him and everything, and that was a pain."

Andrew nodded, smirking briefly at Norman's joking tone, but still feeling shitty about giving into others' intimidation. He was also happy with his new insight on the situation, thanks to Norman. He was probably doing more harm not being friends with Chandler. It must've been confusing for the poor kid; he was probably wondering what he'd done wrong or what he'd done to cause Andy's change of heart. He'd have to make it up to the boy next time they saw each other. He'd know for sure when that would be after the ratings for the first few episodes came in. If he was lucky, they'd get picked up and he'd be off to the States in a few months to network and promote. And then he could repair the damage he'd done to his and Chandler's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	18. Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Chandler have a conversation...finally.

Chandler had been debating whether to call Andy back or just let it go for almost a week. On one hand, he missed talking to Andy, and it was difficult to go from seeing someone every day to never talking, but on the other hand, he felt rejected and unwanted. If Andrew completely hated him, he wouldn't have left such a nice message for him, but he hadn't said anything about rescheduling a trip or hanging out. So where did that leave them? It was nearing the show's release date, and if people liked it, Andy was going to be a lot busier. Already people were calling his agent to pre-schedule interviews and set up meetings just in case everything went well. Chandler could just imagine what it'd be like once the show premiered. Whether it bombed or not, everyone was certainly interested in it and people were going to want to talk to him. If he was already getting phone calls, then Andrew, as the show's star, definitely would.

He was excited for the premiere. It was on Halloween, so after trick or treating, he was going to have some people over to watch it. He didn't have too many friends since he was homeschooled, but there were some boys in the neighbourhood he didn't mind hanging around with. He wished everyone in the show didn't live so far away; even if they wanted to watch it as a group, it was nearly impossible to get everyone together.

It wasn't until the first week of October that Chandler called Andrew back. He was nervous to talk to him because he didn't know where their relationship stood. After talking more with his mom, he understood more about why Andy might've cancelled. She'd even admitted that she felt guilty over being part of the problem. Once Gina explained it to the boy, it was easier for him to fully forgive Andrew and accept that it wasn't his fault. He would never want Andrew to feel under scrutiny. Chandler realized that the problem was because of the age difference, but it wasn't Andy who had the problem. As long as Andrew liked him, Chandler didn't care what anyone else thought, and he was sad that Andy did. He was starting to think that being an adult wasn't cool at all. It seemed like too much pressure. If he could get Andy to see that people's opinions weren't more important than their friendship, then they could start again. Making the call was easy when he was sure where he stood.

"Chandler?" Andrew answered, completely surprised to be receiving any communication from the boy since it'd been a couple weeks since he left his message.

"Hey, Andy," the boy smiled, happy to hear Andrew's voice after so long.

"How are you?"

"Really good," Chandler responded truthfully, even though that status was recent. He searched for something to add to his statement, "The show starts in less than a month. I can't wait to see it."

Andrew huffed a laugh, "I bet it will be fantastic. They've decided Halloween is a good day to release it. I would have to say that's a good choice."

"Are you gonna watch it with anyone?" Chandler asked, trying to see if Andrew had a new girlfriend or something. Maybe a new friend.

"Oh no. I don't plan on watching it at all."

"What? Why not?"

"I detest watching myself on the screen," Andrew explained, "It ruins everything for me. I prefer to leave the role behind after I've acted. I criticize myself very harshly."

"Oh," Chandler commented, "I've never heard that before. I guess it's weird seeing yourself, but you're so good! I don't get why you wouldn't want to see it."

"Everybody has their weird things I guess," Andrew said.

"Maybe when I see myself on the TV I'll be able to get what you mean. Especially if I suck," Chandler laughed.

"You couldn't suck," Andrew disagreed.

"If you hadn't helped me, my chances of sucking probably would've been way higher."

"I barely did anything," Andy argued.

"Yeah you did! You're like my acting sensei."

"Oh my God, does this make me Mr. Miyagi or something?"

"Who?" Chandler said, not catching the reference.

"You're slipping up in your pop culture knowledge, Chandler," Andrew teased, "We need to begin your training again. Have you been reading at all?"

Chandler giggled, "Well I did watch some of your stuff, and I started to read Brighton Rock, but I didn't finish."

"You didn't like it?" Andrew said, ignoring the bait about that USB drive that shouldn't exist. He'd have to find a way to confiscate that thing.

"I didn't think we were going to be friends anymore, so I just stopped," Chandler admitted, a bit embarrassed to be saying something so revealing.

Andrew had been waiting for this turn in the conversation and he was glad it happened sooner than later. His guilt was tangible over the phone-line. "I'm so sorry about that. There's no way to really make it up to you, but please don't think it means I don't want to be your friend, okay? That's an impossibility. When we see each other, I swear I'll buy you 10 milkshakes. An entire buffet if it makes any difference," Andy said, trying to joke through his seriousness. He wanted to lighten the mood without undermining the apology.

Chandler smiled, despite the lingering disappointment he still felt, "Make it 15 milkshakes," he said.

"Done," Andrew grinned.

"My mom told me about the divorce, and everything. She said that she felt bad about all the questions she asked too. I think that was part of the problem, wasn't it?" Chandler asked bravely. "You didn't want people to think you were bad."

Andrew was once again refreshed by Chandler's honesty. He wasn't going to sit around and pretend like everything was fine, or act like he didn't know the truth. If he knew what was going on, he made sure to voice it. He wasn't scared to call Andrew out because he wanted everything between them to be open. Andrew envied the fearlessness of the boy. Chandler had more guts than he did. Here he was trying to wash over the situation with a halfassed apology, and the boy actually wanted to talk about it and clear the air. The wisdom of such a young boy reminded him that everyone should just fuck off. What did they know about how mature Chandler was or wasn't? Here the boy was teaching him about relationships, honesty, and trust, while he just ran away when he felt he was being treated unfairly. He would never betray Chandler again; the boy didn't deserve it, and he wasn't going to risk losing the boy's friendship.

"You're right," Andrew admitted, "I got caught up in what others might say, and I didn't think about what was best for us. I cared more about the opinions of nobodies than the opinion most important to me. Yours. I am sorry, Chandler. I realize now that it doesn't matter about them. I want us to be friends, and that's okay."

"Really?" Chandler said, thrilled that Andrew was opening up to him. Just like he'd always wanted. He wanted them to be equals, and it was finally happening. "Because I still want to be friends, and I still want to come to England whenever you're ready."

Andrew laughed, "When I can swing it, you'll be the first to know. I'll have you on the first flight available."

Chandler grinned, "I miss getting to hang out with you whenever."

"Me too, but there's hope. If we get picked up, I'm going to move there in the new year."

"Oh my God, Andy. That would be amazing."

"It would, buddy. Let's hope it happens. It'll certainly save on long-distance phone bills. Plus I have a new house all to myself. It even has a guest bedroom so neither of us have to use the couch."

Chandler was so happy to have his friend back he could barely process everything that Andy said after that. He really missed that man. He didn't care what it took. He was going to see Andy soon if he had to fly the man out himself. There were only a few weeks left and then they'd know what 2011 held for them. It would be the greatest gift he could ask for if the Walking Dead made it for a second season. It would mean the world to him. He just had to wait until Halloween, but he had a feeling it would be easier to wait knowing that Andy still cared and still wanted to talk to him. Nothing was more important than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.cm


	19. Awkward Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler realizes that he forgot Andy's birthday! It's only fair that Chandler get the man a gift. Unfortunately, Chandler doesn't really know what to buy an adult, so he does some research on the Internet that might just lead him astray...he has no idea what he's getting himself into!

Chandler was ecstatic when he received the call from the producers. He was sure he hadn't been the first to hear the news, explaining why during his phone conversation his phone kept displaying new messages from Andy. He'd probably been the first one to get the call which was fine by Chandler. Everything was going exactly as planned. His career was kickstarting, and he got to be part of a kickass show that he would've wanted to watch even if he had nothing to do with it. Every day on set had been a treat for him, and getting to experience it again was more than he could ask for. Not to mention this meant Andy was coming back to the States. The show had been a giant success, even after only a couple of aired episodes. He knew there were only 6, so things were pretty fast paced and it wouldn't take long for the feedback to tell the network all they needed to know. Writing had already begun for season 2, and shooting would start in a few months. Until then, he had to prepare. Interviews. Conventions. Special Features. Commercials. Pictures. Posters. Merchandise. He hadn't thought of these aspects of being an actor in a popular show. It was easy to think that his work was done when the cameras stopped, but he needed to be available to do cast pictures and meet and greets. It was crazy--in a good way, but totally unexpected. Again, he thought of how much more work Andrew would have to do since he was the star. Would he even get to see the man if he was so busy?

As soon as Chandler received the news, his mind filled with ideas for what he and Andy could do to make up for their cancelled trip. His ponderings brought him once more to Andy's IMDb page (which he had bookmarked by now) and he realized what a colossal failure he'd been. "Born September 14, 1973 London, England, UK. He'd completely missed the man's birthday. He did the mental math: Andrew was 37 now. He felt like the worst friend in history. Chandler'd been so busy worrying over his relationship with Andy and the man's intentions, that he'd completely forgotten to worry about his own duties. How could he expect Andrew to be perfect if he couldn't even remember a birthday? He needed to redeem himself at once, but what could he have to offer in the way of birthday gifts? It wasn't like he could afford plane tickets just yet. Sure he could take the man out to dinner, but that would be a given if he visited...not really a worthy birthday present for the guy who taught him almost everything he knew. Chandler thought about contacting Norman and asking advice, or finding out Andy's mailing address to send him a surprise gift, but nothing was suitable enough.

-Andy!!-

~What's wrong?~

-i'm so sorry :(-

~For what?~

-I forgot your birthday.....-

~I practically did as well, it's no big deal. Really.~

-how do you forget your own birthday??? it's not ok

~It is okay. We weren't really speaking anyway, so I forgive you ;)~

-still. i could've remembered even if i didn't say anything-

~If you insist.... make it up to me in a couple days. I'll be flying down.~

-SERIOUSLY? :D-

~Yes. We'll have to set aside a few days to catch up, and you can think of something to do for me, although it'll be more for your sake than mine. I don't really need anything, Chandler.~

-whatever as if i'm not going to get you a birthday present. don't be stupid haha. i'll definitely have to think of something... obviously a cake but something else special-

~Your company works.~

-your so cheesy lol-

Chandler might've acted nonchalant, but he could barely stand it he was so excited. Andy saying that all he wanted for a gift was Chandler's company? Who didn't like hearing something like that. Chandler brushed off the compliment, but he'd known Andy long enough to know the man was serious, and he didn't say things he didn't mean. He really didn't expect anything from the boy; he just appreciated his company. Once again, Chandler was at a loss because of how considerate, generous, and kind Andy was. He couldn't have been paired with a better guy. That being said, he needed to find the perfect gift because Andy deserved it.

He began researching immediately. He went to Google, typing in "birthday gifts for adults". A few sites listed alcohol, gift cards, cigars, cigarettes...he wasn't really allowed to buy any of it and he didn't want to involve his parents. Plus he could do way better than a gift card. Please. Some of the other stuff that came up in the search was weird toys and lotions, but he didn't think Any would want any of that stuff, and he didn't understand what it was supposed to be for anyways.

One of the sites looked intriguing--it even had an article from a magazine. "How To Please That Special Someone on His Birthday". Perfect already! Chandler wanted to please Andy. Check. Andy was special. Check. And it was his birthday! Double check. Chandler began to read.

Some of the vocabulary was unfamiliar to him, but the boy read on. From what Chandler could understand, a lot of the suggestion had to do with sex and stuff, but he had absolutely no experience with that kind of thing. How was he supposed to do anything the article said when he didn't know how? Nobody had ever explained to him how it worked or why people did it other than to have babies. He'd heard that people do it to feel good and they did it with people they liked. Was this something he could do with Andy for a present? The article said so... All he really knew about sex was that people didn't talk too much about it. His parents always avoided the subject and his friends were fairly sheltered too. The most exploring he'd ever done in that area was accidental--he'd gotten hard which happened once in a while, but he decided to indulge in touching himself instead of ignoring it. It felt great, but nothing really happened and eventually it went away. It wasn't like he could ask anyone for advice...well maybe Andy, but definitely not his parents. Even though he didn't know much, he understood that sex stuff was not to be discussed with parents.

What confused Chandler even more was that he didn't know how two guys were supposed to do any of the things listed on the webpage. He knew people who were the same gender could be together, but he'd never really thought of the mechanics before. Where did it go? Ugh! There was so much to learn, and it was tempting to keep googling, but he really just wanted to decide on what he was going to do for Andy. Only a few of the options seemed like they were doable for two guys, so he went with those. Things called handjobs and blowjobs seemed really easy, and he bet Andy would love one. (if Chandler could figure out how to do it well) Chandler read through the comments on the site just to make sure people had given good feedback on the advice--he'd be able to know if he could trust it. One person had said "blowjob works every time for a birthday gift! I never have to spend money either". Chandler smiled. It was perfect because he didn't really have the money to get Andy anything.

Now that Chandler had his gift in mind, he really needed to learn how to actually perform. It was easy to find more sites with information on how to give a blowjob. Most of the websites even had videos, but Chandler didn't think he needed those. He understood the written instructions fairly well. All he had to do was wait for the perfect time at Andy's house, and then he could follow through with his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	20. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Chandler have a brief conversation.

Andy wasn't lying when he told Chandler that his missed birthday wasn't a big deal. He'd had his fair share of celebrations, and he didn't need another one, especially when he was getting closer and closer to 40. Of course, he was flattered that Chandler insisted. It was nice to have someone make a big deal out of something for him. Youths always had such fondness for birthdays, and he admired Chandler's youth.

The first thing he did upon arriving back in the States was drop off all of his junk at his house. After that he had a meeting with the producers and a phone call with his agent. Already he was being called on to do magazine interview and a photoshoot. If things kept going this way, it was going to be a whirlwind. It was terribly exciting, but all so new. He'd never been part of something that became so huge so quickly. People at the airport had seemed to recognize him, and only a couple of episodes of season 1 had been released! Amazing how quickly something could catch on. He was excited to see Chandler more than anything though; Andy wanted to get going on making it up to the boy like he said he would. 15 milkshakes was a small price to pay for what was possibly one of the greatest friendships he'd ever had.

When he texted Chandler to say he was on American soil the boy responded with a call.

"So when can we hang out?" Chandler asked.

"Tomorrow," Andy answered enthusiastically.

"That's so far away," Chandler complained.

"It is, but I'm turning in for the night in a few minutes. The jet lag is killing me."

"Well what time is it technically?" Chandler wondered. Time zone differences were confusing and annoying to him.

"Here in Georgia it's 9, which means it's 2am in London."

"That's so weird."

"It's exhausting," Andrew added with a tired smile. He rubbed at the stubble on his face. "Well, tomorrow it seems we have a busy schedule. I'm supposed to making it up to you, but you've insisted you're making it up to me. So where does that leave us?"

"Oh yeah, my milkshakes," Chandler laughed, "How many do I get again?"

"It's supposed to be 15, but if you factor in what you owe me, then we can reduce it to 9 or so. Once I buy those 9 for you, we'd be even. Your debt paid as well."

"Not a chance," Chandler laughed, "You can still get me 9, but you're not getting out of your gift."

"Did you make it?" Andrew asked, intrigued at the mention of a gift. In adulthood, birthdays meant that people bought your drinks or supper. It'd been a while since he received a material item for turning a new age.

"Nope, it's something I have to do," Chandler explained, "I got the idea off the internet."

"That's mildly terrifying," Andrew frowned, "I don't know what to expect."

"I think you'll like it," Chandler said, "At least I hope."

Andrew shook his head, "Of course I will."

Chandler grinned. He grew more anxious by the minute. He wanted to give Andy his gift and show him how good of a friend he was as soon as possible. It was agony to wait even another minute, and he had to wait a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	21. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is sexually naive and inexperienced. He attempts to give Andy a birthday gift that the man would enjoy, but he doesn't realize that blowjobs don't belong in the context of a friendship. 
> 
> \--It's easy to make mistakes when your parents are very sexually reserved and you don't have any other adult role models. How is an 11 year old supposed to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prepare for extreme secondhand embarrassment and awkwardness.*

Andrew had no problems collecting Chandler from his house. The Riggs were happy to see Andrew, in fact, and wished him a happy birthday. It was a nice change from the awkwardness and skepticism he'd previously endured. He and Chandler would have a sleepover at his house and it was actually allowed! The man didn't have much planned for the day, except dinner and sleeping at his place. He'd left the rest up to Chandler who insisted that he had some activities for them to do.

The activities ended up being low-key and easy--Chandler brought his PlayStation and probably 2 dozen games over to Andy's. They were to play these and then order a pizza, and just stay in. The boy had even brought a Tupperware dish that contained an entire birthday cake. Gina had provided a Ziploc bag with a few candles for them to light as well. Of course, Andrew had to carry a great deal of these things to the car, and then to the house, but he didn't mind since Chandler helped as much as he could, grinning like a loon the entire time.

It was 7 by the time the pizza got there, and Chandler graciously covered the bill. Andy laughed when he saw the gigantic pile of boxes in Chandler's arms when he came into the kitchen. 2 pizzas, breadsticks with cheese, wings, and then a promotional apple cinnamon dessert pizza. Of course their order had come with a 2 litre bottle of Diet Coke, which Chandler had ordered on Andy's behalf, since he'd brought his own soft drinks. Andy had tears in his eyes from laughing so much, to which Chandler just gave a confused "What's so funny?" It wasn't funny afterward when none of the food was left and Chandler had to walk a few laps around the house to settle himself.

"You're literally a machine!" Andy cried in disbelief, "I don't know _how_ you do it. It's bizarre."

"It's a gift," Chandler shrugged, talking around the breadstick hanging out of his mouth, "Just wait until the cake. It's insanely good."

"Oh my God, I forgot about the cake. Anything else you brought? Is there a U-Haul scheduled to arrive any time soon?"

"Very funny, Andy. Actually, there's a semi coming, and it has tons more cool things. You can't have any of it."

"I'm utterly distraught," Andy teased, "More video games you can beat my ass in, and more food that you can inhale."

"You'll get better under my teachings, don't worry," Chandler joked, "It takes practice."

"Like anything," Andrew commented seriously.

Chandler shook his head, giving Andy an indulgent smile, "Wanna play a bit more?"

"Sure," Andy nodded. Despite his teasing protests, he was actually having a great time playing games with Chandler. It made the boy happy, and they were admittedly fun. He was just terrible at them, but maybe after more time spent with Chandler he'd improve. Of course if he spent more time with Chandler he was going to have to exercise a lot more, too. He didn't want to be "one of those" but now that he was associated with an arguably popular TV show, and would continue to be for another year at least, he wanted to look his best (whatever that was).

'A bit more' turned into 2 hours, and then Chandler realized that he needed to get the cake started so that he could give Andy his present. He was getting more nervous, but he wasn't going to chicken out.

After setting out the cake and lighting the candles, Chandler waited for Andy to make his wish, "I'm sorry, Andy. I can't sing."

"It's okay," Andrew laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to do it by yourself."

The man blew out the candles in one gust of air and then Chandler descended upon the cake with a knife. He had no idea what was in it exactly, but he knew that it was going to end up in his stomach where it belonged.

"So, like I said," Chandler began, leading Andy back to the living room,  "I have to do this gift to you."

"Okay," Andy said, trying not to be skeptical. He had no idea what Chandler intended. "What should I do?"

"Uhm, I guess you sit down," Chandler said, gesturing to the couch.

"All right," the man commented, sitting down.

Chandler went over the steps in his mind, trying to remember how the Internet told him to do it. He needed to kneel and get Andy's pants off, first of all. After that, he was just supposed to get into it, putting the man's dick in his mouth. He specifically remembered that the article said to avoid teeth which made sense, but everything else was kind of fuzzy.

The boy gathered himself, feeling extremely unprepared. Eventually he made the first move, getting close to Andy and then dropping to his knees. He slowly reached out to Andy's lap, getting his hands on the man's belt buckle. He ran his tongue over his lips, making sure to avoid Andy's eyes so he didn't lose his nerve. Doing sexual things was completely terrifying, he decided.

"Whoa," Andy said, putting his hands on top of Chandler's to stop him from going any further.

"What did I do wrong?" Chandler asked immediately, his face reddening and eyes enlarging. He noticed the terrified expression on Andy's face.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, horrified. He wanted to stand up and remove himself from the situation, but he didn't want to handle it wrong and embarrass Chandler. He had to play it cool so the boy didn't clam up. He needed to know why this was happening.

"I was going to give you a blowjob," Chandler explained.

"Jesus Christ," Andy said, taking his hands off Chandler's. The boy removed his hands from the belt immediately, but remained kneeling. "Please stand up."

"Okay," Chandler mumbled, "What's wrong? I thought it would be a good present."

Andrew huffed. Fuck, he thought. How was he supposed to explain this? How to deal with such a strange situation. The boy was 11 for goodness sakes.

"What you need to understand, Chandler, before I say anything, is that you did nothing wrong and this isn't about me not liking you, all right? So please don't take this the wrong way. Okay?"

Chandler nodded. He'd obviously screwed up really badly, but he didn't fully understand.

"Firstly, you're 11 years old. So even if you did know the meaning behind your actions, it still wouldn't be right to do with you. Secondly, what you were trying to do isn't something you can just do with anybody, all right? You only do stuff like that, sex, I mean, or blowjobs as it was, with romantic partners. You don't do that sort of thing as a present to your friends. Let's say I was your boyfriend, then it would be okay, but we're just friends, so we don't do that kind of thing together. Like I said, you're incredibly young too, and I don't mean this to be offensive, but it's actually illegal. I don't know what else to say besides you need to learn more. Sex education or something. I know it's a complicated business, especially when nobody tells you anything, but Chandler it's dangerous to be unaware. I couldn't imagine if this had happened with someone other than me. It could've been a disaster. Scary even," Andrew ranted, trying to get everything out clearly and nicely. He realized that he sounded ridiculously formal, but he was trying to be careful. He was already on thin ice for having this friendship. If anyone heard about this, he would be absolutely fucked. This whole thing was unthinkable. So many different variables ran through his mind. What if he'd let Chandler continue? What would that have meant in regards to his morals? How could he even go there in his mind now? What if someone had been taking advantage of Chandler, leading him to believe this was acceptable behaviour? Would Chandler be so embarrassed that he'd avoid Andy? Inevitably, the man wondered about the consequences of this act. Whether it had actually happened, or whether it remained an incomplete attempt, if someone found out...he could be in severe trouble.

 

Chandler listened intently to Andy's explanation. Finally someone was telling him something actually useful. He didn't miss that Andy assumed he didn't know what he was doing. That was unfortunate. Had he looked so inexperienced and incapable that it didn't even cross the man's mind that he had made an informed decision? Of course Andy was right, and that made it worse. Chandler didn't know what he was doing, and he ruined everything because of his lack of knowledge. He felt completely and utterly ashamed. A failure. That was probably the stupidest mistake he'd ever make in his lifetime. Despite Andy's guidance and how he'd told him it had nothing to do with rejection, Chandler still felt rejected and unwanted. Yeah he wasn't even 12, and apparently not supposed to do sexual things with friends (which would've been good to know before), but why didn't Andy want to do it anyways? Like, he got that it was illegal and whatever, but someone that wanted him enough might've broken the rules. What was so bad about him that made Andy just want to be friends? Chandler tried to wrap his head around that realizing awkwardly late that the entire situation must've meant he was gay. If he was going to touch Andy like that... Ugh! He couldn't even finish the thought. He just wanted to curl up and die. So, what? Did he _like_ Andrew now? This was so confusing. Maybe if he was a girl Andy would've let him... 

"I-I," Chandler began, searching for words, "It was on the internet, Andy. I swear...I promise. I can even show you the website I looked at. It had a whole list of birthday presents for adults. I had no idea... I wouldn't have..." Chandler rambled. "I don't know what to do now," he admitted honestly. "I feel really stupid."

Andrew sighed, "Believe me, bud. I know it's embarrassing. It's quite shitty actually, but it's part of growing up. Sometimes you make silly mistakes. Some are worse than others, but you learn from them," he stood up slowly, approaching the boy carefully. He wanted to offer comfort to his friend in this difficult time, but he didn't want to startle him further. He hugged Chandler, pulling the boy in firmly and setting his hand on his hair while the other wrapped around his back, "It's okay, all right? We're just going to have to make sure you learn everything you need to know so this doesn't happen again. It's important to know about sex, and relationships, and all that kind of stuff. I can try and answer questions for you if you want.  And believe me, I'm not mad at you, and I don't think you're stupid."

Chandler nodded into the man's stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I ruined your birthday."

"Please never apologize for this, and never say you ruined anything of mine. You've nothing to be sorry for, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have celebrated my birthday at all."

"You're too nice," Chandler said, pulling his face away from Andy. "I bet you knew about sex when you were my age."

"I did, but only because of my brother and all of his friends. How are you supposed to know if your parents don't tell you and you've no older siblings to learn from? You're lucky you have the Internet or else it might've been another couple of years before this mistake happened, and that would be terribly awkward," Andy laughed. "Or...somebody might not have told you it was a mistake. That would be worse."

"Ugh, you're right. That would suck. Getting into high school and not knowing anything would be worse. I'm going to have to figure all this out before then."

"Like I said, I can help you with some things," Andy said, rubbing Chandler's back and then pulling away, sensing that the boy was already getting over the situation.

"That'd be good," Chandler said, wiping his eyes, and then smiling suddenly, "You know what else would be good?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes, "I suppose I do know. I'll get the keys," he said, smiling. Another reason he adored Chandler was how quickly he could bounce back from a setback. If this had happened to him he would've hidden himself away or died from the mortification. Chandler's answer was to get a milkshake and hug it out. Andrew found himself envying the boy like he usually did. Chandler was a tough kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	22. Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Andy have a surprise hang out with all the awkwardness of their last encounter passed. They discuss Christmas and exchange lists.

It wasn't long before season 1 was over, all 6 episodes showing on television with tremendous reviews. December was already in its second week, and Christmas was steadily approaching. Andy couldn't believe the amount of calls he was getting from his agent. Multiple magazines were interested in getting exclusive photos with the entire cast, and several others were interested on focus pieces: 'Rick Grimes the Apocalypse's Newest Leading Man'. Andrew hadn't seen it himself, but by Chandler and Norman's observations many online sources were reviewing the show, praising it. All of them had had tricky waters to tread, considering the Walking Dead already existed. The characters and setting already existed, and they were just bringing it to life through a different medium. There was already an existing fanbase and it was their job not to mess it up. Apparently, they'd done well. Andrew wasn't surprised to see that his coworkers were being complimented for their roles, certainly a lot of people criticized not only the characters, but the people who portrayed them, but there was more good than bad reception. He knew that everyone deserved the compliments they received, and even though he didn't have an extremely high opinion of his own acting, he felt that he had done some justice to Rick Grimes, and he had done the best he could. The man still refused to watch any of the episodes, but if what he felt and saw live transferred to the complete product, then he could go home proud of himself and all of his friends.

Chandler was especially excited about all of the Walking Dead hype. He was constantly telling Andy about new things he saw on his computer. New merchandise to buy, new online articles, and blogs dedicated to the show. He was over the moon. Andrew felt a bit upset when Chandler showed him some of the things being produced by the fandom. He could try to understand the things people said about some of his closest friends and their characters, but not all of it made sense to him. People detested Lori and Shane, and nobody seemed to favour Carl one way or another. Others seemed to think Rick made stupid decisions, but most of fans liked the character. Everything came in mixed reviews, some sources indifferent and some downright hateful, while others praised everything about the show. He hoped that Chandler would get to act more in the upcoming season because it seemed nobody had really noticed him except for the ways he related to other characters. People had thought it was cute when he frolicked with Shane, and they adored the reunion between him and his father. Overall, Andrew appreciated the extra knowledge Chandler provided to him. If it weren't for the boy, Andy would've never been made aware of these things. One thing that made him especially happy was that nobody criticized his accent. That was a huge relief to him since he'd done, and still did, a lot of work to perfect it. Another thing that made him smile was that the fandom seemed to unanimously adore Daryl , and Norman just the same. He didn't blame them, either. Although, he did hope the man didn't let it go to his head.

After the birthday incident, Andy had expected awkwardness and discomfort between himself and Chandler, but there was none. He wondered if he should've willingly offered to coach Chandler and answer any of his questions. It was a lot of responsibility to teach anyone, yet alone someone so innocent and young. Would he do an admirable job and leave Chandler comfortable and knowledgeable? Or would he corrupt and mislead the boy accidentally and help form a sexual deviant. He wanted to be careful not to transfer all of his personal views and tastes to Chandler when he answered questions because that wouldn't be fair. Andrew had to find the line of objectivity so he could help Chandler productively.

The boy hadn't asked Andrew anything yet, so he thought he was off the hook, but maybe Chandler just needed some time to think of some questions.  The longer he and the boy were friends, the more the Riggs seemed to accept him. He found it unbelievably rewarding to be in with the boy's family because it meant he could hang out with Chandler any time he wanted. Like now, for instance. He'd phoned Chandler asking if he was busy and since his parents said it was okay, they had a surprise hangout. Andy doubted he would've been able to do that a few months ago.

The two were taking a walk around Andrew's block, clad in light jackets because Fall was mild. Chandler asked his first question.

"Andy, I have a question," Chandler blurted.

"Okay," Andrew said.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Andrew frowned at the unexpected topic before smiling with relief. He could save his questions of morality for another day. "I was thinking about going back to England, but I'm not too sure. I'm almost positive there's going to be a Christmas party for everyone on the cast and crew, but nobody's confirmed anything."

"Oh..." Chandler said, "Do you think I'm invited to the party?"

"Of course," Andrew said, "You're part of the cast, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not old enough to drink or anything. Isn't that what you guys will be doing?"

"I assume there will be alcohol there, but nothing serious enough to keep you from being welcome. I'm sure if there is a party that everyone will be bringing their families. Your parents would be welcome, and then there'd be nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if any of us decide to get inebriated, we won't have to worry about watching you or how you'll get home because your parents will be there."

"I don't need to be watched," Chandler argued with a sigh.

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to make sure you're safe," Andrew admitted.

Chandler didn't want to need parents or chaperones to be able to go to a party. He hated to be reminded of the restrictions that age difference presented. Why shouldn't Andy have a good time just because Chandler was there? Chandler would be fine if the man decided to drink. It was nice of Andy to always be concerned for him, but it wasn't always necessary.

"When are you going to find out if there is a party?" Chandler asked.

Andrew laughed, "I'm sure Norman will be the first to know and when he notifies me you'll be next in line."

"Okay," Chandler smiled, excited for the gathering despite himself. He wondered if there'd be gift exchange or anything. Obviously he had to get Andy something, but that left him nervous and uncertain. He was going to have to reevaluate his entire knowledge of gift-giving. Maybe he'd have to get his parents to buy Andy something like cigars or booze. That wouldn't be ideal, but maybe Andrew would be pleased.

"You sound like you have something else on your mind," Andy said, guiding Chandler around the corner of the street so they could return back to his house.

"I kind of wondered if we're getting each other anything for Christmas," Chandler said, not really wanting to bring up the subject of gifts.

Andrew's face turned thoughtful, "Well, I've already got your gift. If you want to get me anything that's your choice, but I don't expect a gift."

Andrew wished Chandler would just let himself be spoiled. The man didn't want any gifts; he just wanted to give Chandler a bunch of presents without being returned the favour. He wanted Chandler to enjoy himself without stressing over a gift for him.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm getting you something."

"Have your parents buy a gift basket and add your name to the card," Andrew suggested.

"I'm not giving you a gift from my _parents_."

"How about you make me a craft," Andrew said, "Maybe one of those macaroni pictures Americans are so fond of."

"I haven't made one of those since I was like 5, and what do you guys make your crafts out of? English muffins?"

"Tea bags," Andrew retorted.

"Come on, Andy. Think of something. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know, Chandler. I'm sure whatever you think of will be great. If you want, you can even run it by me first before you give it to me this way I can okay it."

"Oh shut up," Chandler said, bumping against Andy to show his outrage, "I'm trying to get over that."

"I have an idea," Andrew laughed, thinking of something when his house came into view.

"What is it?"

"When we get inside, take a look around the living room. See if anything looks boring or lacking and whatever you think could be added to liven the place up, get that."

"I already know you need a bigger TV, but I gotta think smaller than that," Chandler joked, accepting Andy's proposition.

"Hey, that TV was the second largest in the store."

"Should've gotten the first biggest," Chandler replied.

"Punk," Andrew said, walking up his front steps.

Andy unlocked the door and let Chandler walk in.

"See anything?" Andrew asked, watching Chandler as he looked up, down, and sideways. Personally, Andrew could've pointed out a dozen things that needed to be added or brushed up. He wasn't overly proud of his dwelling.

"Not really," Chandler admitted, "Maybe your room needs something."

Chandler was pleased to finally be able to see Andy's room since the last time he'd been there he took the couch--too embarrassed to share a bed with the man. And the first time he'd been there he'd entered the room in darkness. He looked around and noticed that Andy had nothing on his nightstand except an alarm clock and lamp. There was nothing on the walls, and the floors were bare. He'd definitely have to get him a picture or something for the bedside table, a poster of some sort for the wall, and definitely a rug for the floor. He couldn't have Andy freezing his feet off in the morning when he got up.

"Okay," Chandler said, "I think I got it, but are you sure you want house stuff for Christmas? Isn't that kind of lame?"

Andrew walked back into the living room with Chandler, "It's a grown up thing, I guess. It started in my twenties. One day I was asking for toys and candy, and then it turned into socks and underwear. Stuff for the house. Money."

"That sounds disgusting," Chandler commented, "I'm never going to get socks and underwear for Christmas. I asked for video games and chocolate this year."

"You may get all your games and candy, but in the end you'll be hurting for socks. They run out quickly. "

"Maybe, but I'll still have my games," Chandler said stubbornly.

"Wait until you're 37. I'm going to get you a bulk pack of socks--the biggest money can buy-- and you're going to be delighted."

"That's in like 20 years," Chandler stated.

"Yeah and?"

"That's a long time away."

Andrew nodded, "Anyways, we've established that I'm old and lame, we've gone for a walk, and you've got a snack in hand," he summarized, gesturing to the bag of chips that materialized in Chandler's hands. "What do you want to do now?"

"Beat you in Call of Duty," Chandler responded.

"Not a chance, Riggs," Andrew said, plopping down on the couch next to his friend. "I've been practicing."

"Oh yeah, Clutterbuck?" Chandler smirked.

Andrew glared, "How dare you. Little punk."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Chandler giggled, putting his chips aside so he could set up the game system Andrew had purchased for when he came over.

"Probably not much," Andrew sighed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	23. Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler go to the TWD Christmas Party. Andy volunteers to be the designated driver for Norman. They have a great time.

As it turned out, Andy was right: there was, indeed, a Christmas party. It was on the 18th so it was right in between the premiere of the last episode and Christmas day--perfect timing to celebrate two things. Chandler was nervous for the party because he hadn’t been included in any of the other ‘adult activities’ the cast had taken part in previously. There was the time when season 1 wrapped up filming, and he’d ended up alone in his trailer until Andy came to get him. Then there were the smaller gatherings that he’d heard discussed. Even Andy mentioned having Norman over a few times. He could tell the man had been careful not to mention explicitly that Norman had been invited to England, but Chandler didn’t have to be a genius to infer that. He didn’t expect to be included in everything—that was unreasonable. Truthfully, it was enough to be part of his own duo with Andy that was steadily turning into a trio since Norman hung around often. Having Norman around was awesome because the man was just as cool as Andy, but different. He liked the way Andy let himself go when Norman was around, and wished that the man would do that when it was just the two of them. Sometimes he was jealous of that; it made him want to get older quickly so Andrew would stop being so careful.

Ever since Chandler’d been exposed to the question of his sexuality, and despite having always been told he was “too young”, he wondered. He tried focusing on the people around him, trying to see if he felt any different when he thought about them as more than friends. It brought him back a few months to when he’d first met Norman—thanks to Andy—had he had a crush on the man or did he just admire him? Before the incident with Andy, he had known 0 about sex on a scale of 1-10, and now he was at a 3, but even still the fine lines between romantic like and platonic like were difficult to distinguish. He wondered if any of his non-Walking Dead friends had these issues. Could he like girls and boys? It was true that he’d liked Madison, but that was over before it’d even started. So where did that leave him?

He felt like Andy’s birthday incident had been a big wake-up call. He realized now that immaturity and innocence weren’t going to get him very far. Chandler wanted to learn not only about sex, but how to be less childish. Not necessarily more adult or ‘serious’, but he at least wanted to be aware of the different social cues and expectations to which older people adhered. Unfortunately, a lot of that could only be learned and understood by being in a certain environment. Luckily for him, he was pretty much entirely surrounded by adults. This cast and crew Christmas party was no exception. His parents had declined his invitation, not wanting to make it awkward for the boy by hovering around and intruding on a life that was his own. It was a perfect time to observe adults in their natural environment, and in one that involved alcohol, no less. Chandler was going to be careful and watch out for lessons he could take with him; he'd use the event as a sort of learning experience. Plus, Andy was going to be there, and it was always fun hanging out with the man.

Andy, of course, came to pick Chandler up for the shindig. Chandler had asked his parents if it would be okay to sleepover at the man’s house since it would be closer and the party would be late. They agreed, having quickly grown to respect and admire Andy for what he meant to Chandler, and he'd already done it once before in their knowledge. As far as Gina and Bill were concerned, Andy was an honorary family member. Andy often called to see how they were, and to ask how Chandler was getting on in school. Because of his own schooling, he was able to assist Chandler in some aspects of his homeschooling, for which Gina was grateful since she could only do so much. It seemed that Andrew was becoming more than just a friend or mentor. He’d acquired the title of idol, and acted as a father-figure of sorts, although that role wouldn’t be necessary to fill for long since Chandler wouldn’t be a kid forever. Andrew was simply necessary to Chandler especially as he was growing out of childhood and into adolescence. It took a lot off the Riggs’ shoulders to have another trustworthy adult around to guide their son. That being said, the Riggs knew that leaving Chandler in the hands of Andrew even at a Christmas party where alcohol would be present, was acceptable. Andy had agreed to be Norman’s DD anyways.

Chandler had to sit in the back of Andy's car because Norman was in the front. It was kind of annoying because he could tell that Norman had adjusted his seat, pushing it back too far. He'd have to fix it next time he sat up front. Andy never had any other passengers apart from him. The boy stayed quiet, listening to the older men talk. Norman was telling some story about Mingus which led Chandler to wonder what his parents said about him when he wasn't around. And did Andy and Norman discuss him when he wasn't there? Curious. Of course, he talked about them endlessly, but that was different.

He missed it the first time Norman said his name, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, little man," Norman repeated, "Nice get up."

"Oh, thanks, I wasn't sure about the bowtie, but my dad said it looked cool." Chandler blushed at the compliment, still loving it when Norman gave him attention. No matter how long he'd known the man casually, it was still odd to be sitting in a car with him, chatting. Norman even thought he looked good.

"The old man was right," Norman complimented, "I got one of my own," he said, gesturing to his own bowtie.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Andy joked, "I'm the only one without one now."

Chandler laughed, "We planned it last minute, no time to let you know."

"It was Chandler's idea," Norman joked.

"Don't sell me out," Chandler complained.

"Sorry, buddy. It was you or me."

 

The party was at one of the higher-up's houses which confused Chandler; he didn't get how everyone was going to party and socialize in front of their bosses. They intimidated him, and he couldn't imagine letting loose in front of them. Either way, the man's house was impressive and huge; it easily fit the 100 or so guests. Chandler was relieved to notice a few other kids there, Madison and Adrian being the only ones he recognized . He guessed the others belonged to some of the adults there. He wasn't really interested in hanging out with them, but it was kind of unspoken that he was supposed to. There ended up being a kids' table which mortified him. How was he supposed to start looking more mature if he was tossed aside with the other children? It was frustrating, especially since he could see Andy, Norman, Steven, Jon, Jeffery, Laurie, Sarah, Melissa, Jeryl, Andrew, and Singleton sitting all right next to each other. Even Emma, Mike, and Lennie were there. A few of the group had their spouses with them which made Chandler feel bad for Andy because he was technically alone--Norman was busy flirting. He concentrated on eating so he wouldn't have to pay attention to anyone else.

Chander kept looking over at Andy who always noticed and smiled back encouragingly. It was better after everyone finished eating because most of the groups split up and Andy was able to get away for a second and check in with Chandler.

"Hey, squirt," Andrew said, "How are you getting on?"

"Okay, I guess. This is kind of boring," Chandler admitted.

"Really? I thought you'd be having a good time."

"I am, but I just thought I'd be with you guys."

"Ahh. Well aren't you glad to be around Madison at least? She's cute."

"I don't know, not really. Adrian's cool, but none of them really like the same stuff as me."

Andrew frowned, "I'm not sure how much you know about cards, but I'm pretty sure a few of the guys want to set up a game. You can sit with me if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll rescue you from the horror of other youths," Andy laughed, putting an arm around Chandler and leading him to the games room. The house owner, who Chandler had still yet to meet, had a card table, a foosball table, a pool table, and an enviable collection of board games. The man even had a few pinball machines. The card table only had enough room for 10 people to play, but they squeezed in a couple more chairs so that more people could participate. A few others just ended up standing around watching. Chandler was happy that they just decided on straight poker since he could follow that. The players were an even mix of cast a crew and men and women. He was proud that he was the only kid invited in, and nobody even said anything. Well, except Steven who teased Andy, "You know your game is weak. You had to bring in some help to back you up."

"Jealous?" Andy responded, winking at Chandler.

"Let's see if Riggs has game, and then I'll let you know," Steven retorted.

As the game wore on, Chandler got more involved, teasing everyone at the table when they fucked up, and participating in the "aww mans" when someone laid down a good hand. Andy was actually serious about getting help from him and consulted the boy a couple times when he was unsure whether to fold or not. It turned out that Chandler did have game, and helped the man win a few hands. In the next hand, he earned his own chair and got to play himself. Eventually the stakes raised from chips to real money, and he beamed when a couple people chipped in some money for him to play with. He'd never felt so accepted. After another hour or so of playing, the group was getting bored with the stakes. Upon Norman and Laurie's suggestion, whenever someone folded they'd have to do a shot. Chandler wondered what he was supposed to do since he wasn't allowed to drink and he didn't think he'd like to. When he looked to Andy for assistance the man just shook his head at him, reassuring him that it'd be taken care of.

Chandler watched fascinatedly as the people around him started to change, growing more animated and loud. When it came Chandler's turn to drink, Norman piped up, "I'll drink for the little guy." He ended up drinking for Andy too. Chandler grew worried when Andy's face became increasingly concerned. He thought it had something to do with Norman, but he couldn't be sure. The only problem that man seemed to be having was sitting up straight. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him, Chandler thought.

At the end of the game, Chandler realized that quite a few people had gone home, including all the kids he'd been hanging out with. There were only about 25 people left and it was well after midnight. He grinned; he'd never had so much fun in his life. He felt respected and as if he was truly part of the group. Everyone congratulated him on the few hands he'd won, and when he offered to give his lenders their money back, they all told him to keep it since he'd earned it. The best thing about it was seeing Andy look proud. When it was time for them to leave, Chandler realized why Andrew had been concerned. At this point, Norman was having a lot of trouble walking and leaned on Andy for support. Chandler giggled when he saw this, finally realizing that Norman was completely drunk.

Andrew solicited Chandler's help getting Norman to the car, asking him to get the door so they could shove the man in.

"Y'know, you look pretty cute," Norman said to Chandler while he helped buckle him into the car, "I really do like that bowtie, it's adorable."

Andy frowned when Norman said this, raising his eyebrows, "Yeah, Norm?"

"What?" Norman said, bewildered when the car started to move.

"You sure you want to go there?"

"Come on, I was just kidding around."

"Well don't. Not with him," Andrew directed.

"Fine, fine," Norman agreed, raising his hands in defense, "I'm sorry. It's just true."

Chandler was confused by the exchange, unsure of why Andy was so pissed with Norman, but he shrugged, accepting that somethings were probably better left unexplored.

The boy was thrilled when Norman asked Andy to go through a drive-thru; he was starving.

Chandler was delighted when Andy ordered the food Norman wanted and tacked on his own, followed by a pause during which he nodded at Chandler who nodded back. With the nod, the man proceeded to order Chandler's usual. The boy loved it when Andy did that--he had an exquisite memory. Andrew was digging for his wallet when Chandler handed up one of the bills he'd won in the card game.

"No, Chandler," Andrew refused it.

"Come on, let me. I want to," Chandler pleaded.

The man sighed, "If anyone should be paying it's this jackass," he said, gesturing to Norman.

"Hey, it's your guys' fault. I drank all of your shit so you guys wouldn't have to."

Andrew shook his head, knowing it was true. Eventually he accepted Chandler's money.

 

Chandler was elected to carry all of the takeout bags inside since Andy wanted to help Norman up the steps. Once they were inside, he got to devouring his food. Double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries, apple pie, a rootbeer, and a vanilla shake. He ended up giving his pie to Norman who was outraged that he didn't have one, but it wasn't too much of a loss because he was starting to feel sick. Andy kept smiling at him and chuckling to himself, but Chandler didn't ask why. He was exhausted.

The boy wondered how they were going to arrange sleeping since there were three of them now. Were Andy and Norman going to share? Or was he taking the couch and leaving Norman on the floor. Did Andy have an air mattress he didn't know about?

"Uhm, Andy?"

"Yeah?" The man replied, cleaning up the garbage from his coffee table.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Outside," Andrew answered.

"What?" Chandler asked, "It's freezing."

"You're sleeping with me," Andrew laughed, "Dummy gets the couch."

"I'm right here, man," Norman answered.

"Yeah, and you're a dumbass," Andrew answered with a fond smile.

"Watch it with your flirting," Norman teased, "Or I'll start coming on to you too."

Chandler frowned, feeling like he missed something. Who had Norman come onto earlier?

 

After a few difficulties from Norman, like requesting more blankets, and throw-up pail, Chandler and Andy finally got to the bedroom.

"Uh oh," Chandler said.

"What is it?" Andy asked, emerging from the bathroom in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I left my bag in the car. It had my pajamas."

"Don't worry about it," Andrew shrugged.

"You want me to sleep in my dress clothes?"

"No, you can take my shirt, I'm sure that'll do the trick."

Andy took his own t-shirt off and handed it to the boy.

Chandler thanked him and put it on with a giggle, "It's like a nightgown." He shivered under the material, the fabric already warm from being on Andy.

Andrew laughed at him. "All pajamas do the same thing once you're in the bed."

The boy shrugged, turning off the light since Andy's lamp was on. He crawled into bed next to the man and looked around before closing his eyes, making a mental list of the things he was planning on adding to the room. It would be necessary especially if he was going to have to spend more time in the space.

"Night, Andy," Chandler said.

"Night," Andrew responded, turning off his lamp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	24. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Norman, Andrew, and Chandler's escapades at the TWD Christmas Party. Andrew doesn't expect to see Norman and Chandler bonding to make him so jealous...

Andrew was disoriented when he awoke; he didn't register what the warm shape beside him was until he noticed the dark hair sticking out from the top of the comforter. Chandler had apparently been discontent on his side of the bed given that he was curled tightly into the man's side. Andy hadn't remembered settling a welcoming arm around the boy, but evidently he had. His arm was numb, but he didn't want to move it and wake Chandler. He was debating over what course of action to take when Norman appeared in the doorway with a white cup in hand--he obviously knew the area well enough to find a Starbucks. Andrew rolled his eyes fondly, hoping that his friend had brought something for him.

"Well, well," Norman teased as he watched Andrew extract himself from Chandler's sleeping form.

Andy got up and walked towards Norman, foregoing a shirt since he was a bit overheated. He shut the bedroom door carefully and headed towards the kitchen.

"There better be something for Chandler and me," Andy warned with a smile, turning back to look at the man following after him.

"Yeah, I got a couple different things since I didn't know..." he explained, "I figured the doughnuts were at least a safe bet."

Andy stared at Norman dead on, "You don't realize what you've done."

Norman looked worried, "What man?"

"We have to hide these before Chandler wakes up or he's going to eat them all," Andy said seriously, grinning at Norman's horrified expression.

"Jesus Christ, Andy. Fuck, you got me," Norman laughed, shaking his head.

Andy chuckled, grabbing a doughnut for himself and choosing one of the drinks from the carrying tray. He didn't really care what it was, anything was good.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Norman asked, "My flight back doesn't leave until tonight."

"Are you even physically able to be seen in public yet?"

"Nah, I just got a headache," Norman explained, pulling sunglasses over his eyes.

"Were you born with those attached to your head?" Andy asked.

"Were you born with Chandler attached to your hip?" Norman retorted.

"Thigh actually; he doesn't come up that far," Andrew replied. He was wondering where Norman was going with this. The man had been the one who convinced him that being friends with Chandler was acceptable in the first place, and now he seemed to be singing a different tune. Andrew knew he should've expected this. He figured Norman thought the bed-sharing was too far, but it wasn't his fault he only had one room. What was he supposed to do? Anyways, what did Norman care after letting his mouth get ahead of his brain the night before?

"It's cute if you ask me," Norman said, sipping his drink sagely, "He really looks up to you."

"He looks up to you too," Andrew admitted, "He'd kill me if I told you how much."

"Seriously? He gets stars in his eyes around you, though. You didn't notice?"

Andrew frowned, "Uh, not really. We get along, spend a lot of time hanging out, but I never noticed him looking at me in a particular way."

"Huh, I don't know. You two are different, that's for sure."

Andy nodded. He didn't really have to ask what Norman meant by that because it was the general truth. He and Chandler had known each other only half a year and the boy'd quickly become one of his best friends. One of the most important people in his life. He didn't know how much he meant to the boy, but he assumed it was no small amount. Especially if it was enough for Norman to comment on--he didn't really ever say anything like that. Now that Norman mentioned it, Andy was terribly curious to see exactly how Chandler looked at him. It made him feel a bit giddy to think of someone liking him enough to show a special expression when talking to him. He had known how important Norman was to Chandler, and here the man was saying that Andy meant even more. It was a lot to think about.

Chandler chose then to come out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and smiling. His face was neutral when he walked into the living room until he noticed Andy's doughnut.

Both men followed the boy's eyes to where it landed on the treat and cracked up laughing. Chandler blushed, looking down at himself self-consciously, trying to figure out what caused the laughter. Maybe he looked stupid wearing Andy's shirt when it was too big.

"What?" Chandler said, trying to hide his mortification.

"Sorry, buddy. You're just way too predictable," Norman explained, "Your friend here sold you out on your doughnut addiction."

"Oh," Chandler laughed, shrugging, "There are worse things you can like."

"Yeah like Andy, which we're both guilty of," Norman joked.

"I'm irresistible," Andy quipped.

Chandler laughed and rolled his eyes, tugging at his shirt. He was unsure of what to do. Should he go sit down or go get his clothes from Andy's car? Was he intruding on Norman and Andy's time? He didn't really know where to go with the situation, so he just went with his stomach, "So where are they?" Chandler asked.

Norman laughed more, "Sniff out the trail. If that doesn't work out, they're in the kitchen."

Chandler raised his eyebrows, "Thanks." He wasn't really offended by Norman's joking because it meant he was accepted--that was just the way Norman was.

"How old is he again?" Norman asked when Chandler left the room.

"11," Andy answered.

"Kind of small," the older man commented. He didn't know why he said that or why his and Andrew's conversation kept turning towards the boy, but he couldn't help it. The whole thing had him intrigued. Curious. He sort of envied Andy's way with the kid. It made him think of his son, and how he wished he was around more. Chandler wasn't even Andy's own and he acted like he had some duty to the boy. It was fascinating to see because Chandler ate it right up. He'd never seen two people that were essentially opposites of the spectrum get along so well. Andy was middle-aged while Chandler wasn't even a teenager, and the cultural differences weren't unnoticeable. Andrew could be serious and introverted, while Chandler was always lively and excitable.

Andrew cleared his throat, "I guess so." He wasn't really comfortable with Norman's sudden interest in all things Chandler. He felt like the people who had been bothering him initially--suspicious. But he didn't get what Norman's problem was. If he wanted what Andy had...Didn't Norman realize that he easily could? Andy bet that Chandler would run to Norman in a second's notice if the man was consistent with his admiration. He remembered his envy when he'd first met Norman, and how Chandler had just been interested in the other man. Chandler thought he was more talented, cooler. Now that Norman seemed to think the same thing in return, where did that leave Andy? Was he going to lose his friend to another friend? He felt like he was in high school again, worrying about who liked him and didn't. He couldn't help it though. His first instinct was to keep Chandler all to himself and stop hanging out when it was the 3 of them, but that wasn't fair or reasonable. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he just be happy for Chandler and accepting of Norman?

When Chandler reentered the room, Andrew was extremely aware of the oddness of the situation. It was extremely suggestive that Chandler was wearing his shirt while he went without one. Everything seemed so natural and effortless with the boy that it was way too easy to fall into habit without realizing that the habits could be questionable. He knew it really wasn't normal to share beds, but it just happened. It wasn't like it was his intention--the first time Chandler slept over he was uncomfortable on the couch, and this time Norman took away the option of separation. Andy noted most importantly that the second time they'd had occasion to share, they didn't. And the whole thing with the shirt, well neither of them wanted to go out to the car in the midst of Winter to go get pajamas when there was an alternate solution. Andy decided to ease his awkwardness by leaving the room; he wanted to dress. After he was clothed, he could go get Chandler's stuff, and the ambiguity of the whole 'morning after' situation could be forgotten. One thing Andy used to ease his concern for the matter was thinking that at least he'd given Chandler a shirt. It would've been worse if he hadn't.

"I'm going to dress," Andrew announced, looking pointedly at Norman who had just slept in his party attire. Typical. He expected Chandler to inquire about his own belongings, but they understood each other so well that Chandler knew it was next on Andy's list.

For some reason, he was having immense difficulties trying to choose what to wear. He didn't know whether he should wear a casual pullover, or a t-shirt with a button-up shirt, or just the button-up. Andrew sighed in annoyance. He wished he knew what the three of them were going to get up to so he could dress accordingly. Norman had transformed his dress wear into an everyday outfit by removing the bow-tie and untucking his shirt. Why couldn't he have it that easy? The man finally settled on an outfit and ran his hand over his curly hair, trying to tame the disarray.

Andy walked into the living room, expecting to find his two guests sitting quietly and separately, but what he found was quite the opposite. Chandler was right next to Norman, and both of them were fawning over the man's phone, laughing. Andrew stood in the doorway briefly before going to his car, listening to their chummy conversation. When Andy returned, after dawdling considerably, Chandler was practically perched on Norman, staring at his eye. Andrew was confused before he realized that Chandler was trying to see if he could tell the difference between the injured and uninjured eye.

"That's _so_ cool," Chandler exclaimed, "I can't believe you have a titanium eye socket!"

Norman laughed, "Yeah, it's more of a pain in the ass. Especially at the airport."

Andrew huffed a laugh, "He's inhuman. I can't believe they even let him on a plane."

"Were you okay though?" Chandler asked, realizing that although it was quite a cool story, it was pretty scary.

"Not really," Norman admitted, "I didn't think I'd ever get to act again, but I guess I got more left in me."

Chandler nodded, "That's awesome, man."

Andrew agreed, "It's lucky. I couldn't imagine a world without you, Norman." Despite his pettiness, Andrew could admit that he was thankful for his friend's life.

Norman waved them away bashfully, "Yeah, well. It's a cool story to tell anyways."

Andy frowned when Chandler and Norman didn't distance themselves despite the conversation being over. He was struggling with himself not to say anything, but it bothered him. Did they really have to sit so close together? Especially after Norman was giving him the third degree that morning for doing the same thing? It was mildly infuriating.

"Are either of you interested in lunch?" Andy asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Hell yeah," Norman answered, "What about you, bud?" He asked Chandler.

"Always," Chandler answered, grinning at Norman.

Andrew pressed his lips together, waiting for the two to make a move and get up, but apparently they needed more persuasion.

"Okay, Chandler, why don't you get dressed, then we can find somewhere to go." He was waiting for the boy to ask Norman help him pick out an outfit or something since he was apparently on the back burner as far is their hangout was concerned.

The boy took Andy's suggestion and grabbed his bag, heading to the bathroom.

Andrew's gaze followed Chandler down the hall while Norman's returned to his phone. He was pissed more at himself than anyone else because he knew he was acting stupid; he should be happy that all of his friends got along, but for some reason, it was just agitating him. He guessed it had something to do with Norman saying that Chandler 'adored him' and Chandler being seemingly over the initial novelty of Norman's stardom. What was this then? The status quo was changing. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Chandler returned once more.

"I have an idea," Chandler began, "We should take Norman to our usual place."

If Andy had been annoyed before, he was seething now. He counted to 5 in his head, "Sounds absolutely fantastic, you'll love it," he said to Norman, with a quick smile at Chandler.

The boy looked at Andy with an odd, almost regretful expression. Was his annoyance obvious to Chandler? Or was there something on Chandler's mind?

Norman looked satisfied enough, "All right, let's do it. My treat."

"But you already got breakfast," Chandler argued.

"It's cool," Norman shrugged.

"I could pay," Chandler volunteered.

"You paid last night," Andrew reminded the boy, "I'll get this one." He figured he might as well. It would make it less obvious that he didn't want to go if he was offering to pay. His own plan had backfired. To get out of the house, he'd suggested lunch, and now his and Chandler's favourite haunt was compromised, and he had to pay for it. He tried to remind himself that not everybody saw it the same way as he did. Big deal Norman was coming to the restaurant they'd been a few times, and big deal Chandler thought Norman's eye was cool. It really shouldn't have mattered, but it did. That's always the way things go, Andy thought, the little things always get you in the end. It was his own fault for holding his relationship with Chandler as sacred when Chandler just thought he was a fun guy to hang out with.

The outing became easier as Andrew tried to rationalize his behaviour and stop seeing things through his jealous bias. He opened his eyes and started taking the situation for what it was--Norman being nice to Chandler and Chandler being delighted with the attention. He didn't need to be concerned that Norman was encroaching his territory because the man wasn't, and besides, he didn't own Chandler. Similarly, the boy wasn't ignoring Andy, he was just equally interested in someone else. It was actually healthy that Chandler have other friends so he wouldn't come to rely on one person too much for support--especially when he'd been let down before.

The food started to taste better as Andy organized everything in his head, and he started paying attention to the conversation underway. He realized that he was the own source of his presumed exclusion, because once he became more active, Norman and Chandler seemed to enjoy their time more. Andy realized that he was the common denominator and he didn't have to be a deadbeat because that would just exclude him even more. Of course his ill feelings still lingered because it was hard to banish a thought, but at least he could admit to himself what was going on: he wanted to be Chandler's favourite. He was comfortable with his status as far as Norman was concerned, but children were fickle, and sometimes shallow. It would be easy for Chandler to put him last. He couldn't let that happen.

"How's your hangover doing?" Andy asked Norman, playfully, trying to involve himself in the conversation.

"Oh man, it went away as soon as I started drinking this beer," he laughed, holding up his bottle.

Andrew shook his head, "Don't ever drink, Chandler. It's not worth it."

Chandler nodded, "My parents would kill me."

"I wouldn't allow that," Andy said, "But I could support a good grounding."

Norman smirked, "Yeah, grounding doesn't work as good as you think. Put a kid in their bedroom for a few hours, and they get to watch TV or fuck around on their phone or laptop. It's a treat to send a kid to their room nowadays."

Chandler grinned, "It's kind of true. All of my stuff is in my room."

Andrew scoffed, "Being grounded when I was a kid was hell. I honestly believe I've almost died of boredom before. I wasn't even allowed to read."

Norman laughed, "If I got grounded, I just snuck out the window. I didn't give a shit."

"You're a delinquent though," Andrew commented.

The older man shrugged, "Gotta do what I gotta do."

Chandler looked at Norman in amazement, "So you were a bad kid?"

Andrew's face slowly slit up with a full blown smile, "Are you surprised?"

"Put it this way, when I was maybe a year or two older than you, I had a girlfriend and soon after that I was partying."

"That's why he smokes," Andy said, "He started young. Harder to quit."

"Wow," Chandler commented, trying to take it all in. He had barely done anything as of yet, and if he wanted to have cool stories to tell, he'd have to start making his life more interesting.

Andy nodded in agreement, "Norman's full of stories. He's one of the most fascinating people I've ever met."

"Shuttup, Andy. You know you're all right too," Norman said, finishing his beer.

 

Chandler smiled at the men's interactions. They were either ridiculously sappy or almost mean in their commentary. He noticed that they didn't really do that to him. Norman and Andy were always nice and only slightly teasing. They never told him to fuck off or anything. He was glad, but it kind of made him feel at odds with them. It seemed that Norman and Andy were real best friends, and he was just a tag-along kid. It didn't really bother him though; he was getting older, and he was getting used to being younger than everyone around him. The others had stuck around him this long, so he musn't be too immature or annoying. If he was, he hoped people would tell him.

It was kind of disheartening to drop Norman off at the airport since they'd had such a good day, but Chandler was happy to be with just Andy again, even though he had to be dropped off soon after. He knew they'd be getting together on Boxing Day to exchange gifts anyway, so it wasn't too difficult to part. Speaking of which, he still had to buy the man some things. He was hoping to get his mom to take him even though it was terribly last minute and the stores would be atrociously busy. Andy's gifts were important. Now that Chandler had some extra money in his pocket, he could spice it up for the man. He wondered if he should get Andy a little something extra considering he never really did get a birthday present, but at the same time, he didn't want to give a reminder of the incident.

The two ended up sitting in Chandler's driveway at the end of the night because neither of them wanted to go.

"It was fun having Norman with us today," Chandler said, looking to Andy expecting agreement from the man. It was one of those things he said just to get a sort of approval from someone. Like dissing something you know someone hates just so they can say 'exactly' or 'you're so right'. Another way to strengthen bonds. It didn't work as Chandler'd hoped though.

"I guess," Andrew replied, immediately regretting it. He'd wanted to say that it was because that was the truth, but his underlying feelings had tainted the words.

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked.

Andrew had to decide whether he'd come clean or just brush it off so he wouldn't have to admit his childishness.

The man sighed, "I love Norman, and spending time with him is great, but I find it hard to balance two sides of myself when we're all together. It changes things to have a group of three."

"So you like spending time with Norman alone," Chandler spoke quietly, "Without me?"

"Not in that way," Andrew assured the boy, "I like spending time with both of you separately more than I enjoy it as a group. We have our ways, you know? And Norman and I have our own, and it mixes everything up when it's all of us."

"I get what you mean," Chandler said, looking happier when he realized he wasn't being rejected, "I felt kind of awkward this morning when Norman was there because I'm not used to it. It was weird going to our spot with another person too, I kind of wish I wouldn't have said anything and we went somewhere else to eat."

Andrew was internally thrilled, but he remained quiet, wondering if Chandler would say more.

"Is that stupid that I just see that restaurant as ours?" Chandler asked when Andy didn't say anything.

Andy smiled, "Not stupid at all. It's cute."

Chandler nodded, reassured. He wasn't sure what to think of being associated with cuteness, but he guessed it was all right coming from Andy. "You're right, though. It's great spending time with Norman. He's awesome. But I like it better just us."

"Good, I was starting to get jealous for a bit there. Thought I was going to be replaced," Andrew admitted jokingly, even though he was absolutely serious.

"Don't be stupid, Andy. _You're_ my best friend," Chandler responded, shaking his head in disbelief since he took Andrew's words as the man had meant them.

"I hope so because you're not getting rid of me," Andrew said, nudging the boy playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	25. Holidaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Chandler exchanges presents on Boxing Day. Andrew makes up for past mistakes in the form of a letter.

Chandler had been waiting anxiously for Boxing Day so that he could finally give Andy his gifts. They weren't anything too special by anyone's standards, but he considered them a step up from his last attempted gift. He was positive that Andy would at least be able to receive these presents, whether he liked them or not. He'd gotten a rug for the man's bedroom floor so it wouldn't be so bare, and it wouldn't be so cold getting out of bed. Chandler had felt a little lame in the home decor section buying things he had no business buying, but his mom had been extremely helpful in putting together a nice collection of accessories so that Andrew could have a well-furnished house.

"How did you know that his room needed this kind of stuff," Gina couldn't help but asking. She didn't really get why Chandler would've seen Andrew's bedroom or why he would've thought to spruce up its decor.

"I asked him what he wanted and he said stuff for his house. I just don't get it, but that's what he said," Chandler explained, "I wanted to get him like games or something, but nope. He wants a carpet."

Gina laughed, "Old people can be weird sometimes. You'll be the same some day."

"He's not old," Chandler protested, "And I will not. He said that too, and I refuse."

The woman shook her head, picking up a throw cushion and putting it in the cart. Chandler looked through some of the stuff in the cart--it was heaping full.

"Why do we have so much stuff?" Chandler wondered, looking at a few outfits and other toiletries that were undoubtedly for him.

"Oh, I guess I just want to buy things for my son, is that allowed?"

"Sure," Chandler grinned, "But I could think of a few more things to add if you're feeling generous."

He didn't mind having Andy's gifts picked out by someone else at least this time since he wanted to get them right so badly, but he wanted to pick out something by himself. Chandler browsed the men's section of every store, searching for something that just stood out to him. He knew Andy liked baseball caps, but he didn't know what logo or colour to get... it always bothered him when he couldn't decide for Andrew because the man knew him so well, and he wanted to know Andy just as well.

The boy didn't really think anything of it when his mom didn't put his stuff in his room when they got home--she just took it into her own room. Maybe she didn't want to have them right away. He'd completely forgotten about it as he sorted out Andrew's gifts and wrapped them. He was dying for Boxing Day to arrive so he could hang out with Andy again, especially after their last conversation. The boy wanted to the prove that he, indeed, was Andy's best friend. He could be just as cool and just as generous as Norman.

 

When the day finally came for him to go to Andy's, he realized he'd been more excited for the day after Christmas than actual Christmas Day. He'd ripped through all of his gifts, and his room was a mess with new stuff, but all he could think about were the remaining gifts under the tree and how proud he was of them. Maybe Andy would even be proud for what he'd learned. Chandler could just imagine Andy looking around his room every night and being reminded of their friendship whenever his eyes landed on something given to him by Chandler. It was a bit cheesy, but Chandler didn't care; it was important to him.

Chandler wasn't overly fond of getting driven to Andy's by his parents since it meant that he had less time with the man as compared to when he got picked up. His mom had insisted on packing his bag that time, and she'd put way too much stuff in the suitcase. He didn't really need all of that just to hang out with Andy for a day, but he didn't want to say anything and seem ungrateful.  The collection of weird happenings grew when his parents both walked him to the door and hugged him tightly, telling him to have fun and be good. Chandler was ridiculously confused at the inhabitual send-off, but he was so looking forward to spending time with Andy that he didn't overthink it, grabbing his humongous suitcase and dragging it through Andrew's door, along with his pile of gifts. He was relieved when his mom and dad left so that he could finally do what he came to do.

"Hey Andy," Chandler said when Andrew finally closed to the door behind him.

"How are you?" Andrew asked, helping Chandler get organized.

"Excited, you?"

"I'm wonderful," Andy grinned, "And I think you're going to be even more excited soon."

"Why? Did you get me something awesome?" Chandler asked eagerly. He hated how he constantly thought about gifts and presents; he didn't want to seem childish and greedy, but he couldn't help it. Andy didn't seem to mind, but he'd still have to try and cut down on the gift-talk before Andy thought he acted unfavourably.

"Maybe," Andrew hinted, looking at his watch. "I'll tell you what, we have to be out of here in about an hour, so what do you say we exchange now?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out," Andy explained with a wink.

Chandler shrugged, "Okay, if you're sure. I don't want you to think I'm just here for gifts or something. We don't have to do it right away. Unless you want to."

"Trust me, I'm just as eager as you are. I like opening gifts as much as the next person. I've been absolutely plagued by the thought of what you've gotten for me."

"Well, my mom helped, but I picked one thing. I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Andrew waved the boy away. "Do you want to give me mine first since you're so nervous about it?"

Chandler nodded, "That'd be really good."

The boy grabbed a few gifts and handed them to Andy carefully.

Andrew laughed when the first thing he opened was a bulk pack of socks, "Thank you. Just what I wanted," he said earnestly.

"I asked my parents if you were just messing me and they insisted that it's an actual thing. Adults like socks for presents. I'll never understand," Chandler said in disbelief. "I honestly can't even imagine it."

The man opened his next presents, pleased with the new additions he'd get to make to his bedroom. Of course, his favourite thing was a framed picture of him and Chandler--a 'selfie' taken by Chandler on his phone. Andy was pointing at Chandler, and Chandler was giving a thumbs up sign. It was adorable, and his only picture of Chandler.

"I picked this one out myself," Chandler explained, giving Andy the last bag. "I really hope you like it."

Andrew grinned when he opened the gift, a green John Deere cap. "I've always wanted one of these. For at least a few years now, and I've never gotten around to buying one. This is fantastic, Chandler."

Chandler smiled, "Awesome. I knew you liked hats so..."

The man nodded at his friend, almost bursting with excitement to give Chandler his present. He'd been so meticulous in his planning, and so conscious of everything he said around Chandler as to not spoil the surprise, and he'd actually pulled it off.

"I've gotten you a card, so you have to open that first," Andrew said, handing Chandler the envelope.

Chandler nodded eagerly, practically desperate to get the thing open. He ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the card. He pushed aside the pieces of paper in the card so that he could read Andy's words.

_Dear Chandler,_

_I've never bonded with anyone more in such a short span of time than I have with you. We've known each other for only half a year, but I feel like I've known you for the entirety of my life._

  
_You're such an extraordinary and talented boy, and it has been my pleasure to be admitted into your life. There is no one with whom I'd rather spend time. No one I'd rather talk to at the end of a long day._  
_I know I've let you down in the past, and your forgiveness means everything. I truly hope you'll enjoy this gift, and that it will make up for my past mistake. I can only hope that next Christmas and next New Year will have us together once more._

  
_Thank you for everything._

_-Your best friend, Andy_

Chandler smiled at the card, a bit regretful that he didn't get Andrew one, but he wouldn't have been able to write anything as nice down. He left the words to Andy most of the time. He looked up at Andy questioningly, giving a closer look at the pieces of paper in his card. He read them over, feeling a sudden sense of déjà vu as he held the tickets.

"We're going to England?" Chandler demanded, looking at the date written on the tickets and dropping his jaw. "We're leaving tonight?"

Andrew grinned, "I thought it was about time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	26. Holidazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler make their way to England.

"But... How... My parents-" Chandler sputtered, "I don't understand."

Andrew laughed at the boy, "It's all taken care of. I set it up weeks ago. I'm surprised you didn't find out, actually."

"So, my parents are cool with this?" Chandler repeated, "Like, we're literally going tonight. No problems?"

"That's right, buddy. Your mother was more than happy to allow the trip after what happened last time," he cleared his throat. "Your father even shook my hand."

"Holy crap, Andy!" Chandler exclaimed, moving forward to jump at the man.

Andrew scooped the boy up like he had once a few months ago, as Rick. He returned the boy's tight hug. They were going to have such a great time.

After Chandler was set down he paced the room, "I can't believe this is happening. I could literally die I'm so excited. Andy, this is the best present _ever_."

"I'm glad you're happy," Andrew replied, going to his room to pick up his own suitcase, "It's just going to be us for New Year's. I don't have much planned, but we can play it by ear. I assume you've flown before and everything, right?"

"Oh yeah," Chandler said breezily, "I love flying."

Andrew smiled, returning to the living room with his luggage. He grabbed Chandler's, "I'm going to load the car."

Chandler didn't respond, staring at the floor with a dazed look on his face.

"So, we're spending two weeks together at your house," Chandler began, "Nobody else?"

"That's right," Andy said.

"This is _so_ cool. Can we go yet or is too early?"

"We can leave now," the man laughed, settling a hand on the boy's head and messing up his hair. "I hope it's okay, but I checked through your suitcase, just to make sure your mom didn't leave anything out. If something comes up I may have it or we can buy it, so we should be all set to get going."

Chandler nodded eagerly, "Awesome." He put on his jacket and slipped on his shoes quickly, waiting by the door.

Andrew got himself ready, but not fast enough for Chandler's taste. Chandler forgot about being impatient when Andy grabbed his new cap and put it on, picking up his car keys and walking over. Chandler smiled to himself, thinking that the hat really suited Andy. He'd made a great choice. He thought that a lot of guys looked ugly with baseball hats, but for some reason Andrew didn't... Now that Chandler thought of it, his friend never really looked ugly, even when he was bloody or tired or moody. If he really wanted to be picky, he could even say that Andrew was good looking.

"What?" Andy asked, interrupting Chandler's thoughts.

"Oh," the boy reddened, "Nothing. Just glad you like the hat."

"I love it," Andy corrected.

Chandler grinned, turning to open the door and escape his embarrassing moment. He wasn't really supposed to be thinking that his friends were good looking was he? In his haste, he lost his footing on the house's frontsteps. Andrew saw Chandler slipping and was able to reach around the boy's torso quick enough to stop him from going down. They were left a bit tangled, but Chandler regained his footing and Andrew was able to unhand the boy.

"Okay?" Andrew asked worriedly, putting his hand on Chandler's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry," Chandler mumbled. "Thanks for catching me."

"No need to be sorry," Andrew said, moving his hand closer to Chandler's neck, "It was just an accident."

Chandler smiled up at Andy and nodded.

 

When they got to the airport, it was extremely busy, but there weren't too many delays, and security gave them no trouble. The only hangup they had was when a couple guys recognized them.

"Whoa, are you actually his dad?" The one asked, looking from Andrew to Chandler curiously.

"No," Andrew answered.

"What are you guys doing then? You going to film or something?"

Andrew couldn't believe how nosy these fans were being, but he didn't want to be rude, "Yeah, we're going to take pictures for a magazine article. We actually have to go right now though, so... Nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, yeah, buddy. Sorry," the guy replied, "Merry Christmas."

Andrew didn't really consider that it was a bit of a bizarre excuse to provide considering it was the holidays and he'd be damned if he was actually going to a photoshoot. He just wanted out of the situation though and didn't care how believable his reason was.

"That guy was rude," Chandler commented, walking beside Andy.

"Yes, he was. It's funny he thought I was your dad though, imagine that."

"I know right? It's weird. Like, you're older than me and everything, but I don't really see you like that. It's hard to explain."

Andrew nodded, "No, I understand. I don't exactly see you as my son, or anything like that, but I do care about you as if you were."

Chandler blushed, "Yeah," he replied, not really knowing what else to say. He didn't want to be mushy or anything, but he cared about Andy too, a lot.

After waiting for another hour, it was finally time to board the plane.

"I still can't believe we're actually going," Chandler said, seated next to Andrew in the plane seats.

Andrew chuckled, "You'll believe it in a few hours when the flight still isn't over. It can be agonizingly long sometimes."

"That's okay," Chandler shrugged, "I'm sure we can find something to do to pass the time."

"I'm sure we will," the man agreed, adding on, "No Mile High Club, though."

Chandler frowned; he didn't know what that meant. He was even more eager to know when Andrew said, "Forget I said that."

Of course he didn't have a device with which he could look up the term. He was going to have to remember to do it later.

Andrew internally chided himself because he knew the joke was inappropriate. It was easy to forget that he was with a child though, and that he had to be careful. Chandler was so unbelievably mature and easy to get along with that Andy sometimes forgot to reign himself in. He couldn't act like he did with Norman with Chandler, at least not for a few years. After correcting his mindset, he settle into his seat, contented to have his best friend beside him. He couldn't wait to go home and introduce Chandler to his world. He loved America, but the only thing he would really miss about it was sitting next to him, so he wasn't too worried about leaving the country behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	27. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy oversteps his boundaries and yells at Chandler for something small. They make up.

The plane was due to land in London at 11am which would be 6am by Atlanta’s standards. Andrew knew he was going to be absolutely fucked because he couldn’t fall asleep on the plane. Usually he would close his eyes, but he didn’t want to be irresponsible with Chandler in his care. He needed to pay attention and be awake so that he could keep an eye on his companion. This would mean that he’d be exhausted, but it was for a good reason, so he wasn’t too upset about it. He just hoped he could keep up with a rambunctious Chandler, because the boy would undoubtedly be bouncing off the walls for the duration of the trip.

The boy was resting easily at Andy’s side, moving closer towards the man the longer he slept. When the plane finally landed at the airport, Chandler was more in Andrew’s seat than his own. The man had debated over letting the boy rest as he was or putting an arm around Chandler so that it was more comfortable. He decided to move his arm when it became tingly. The boy didn’t wake up, instead snuggling in closer to Andrew’s body under his comforting arm.

When Chandler woke up he was so eager to learn whether they had arrived in England yet that he didn’t pause to question his sleeping position. He flung his head up and looked to Andy excitedly, “Are we here?”

“Yup,” Andrew answered, assuming the resting position he had started with.

“Oh my God. What time is it?” Chandler asked.

“Nearly 11, so we’re right on time,” Andrew said, yawning.

“We’ve been on the plane for more than 12 hours?” Chandler questioned confusedly.

“Oh no, it’s the time jump. England’s 5 hours ahead of Atlanta, so it’s actually 6am for us. Technically.”

“That’s weird. No wonder I fell asleep. Did you?”

“Nah, I just stayed up. Had to keep an eye on you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Chandler said, “But thank you.”

Andrew shrugged, “It’s my job.”

 

When Andrew and Chandler finally found themselves in the airport, it was chaos. There were people everywhere. Arriving, departing, waiting, and rushing. Andrew was so uneasy with all of the bodies in their vicinity that he was tempted to grab Chandler’s hand. He didn’t want the boy running off or disappearing. There ended up being a delay for their luggage and they decided to wait it out next to the baggage claim area. Funnily enough it was the only place where there were any seats available. Chandler let out a constant stream of questions, “What happened to it?” “Where do you think it is?” “How long’s it gonna be?” “What do we do when we get it?” “What time is it now?”

Andrew admired Chandler for being so cheerful and easygoing even though he was extremely short-tempered and impatient. He wanted to get his shit and go home. People were constantly bumping into him and getting in the way. He was exhausted, and he was starting to get nervous about how he was going to entertain an 11 year old for 2 weeks. Especially if it had already only been a few hours and he was already unable to keep up.

“Here it comes. Finally,” Andy sighed to Chandler.

Chandler didn’t even respond with words, deciding to lunge forward with widened eyes. The boy sprinted to the bags, dodging countless strangers and disappearing out of view very quickly. Andrew panicked. He shot up after the boy and followed his path almost exactly. He was relieved when their separation ended and Chandler came into sight. The boy was hauling their stuff off the belt. Chandler grinned when he saw Andy, but his face fell when he saw the expression on the man’s face.

“Don’t run off like that again, Chandler,” Andrew scolded.

“I was just going to get the bags.”

“You should’ve waited.”

Chandler’s cheeks grew red, “I’m sorry, Andy. I was just trying to help.”

Andrew sighed, picking up the hat from his head and then replacing it. A guilty gesture. “It’s fine. Let’s just go.”

They walked to the front of the airport. Andrew carrying all of the bags to make up for being scolding.

While they made their way to an available cab, Andrew sneaked looks at his companion; he wanted to see how upset Chandler was. Chandler picked one of the taxis and looked to Andy skeptically. Andrew nodded his ascent and loaded their bags into the car’s trunk.

Chandler broke their awkward silence when they were en route, “Are you mad at me, Andy?”

Andrew burst at the chance to make it right, “Of course not. I’m sorry for yelling at you, buddy.”

Chandler looked up at the man hesitantly, gauging his expression. “It’s okay.”

Andrew shook his head, “I’m not your parent. I’m not the boss of you. We’re friends. I don’t have the right to tell you what to do.”

“Well you kind of do, since you’re the grown up,” Chandler said, “Not that I like being told what to do. But I get it.”

“Even so. I don’t want it to be like that between us. I’m not interested in controlling you or exercising authority just because I’m older. We’re equals. That being said, I can’t help but feel… _protective_ of you. I was unbearably worried when you disappeared. It was scary.”

“I thought you were just in a bad mood,” Chandler laughed.

“I was, but that’s no excuse to treat you poorly. I don’t know. I thought you were going to get nabbed or something,” Andrew grinned through his serious expression, reacting to Chandler’s head shake, “I don’t want you out of my sight. Maybe that’s strange.”

Chandler shrugged, “I can see how that’d be scary. After all, I’m kind of your responsibility, even if that’s not how we want it. That’s just how people see it. So I get it.”

“Oh, so this is you giving me permission to tell you what to do? I accept.”

“Nooo!” Chandler protested.

“When we get home, you’re cleaning the entire house. I’ll send you out and you can pick up the groceries. When you return we can discuss the rest of your responsibilities.”

“Don’t be a jerk,” Chandler laughed, “I don’t mean it that way. I don’t want you to tell me what to do like my parents do, but at the same time, it is your house and your country. That technically makes you the boss.”

“If I’m the boss, how will you address me?” Andrew asked.

“Hmm,” Chandler deliberated, “Maybe Mr. Clutterbuck.”

“As your superior, I demand that you call me anything but that.”

“What are you gonna call me though?” Chandler asked, giggling. Andrew’s real last name never failed to bring him to hysterics.

“Punk, obviously.” Andrew was relieved that his outburst didn't seem to have lasting effects on his relationship with Chandler. He felt like an asshole for what he'd said. He knew it wasn't that bad, but it was bad enough. He was supposed to be a good friend, not a domineering dick. The boy had just been excited, and he'd shot him down. Andrew would have to make it up to the boy somehow. Chandler was awfully forgiving, and Andrew was immensely grateful for that, but he still had to do more to really correct his mistake.

“Punk and Clutterbuck sound like stupid sidekicks or something. We need better names.”

“We’ll have to think of some, but in the meantime. Check it out, we’re here,” Andrew said. He'd been away from his house so long that he barely remembered what it looked like.

“Yes!” Chandler shouted, following the direction of where Andy pointed. “I can’t believe it. We’re finally here!”

Chandler resisted racing out of the cab, choosing to wait until Andrew had paid the driver and opened the door. He didn’t want Andy to be mad at him for not waiting. The boy carried his own bags this time, realizing that his mom had packed a lot of stuff for him. It was odd that he hadn’t figured out that the trip was being concealed from him considering that half of the bag’s contents were the things Gina had purchased while with him. Chandler eased his gullibility by figuring that it was the holiday season, and he had other things on his mind. Not to mention that everyone around him had seemed to know about the trip. They were all working together to surprise him. Chandler was glad though. It had been the best surprise of his life. He had wondered if he’d ever actually get to go to England. The disappointment had wrecked him when Andy cancelled their first trip. Now he was finally here. Finally in England with his best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	28. Shawping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler visit the shops. Chandler makes a new friend.

The first thing Andy and Chandler did upon entering the house was sit down on the couch. Despite Chandler having napped, he was just as exhausted as Andrew.

“I hate to bring you bad news, but we have to go out,” Andrew said.

“But I’m so comfortable,” Chandler complained.

“I can’t believe you’re tired. You actually got to sleep, and you’re usually like a ball of energy.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m exhausted from having to put up with you,” Chandler giggled.

“Right back at you,” Andrew laughed. “But really. We have no groceries.”

“Can’t we order in?” Chandler asked.

“Yes, but we’d still have to go out and get basics. Besides, there are other things to shop for as well. It’d be to your benefit to get off your ass,” Andrew said.

“Basics? Like English muffins and tea?”

Andy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, exactly. But don’t forget the fish and chips.”

“Well are we taking the tube to get there?”

“Oh no,” Andrew said seriously, looking at Chandler solemnly, “I forgot to tell you.”

“What?” Chandler asked worriedly, the smile disappearing from his face.

“You’re a punk,” Andrew told him.

“Aww, Andy. You scared me.”

“That’s what you get.”

Chandler shook his head, giggling because he still thought what he said was funny.

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Andy said, getting off the couch and beckoning Chandler forward.

“Ouu,” the boy said, “What is it?”

“You’ll see,” Andy said cryptically.

Andy made his way down the hallway, hearing Chandler get off the couch to follow him. He waited until the boy was standing next to him before he opened the door.

“Is this where I’m sleeping?” Chandler asked, looking at the bedroom.

“Not only that. It’s your own room,” Andy said cheerily.

“You mean as in the room that belongs to me. Always?” The boy asked skeptically, “Or the one that’s mine just for the next couple weeks.”

“Always,” Andrew clarified, “When we go to the shops you can pick out anything you want to decorate with.”

“Andy,” Chandler said, “You’re the best!”

“It’s nothing. I plan on bringing you back here as often as I can, so it makes sense.”

“I feel bad, though. You already did so much for me. You always pay for everything. I can never repay you,” Chandler said.

Andrew smiled, “The fact that you feel a bit guilty just reaffirms that you deserve it. I like doing all of this stuff for you, and I don’t expect anything back. I just enjoy your company.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Chandler said, leaning into Andrew.

“So are you,” Andy shrugged, “I just tell the truth. You’re my little man. I have to provide.”

“Well if you insist, I better make sure to pick out the most expensive things,” Chandler joked.

“I’ll let you, only if you let me win at least one video game.”

“I’ll think about it,” Chandler said with a smile.

 

 

Andrew was delighted with how excited Chandler was upon getting into his car.

“Whoa,” Chandler said, looking around the car’s interior, “It’s all backwards.”

“Didn’t you notice that when we were in the taxi?” Andrew laughed.

“I was recovering from you being mean,” Chandler teased, “I didn’t notice the car.”

Andrew shook his head, “Did you get a good look at the money?”

“Oh yeah, that’s different too,” Chandler commented, “This is so cool!”

“I’m glad you think so,” Andrew said earnestly.

Chandler’s face was pressed to the window the entire time Andy drove them into the city. The first thing Andy wanted to do was let Chandler rack up his credit card. He wasn’t made of money, and the plane tickets had set him back considerably, but he didn’t have anybody else to buy Christmas presents for, and the Walking Dead had given him ample salary—besides, the show was renewed for season 2 which meant he had a job indefinitely. Andrew could certainly afford to go a little crazy with spending for his best guy.

“So what can I pick?” Chandler asked, walking next to Andrew in the department store. He looked up at Andy who was pushing a cart slowly down the aisle, not wanting to miss anything.

“I assume you’ll want a comforter set,” Andrew said, continuing with his list, “Posters, alarm clock, lamp, hangers for you clothes…uhm, maybe some books for the shelf?”

“Andy, that’s gonna be like a thousand dollars.”

“Not if we shop smart,” Andy grinned, “Besides, it’s pounds anyways.”

“Seriously, I don’t feel right taking your money,” Chandler said.

“Properly equipped bedrooms are a crucial aspect of the proper development of boys into teenagers, Chandler. It’s absolutely imperative that we get you settled so you can have your own space. How can you argue with that?” Andy recited formally. He loved being serious. It always made Chandler roll his eyes fondly.

“You sound like you’re my dad or something,” Chandler said.

“You wish. I’d be the coolest dad ever.”

“Probably,” the boy agreed, “But it’s better that we’re not related.”

Andrew nodded, tilting his head, “Yeah, we wouldn’t get to have as much fun as we do.”

Chandler smiled. He didn’t say it out loud, but he was glad they weren’t related for another reason.

They were in the store only a half hour before Chandler had the cart full of stuff. He felt immensely guilty, but Andrew became happier with every new thing he put into the cart. He wondered if Andy was trying to buy him or something, as if he needed to keep giving gifts to maintain the friendship. Chandler felt bad that he didn’t really have anything to give back, but that conflicted with actually loving being bought stuff. Andy seemed to genuinely want to do these things for him, though. Plus Andy was probably lonely, and Chandler didn’t think he had a family, but he wasn’t sure. If Chandler was all he had it made sense that he wanted to give him everything he could. The only thing Chandler didn’t like about the whole thing was feeling more unequal. It just reinforced that he was the young one. The kid. And Andy was the cool, bachelor adult who could do whatever he wanted. Sometimes Andrew felt like his parent, but other times he didn’t, and it was hard to distinguish between the two. How much power did Andrew really have over him? Or were they equals like Andrew always said?

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Chandler said.

“Oh, okay,” Andy paused, “I think it’s on the other side of the store. I’ll keep looking.”

Andrew didn’t want the boy going alone, but he figured he was just being an overprotective bastard. It wasn’t like he could justify going with Chandler and waiting outside the door. That would be weird.

Chandler walked away from Andrew, pleased that he wasn’t accompanied. It seemed like Andy learned from his mistake, and didn’t try to overbear again. Everything went well, especially when Chandler was walking back from the bathroom, going up and down the aisles looking for Andy. He spotted the man easily because of the green hat he wore. From where he stood, Chandler could see Andrew with two items in hand, trying to decide between them. For some reason the image was incredibly endearing. His view of Andy was impeded when a boy stepped in front of him, “You look lost.”

Chandler looked at the boy, sizing him up. He was taller, and more filled out, yet still slender. He had wavy brown hair. 

“No, I was just heading back to him,” Chandler said, pointing at Andrew.

“Your dad?” The boy asked, amused.

“No, my friend,” Chandler explained.

“You’re friends with a 40 year old?”

“He’s not 40.”

“Still, are you sure he’s not your sugar daddy or something?” The teenager laughed.

“What’s that?”

“When an older guy has a young partner, and they buy lots of shit for them and support them in return for sex.”

“What? No. We don’t do anything. We’re just friends,” Chandler protested. He didn’t get why this teenager was telling him all this stuff. He was really blunt. 

“For now. You’re cute, though. I bet he's thought about it,” Trevor guessed. "How old are you?"

“11.” Chandler wondered if this stranger liked him. He called him cute, after all. He kind of thought that the older boy was cute too which he knew should feel wrong, but it didn’t. What did he care? If someone attractive and interesting liked him, and he liked them back. Who cared about gender? He wondered what Andy would think if he saw them.

“Holy shit. You’re young. I’m 16.”

“Cool,” Chandler said.

“Where are you from,?”

“Georgia,” Chandler responded.

“Cool. Exotic. American.”

“I guess so,” Chandler shrugged. He couldn’t help but smile when the boy smiled at him.

“I’m Trevor,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Chandler.”

“Are you in London for long?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“Well maybe you should get away for a bit and hang out with me for New Year’s. I've never had an American friend before.”

“Oh, I have plans already. Sorry. That would’ve been cool,” Chandler apologized.

“I’ll give you my number anyways. You can text me if you want,” Trevor offered. "Adults can be boring to hang out with too long."

Chandler looked over his shoulder to see if Andy was still around. He was. Chandler kind of wanted to see what Andrew would think of him getting another boy's number. Would Andy be mad proud or mad?

Trevor recited his number to Chandler who added it to his phone. He ruffled Chandler’s hair before winking and walking away. He wished Chandler a good vacation and said he hoped he’d contact him.

 

Chandler walked over to Andy with a blush on his cheeks. He didn’t really know what to say because he didn’t know what Andy had seen.

Andrew had wondered what the nature of the conversation had been. He’d seen the taller kid approach Chandler, but he seemed harmless. He’d watched them talk for a couple of minutes and then exchange numbers. The look on both of their faces hinted that there was attraction. Andrew didn’t know how to feel about that. He didn’t want some fuck hitting on Chandler, especially given how young he was, but at the same time he was happy for the boy. He’d wondered before if Chandler was gay or not because of what had happened on his birthday, but he’d liked Madison before. Then there was the issue of determining whether the boy’s feelings for Norman were platonic or romantic. He guessed that whatever happened with this new kid indicated that Chandler was at least bisexual. That was actually really fortunate because Andrew was himself, and it would make it really easy to help Chandler along if he needed any advice. They were alike.

“So I see you got a number, Casanova,” Andrew laughed.

Chandler blushed furiously, “Yeah, it was nothing, though.”

“Still, you’ve got game.”

“Wait, you’re not…mad?”

“Mad about what?”

“That a guy likes me,” Chandler mumbled. "He's 16..."

“Hmm," Andrew shrugged. "That kind of changes things. I figured he was 13 or something."

“I think he just wants to be friends. It's kind of exciting, though. Isn't it? I don't know. British people are friendly.”

Andrew nodded. Chandler was right, it was exciting. The man still felt uneasy about the whole thing. He felt like he had when Chandler was getting along too well with Norman. He didn’t like it, but there was nothing he could do. Chandler could do what he liked, and he wasn’t the boy’s father. He had no say in who he liked or didn’t. He found himself wondering what Chandler saw in these other guys that he didn’t see in him. Maybe he needed to get himself a girlfriend or something. Everybody’s romantic developments were making him jealous and lonely. Norman had a girlfriend, and Chandler had boys interested in him. His brother was happily married. People all over the store were holding hands. It was disgusting. He had no one.

“Okay, buddy,” Andrew said after a couple seconds of silence. He wanted to change the subject, “Want to head over to electronics?”

Chandler thought of what Trevor said about Andrew being his sugar daddy. That whole thing was kind of weird, especially because when he’d actually tried to give Andrew a blow job, the man said no. So it was obvious to him that Andrew wasn’t interested in sex with him. Trevor was way off base, but still it kind of made sense with the whole gift-giving thing. What was Andy trying to do?

“Andy?”

“What?”

“Do you realize you’re kind of like my sugar daddy?”

Andy stopped the cart, looking over to Chandler with a bewildered expression, “I hadn’t thought of it like that, but I guess it’s kind of true.”

Chandler giggled.

“Where did you hear that term?” Andrew asked, blushing.

“Trevor, that guy I was talking to,” the boy explained.

“Oh really,” Andrew commented, “If he knew what he was talking about he’d realize that wanting to buy your friend gifts isn’t exactly the same thing.”

“That’s what I said,” Chandler agreed. “He was kind of rude, but I don’t know. I wasn’t sure.”

Andrew smiled, patting Chandler on the back, “Defending my honour. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Chandler laughed, “So how about the electronics?”

“We better not let Trevor see or he might think things,” Andrew joked, steering the cart towards the technology department. He had nothing to worry about. Chandler was a good kid. He didn’t just believe everything that was told to him.

 

The pair went to the grocery store next. Chandler had Andy in hysterics when they got to the snack aisle, “And-ay? Aw we going to get any crisps?” The boy adopted a stereotypical--and god awful--accent, trying not to laugh after he finished his question. He knew Andy didn't sound that extra.

Andrew chuckled, “On one condition.”

“What?” Chandler asked, eyes gleaming.

“You never do that again.”

“Do wot igz-actly?” Chandler asked innocently.

Andy walked forward to Chandler and poked his sides, tickling him lightly.

“Ahh, Andy! Quit it,” Chandler giggled, bending over to obstruct Andy’s reach to his sides.

The man stopped, laughing at Chandler and continuing forward down the aisle, grabbing five different bags of chips. He wanted to have the house fully stocked since he knew how much Chandler ate, especially if they were going to be watching TV and celebrating all week.

“There,” Andy said, “There’s your crisps.”

“Gracias,” Chandler said, still laughing.

The boy smiled when his phone vibrated. It was Trevor. Chandler had completely forgotten about the older boy since he was having so much fun with Andy.

~hey it’s Trevor. still with sugar daddy~

-yes-

~he buying you anything good?~

-yeah we’re at the grocery store right now

~that’s cute. wants to keep you happy and fed lol~

-I guess so-

Chandler had thought Trevor was cute, but he still couldn’t decide just how much he liked the boy. He didn’t care much for how Trevor talked about Andy and their relationship. It wasn’t right.

“Who’s that?” Andy asked, “Trevor?”

“Yeah, he’s asking if I’m still with you,” Chandler said.

“Seriously?”

“I don’t get why he thinks we’re… I don’t know, going out or something,” Chandler admitted.

Andrew hummed and nodded, “I don’t know what he thinks will happen between you two anyways. You live in different countries.”

“We live in different countries,” Chandler commented.

“True, but I’ll be living in America more often than not from now on. Besides, I can fly over whenever I please, and I can fly you out if you like. What’s Trevor going to do?”

Chandler laughed, “You have all the answers.”

“Most of them,” Andrew agreed with a wink. He wanted to be supportive of Chandler’s potential relationship, but he couldn’t help but bring up some of the negative aspects of it. He was just glad that Chandler wasn’t offended or disappointed. The boy seemed to agree with him. He didn't like the fact that Trevor was 16 either. If Chandler was a little older, it would be a different store. But an 11 year old and a 16 year old? He didn't like that idea.

Chandler didn’t know whether to take it as a good or bad sign that Andy was coming up with reasons why it couldn’t work between him and Trevor. It was bad because it seemed like Andy wasn’t being very supportive, but at the same time, it was good because it meant that Andy didn’t like the idea of him going out with someone. And could that mean he didn’t want his time with Chandler to be taken away? Chandler liked the idea of Andrew just wanting to spend time with him because that’s pretty much how he felt. He didn’t really like it when Andrew hung out with Norman. He wasn’t jealous per se, but he wanted to take up all of Andrew’s time because he was his favourite. Chandler wondered if that’s how Andrew felt too. He hoped so.

 

When they got back to Andrew’s house, they had to put away the groceries. Afterwards, Chandler immediately hauled all of his stuff to his room. Andy helped him make the bed and set everything up. It took a couple hours to get everything just right. The bed was made; an area rug laid down; a lamp hooked up; a shelf filled with décor, books, games, and movies; a closet filled with hangers and a few new outfits; and posters hung on the wall. After they finished, Chandler sat on his bed. It hit him that he’d been up for a considerable amount of hours by then. Andy had been up even longer. The man sat next to Chandler on the bed, looking around the room to assess their hard work.

“Looks great, buddy. You have great taste,” Andrew complimented.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Chandler said.

Andrew shrugged, “Ain’t no thang.”

“Oh my God, Andy,” Chandler giggled.

The man titled his head back and laughed heartily, “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“Let’s nap,” Chandler suggested. He was kind of put out that he had his own bed now. Sure it was amazing, and he appreciated it, but he was so used to sharing with Andy…this was going to be an adjustment.

“Great idea,” Andrew said, sliding into a lying position beside Chandler.

Chandler scooted down and copied his friend’s position. He guessed that Andy didn’t really mind sharing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com
> 
> *Trevor is an original character made specifically for Another Attraction. He won't be playing a major role in the story, but he will appear from time to time.*


	29. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler talks with his strange, new friend, Trevor, and tries to figure out if he has a crush on Andy or not.

When Chandler woke up Andy was still out like a light. Chandler grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping man. He grinned after he'd captured the winning shot. He always liked to make a point of catching Andy when he was vulnerable. The man detested having his picture taken, so the only ones Chandler could ever really get were when the man wasn't aware of his photo being taken.

The boy wasn’t sure what the plans were for the night, so he just sat next to Andy and waited for him to wake up so that they could decide. He entertained the thought of cooking for his host, but he didn’t want to screw anything up, and maybe Andy was planning on them eating at a restaurant. Chandler had been given a fair amount of spending money from his parents, so he vowed to pay for Andy whenever they went out. It was only fair.

In the meantime, Chandler picked up his phone for something to do. He thought about texting Trevor, but he wondered what other choice words the teenager would have for Andrew. Chandler didn’t like the things Trevor insinuated because they weren’t truthful, but Chandler wondered what he would say if it was the truth. Could he and Andrew actually have a relationship like Trevor thought they already did? It was kind of weird to think about because Chandler realistically knew that he was way too young, but he wasn’t always going to be that age. What then? If he had been older, would Andy have liked him as more than a friend? Where would he be now? It was so frustrating to speculate because he’d never have the answers. On the flipside, Chandler thought about things from his own perspective. Did he like Andrew as a _boyfriend_? How did one distinguish between platonic and romantic feelings?

He had to text Trevor now. The older boy might have insight since he seemed to know everything. It was so odd how he was turning to a stranger for advice, but he had few resources and the boy was already aware of the situation. He wouldn’t be judged for his questions by Trevor because the guy seemed open-minded at least, even if he was presumptuous and rude. It was funny how quickly he'd gone from detesting the boy to finding him attractive. Even more bizarre was how quickly he'd gone from having a crush on Trevor to just needing his help. Things happened so fast sometimes--one minute he was having a hesitant conversation with a stranger, and the next he was questioning the basis of his entire relationship with Andrew. It was only fair that Trevor help Chandler get to the bottom of everything since he was the one who planted the idea in the boy's mind.

-hey- Chandler sent.

~why hello~ Trevor responded a couple minutes later.

-can I ask you something?-

~yup~

-do you think that the guy I was with wants to be my boyfriend?-

~i thought you 2 already were…~

~jk. tbh i thought he was ur dad.~

-lol-

~does he act like he likes you?~

-idk. he at least likes spending time with me I guess. we’re best friends-

~it’s hard to say. i think he must be in denial or something if he hasn’t tried anything yet. Cuz no offense but older guys don’t just hang out with kids unless there’s more to it. he could be waiting until you’re older~

-that’s possible but he had a wife when we met. We also work together so it just happened-

~your 11 why do you work?~

-it's kind of hard to explain...-

Chandler didn't want to say he was an actor because he wanted to remain as anonymous as possible. He hoped the guy would ignore this.

~where’s the wife now?~

-they got a divorce-

~isn’t that a coincidence~

-what do you mean?-

~he meets you at your work and then all of a sudden gets a divorce? did he talk to you about this separation?~

-we talked on the phone, yeah. I think I said that he should break up with her if he’s not happy-

~and there it is~

Chandler was confused, -so you’re saying he divorced his wife because of me?-

~obviously. Even if he didn’t do it to date u…he still gave u an awful lot of say in the matter. he respects your opinon..thinks you matter~

~most 40 year olds dont listen to little kids~

-I was just trying to help him. i didn't know it was such a big deal.-

~oh I think you helped him alright~

~do you like this guy?~

-Idk. I think so, but it’s weird. I’m not sure how to tell-

~usually I say if you don’t know for sure you’re either in denial or the answer’s no~

~i could be totally wrong tho. Maybe it is what it is. You guys are friends and he’s just a nice guy~

-yeah maybe-

~ think you’re cute myself so…~

-oh?-

~I don’t just talk to random people in stores all the time~

-you scared me at first lol I thought you were mean-

~am I mean? sorry~

-it’s ok. just weird to meet someone so honest. idek why we're talking really. it's not like we get along.-

-i do appreciate the help tho-

~that's a good question. oh well this little relationship of ours is interesting enough in its own right~

~i cant believe i even want to be friends with you when your just using me for dude advice. wtf is wrong with me? ;)~

-wtf is wrong with me? I gave you my phone number when i don't even know you.-

~fair enough. either way i'm happy to help you out~

-thanks. i feel kinda bad but i really need the help-

~don't worry about it, i think i'd still talk to you even if you didn't like me. your situation is way too interesting~

-glad you think so!-

~not every day you meet a kid with a 40 year old friend-not-boyfriend-sugar-daddy-whatever companion haha! but I gotta go. Ttyl (:~

-very funny, thanks again-

 

 

Chandler hazarded a glance at Andy. He wanted to get off the phone before the man woke up so he wouldn’t look guilty. Chandler was running everything through his mind—interactions he’d had with Andy, and things the man had said—trying to figure out the reality of the situation. Was there something between them? Chandler didn’t want to be caught talking about it with Trevor because it wasn’t any of his business really, and he didn’t want Andy to know that he might like him. That could ruin things if he wasn’t careful.

The boy only had to wait a few more minutes before Andrew came back to consciousness.

“Finally, Andy. Geez,” Chandler whined.

Andy sat up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes, “Exactly what I thought this morning after you woke up from an 8 hour nap.”

Chandler glowered playfully, “What are we going to do now?”

“Do you have the time?”

The boy looked at his phone, “Like 7.”

“Are you hungry?” Andrew asked? “Nevermind, I know the answer.”

Chandler nodded his head, “Just so you know if we go out to eat I’m paying.”

Andrew frowned, “Oh you are, mister?”

“Quite right,” Chandler grinned, pulling out his wallet and showing all of his notes. His mom had really thought of everything, stocking his wallet with some cash before they'd even left the States.

“Jesus, look at all of those,” Andrew said, snatching the wallet out of the boy’s hand and looking through his money, “I guess you really are paying.”

“Yeah, I want to,” Chandler said, “It’s only fair.”

“Looks who’s the sugar daddy now,” Andrew laughed, handing back the wallet to Chandler, “You can take me out every night for the next year and still have some left over.”

“If you wanted,” the boy winked.

“I kind of want Chinese food… I don’t know about you,” Andy suggested.

“Uhm, yeah,” Chandler said, in an 'it's-really-obvious tone'. “Definitely.”

“Then we’re off, little man. We’ll go to the buffet so we can get your money’s worth.”

Chandler followed Andy out to the car happily, laughing when Andrew got into the wrong side of the car.

“I guess I have to drive,” Chandler said with tears streaming down his face, “Oh my God, what a newb.”

“I’ve been in America for months. It’s not my fault!” Andrew said, laughing just as hard as Chandler was.

They switched seats—a task that took twice as long as it should’ve because they were both laughing so hard.

Chandler looked at Andrew while he drove, both of them still wearing smirks. The boy assessed Andy’s face and mannerisms, trying to decide if he felt anything for the man. He felt kind of stupid for not knowing. It was simple, in the matter of romance: you either liked someone or you didn’t. Why should I have to think about it? Chandler wondered. But he knew that this was such a special circumstance that it was understandable. He was basically just getting the feel for liking guys, and Andrew had been his friend for a long time. It was a big step that would change things if he had a crush on the man. It would change their friendship, their work dynamic, and depending on Andrew’s feelings in return, they could be breaking the law. It was a tough situation to navigate.

“What are you looking at?” Andy asked.

“Your face,” Chandler admitted.

“Oh?” Andrew responded, “See anything you like?”

“I’m trying to figure it out,” the boy answered.

Andrew took it as a joke instead of the truth, “Very funny. I know I’m not the best looking, but you don’t have to say it.”

Chandler laughed, but he didn’t really get what Andy was talking about. Of course he was good looking… Chandler had always known that. He’d seen all of the fan stuff on the internet too. Everyone though Andrew was hot stuff. Chandler took that as one indication that his feelings for Andy might be escalating—he found the man attractive. Well that was an interesting development. The boy entertained the thought of compiling a list, or a Venn Diagram. "Do I Like Andy?" The 1st column "YES" and the 2nd "NO". Ugh, Chandler thought, the YES column's gonna take up the whole page...but _what does that mean?_ Like Andy _how_?

“That’s not true,” Chandler countered.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

The boy blushed. Did Andy just sort of say he was cute? If the thrill that gave him was any indication of whether he liked Andrew or not…Chandler thought it was possible that he just might. Being complimented by Andrew was one of the best feelings in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	30. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally New Year's Eve. Chandler finally has his answer to the question of whether he *likes* Andy or not.  
> 

Before Andrew knew it, it was New Year’s Eve. It had already been four days since they got to London, and they only had a week or so left before the trip was over. He and Chandler had been having a splendid time sight-seeing, walking, shopping, talking, gaming, and eating. Andrew wasn’t sure if Chandler had talked to that guy since the day they exchanged numbers. He was terribly curious, but didn't want to bring it up. He figured if the boy didn’t mention it, it must not be that important. It had come as a surprise to Andy that Chandler meeting an attractive guy could so quickly influence his questioning of his sexuality, but what did Andrew know? He had agonized over his decision for months before coming to terms with himself, yet Chandler had done it in minutes. That wasn't really on the forefront of his mind, though; his biggest concern was trying to decide whether he should let Chandler have any champagne to toast the New Year.

Another thing that concerned him was how he'd given Chandler a room to himself. He was annoyed with himself for doing so. It had been great to see the boy so happy and grateful, but their entire dynamic was thrown off now; separation made things more awkward, in his opinion. If they had separate rooms did they go to bed at different times and wake up at different times? What were the boundaries of privacy now? At night, or in the morning, he couldn’t just walk into Chandler’s room unannounced if he needed him, whereas before he could just nudge the boy and ask whatever he wanted. He still wasn't used to it despite having managed for three nights--he'd been half expecting the boy to wander into his room claiming to be scared or cold, but Chandler never came. It had been fun, and, dare he say, cutesy to have real sleepovers together, rather than just having two separate rooms. It was kind of lame and inauthentic--it also made him feel like he was Chandler's parent or something, which he didn't exactly want. They were friends. He wondered what Chandler thought of everything. Did the boy enjoy having his own room? Or did he prefer sharing too? Andrew was very aware that Chandler was maturing, though. Pretty soon he’d be a teenager. Of course, it would still be weird to share a bed—just in a different way. Andrew sighed, this situation was so unprecedented. Him and Chandler. Man and child.

He was so unsure of how to act and what boundaries to follow. He was frustrated because he'd known the boy for months now and he was still finding his footing in the relationship. Part of the problem was his guilt. Guilt not for how close he and Chandler were, but guilt for the fact that he wasn't guilty. He knew it didn't make sense, but that was the truth. He couldn't help but feel he was crossing some line or being inappropriate, but everything he and Chandler did was just natural. Andy knew he shouldn't overthink it, but that's all he could do. That brought him back to the issue of whether Chandler was having champagne or not. Was it appropriate? The man figured it was best to just ask Chandler since the boy seemed to be smarter and more decisive than he was.

“Chandler?” Andrew called from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Are you having any champagne at midnight?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Am I allowed?” The boy called.

“I’m trying to decide. What do your parents usually say?”

Chandler entered the kitchen. He shrugged and folded his arms, “I’ve had it before. It’s no big deal.”

“Okay, excellent,” Andrew nodded.

“What’s for supper?” Chandler asked, looking at the clock. It was 6 already.

“Do you want take out or do you want me to make something?”

“Your choice, man. I plan on finishing the rest of the chips while we watch TV later, but I’m dying for like cake or something. I need a dessert of some kind.”

“Noted,” Andrew grinned, “I’d suggest the bakeshop down the road; it’s absolutely to die for, but it’s most likely closed.”

“Well do you have mixes or ingredients for anything? You spent like three hundred dollars on groceries.”

Andrew rooted through the cupboards, “Cookies or brownies.”

“Andy, look at my face and tell me the answer,” Chandler teased.

“Better make both then,” Andrew chuckled, fetching some bowls and pans.

“I can do it,” Chandler said, “I bake with my mom all the time.”

“Thanks, bud. How do you feel about ordering a pizza then for ‘real food’?”

“After so little time, you know me so well,” Chandler said seriously.

Chandler baked two dozen cookies and an entire pan of brownies by the time the pizza got there because the restaurant was so busy with orders. The boy even had time to ice some of the desserts and decorate them with sprinkles--he did this while Andy loaded the dishwasher. Chandler was so glad he’d sneaked those treats into the cart when Andy wasn’t looking. He knew it would come to this—that he’d need dessert—and he had to prepare adequately. Chandler grinned to himself when he thought of Andy baking. He bet that the man was glad he didn’t have to do it which was fine by Chandler; he was happy to do things for Andrew. It felt really nice to be in the kitchen with Andy. It kind of reminded him of how his mom and dad worked together at home, both of them sharing responsibility and work loads. Chandler always had so much fun with Andy no matter what they were doing.

“Okay, Chandler,” Andrew began, “Nobody who bakes like this could possibly be a punk. I think I’ll have to find a new name for you," the man admitted while he ate.

“Yes!” Chandler exclaimed, putting his hand into a fist and pulling it downward, “I knew I’d convince you. I guess I can stop calling you Clutterbuck, but it’s going to be tough.”

“You just love bringing that up, don’t you?” Andrew commented, grabbing another slice of pizza and another cookie.

“You love it,” Chandler argued, “I know you do.”

Andrew shook his head, “So, you never told me. What happened with that guy you met at the store? You haven’t mentioned him in a while.” He kicked himself for sounding so not-casual. He had brought it up out of nowhere like a moron. Thank goodness I don't have kids, Andrew thought, I'd be an awkward ass of a father.

“Oh,” Chandler said, looking down at his plate, “We’ve kind of been talking, but he knows I don’t like him like that. He’s been helping me figure some stuff out.”

“That’s good,” Andrew said earnestly, “Having someone your own age help you out is invaluable. I hope you know that you can come to me, though. If you wanted.”

Chandler nodded, “Thanks, Andy. Yeah,” he tried to play it nonchalantly, but Andrew’s words meant a lot to him. He hoped he could always count on Andy to be there for him. He would do the same.

Andrew was legitimately glad for Chandler. He hadn’t been fond of the idea of Trevor and Chandler talking at first because it made him feel irresponsible, and jealous. Not to mention that from the sounds of it, the older boy was a douchebag. But he meant what he’d said. It was good for Chandler to have other friends and other sources for advice. Stuff like sexuality and sex…yeah Andrew could help Chandler through that, but it put him in a very awkward position. He didn’t want to say or do the wrong thing and fuck Chandler up. It was dangerous having influence over kids. Besides, who was he to control who Chandler talked to? He had friends of his own, and he didn’t share _everything_ with the boy.

Andrew felt his phone buzz, then.

-hows everything on the isle?-

It was Norman. What a fucking goof, Andy thought.

~Awesome. Chandler and I are having a great time. What are your plans for tonight?~

-what have u guys been doing?-

~I’m gonna party~

-We’ve taken a few walks around the city. I took him shopping a couple times. Mostly we’ve been eating to be honest.-

-nice. too bad i couldn't come. next time we should do the 3 of us-

~Definitely. I miss your ugly mug.~

-me too bro.-

~u coming back soon?~

-In a week. We'll have to get together-

~for sure~

-i'll have to give u ur kiss then ;)-

Andrew was in a cheerful mood. He hadn't talked to Norman in a few days, and he honestly did miss the man. He loved how he and Norman could joke around and act stupid together. He wished he could hang out with the guy, although he didn't want to screw up his and Chandler's alone time. It was nice to chill with Chandler without anybody else around. It was very comfortable.

-Until then, I have a picture of you. It's almost like the real thing.-

~stop ur makin me blush~

-Happy New Year, Norm.-

~u too man <3~

Norman had brought up an interesting point. Who was he going to kiss? Andrew hadn’t celebrated New Year’s as a bachelor in years. Yeah, he knew that he didn’t _have_ to kiss anyone, but it was kind of tradition.

Andrew didn’t know that Chandler had the same concerns.

 

~So you think you’re going to get a kiss tonight?~ Trevor texted Chandler.

-no do you?-

~if I came over...~

-not a chance-

~no but really, if not me, then I have a couple ideas of who you could kiss~

-shut up lol it's not like that with me and him-

~come on, you gotta go for it someday.~

-not yet!- Chandler had not even realized that he'd tacked on the 'yet' until after he'd sent the message. Whoa.

 

Chandler had grown closer to Trevor over the past couple days. They’d talked more in depth than the superficial teasing and joking questions. Chandler hadn't been sure after the first time they texted if it was going to continue, but Trevor was so honest (and useful) that he'd kept it going. Despite being a dick, the guy was actually easy to talk to. Chandler still hadn’t said that he was an actor or anything, but Trevor knew where he came from and knew the basics about his life. One thing that Chandler liked about the older boy was that even though he flirted and teased, he was still making himself available as a friend despite realizing Chandler wasn’t that interested.

With the older boy's direct speech and useful insight into relationships, Chandler was able to get to the bottom--or at least close to the bottom--of his situation. He was sure that he at least had a crush on Andrew. He wasn't obsessed or anything, and of course the man was still his best friend and idol, but the attraction was still there. He didn't know what he'd do about it, if anything, but it was a relief to actually have it figured out. He was going to have to make sure that just because he had a crush on the man he didn't act differently. Whenever he had a crush on someone he got all nervous and awkward, but he didn't want to do that with Andy. If how things were already going was any indication, Chandler would be just fine; he didn't think he was capable of being nervous around Andy anymore. No matter what.

 

"Andy, I don't know if I can stay up any later," Chandler complained. He was sitting in Andy's recliner while the man took up the couch. It was a mess in the living room, dirty plates and empty wrappers of various junk foods, pop cans, water bottles, and plastic wrap from DVDS and games. Chandler could even admit that they'd trashed the place. He was simultaneously proud of and disgusted with himself for finishing off all the baked goods he made. Andy had eaten about a third of the treats, while he polished off the rest. Not to mention the pizza and breadsticks they'd put away. Chandler was tired after all of their eating and excursions; he didn't think he could make it to midnight.

"It's just a half hour longer," Andy argued.

Chandler got up from his seat and paced the room, "Let's crack open the champagne, maybe it'll wake me up."

"Not a chance, knucklehead. That's for toasting. It's not justifiable for you to have any for no reason. I can't have you just walking around with a bottle."

The boy pouted, "Fine."

Andrew shook his head, "You're a deviant."

Chandler whipped his head to glower at the older man, "Oh yeah?" He ran towards Andrew and pounced on him, eliciting a loud grunt from the man.

"Ahh," Andrew groaned, "You're killing me."

Chandler grinned mischievously and brought his hands to Andy's sides. He started tickling the man furiously.

Andrew lost it, kicking his legs out and trying to get Chandler off, "Have mercy. Please. Stop it! St-"

The man was giggling and crying, "Come on!"

Chandler took pity on Andrew and stopped, sitting back and letting the man rest, "If you're going to call me a deviant, that's what you get."

"You were so well behaved when I met you. I don't know what's happened."

"It must be your influence," Chandler teased. He sighed, "I really am tired."

"I'm completely awake now," Andrew said.

Chandler yawned before smiling, "I can't believe you're ticklish. I'll have to remember that."

"The hell you will," Andy laughed.

"I'm sorry. I can't make it any more." Chandler had wanted to stay up with Andy, but he was exhausted. He was a bit sad anyways. He knew that people were supposed to kiss their crushes or partners or family on New Year's...and he didn't get to. Even if he did stay up with Andy, he was sure that a kiss would never happen.

"Staying up to midnight is a bit overrated anyways," Andrew admitted, shifting to get himself off the couch. Chandler stood up with him. "Let's get you to bed," the man said.

The boy accepted the man's suggestion and followed him down the hall. Chandler didn't have the energy to make any pre-bed preparations; he just wanted to sleep. Andy pulled back the covers for the boy and Chandler crawled in after removing just his jeans. Chandler didn't mind being tucked in by Andrew even though it made him feel really childish--he knew the man didn't mean in that way. He just kind of wanted to see him off before they said goodnight.

Andy waited for Chandler to get into the bed and then he put the blanket back. He ruffled the boy's hair as he always did and leaned down. Andrew kissed Chandler on the cheek lightly, "Happy New Year, Chandler."

Chandler's face grew hot. He was speechless before he managed to mumble out, "You too".

Andrew grinned at the boy and turned to leave the room, shutting the light off and closing the door.

Chandler stared at the ceiling of his room with a hand to his cheek. He couldn't believe that had happened. Andy kissed him! He knew it wasn't a big deal...just a friendly, holiday gesture, but he couldn't get over it. He wanted another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	31. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets drunk and Chandler helps him out.

Andrew hadn't even thought about his action before kissing Chandler on the cheek. In the moment it had seemed so natural; it had seemed like just the thing to do. After he closed the door behind him, Andrew couldn't help but become preoccupied with worry. Questions of appropriateness filled his mind. Was Chandler upset? Did he overstep a boundary? The man was tempted to go back into Chandler's room just to ask if what he'd done was okay. He knew it was just a kiss on the cheek, but it felt like more than that. He didn't even know what that meant, but he felt it. He'd been kissed on the cheek plenty of times, and he'd done it several times...it was just a very tame sign of affection--nothing to be worried about--but for some reason it was bothering him. Although he fretted over it, he wasn't so disturbed that he couldn't appreciate the softness or warmth of Chandler's skin. But Andrew didn't really like thinking things like that. It wasn't something he was supposed to notice in his friend.

Andrew didn't know what to do with himself now that Chandler was in bed. What was so interesting about staying up until midnight alone? He would be awake for the New Year, but what did that even matter when it was already 2011 somewhere else? He was more interested in spending the night with Chandler than he was in watching the ball drop on television. Andy sighed. He debated over going to get the bottle of champagne so he could drink while he sat up alone, but he didn't really feel like drinking. After pacing the living room, Andy decided that he might as fucking well get drunk. He didn't understand why his face felt hot or why his lips felt tingly, but he wanted a distraction from the odd feeling anyways.

It turned out that a measly bottle of champagne wasn't really enough to do anything besides get a buzz going, so he went to his liquor cabinet to fetch the whiskey. He felt even worse than he had before deciding to drink. Andy just felt pathetic and irresponsible now. Drinking was no way to act when he was supposed to be keeping Chandler safe and out of trouble. What was he to do tomorrow when he wanted to rot in bed and Chandler wanted to actually enjoy his vacation? Andy felt like shit, but there was nothing he could do about it now...he'd already made his decision and now he had to accept it.

It was 3am when he opened his eyes to a dim, flashing darkness. The TV was still on although he sat on his couch with the lights off. His neck was sore, and his back ached. He realized that Chandler was standing by him on the couch.

"Andy," Chandler whispered, shaking him gently, "Why are you still out here?"

Andrew didn't answer through his grogginess and confusion.

Chandler frowned, "Come on, Andy. Let's go to bed."

Chandler knew that the man had been drinking because he saw the glass and bottle on the coffee table. He wasn't totally inexperienced with situations like this since he had just helped Andrew out with a drunk Norman the week before, but he was concerned for Andy. Was he going to get sick or something?

"Hey," Andy said, "I kissed you. On the cheek. Are you mad about that? I was really worried."

Chandler shook his head, "Of course not." He blushed at the mentioning of what happened. Typical Andy. He was always worrying and second guessing himself. That man always had something on his mind. Chandler was going to have to do something about that. He hated that Andy always felt guilty for no reason. It was ridiculous.

He turned off the TV and returned to Andrew who was still seated on the couch dazedly. The man looked like he was about to fall back asleep. Chandler grabbed Andrew's hand and tried to tug him off the couch, but it took a few struggle-filled pulls to finally get him up.  The boy smiled at his friend and grasped his hand more tightly, leading him down the hallway to the bedroom.

The boy guided Andy down the hall pretty easily, and when they finally got to the man's room, Andrew collapsed on his bed. The man somehow managed to tug his jeans off, and then it was Chandler's turn to tuck Andy in. The boy went to fetch a bottle of water, and when he came back, Andrew's eye were still open.

Chandler sat next to Andrew on the bed and lied back, "Go to sleep, Andy. It's really late."

Andrew frowned at Chandler and then looked to his alarm clock. He nodded and followed the boy's example, realizing that he needed to sleep.

"Aren't you gonna go back to your room?" Andrew mumbled.

"No," Chandler responded.

"Good," Andrew said, turning on his side.

Chandler wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Andrew say, "I like having you here." The boy smiled to himself. If Andrew liked sharing a bed with him so much, he was just going to have to find excuses to make sure that happened. Wasn't like he minded. He moved as close to Andrew as he could get away with and finally fell asleep. It was the best New Year's Eve he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	32. Reality

Andrew woke up feeling better than when he went to bed. Sure, he had a bit of a headache and he felt a little queasy, but the sight of Chandler brought him to at least 8 out of 10 when he had been a 4 previously. The boy always looked so peaceful and sweet when he was sleeping--although Andy could admit that's pretty much what he always thought of Chandler. The man remembered what he had done the night before and how he'd acted, what he'd said. He was a bit embarrassed, not quite ashamed, but close. Although, when he thought of kissing Chandler on the cheek he felt more content than worried. Of course, in his drunken haze he'd even asked the boy if it had been okay. Chandler had said yes, so there wasn't really an issue.

As Andrew's thoughts always did, the concern escalated. Would Chandler realize that it was just the kind of thing you do on a holiday and not an every day thing? Andrew half expected Chandler to start kissing him on the cheek or something since they'd crossed that boundary. Where did one stop after intensifying a situation? Did one action make it okay to kiss Chandler more frequently, and what would that mean for their relationship? How would the boy see it? Every action had a consequence and it rippled through the course of one's life even in the smallest of ways. What he'd done last night changed things even if he couldn't see exactly how at this point.

He didn't want to move so he just lied there waiting for Chandler to rise. It was odd that he was up before the boy given that he was in a weakened state, but then again the boy had woken up to come get his ass. Chandler really was a great kid. Andrew would've remained passed out if anyone else had been his guest. Another reason Chandler was his favourite--he cared and actually showed it. Andrew found himself getting more and more eager for the boy to wake up so that they could get their day started since it was almost time to return to the States. Andrew puzzled over what they were going to get up to. He figured they'd already spent so much time inside, not to mention eating and shopping. So Andrew reasoned that he would have to take Chandler out somewhere extra special, like to see a monument or something. But there were so many options.

Andrew wasn't the biggest fan of amusement parks, but he figured if amusement was in the name then Chandler would have a good time. Besides, when the boy had given him a tour of Atlanta, that's all he was really interested in. It was pretty much settled, all Chandler had to do now was wake up and then it could happen. Andrew grabbed his phone and opened the internet. He searched for all of the theme park options that were somewhat close to their location. It wasn't hard to pick one. Andy did have second thoughts because he wasn't really feeling in his prime, but he figured he could ignore that to show Chandler some gratitude. No matter what they did, they had fun anyways, so it, truthfully, didn't make a difference what their itinerary was. Amusement park or sitting on a park bench in the cold--it didn't matter because they had fun together no matter what.

The first thing Chandler did when he opened his eyes was seek out Andy to ask how he was.

"Andy," Chandler greeted with a smile, "Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Andrew shook his head politely, "I'm fantastic, actually. I have something to ask you."

Chandler tilted his head, "What is it?"

"How would you feel about going to a theme park today?"

"What?" Chandler asked.

"An amusement park, or something. I want to do something special before we fly back. If you don't want to, I understand."

"Andy," Chandler began, "That wouldn't just be special, that would be like the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. Let's go!"

Andrew grinned at his young friend, "All right, little man. What did you have in mind? I was thinking of something...but I don't know what you'd think."

"You know me best."

"It's a bit of a drive, but there's a Legoland in Windsor. I'd be willing to bet that's right up your alley," Andrew suggested.

"Up my alley? That's just the whole alley," Chandler joked. He got out of the bed, whipping the blanket back and running to his room.

It took less than two minutes for him to emerge clothed and ready to go.

Andrew had made it to his closet and was looking through the selection for an outfit.

"Andy, come on!" Chandler whined, going over to the bed and collapsing on it exasperatedly.

"It's only 10:30, we have loads of time," Andrew countered.

"So, it doesn't mean we should waste it!" Chandler argued.

The man shook his head and picked a pullover and jeans. He completed the outfit with the hat Chandler had gotten for him for Christmas.

"Ready now?" Chandler asked.

"Yes sir," Andy joked, grabbing his wallet and keys, "Leg'go to Legoland!"

"Did you just..." Chandler looked at Andrew in disbelief, "You said that just now? Or am I dreaming."

Andrew laughed, "It was real and you love it."

Chandler shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	33. Legoland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler go to Legoland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legoland is typically opened March to November, and it certainly wouldn't be open on New Year's Day...but for the purposes of this chapter. It's open.

Legoland was a shit show, but in the best way. Chandler cackled with delight when he noticed that on the sign it said "geared towards children 11 and under". He just made the cut! It really was the perfect choice for the pair because although child-oriented, the park still had culture and historical value.  Miniland was a great way of seeing what other countries' cities looked like, and Land of the Vikings actually gave a historically accurate depiction of the group as far as Andrew could tell.

The rides were a bit small, but so was Chandler, so he fit right in. He didn't care regardless. He loved amusement parks. The rides were large enough for him anyways because they had to fit parents most if the time. In their case, the rides had to fit Andrew too. Chandler was thrilled that the man accompanied him on the rides because usually he just had to go with another strange kid because his parents wouldn't do rides.

The park boasted a ton of rides and activities and gift shops, but Chandler's favourite thing was the restaurants. All of the excitement had him starving, and even if it was the last thing he did, he was getting food. He paid for both him and Andrew to get corndogs and chili-cheese fries. He also bought Andy a keychain in the giftshop. The man gave him a hug for that, and Chandler was over the moon.

"If you keep feeding me like an animal, I'm going to gain weight," Andrew complained. "I can't keep up with you."

Chandler laughed, "I don't notice a difference in you. You look happier now that you don't live on salad and diet coke."

"You're an enabler," Andrew laughed. "It seems like all we do together is eat, shop, and play games."

Chandler smirked, "I don't see the problem." Inside, he felt a little bit of his insecurity returning. Was Andrew trying to tell him that the relationship wasn't good enough anymore? He was boring the man?

"We could do other stuff," Chandler said, "I don't mean to make you do things you don't want to."

Andrew frowned, "I love doing these things with you. If I didn't, I wouldn't."

The boy shrugged, "What would you be doing with Norman?"

"Drinking, watching TV and sports, pretty much what we do to be honest. We just swear a lot more and talk about our childhoods. Once you're out of your childhood it will be the same for us."

Chandler nodded, "As long as you're not, I don't know, tired of hanging out with me."

"That's never gonna happen, Chandler. You're my favourite person."

It was right on the tip of Chandler's tongue--he was going to admit it. What he'd been discussing with Trevor, what he'd been feeling in his heart. He didn't just like Andy as a mentor or like a sort of big brother. He liked Andy and wanted to be something to him. Something like a boyfriend. He didn't care that he was too young; they wouldn't have to do anything. Even if Andy made him wait...Chandler would do it. He couldn't imagine anyone else meaning as much to him as Andy did.

He kept quiet and smiled at Andy, "Thanks, Andy."

Andrew hesitated, looking at Chandler from across the table. He made his decision and reached across the table putting his hand on the side of Chandler's face and moving it down to the boy's neck. He ended the gesture with a light stroke of the fingertips and then he retracted his hand. He suddenly didn't feel like staying at Legoland anymore. The man wanted to drive.

Chandler's face heated under the man's touch and he looked down bashfully. Andy was being so tender. Had he always been this way or was Chandler just noticing it now because that's what he wanted from the man? It was hard to say, but he felt the strange sensation of wanting whatever there was between them to be his secret. He didn't want to tell Trevor about it and analyze it. He didn't want to confide in his brother or his parents--he knew that was definitely not something he could do anyways. He thought of Norman, deliberating over whether he could trust the man or not. Chandler didn't care. He only ever wanted to tell things to Andy, his best friend, and now who was he going to tell about this? It was like that awkward moment when your crush asks you who you like...uh, nobody. What would he say if Andy called him out? What would he say if his feelings became overwhelming and strong enough to move him past the fear of rejection to the point of just wanting to get it off his chest? He really didn't know what to do besides keep quiet. Chandler could be independent. Eventually there would be a right time to tell Andy, and it wasn't now. It could be in a month or even 5 years, but Chandler knew that he'd know when the time was right. He'd wait for Andy to be ready.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Andrew asked, not expecting Chandler to say yes.

"Yeah, I kind of want to go for a drive or something," Chandler admitted with a smile.

"This is why I love you," Andy said with a growing smile, "We're always on the same page."

Chandler's eyes widened, "Yeah." It was all he could say. If Andy was on the same page, maybe he liked him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	34. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are back home. They miss each other.

Chandler wasn't the happiest. He sat in his room--in America--alone. He had his phone in hand and looked over at the still-packed suitcase lying on the floor. The boy had his phone in hand, not really sure what his plan with it was.

He thought back to England. To Andrew. He thought of the drive they'd taken after Andrew touched his cheek. That had provided the strongest feeling of contentment he'd ever experienced. Looking at the passing city and countryside through the window of Andrew's car while the man drove in silence was peaceful. They barely exchanged any words, but he felt as if they'd been communicating endlessly. Chandler missed him. Spending two weeks with someone only to return and be essentially ripped from them was devastating.

The boy looked down at his phone. He'd go through the pictures he'd taken to ease his sadness. Although, it might not help that much to be reminded of what he was missing. Chandler scrolled through the camera roll and frowned. He remembered taking several photos of the sights he'd seen--all the monuments and museums and stores--but there were only a few of those. All of the pictures in his phone were of either Andrew or the two of them together. Chandler raised his eyebrows. His phone was almost at maximum capacity because of the photos he'd taken, and he barely had any of England to show for it. Everything was Andy. Chandler was annoyed with himself. How had he _just_ figured out that he had a crush on Andrew when it was _so_ obvious?

He went to Andrew's contact name and hovered over it with his finger. Should he say anything to the man or just give him some space? He already wanted to see him again and they'd only parted less than a day ago.

The boy sighed, deciding he should just do it if he wanted. He didn't want to play games.

-I miss you-

Andrew didn't reply for a couple hours and Chandler was panicked. Had he screwed up or weirded Andy out? Why couldn't he do anything right?

The man never responded with text, but he called.

"Andy?" Chandler said, worried at the sudden phone call, but smiling because he was happy to hear from his friend.

"Hi, buddy. I just got your message," Andrew began.

"Oh," Chandler mumbled, embarrassed at his show of affection. What kind of newb said he missed his friend? Lame.

"I miss you too," Andrew admitted, "It's so strange not having you around. My bed feels empty." He wasn't sure that he should add the last part on, but it was the truth. Andrew thought back to the night he'd gotten drunk and Chandler had shared the bed with him. Without any discussion or awkwardness, that had been the continued setup. Chandler shared the bed with Andrew for every remaining night of their vacation. Andy was glad Chandler had his own room and bed if he needed it, so he didn't regret setting it up. He preferred having Chandler with him since he wouldn't feel so lonely. He was glad the boy seemed to feel the same. His bed was big enough for the both of them anyways.

"Really?" Chandler said, surprised. He smacked himself again. He was giving himself away. His desperation for contact with Andrew was starting to become apparent in his voice.

"Of course," Andrew said matter-of-factly. "I know I just called, but I was getting to bed. I wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh," Chandler said, his voice tinged with disappointment, "Okay."

"I'll see you soon, Chandler. Call me tomorrow if you want," Andrew said.

"Okay, Andy. Goodnight," Chandler smiled. He loved the prospect of getting to talk to his crush the next day. Andy made it so easy to like him.

"Bye," Andrew said, his own smile transferring to his voice. He was going to have a hell of a time getting to sleep without a bedmate. He guessed he'd have to deal with it. He really did miss Chandler. When he hung up his phone he looked at the background. It had taken him a few minutes to figure it out, but he'd eventually done it. His screen was now a picture of himself and Chandler. He didn't remember where they'd taken it, but it was cute. He was thankful that he'd made a friend in that boy--even just seeing that picture brought a smile to his face. Andrew went to bed after sitting quietly with his phone for a few minutes. The house was too silent, and he didn't feel at ease. He knew whose presence he was missing, but there was nothing that could be done. He wasn't really sure why he missed Chandler so much, truthfully. He didn't feel that strongly when he parted from his other friends. He came to the conclusion that Chandler was different. _What does that mean?_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	35. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning of the VD date. This chapter is a short tease.

It had been about a month since Chandler and Andrew's return from England. It was a difficult transition from being together every minute into being apart every minute. Because filming for season 2 of the Walking Dead was to begin filming within a few months, preparations were being made. Chandler was following his regular program of homeschooling and Andrew was being contacted by his agent often to arrange meetings and photo sessions. It was harder for Chandler to be away from Andy now that he was extremely aware of the nature of his feelings for the older man. It was these feelings that also made him extremely conscious of the fact that Valentine's Day was approaching.

Chandler wasn't sure what the protocol for such a holiday was, especially when one was single, but that didn't stop him. He bet Andrew was going to have a lonely Valentine's Day anyways since he didn't have a girlfriend or a partner, or anyone really... What could it hurt to put himself out there? He and Andrew were always friends, no matter what feelings he was keeping hidden within himself. What would be the harm in getting the man a cheesy card or some candy? It wasn't anything he wouldn't want for himself--especially if it was from Andrew.

Of course, Chandler's opportunity was made easier when he found out the big news. Andrew was being nominated for a Saturn Award. Not just for some useless supporting role either, but for best actor on television! Chandler was elated for his best friend. He was so pleased that other people could see that Andrew was made of talent and excellence. If anyone deserved the honour, it was Andy because he put everything he had into Rick Grimes, and he expected nothing in return except for his own satisfaction with himself. He wasn't interested in pleasing others or earning admiration; he just wanted to prove to himself that he could do a good job, and as long as he was giving it everything he had, that was good enough for him. It was more than good enough for Chandler. That boy had stars in his eyes for Andrew, and of course that sentiment was returned.

Chandler had to see Andy when he heard the big news. The boy biked over to Andy's house and ran up the steps of it, knocking on the door eagerly.

"You're gonna win, Andy. I know it!" Chandler shouted delightfully when he was finally inside, hugging the man around his hips.

Andy patted the boy on his head, "I don't know about that, but thank you."

"Well I know," Chandler argued. "Besides, even if you don't win, because those things are rigged, I'm serious, you deserve it the most."

"Oh I do?" Andrew humoured the boy. "I'm not really sold on the idea of some award. Why does everything have to be a competition? Being an actor isn't about being the best."

"I know that, but you're an actor, and you just happen to be the best," Chandler said seriously, "So you're gonna get the award!"

Andrew laughed, "I'm more concerned with St. Valentine to be honest."

"Who?"

"Valentine's Day," Andrew explained.

Chandler wrung his hands, "Oh yeah? Valentine's Day...I forgot about that."

"I never forget. For some reason it's one of my favourite holidays. Most people think it's stupid, but something about it appeals to me."

"I like it too," Chandler nodded, hoping the warmth on his cheeks didn't mean they were glowing red.

Andrew shrugged, "Guess we're bachelors this year, Riggs."

"We don't have to be," Chandler blurted.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"We could be Valentines. It makes sense," Chandler said nonchalantly.

"I knew you wanted me," Andrew joked, waggling his eyebrows, nudging Chandler. The man, per usual, felt guilty after making that joke. Why did he have the habit of sexualizing Chandler all the time? It all started with that kiss on New Years Eve. Now it seemed his mind always took that turn--thinking in terms of Chandler getting older and maturing. Andrew detected a subtle anticipation in his thoughts. Was it so that it wouldn't be so odd to be close with the boy? Was he looking forward to being able to do more things with Chandler? Andrew couldn't say for sure, but he knew that sexualizing the boy was all part of wanting him to be older. For what though? Chandler was fantastic at this age, just as he would be at 14 or 18. Andrew pondered it and let it go. Who cares if he made dirty, suggestive jokes? Chandler didn't seem uncomfortable, and that was his main priority.

Chandler's eyes flashed to Andrew's face, thinking he'd been called out on the truth, but he realized that Andy was just kidding. The boy took in a breath.

"I don't see the problem, Chandler. I can take you out and even get you a silly little pink card. It'll be one hell of a time. Just so you know, I don't like roses. When you get me a bouquet, go for daisies."

Chandler burst out laughing, "If anyone's getting a bouquet of flowers here, it's me."

"Deal," Andrew laughed, "I'll pick you up Monday at 6, flowers in hand."

"Works for me, Clutterbuck," Chandler winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	36. V Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy picks Chandler up for their Valentine's Day outing right on schedule. Both of them got the other a little something. Andy realizes something's changed between him and Chandler.

Chandler didn't know what to expect from Andrew when the big day finally arrived. He had wanted to believe that Andrew was being serious when he offered to take him out on a "real date", but it also made a lot more sense for the man to be joking. All Chandler could think about was Andrew actually showing up to his door with flowers and chocolates or something equally cheesy and holding his hand out for him to take.

The boy thought that it was quite like Andrew to take him out for no reason--the man did it all the time, so Chandler was used to it by now. However, Chandler also thought that he and Andy were approaching date territory. He knew Andy was insecure about how their relationship looked, and he'd never admit it, but he could see why the man was concerned especially because he knew that nature of his feelings toward Andrew. That aside, Chandler was surprised that Andrew was willing to actually take him out in a completely romantic context. They'd be in the restaurant and other couples would be there, and the juxtaposition of a bunch of couples with him and Andrew was going to be a bit awkward. Obviously people would assume it was father and son like it always was, but it made Chandler worry that Andrew would realize how things might look to the trained eye and freak out. Chandler tried not to think about it; Andrew had made his decision and his promise, and if he had problems with how things looked in public, then he could take care of it himself--Chandler would be busy pretending that he was on a real date with Andy, so he didn't have time to be worrying about the man's insecurities or the public's opinion.

Chandler didn't really know what to tell his parents when they asked where he was going, so he just decided on the truth, "Andrew's taking me out for Valentine's Day."

"Why?" Gina asked hesitantly, but with a smile. In her eyes, Andrew was like an honorary Riggs--a big brother of sorts for her son. She didn't question anything, and she didn't really have to since nothing was going on.

Chandler shrugged, "I think he misses having a wife or something, and Norman's in LA. I think he just wants to hang out and it just happens to be Valentine's Day."

"Poor Andrew," Gina sighed, "I wish he would find a nice girl. He is handsome."

Chandler glared, "He needs to concentrate on work right now. The show starts filming soon and he's gonna be super busy."

Gina laughed, "It'd be nice for him to have someone to go home to."

"I guess, but she'd have to understand his schedule. It'd probably have to be another actress," Chandler said. The thought of Andrew with someone else disgusted him. Why would he need a girlfriend when he could have his best friend? No matter what he and Andy did together, they had fun, so what would be the point of Andy trying to befriend a woman and then move on to dating her when he already had a perfectly logical option in front of him? Chandler couldn't see the reason. His age was the only thing stopping him.

This was on Chandler's mind when Andrew came to pick him up as promised. Chandler beamed when he got into Andy's passenger seat.

"Good evening, Mr. Riggs," Andrew said seriously, "How art thou?"

Chandler giggled, "Swell, and you?"

"Superb," Andy laughed, turning in his driver's seat to reach into the backseat. The man came forward with a small giftbag and a bouquet. "I'm a man of my word."

Chandler grinned when he took the flowers. He knew they weren't roses which surprised him and pleased him since he didn't like roses. It ran through his mind that he shouldn't really be accepting flowers since he wasn't a girl, but he didn't see why it mattered. Besides, he was just happy to be receiving anything from Andrew. It made him feel like he was actually _with_ the man. He thought to what his mom said. As if Andrew would ever find a "nice girl" good enough... He could just imagine some chick receiving flowers from the man and it made him angry. He'd have to make sure Andy stayed single until he was old enough to get him!

"Thanks, Andy," Chandler blushed. "What kind are they?"

"Gerber Daisies," Andrew replied, "There's a gift too, here."

Andy handed Chandler the gift bag and watched the boy open it.

The man wouldn't have been surprised if Chandler's eyeballs fell out of his skull when he laid eyes on the gift. Along with dozens of chocolates and a few candy assortments, there was a watch.

"It's just like yours, Andy," Chandler commented, taking the piece out of the giftbag so he could inspect it more closely.

"You said you liked mine, so I got you one of your own."

"Now we match," Chandler grinned, casting a sidelong glance at his companion.

"Exactly," Andrew smiled.

"Thank you so much," Chandler said to the man earnestly. He put the jewellery on at once. Andrew's gifts were always the best. He liked to think of the man in the store picking them out and thinking of him. Plus Andrew had great taste.

"No, Chandler. Thank you for coming out with me. You may not have seen, but to get here I had to run tons of your eager suitors down."

"I told them all I already had plans," Chandler laughed, "They never listen."

"I think I sent them a fairly strong message. If they want you, they have to go through me."

Chandler nodded, "Lesson learned."

"Now where would you like to eat?" Andrew asked, shaking his head at their dialogue. He felt a bit worried thinking of what it was actually going to be like when Chandler did have suitors. He and the boy wouldn't be able to spend as much time together, that would be one drawback. He thought back to Trevor in England and how much of a nuisance that had been, and that had been nothing. When Chandler actually got a boyfriend, where would that leave them? Andrew didn't want to think about that. Of course he didn't consider that Chandler might feel the same if he ever got a partner.

The boy deliberated, "You're wearing dress clothes. Are we going somewhere fancy?"

Andrew had slacks on with button-up shirt--Chandler could see it peeking out from under the man's pea coat. Chandler looked down at his jeans and sweater. Andrew always looked so classy, it wasn't fair.

"How about we go to our place?" Andrew suggested, "The first place we had dinner together."

"Milkshakes," Chandler said, conveying his agreement in one word.

"As many as you can handle," Andrew laughed.

 

When they got to the restaurant, Chandler surveyed the dining area. There were couples everywhere as he had predicted there would be. The couples were dispersed with only a few families. It made him feel sad to know that he was just there with Andrew as a friend, but hope swelled in his chest when he thought of being in this same position as the couples a few years later. It was possible. Some day it could be him with Andrew and Andrew with him. If he played his cards right, Andrew could be taking him on an actual date. The prospect made the present reality a little more bearable. Soon he would be 12 and that much closer to being old enough for Andrew.

Chandler looked around at the people eating and couldn't help but think about how jealous they and all their counterparts would be in a few years. Chandler could imagine the news finally emerging to the public. It would be that way because Andrew was kind of famous. People would know! He smiled to himself at how jealous everyone was going to be. He frowned when he realized how ahead of himself he was getting and how it was actually wrong to think that. He shouldn't be with Andrew because people would be jealous; he shouldn't care what anyone thought. The boy guessed he had the same problem as Andrew was having: caring what others thought. Chandler shook his head in an effort to clear the thoughts. He just needed to concentrate on supper and spending time with Andrew. The future would happen soon enough and he didn't have to worry about it right then.

"You okay, buddy?" Andrew raised his eyebrows, looking at Chandler from across their booth.

Chandler raised his head in surprise, looking around. He hadn't realized they'd sat down. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Andrew shrugged, "What are you going to order, little man?"

"The usual," Chandler grinned. Bacon cheeseburger with fries, a coke, and a milkshake.

"That's what I like to hear."

"I kind of got you something too," Chandler mumbled, "It's stupid."

"I doubt that it's stupid," Andrew responded with a smile. He hadn't been expecting a gift from Chandler, and he actually had no idea what it could be.

The boy pulled a square of pink tissue paper from his pocket. It looked like a small package was wrapped within it.

Andrew rubbed his hands together, "You didn't have to get me anything, you know."

"Yeah I did," Chandler countered, "Don't be stupid, Andy."

The man held his hands up in defense, "All right, I surrender. Lay it on me."

Chandler slid the tissue paper across the table toward Andrew.

The man peeled away the tape carefully and unfolded the wrapping. He revealed a necklace. It was silver with a simple chain. The piece also had two pendants, an A and a C.

Chandler had thought he was being clever, but now he wasn't so sure. The necklace was supposed to be adorned with an A and a C for Andrew and Clutterbuck. The thing was, Chandler was originally thinking of putting an L on it for Lincoln because that's who Andrew actually was...the Clutterbuck thing was just a joke. But that brought him back to the decision, C or L? C was funnier, but L was more appropriate, but C was even better still because it could be taken to mean Chandler. Chandler loved the idea of Andy wearing a necklace that had both of their first initials on it, even if it was under false pretenses. After the boy had thought of that, he couldn't resist picking out the C over the L.

Andy hadn't been sure what to say about the A and C. It was obvious what the A was for, but the C was ambiguous and he didn't want to assume either way in case Chandler was offended. He was almost positive that the C stood for his original last name, but there was always that slim chance that it stood for Chandler. Perhaps it was like a best friend necklace of sorts. Andrew fingered the pendants. A sudden shyness came over him, and he didn't know what to say in case he said the wrong thing. He finally decided, "It's brilliant, Chandler. I see you got your joke in there."

Chandler smirked at the man. He knew his ulterior motives wouldn't be discovered! He wanted to laugh. Silly Andy wouldn't realize his trick. Andrew thought the C was for Clutterbuck! It was perfect.

Of course, Andrew looked at Chandler, analyzing. The man himself was wondering what Chandler meant by the whole thing. Was he the delusional one in thinking that Chandler was trying to tell him something? Or was he actually correct, reading the boy right. From what Andrew could see, the boy looked smug, and Andrew could guess that's what it meant. Suddenly everything clicked into place for Andrew. Of course! Chandler had a crush on him. Chandler had wanted to get him this necklace, Andrew guessed, and then the idea had come to him for the double meaning of the C initial. Andrew couldn't help but smile, the boy had done everything on purpose. He'd orchestrated the entire Valentine's Day conversation hoping that Andrew might want to take him out. It all made sense. The necklace. The A and the C. The concealed smile. Chandler wanted this to be a date and Andrew had played right into it. The boy was a genius.

"That is what it means, isn't it?" Andrew couldn't help but ask with a smug smile of his own. Now that he knew how to read Chandler, his shyness had disappeared, and he was back in control.

"What?" Chandler asked dumbly, his face crumpling in confusion.

"The C on the necklace," Andrew clarified, "It's for the good old Clutterbuck family name."

"Oh," Chandler stumbled, "Yeah. Yeah exactly. Your last name."

"Oh," Andrew repeated, "Okay." Chandler was slipping up under the questioning.

"Why?" Chandler moved his head, "Was there something else it could be?"

Andrew moved his head back and forth in deliberation, "You know how I feel about that name," he began, "Maybe we should give it another meaning. A new symbolism."

"Like what?" Chandler asked quickly, "What else starts with a C?"

Andrew shrugged, "C... C.... Oh!"

Chandler grinned, "Did you think of something?"

"Not something," Andrew responded, "Rather, some _one_!"

"Who?"

"This little punk I know," Andrew said, "His name starts with a C. It's almost perfect, but I don't know....He might not be too happy about this."

"I think it's a great idea," Chandler admitted with a blush. "A for Andy and C for me. Chandler is a much better name than Clutterbuck."

"I'd have to agree with you," Andrew admitted with a wink. He nodded in finality and slipped the necklace on. Chandler and Andrew. He didn't know what to think about Chandler having a crush on on him. It made him feel happy above anything else to know that Chandler liked him so much. It was only natural for that to happen when they spent so much time together. Oddly, Andrew didn't have any thoughts of how to reverse the boy's feelings or make him stop liking him. Andrew didn't want Chandler to stop. If he was being moral, he should try to ignore it or stop hanging out with the boy completely so the inappropriate feelings would completely disappear. Andrew knew that wasn't the right answer for either of them. The best thing to do was just keep things as they were. If Chandler wanted to have a crush on him, who was he to stop the boy? As someone who cared for the boy, he wanted to make it even easier on Chandler, but at the same time, he would have to be careful not to lead Chandler into thinking the feelings were mutual.

Andrew paid for the bill, smiling contentedly at the sight of Chandler's new watch and at the feel of his necklace. The man shook his head at the thought of how clever Chandler must feel for his little trick. As if Andrew hadn't known it was the boy's plan all along to change the meaning of that C. Chandler was too clever for his own good.

 

The man walked Chandler up to the door after their dinner since they were unable to stay at Andy's--it was a school night, homeschool, but still.

"Thanks for everything, Chandler," Andrew said, leaning down to give the boy a hug.

The boy reached up to wrap his arms around Andrew's larger form, "You too, Andy. Happy Valentine's Day."

Andrew looked around to make sure Chandler's parents weren't lurking about,and he pressed a kiss to Chandler's cheek. The kiss was innocent, but that still didn't mean he wanted prying eyes to see him do it. People wouldn't understand.This was the second holiday kiss he'd given the boy, and the first kiss he'd given the boy while knowing he was attracted to him. Andrew couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty. He was giving Chandler what he wanted.

"Andy," Chandler whispered involuntarily, bringing his hand up to his face. He couldn't believe Andy had done that again after they had pretty much just gone on a date! This was the best night of his life so far.

"See you around, Little Man," Andrew winked at the boy, turning to walk down the steps and to his car. He hoped Chandler had had as good of a night as he had. As far as Valentine's Days went, this had been a fantastic one. The only problem was that he was driving away from Chandler instead of with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	37. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy discusses Valentine's Day with Norman. He keeps what he knows about Chandler a secret.

The necklace around Andy's neck was so apparent to him that he wondered why nobody else was asking about it; why nobody else noticed it as much he did. The piece of jewellery was easily his most prized position now. It not only symbolized one of his greatest friendships and the effect he was able to have on an aspiring actor, but it showed the respect Chandler held for him as a friend, a mentor, and, in Chandler's eyes, a partner. Andrew cherished that gift.

He was self-aware enough to notice that he wasn't overthinking his and Chandler's relationship, and that shocked him. He remembered how concerned he'd become in the past when he and Chandler crossed boundaries--finding out that Chandler liked him romantically was a huge boundary--but he wasn't worried. He didn't ponder about what it meant or how to act or what to do; he didn't think of what to say or who to tell or how to feel. Andy just accepted it. He wasn't thinking about whether he reciprocated Chandler's affection because he didn't label what he felt for the boy. Chandler was his friend and costar; a meaningful companion and protégé.

Andrew didn't find it necessary to question whether he returned the boy's feelings because he figured it wouldn't matter since the boy would outgrow it soon enough. In Andrew's opinion, it was just a crush that would be short-lived. He remembered the boy Chandler seemed to like when they were back in England, as as far as he knew, the two were no longer in contact...Chandler was just a boy; his feelings were fickle.

Andrew was lucky enough to have Norman down for a couple days while the man was in town. It was just a couple of nights spent in Andy's quaint, American home drinking, watching television, and shooting the shit.

"Aweh, Andy. I forgot to tell you Happy Valentine's Day. I shoulda claimed you when I had the chance," Norman joked almost as soon as he walked in the door.

Andy shook his head and clapped the other man on the back, "You didn't have to ask. I'm already yours, Normsky."

"Yeah that's true."

"What did you do anyways? Anything?" Norman inquired. He rarely got to see Andy, but those couple of months filming Season 1 had resonated deeply with the men and strengthened their bond. The show's success didn't slow things down, either. Despite their distance, the two communicated often, and even when they didn't speak as much as usual, they were able to pick up right where they'd left off. This dynamic also meant that everything was summarized and disjointed in discussion because they wanted to catch up and cover all bases, no matter how menial the topic-i.e. Valentine's Day...like Norman cared.

"I've got something to tell you, Norman," Andrew said solemnly.

"Shit are you and your wife getting back together?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Andy rolled his eyes, "No."

Norman stuck his tongue out, "Yeah well, knowing you."

"I took Chandler out for the holiday."

"Oh yeah? How's that little squirt doing?"

"Still adores you," Andrew joked.

"Duh," Norman shrugged, "Why'd you go out with him? You guys are still tight?"

Andrew hesitated. He always had to remind himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong, "Chandler and I are very close. I can't explain it, Norm. It's not like he's a son or a friend or just a costar...it's such a multi-faceted dynamic. The boy is so clever and mature, yet so full of life and naivety. He's absolutely fascinating company. I admit it's odd to interact with someone so young, but I relate to him, and he has no one else."

Norman nodded thoughtfully, "I gotta admit, it's kind of fucked up, but I see what you mean, man. There is something about him. Mingus is the same age as Chandler, so I get it. There's nobody I like spending time with more, only difference is he's my son. You seem so worried about it though, Andy."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting as if being his friend is something you're scared of...like you think people think you're not right, you know? Like you're doing something wrong."

Andrew sighed, "It's just not normal. I know I'm not doing anything wrong, but I'm concerned people will interpret it that way."

"Man, you're just his, I don't know, mentor or something. That's it. People think anyone you spend time with is automatically someone you're fucking. Go out with my mom, and I'm seen with a cougar. Go out with my son, and I'm seen with a younger boyfriend. Go out with a girl, and I'm banging her. Go out with my cat, I'm into bestiality," Norman laughed, "Don't think so much, Lincoln. You don't have the capacity. Believe me, if anything, all people are seeing is a stuck-up Brit taking a youngster under his wing. That's what it is."

"Excuse you. I'm not generous," Andy laughed. "Thanks, Norman. I don't know why I think like that. It's not the first time we've had this discussion. I'm just so conscious of everything I do because I don't want to look bad or make Chandler look bad or hurt him in any way."

"This makes me like such a pretentious ass, but it's gotta be the role bleeding into your life man. You play his dad, think about it. Of course you feel that way. I'm not saying it isn't real, but your dynamic on-screen set you up for what you guys are for real. That's just the way it is now."

"Huhn, that makes a lot of sense actually," Andrew mused. He was just about to add, "but that doesn't explain why Chandler has a crush on me." He thought better of it though. He didn't want to give Chandler up, and he didn't want to give Norman any reason to change his opinion that nothing was going on. Not that there was anything going on, but it wouldn't be hard to make that reach considering Chandler wanted to. If anyone asked the boy, he could say Andy kissed him and shared a bed with him and showered him with gifts. That all looked suspicious, but it wasn't like that... Was it?

Andy started thinking after having avoided it. Sure the father-son role established their relationship dynamic, but Andrew had wanted to protect the boy since he'd showed up looking lost and afraid on his first day. Andrew had played a father before and had never felt the need to progress the role by fathering the child in real life. Andy had experienced costars being interested before, but he'd always had Gael or some other partner to deter him. Now he was single and becoming more open to being bisexual. Chandler liked him and that meant something to him. If Chandler was just interested in Andrew's friendship and mentorship because of a role they played, it wouldn't explain the reason for admiration developing into attraction. Their relationship was therefore independent from their roles. It was just them governing their own wants and interests. Chandler liked Andy because of who the man was and how the man treated him. Andrew liked Chandler in return because of the acceptance and companionship he received. They just got on extremely well--regardless of labels. It made Andy wonder, what would happen if he liked Chandler back?

Andrew had to work not to reach up and touch the necklace he wore. He didn't want Norman to ask about it because Norman would be able to sense what he wasn't yet ready to admit. All Andy could think about was Chandler. His house wasn't the same without the boy's presence.


	38. A Talented Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy wins an award.

"Andy!" Chandler exclaimed as soon as the man picked up the phone.

"Yes it's me," Andrew responded with a fond smile, "What's going on?"

"You won _an award_ , and you didn't even tell me!"

"I thought you knew," Andy reasoned. Chandler had known about that Andy was nominated for a Saturn Award, but they wouldn't know if he'd won for a couple of days. As for the IGN ward for Best TV Hero. Andrew couldn't believe he'd won. It was amazing to him how much popularity the show was gaining. He wasn't sure whether he deserved the award either way, but he couldn't suppress the pride he felt when Chandler congratulated him; he wanted the boy to think highly of him.

"Oh please, Andy, you're just being modest again. I don't get it."

"I didn't even go to the ceremony, Chandler. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah it is, geez. We have to hang out to celebrate, uh, unless you don't want to, I don't know," Chandler said, blushing on his end of the phone. He didn't want to seem too eager and tip Andy off to his romantic predicament.

"Of course I want to," Andy said, "Will you pick me up at 8? Oh wait, that's right."

"Andy, that's not funny. Maybe you should send a driver for me...oh wait, that's right."

"Easy now, little buddy," Andrew laughed, "I'll send Norman after you."

"Really?" Chandler asked in mild disbelief.

Andrew straightened out where he sat on the couch. He thought Chandler's little thing for Norman was over, so what was this now?

"Or you and Norman could just go out in my honour," Andrew suggested. He knew he was being childish. He knew he was the one with Chandler's affection and gifts, and stolen cheek kisses, but still.

"I think I'll pass," Chandler said politely, "I wanna hang out with you."

"Don't do me any favours," Andrew quipped. He needed to get over himself, but he couldn't help it. Chandler could like who ever he wanted--he had no claim over the boy. His mind automatically added the word 'yet' to the end of his thought.

"Dude, don't be so touchy," Chandler teased, "Or maybe I'll have to get Norman to help me kick your butt." Poor Chandler didn't sense the blooming jealousy that Andrew was experiencing. He didn't understand that he wouldn't have to push very hard to make things go his way.

"Oh yeah, Riggs? Can your little leg kick that high?"

"That's why Norman will help. Once you're on the ground, I"ll take it from there."

"You want to wrestle me?"

Chandler thought about it, rolling around with Andy--getting to be close to him. He thought back to when he'd gotten to hug Andy when they were playing Rick and Carl. Andrew gave the best hugs he'd ever received. He bet Andy could have him pinned and overpowered in no time. The notion excited him in a weird way, like nothing he'd experienced before. He'd never wanted to wrestle with girls he'd liked, so why Andy? Was it because Andrew was an adult and Chandler wasn't scared to hurt him, or even be hurt by him? It was all so damn confusing. Why couldn't he just be older? He hated this dumb limbo in between childhood and adolescence. What was he supposed to do? Nothing! He couldn't do anything. Chandler felt defeated; all he and Andy could be was friends. But if he had it his way, it wouldn't be for long. As for Andy, he didn't really know what he wanted.

"Maybe," Chandler answered indignantly.

Andrew smirked, "Well nobody's stopping you." He imagined the boy crawling over him, trying to find purchase to hold him down, but he knew Chandler wouldn't be able to. Chandler would scramble and exert all the energy he had into 'fighting', but he would end up succumbing and Andrew would pin him down triumphantly. Andrew was getting excited at the thought of goofing around with Chandler. All of a sudden he couldn't wait for the boy to get there. "In fact," Andrew added after his imaginative hesitation, "I'll come pick you up right now."

"Deal," Chandler said, "But don't think just because you're a celebrity with tons of awards that I'll spare you."

Andrew laughed, shaking his head, "I would never," and he hung up, ending the conversation and leaving to collect Chandler immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	39. Lutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler play fight!

When Andy went to pick up Chandler, the excitement between them was tangible in the car. Of course it had just been teasing words when they’d set up their wrestling match, but it was an unspoken agreement that it was going to go down. Neither of them mentioned it, and they spoke as they usually did, but it was understood that there were going to be shenanigans when the pair arrived at Andy’s house. Neither of them knew how or when, but both of them realized that the idea had implanted in their minds, and they would fulfill it.

Chandler kept thinking about wrestling with Andy. He’d done it a few times with his brother and his dad, but his dad always went easy on him or gave up with the claim that he was tired, and his brother was just too small. Chandler wasn’t exactly a physical kid, but he enjoyed exerting his excess energy from time to time, and that meant getting scrappy. He saw Andy as a gentle or more verbal man than a physical one. He’d seen Andy and Norman clap each other on the back or nudge one another, but other than that, Andrew actually didn’t touch others a lot—aggressively or amiably. Chandler smiled at the thought since he’d received a number of small little touches on his shoulders, or the back of his neck. Andy constantly held out his hand for the boy to high-five as well. Trying to conceal a larger smile from spreading across his face, Chandler tried to stop thinking about the kisses he’d received on his cheek. That was pretty much as touchy as Andy got, so Chandler bet he could take him down in a wrestling match. He was ready. He’d even selected a particular outfit to allow for more liberal movements and techniques.

When they arrived at Andy’s place, Andrew went straight to the kitchen to pop a pizza in the oven. He provided Chandler with some store-bought cookies to get him through the 20 minute wait that the pizza constituted. Of course, the boy finished the entire package before the cheese even started to melt. Andy noticed that Chandler had some chocolate on the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t comment. He figured Chandler would detect the food he’d missed and lick off the remnants or something. Andrew couldn’t stop looking at it though. It made Chandler look cute and carefree which made sense because he was.

They ate in front of the TV per usual, and Chandler convinced Andy to bring out his game system so that he could humiliate the man further. Chandler was raising up his arms in victory when Andy tossed his controller and took the boy down to the ground. Andy had pounced like an animal on its unsuspecting prey. All Chandler had to say for it was the rush of air he exhaled.

The two hit the ground and Andy pinned the boy down.

“You thought you won, punk, but I don’t take that lying down,” Andy threatened playfully.

Chandler was giggling, squirming to be released from Andy’s firm grip. The man pressed his body further down on the boy so that he couldn’t move. “What do you have to say for yourself, Chandler?”

The boy was shocked by Andrew's forwardness. He thought he would have to initiate the 'fight', but it turned out that Andy had been more eager than anticipated. He wasn't sure how to move with Andy on top of him; he'd never experienced it before.

“The only way you could get me was with a surprise attack. What kind of fighter are you? Were you scared?” Chandler challenged. His words were pretty much the only thing he had at his disposal since there was no way he could get Andy off of him even if he wanted to. It was then that he decided to flick out his tongue to wipe away the food at the corners of his mouth.

Andrew frowned, “Haven’t you heard of a napkin?”

“Haven’t you heard of a fair fight?” Chandler retorted with a grin, sticking his tongue out at Andy. “I was saving that food for later,” the boy joked.

Andrew glowered, letting up off Chandler, “You’re 20 pounds soaking wet, how am I supposed to have fair fight?”

“Rain check for when I’m bigger?” Chandler pleaded, “It’s fun, but I think you might hurt me.”

Andrew’s expression softened, “I’m so sorry, Chandler. I didn’t realize. Oh, damn. One second.” The man crawled off Chandler and rested beside him. He was worried he’d hurt the boy by accident. He hadn’t even thought before tackling the poor thing. He could’ve truly hurt his friend.

Chandler nodded solemnly at the man before his expression bloomed into triumph, and he flew at Andy, knocking the man over by sheer force and not weight.

“You bastard!” Andy laughed, lying on the ground beneath the boy. He hadn’t been joking; the child was extremely light, and it wouldn’t have been hard to flick him off, but Andy wouldn’t do that. Of course he rethought his honorableness when Chandler started tickling. He could handle 10 blows to the face before he could take 10 seconds of tickling. The boy was relentless.

“Fu--- Chandler, Jesus Chri—Stop!” Andy tried to resist, but the boy was targeting his weak areas.

Andrew had his eyes clenched shut, and his body was reverting to fetal position, but he still had some fight left in him and he reached blindly at Chandler to try and get him in the chest. It was a long shot that Chandler would stop since he was having such a good time, but Andy could try to thwart him at least a tad. Andrew got a grip on the first piece of material he could feel and pulled. It was the most he could do to the boy without actually fighting him which wasn’t really in the question since the boy was so fragile. Chandler gasped, “Andy!”

Andy used the pause to his advantage and sat up. Chandler was shocked, “You ripped my shirt!”

Andrew shrugged, pulling out from under Chandler, “You wouldn’t quit. You left me no choice. I can replace it, but we can both agree that it was well-deserved.”

Chandler frowned, looking down at his ripped shirt and then back at Andy. The boy deliberated for a few seconds and then he fisted Andy’s shirt and pulled. The man’s shirt tore slightly, but not enough, so Chandler rushed him once more to get a more satisfying tear.

Andy just let it happen with a fond smile on his face. Chandler would get even even if it meant that he was causing the most damage.

Chandler was satisfied with his work, “There, we’ll call it a tie.”

“You can’t rip a shirt and call it a tie. It’s a rag now,” Andy joked.

“Geez, Andy. Seriously?” Chandler laughed, but his eyes were fixated on the sight in front of him. Andy’s shirt was hanging haphazardly on his body since Chandler had done so much damage to it. Chandler could see most of the man’s chest thanks to his handy work. He felt a little guilty because he knew he’d been hard on the man, but he had still wanted to do it. He couldn’t help but think that maybe he’d done it on purpose. He hadn’t realized it before, but liking someone kind of meant that one wanted to see more of the person. Chandler had always considered Andy good looking, but he had never really thought about seeing him naked or anything like that.

Chandler tried to tear his gaze away from the man’s chest before he was caught, but he was struggling. He was taking in more information than he’d had to before. When he had a crush on Madison a few months prior, he hadn’t thought of doing anything with her besides talking and spending time. With Andy though, he was thinking of being around him and _close._ Chandler wanted to see more of Andy and touch him. Was that weird? Chandler wasn’t sure. His parents kissed and stuff, and the boys in his neighbourhood talked about the escapades of their older siblings. Chandler figured he was on the right path, besides, he’d seen some of Andrew’s performances on the USB he’d been given, and from what he'd seen it was normal attraction. That reminded him, he’d have to watch more of Andrew’s roles. He didn’t really have an explanation, but he thought seeing how others interacted with Andrew would give him some guidance. It wasn’t like the boy could talk to anyone else about this; he wasn’t supposed to like someone that older, especially not a man, and especially not his TV dad. Chandler didn’t care though. He loved Andy.

Andrew noticed Chandler looking at the rips on his shirt. He didn’t really know what to do. He had mixed feelings about allowing what just happened to happen. He knew Chandler liked him, so why enable the boy to be so physical with him? Andrew couldn’t explain it. He didn’t see anything wrong with what they did, but he knew it wasn’t exactly proper either. The thing was, Chandler was so young that it seemed to make it okay, however odd that seemed. His reasoning was that if Chandler had a crush on him at 11, what harm would there be in playing around and acting normal? It wasn’t like Chandler was 13 or 14; he wouldn’t be getting excited from their touching. To the boy, a spade was a spade, and they were play fighting, not trying to do anything else.

Andy knew that his shirt getting ripped wasn’t caused by ulterior motives—however, the outcome was that his chest was bared and Chandler liked it. He hadn't expected Chandler to see him in that light. Besides, if he started acting weird around Chandler, it might hurt his feelings and damage the relationship. Chandler would no longer feel comfortable which would be worse than feeling too comfortable. Andy didn’t know what to do. It was weird knowing that the boy liked him because he felt responsible for it. What was he to do in this situation? Talk to the boy? Reject the boy? Or act normal with the boy? Andrew figured the latter option made the most sense. So what, they wrestled… it was a friendly activity.

The man didn’t say anything, but he could tell Chandler was trying to be discreet. Andrew didn’t like the way he was feeling, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered that the boy found him attractive. It was one thing to know that Chandler had a crush on him since it could just be the boy channeling his feelings incorrectly, but for the boy to notice Andrew physically meant that this was serious and real. Andy knew it wasn’t the correct decision, but he took off his shirt anyways. He savoured the boy’s widening eyes, but he didn’t stick around to wait for anything else to happen. He was treading dangerous waters, and he knew he wasn’t being fair to Chandler by dangling himself in front of him, but he liked being desired. He wouldn’t admit to himself that he’d enjoyed Chandler’s fidgeting and his flushed face upon seeing more of his body revealed. Maybe Andy was smug about it, and maybe that made him an asshole. Maybe he wasn’t admitting it to himself, but there was something there.

Chandler was dying to reach out and touch Andrew's chest, but he didn't want to be obvious. Andy could never know that he liked him that way or he'd be ruined. Andy would hate him. The boy decided to act indifferent, "That was fun, Andy, but seriously we should wait until I'm a bit bigger. That was less of a fight and more of a tickle battle."

"Yeah, you're right, squirt. There was no way I could use my moves on you; you're too small."

"Hey know, that's not necessary. You put wrestling on the PS and I'll take you down any time of the day."

"That's true," Andrew conceded. He didn't even hesitate before reaching out to flap the rip of Chandler's shirt, "I got you pretty good there."

"Yeah, I'll have to explain it to my mom. Well, I don't know. I won't tell her we were wrestling, but I'll think of something."

Andrew breathed in relief. He was still uneasy about his relationship with Chandler's parents. Any funny business and he might not be able to see his friend anymore. He wouldn't be able to get over it if he caused that. It was another reason for him to calm down about the situation and act responsibly; tell Chandler he's aware of the situation and suggest boundaries. Andrew didn't want to though. He liked the way things were. There was no harm in letting a boy have a crush.

"Andy, you're the best," Chandler said after a few seconds of silence, "You look really strong too."

Chandler felt stupid for saying it, but he felt like he _had_ to say _something_. It would've been awkward otherwise.

"Thanks, bud. I've been trying to get into a bit of better shape for the new season, but if I keep hanging out with you I'll gain weight in no time."

"Ahh, so what. You'd still be Andy."

Andrew shrugged and ruffle his friend's hair before standing up and holding a hand out for Chandler to take, “Let’s go to bed. That fight took a lot out of me.”

Chandler nodded, not being able to resist staring at Andy more, “Yeah, I’m tired.”

“Andy…” Chandler began.

“Hmm?”

“Will you carry me?”

Andrew looked at Chandler for a few seconds, taking in his disheveled appearance—his own ripped shirt. “Of course.”

Andy knew that he’d opened the floodgates. Chandler was going to keep pressing and pressing until Andy wouldn’t have a choice but to stop it. Andrew didn’t know if he could though—or if he wanted to.

That’s all the man could think about as he lied next to his sleeping friend. The lingering feeling of a kiss on the cheek made him feel more certain though. He didn’t want to push Chandler away. Things might be odd, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was eager to wrestle the boy when it would be more even, but he knew that was a while off.

Chandler rolled over in his sleep, seeking out the comforting warmth of his best friend. The first kiss he'd given to Andy flitted through his mind and he snuggled closer to the man. He had been thrilled that Andy hadn't rejected him or gotten uncomfortable; usually the man only kissed him and rarely--on special occasions--but Andy had just smiled and said "goodnight". Chandler knew it made him seem obvious, but he was allowed to do that kind of stuff with Andy, and he knew the man wouldn't suspect anything. That's just how they were with each other.

Andrew tightened his arm around Chandler and settled in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	40. DVD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's March--the month of the DVD release of Season 1 of TWD. Andrew receives a copy in the mail and invites Chandler over.

            Neither Chandler nor Andy mentioned the wrestling in the weeks following the event. Chandler didn’t because he still felt like it was a dream and Andy because he didn’t want to think about it. Thinking about things made emotions stronger, and Andy knew himself. He wouldn’t give the brewing feeling within him a name, but he could tell something was there. For the sake of his sanity and conscience he called it a deep adoration for Chandler. He wouldn’t admit anything more or less to himself. If he ever did, it wouldn’t be for at least 7 years. But Andy wasn’t doing math to figure out when his budding sentiments would become less weird.

            As much as Andy considered avoiding Chandler or distancing himself or doing anything, he knew it would never happen. Chandler was too important.

            Andy thought of Gael from time to time which was to be expected, but it always happened whenever he thought of Chandler too much as if his brain was trying to draw comparisons. The divorce wouldn't be finalized for another year, and that frustrated him. He hadn’t been in contact with her for months, and he was surprised that he didn’t feel worse about it. There hadn’t been enough time for the void she made to make him feel empty because the hole was immediately filled by Chandler. Friendship could be a powerful bond. He had never thanked Chandler for that, but maybe he didn’t have to because the boy’s only advice was to do what would make Andrew happy. Andrew considered that once in a while—what would make him happy. He realized that leaving Gael didn’t really make him happy and being with her didn’t really either, but making the choice made him feel that way. Having a friend to support him made him feel happy. Andrew wondered if he deserved it. His wife would never let on that she was devastated, but he figured she was at least upset or shocked. He hadn’t had time to feel that, but he did feel guilty. Did Gael deserve that? In an instant, Andrew wondered if all he was good for was hurting the people he loved.

            He took inventory of the people he cared about in his life: Chandler, Norman, his brother and his brother’s family, his coworkers, his parents, and Gael. Could he ever hurt Chandler or would he have the chance? He thought back to the time he’d cancelled the trip on Chandler. That’s when Andrew realized that pushing Chandler away would never work because he knew what Chandler felt for him. That was the dilemma, no matter what he did—reject the boy or accept the boy’s feelings—Chandler would be hurt. It was so frustrating! Taking Chandler’s advice to make the decision that would make him happy wasn’t useful in this case either because both choices were bad for Chandler, and that was bad for Andy. Andy didn’t know what to do, so he called Chandler, of course.

 

“Andy!” Chandler greeted, “What’s up?”

“Just having a glass of wine and enjoying a novel,” Andrew responded.

Chandler smiled with an amused eye roll, “Then what did you call me for? Are you having a crisis?”

“Yes, actually,” Andy stated.

“What’s going on?” Chandler said, his light tone slipping into a concerned one.

“I’ve just received a DVD in the mail, and I’ve no idea what to do with it," Andrew thought on the spot. He didn't want to reveal the real crisis he was having. Crisis with a capital C.

“What DVD?” Chandler asked, bewildered.

“The first season of our show.”

“They sent _you_ a copy and not me? What the hell? I never got one. How fair is that? You don’t even watch the show!”

“Exactly, Chandler.”

“Oh, well yeah. What are you going to do with it?”

“I called you,” Andy hinted.

“Oh my God, can I come over and we can watch it together? Please, please! Andy, oh my God. You have to see yourself at least once. You're so good!”

Andrew let Chandler continue excitedly. He would never get over how pleased Chandler always sounded when they were speaking. He was equally excited to hear the boy’s voice, but he didn’t convey it as explicitly. He wondered if Chandler ever sat there analyzing their conversations, probably thinking that Andy was uninterested because he was so calm. Andrew smiled, the boy couldn’t be more wrong if that was the case, and he did, in fact, do this.

“Name the time and place, Clutterbuck, and I’m there," Chandler continued, not noticing that Andrew hadn't actually confirmed anything or spoken at all.

“Place is where our last showdown occurred. Time is whenever you want to see me,” Andy couldn’t help but flirt a little.

Chandler grinned to himself, shaking his head at Andy through the phone. “Now,” Chandler blurted.

“See you soon,” Andy countered, hanging up.

 

Chandler ran to his parents to beg for a ride; they were in the living room watching a game show.

Gina smiled, “As long as Andrew says you’re welcome, you can always go.”

Bill agreed. Any man who treated Chandler like a son was welcome to the boy’s company. He knew other fathers might be jealous or leery, but he knew Andrew was a good man and role model to his son. It was because of Andy that Chandler enjoyed his job so much, and that was rewarding to Bill.

Chandler pretended to collapse on the ground, “I can’t believe it, Mom. Andy’s actually going to watching the show. I can’t believe this. He NEVER watches himself.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Chandler. Did he actually say that? Or did he just say he had the DVD and invite you over?”

Chandler paused in the middle of rolling around on the floor, “Now that you mention it…. ugh, man. He probably isn’t going to watch it at all,” the boy pouted. “This sucks, but I’m still going!”

Chandler bounced his leg up and down the entire duration of the car ride to Andy’s. It was never spoken aloud, but everybody knew that he wouldn’t need a ride back home that night; hanging out at Andy’s always led to a sleepover.

Andrew was waiting on the front step for Chandler. When the boy arrived he waved to Gina and collected Chandler’s overnight bag.

Chandler walked in and looked around questioningly.

“The pizza is on its way,” Andy stated.

Chandler nodded seriously and finally sat down, “So where’s the DVD?”


	41. The Dirty DVD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew receives a DVD in the mail which he thinks is Season 1 of TWD, but it's not really....  
> 

Andy watched Chandler as the boy made himself comfortable on the couch. The boy had a usual spot in every room of Andrew’s house, and it was odd that his ass hadn’t worn a spot in anything since he was over so often.

Andrew didn’t answer Chandler’s question, but went to get the object in question from its place on the kitchen counter. It had come with a note that said “You won’t find this copy in any stores”. Norman had texted Andy the day before he received the package to tell him that he’d gotten his copy of season 1. Norman also told the other man that he should expect his soon. Just as his friend said, Andy got his in the mail the next day. Andrew figured the cast received a special edition of the DVD, but in his opinion, the designers of the case hadn’t done a very good job; if it was specially made for the actors and crew, it shouldn’t have been so plain.

He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to watch any of it; he detested seeing himself on screen, but Chandler was so eager. Andrew debated just throwing it away. He knew the boy had already seen all of the episodes and, therefore, had seen him acting as Rick. Andrew had to admit that he was a little excited to see his interactions with Chandler in the show because he knew they’d been filmed well. He smiled just thinking of the scene where he scooped the boy into his arms—a father and son reuniting. He decided he did want to see that.

“Here, bud, put it on and I’ll go wait for the pizza. Should be here any minute.”

Chandler shrugged, taking the disc from Andy’s outstretched hand. He put it in the player and waited for the previews and main menu, but they never came. There was just a viewer’s warning and a strange logo. Chandler figured that the DVD contained solely the episodes with no extra junk. It was strange, but whatever. The boy paused it right after the rating and copyright warning had passed so Andy could join in at the beginning.

Andy came into the house a few minutes later with the pizza, and breadsticks, and wings, and a 2L of Diet Coke. Chandler sprung off the couch to give Andy a hand.

“Want plates?” Chandler asked when they settled everything on the coffee table.

“We shouldn’t need them,” Andrew replied, thinking they’d just eat out of the boxes. “Maybe some cups though.”

Finally, they were ready to fulfill the goal of the night. Andrew looked skeptical, “Really? Do we have to watch this? I have loads of other movies.”

Chandler huffed, “I don’t know, I guess we don’t have to, but we should at least watch some good parts or something, if you don’t want to see the whole thing.”

Andrew gripped the remote, “We could start off with the episode where we meet again.”

“That’s episode 3 ‘Tell it to the Frogs’”, Chandler said.

“Specific,” Andrew complimented.

Chandler blushed. He didn’t tell Andrew that he watched all of their scenes together over and over again.

“All right let’s do it,” Andrew sighed, taking a slice of pizza.

Chandler pressed play and waited. He was confused about what he saw on the screen. A man and a woman were naked on a bed. Their clothes and weapons were close by, but they were busy having sex. Chandler’s eyes widened at the image. On the screen the woman expressed that she was scared that they were going to be interrupted by walkers at any minute, and the man looked to the window, “There’s nothing.” Then there was knocking and banging through the walls—obviously the man was wrong. That was all Chandler got a chance to see before Andy was standing up, his pizza thrown back in the box and his drink splashed across the table.

“Fuck,” Andrew swore as he ran to the TV to turn it off. He realized that a remote would’ve worked just as well, but his first instinct was to shield Chandler’s eyes from the images.

Andrew didn’t know what to do or say. What was Chandler thinking? He knew that Chandler knew some sexual things based off what the boy had tried to do for his last birthday, and also because of that boy he had chatted with briefly in England. But had Chandler ever seen anything like this? Andrew racked his brain for proof that this wasn’t the worst thing that the boy had seen; proof that he wasn’t a terrible human being. He realized that Chandler did have the USB of all his filmography. Andrew knew there were quite a bit of sex scenes on the drive, but then he remembered teasing Chandler because he hadn’t watched more, plus Chandler had never mentioned anything. Okay so maybe the boy had seen a few then, but, oh dear God, not like this!

“Uhh,” Andrew said, turning to the boy who remained on the couch. Chandler was still eating, so he obviously wasn’t too bothered. Andrew reconsidered that when he caught Chandler’s eye and the boy’s cheeks flamed. Chandler quickly looked away, embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, Chandler. I don’t know why or how. I can’t even begin to apologize enough. You should not have seen that. That was not what I thought it was.”

Chandler ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s okay, Andy. It was an accident.”

Chandler’s mind was simultaneously empty and racing. Was that what sex was like? He knew enough to know that what he saw was called porn and the people were actually doing _it_ , not just faking. What was Andrew thinking? Did Andy watch that kind of stuff. Did he like it? Was Andy mad? How was he supposed to react? What did Andrew expect from him? Was it weird to be embarrassed or should he be making a joke? Chandler was so nervous and embarrassed and scared? Weirdly? He didn’t know what to do or say or feel. Would anything he said expose his crush on the man? Was he appearing childish? As one does when overloaded with emotion, Chandler started crying.

Once the boy started crying then he really felt dumb. Andy would certainly think he was a child now.

Andy didn’t know why, but he was grateful when Chandler began to cry because that signaled to him what he needed to do to fix the situation. He had been waiting on Chandler to react before proceeding.

“Oh, Chandler. It’ll be all right. I’m not mad at you,” Andrew said, hugging the boy on the couch.

Chandler was confused, “How did you know that’s what I thought?” He asked through hot tears.

Andrew trailed his fingers up and down the boy’s back, “Because I know what I would’ve thought, and it’s not your fault. Believe me, I’m 37 and I didn’t know how to react to what just happened. I was scared.”

“Why were you scared?” Chandler asked, “You’ve probably seen that stuff before. You’ve done it before. I’m just a stupid kid. I don’t know anything, and you probably think I’m a huge baby.”

Andrew sighed, “Yes I have seen it. Yes I have done it, but that doesn’t make you stupid or childish. If I thought those things, I wouldn’t spend so much time with you. Regardless, you are a child, Chandler. You’re allowed to be childish.”

Chandler frowned, “I don’t know why I cried. It just happened.”

“I felt like crying,” Andrew admitted, “You’re my innocent, little Chandler. You’re not supposed to see that kind of thing. I felt like I’d corrupted you or something. I feel like a monster.”

Chandler shook his head, “I don’t think…sex is bad or anything, and I don’t think you’re bad. I just think it was a mistake. I just wish… nevermind.”

“You wish you were older and more informed.”

“Yeah,” Chandler answered, “Like, not 11. Not so protected. Like if you were with Norman and that happened, you guys would either laugh or just keep watching or something. I don’t like being different. Young. Not included.”

Andrew deliberated while he continued to rub Chandler’s back, “I know what you mean, and there’s no good answer to that because it’s true, more or less. You are young and I do want to protect you. You are 11, and as much as it frustrates us both, that’s the way it is until you’re not 11 anymore, love. I’m not the boss of who watches what at a certain age, but I know that it’s not this age and not with me. I can’t let you watch pornography, and I wouldn’t want you to anyways no matter how old you were. What I want for you is to be educated and mature about sex. Believe me, knowledge goes a long way in helping you to feel older and more included.”

“I don’t know, Andy. I know what sex is, but I’ve never seen it like that before. It was real. It just made me think all of these things. I’ll be like them one day, but I don’t feel ready for that even though it’s like I kind of wanted it…or I don’t know, liked it I guess.”

Andrew concentrated very hard on Chandler’s words, replaying them again and again to make sure he responded correctly.

“It’s understandable, Chandler. Sex is like that. It seems scary or intimidating, but completely desirable, for most people, or at least for me. Some people don’t like it at all, which is fine. I can’t really speak for others, but in my perspective, there’s always fear of rejection, responsibility, and just general fear when having sex."

"Whether it’s for the first time or 100th time, there’s a vulnerability that goes a long with the act, and yet we still choose to do it. It’s normal for you to want it and be afraid of it, but it’s also normal to wait until there’s more desire than fear. From what you’re telling me now, you’re interested in sex, but you don’t want to have sex. It’s very important to notice the difference because it’s the difference between being ready and being forced.”

Chandler looked at Andy, “Can you teach me about it then?”

“Oh, Chandler. Do you really want to hear all that from me? I know nothing more than you’d just find on the internet.”

“Andy, we know what happened last time I was on the internet.”

Andrew smiled even though he still felt confused and regretful about the situation. He remembered being horrified when Chandler had offered him a blow job for his birthday. Andy replayed the scene in his head. He couldn’t believe what had happened and he felt terrible about it—still! But, now that time had given him time to distance himself from the situation he realized that it would only be a matter of time until Chandler was offering blowjobs to others, or maybe people would be offering them to him. Chandler was young, but he was approaching not-so-young. Andrew felt sick. Chandler was almost 12. It was all too fast.

“True. I do remember saying I could answer questions for you. I don’t know anymore. It’s so much…responsibility,” Andrew hesitated.

“You’re the only one I trust,” Chandler admitted.

Andrew smiled at that. He sometimes felt scared about how much Chandler looked up to him. He held so much power, and he didn't want to fuck it up.

“What about, I don’t know, Norman.”

“Norman?” Chandler asked,

“He’s far more seasoned than I am. Plus if I’m not mistaken, you do adore him,” Andy joked, poking fun on the crush Chandler had or used to have--he didn’t know at present--on Norman. Of course, after he suggested that,  he realized it was the most idiotic thing he'd ever said. Andrew only trusted himself in educating Chandler, and barely. Imagine Norman doing it? Andrew shuddered. Then an involuntary thought passed through his head: if Chandler had tried to give Norman a blowjob, what would Norman have done? Andy would've liked to think the answer was no, but nobody ever really knows anybody. Andy then thought something worse. If Chandler offered that to him now, would he still say no?

Chandler crinkled his face, why was Andrew mentioning that? Chandler hadn’t thought of Norman in a while since he’d been so preoccupied with Andy. That was interesting. Did he still like Norman? He guessed he’d see in a couple months when they started filming season 2 again.

“Andy, don’t be stupid. Norman has his own kid to worry about. I made myself your problem, so now you have to deal with the consequences. Teach me!”

Andy raised his eyebrows, “Well when you put it like that.”

“How do you know when you’re ready for sex?”

Andy flushed, “Everyone’s different, but I think it’s safe to say that before you even consider having sex with another person, you have to learn how to do things yourself.”

Chandler grabbed a piece of pizza and shifted on the couch, “Myself?”

Andrew sighed, he thought he was more put-together than this; he could barely answer a simple sex-ed question without falling to pieces.

“It’s called masturbation. I didn’t start doing it until 13 or 14, but I’m sure some boys start earlier.”

“Uh, what do you…do?” Chandler looked away, anywhere but at Andy’s face.

“Chandler I don’t know if I can do this. It feels inappropriate.”

“It’s okay, I get it. I just feel like I need to know these things, in case…”

“In case of what?” Andy inquired, “Do you fancy somebody?”

Chandler shrugged noncommittally.

Andrew felt like an idiot, of course he should’ve seen it sooner. He imagined that Chandler truly was interested in learning about sex, but it was more likely a tactic to get on the topic of sex with him. This was a disaster. Andy thought having a friendship while Chandler had a crush on him was sustainable, but he realized that Chandler must be having a difficult time. The boy probably thought that if he seemed more sexually mature or knowledgeable that Andrew would desire him. Andy frowned internally, of course that wasn’t the truth. If Andrew would ever desire Chandler it wouldn’t be for his physical self, and it wouldn’t be _now._ Then when? Andrew asked himself.

“Chandler, if you like somebody who is more mature than you, there will always be times when you feel at a disadvantage. Like you aren’t worth enough because your age doesn’t measure up. Your experiences are too few. But it is unfair to expect yourself to be an adult when you haven’t had enough time to develop and live,” Andrew said passionately, “I don’t care if you like a girl who’s 13 or a boy who’s 15 or a man that’s 30,” he paused, “Those people should not expect anything from you that you aren’t willing to give, and you shouldn’t expect yourself to be ready to give it. Chandler, believe me, it may feel like you need to be man already, like you need to know how to give a blow job or eat a girl out, or fuck someone, or get fucked for all that matter, but you don’t!” Andrew continued, beginning to swear as he felt more strongly for what he felt he was bringing out of Chandler—insecurity. “You don’t have to be anything to anyone or do anything for anyone, love. Okay? You’ll learn in time, and you’re always enough.”

Chandler’s eyes were impossibly wide as he listened to Andy. Andy seemed to know that he was interested in guys which was cool. He still wasn’t sure, but he was comforted in knowing that Andrew would like him regardless of his decision. Andy seemed to be okay with the fact that Chandler was just a kid. Chandler realized that he was the one creating the problem. He was so worried about his age that he figured Andy was too, but the man wasn't at all. Andy just liked Chandler.

“All right,” Chandler whispered.

“You’re my little punk,” Andy said, putting a hand on Chandler’s shoulder.

Chandler nodded, wiping his eyes.

"So what are we going to watch then?"

"Maybe we should just call it a night," Andy suggested.

Chandler nodded, pleased. He wasn’t going to push the sex issue any further—tonight, but he was definitely going to be googling masturbation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that I am going to be writing explicitly about Chandler soon, and he is 11/12 if that makes you stop reading, I apologize, but we were always going to end up here!!!! :)
> 
> I REPEAT, upcoming dirty chapter with CHANDLER who is 11. I'll put another warning on the chapter if you want to skip a dirty part until Chandler's older.


	42. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the DVD debacle. Only a few hours pass.

Despite how awkward Chandler felt after seeing the dirty movie scene with Andrew, he had no trouble cozying up to the man when they went to bed that night. Andrew could sense that Chandler was feeling vulnerable, so he just held the boy until they both fell asleep.

Andrew thought a lot before his brain actually shut off for the night. He figured that Norman or Jon must've sent the porno. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Walking Dead themed erotica. He wondered what else was on the DVD. It had seemed kind of lame, but he was intrigued nonetheless. He wasn't sure whether to feel annoyed, embarrassed, or angry about what had happened. Chandler was only 11 years old and his responsibility. He knew seeing sex wasn't that big of a deal because everyone learns sometime, but it wasn't supposed to be like that. Because of the way things had happened, he was now responsible for giving Chandler sex-ed. What was the deal with that? It was so twisted.

Andy grew angrier the more he thought about it. He was certain of a few things: Chandler had a crush on him, he and Chandler loved each other, and he wanted to protect the boy. He wasn't going to put his cloudy feelings for Chandler into focus out of fear of a clear picture. For now he was content with just saying he cared for the boy. _Okay, so what then, genius?_ He asked himself. He painted a very hypothetical picture in his mind. He gives Chandler information, answers his questions. Chandler gets curious. Chandler gets brave enough to make a move. Something happens between them. Andy made a fist while he lay in the bed. So he fucks Chandler after teaching him everything about sex? How manipulative and coercive was that? He could see it all in his mind then: him and Chandler dating, the boy eventually becoming resentful of how his entire sex life had revolved around Andy. The boy could be seriously messed up by all of it, feeling like Andy orchestrated the whole thing to turn him into his ideal version of a lover. Andrew felt disgusted with himself at the thought, but then he felt even worse when he realized he was creating his own story where he was the monster. None of this had to happen if he could control himself.

The man felt better at that realization. This agonizing scenario never had to come into fruition if he just did his job as an adult and protected Chandler like he was being asked. All he had to do was inform the boy, answer his questions, and protect him from other people who might become the monster he had envisioned himself becoming. He calmed down and pulled Chandler closer to him in his arms. Okay, he thought, I can do this. I  can answer Chandler's damned questions. I can teach him a thing or two, but it's going to be on his terms. I will not be responsible for fucking with this kid's head.

If Chandler had heard Andrew's thoughts he would've felt sad for the man. Andrew was so terrified of being a bad person or doing the wrong thing. In his mind, everything was his fault. Andrew didn't see that he was a good man; Chandler knew what he wanted, and he didn't feel like he was being forced to do anything--he would _never_ feel like that.

 

Although Andrew's mind was racing with the implications of everything he could feel was about to happen, he slept well--he didn't wake when Chandler sneaked out of the bed. The boy hadn't been able to sleep soundly because he was thinking about the same things Andrew was, except he was thinking of all the good that could come of it. Chandler sought the laptop Andy kept lying around for research and surfing the net. That was precisely what Chandler was going to need it for that night.

Chandler turned the brightness of the screen down and sat in the dark on the couch, in his usual spot. He wasn't sure where to start so he googled "sex". There was an overflow of information and pictures, none of which seemed particular enough for his needs. He had specific questions, and he felt bad because Andy seemed shy to answer them. Maybe he would still ask Andy the questions once he knew more and discern if the man was trying to hold out on him or tell him less information than necessary just to spare himself embarrassment.

Next Chandler searched "gay sex". It still wasn't right though, and he couldn't figure out why.

After deliberating for a while with the cursor blinking at him from a blank search box, Chandler typed “masturbation, boy”. He realized that he wasn't exactly ready for the big leagues yet. He at least needed to know how to do things alone.

He felt a little stupid since he figured most people discovered what Andy was talking about naturally. He didn’t have much time to feel self-conscious though because what he was looking for appeared: a website giving information on how to actually do it. it seemed simple enough, but he wanted to try it himself. The boy looked around Andy’s living room nervously, feeling a little weird about trying to masturbate there, out in the open. What if Andy caught him and got mad? He wouldn't do it that night, but he had the information he needed to do it on his own time.

Chandler frowned, exiting the browser and closing the laptop. He froze when he heard the floorboards creaking. Andy was awake.

He was surprised when the man didn’t come to him immediately, instead he went to the bathroom first, not needing to turn the light on because he had put a night light in the hall’s outlet. Chandler knew it was for him since he had mentioned having a hard time seeing at night, but Andy claimed he was “clumsy these days”. Chandler smiled at the gesture. Andy was always kind to him.

He watched Andrew in the doorway, barely able to see the man’s figure in the darkness. Chandler was tempted to continue watching to see what he could see. Andy never kept the door open when he went to the bathroom, and this might’ve been his only opportunity to catch a glimpse of what he wanted. Chandler couldn’t do it though. Instead, he tiptoed back to the bedroom and got into his side of the bed, cuddling deep beneath the covers.

Andy returned seconds later, “Chandler, where’ve you been?”

The man took his place beside the boy, snuggling closer. Chandler gasped as Andrew even wrapped his arms around him.

“Don’t worry about before, love. We can talk about it tomorrow,” Andy whispered, giving Chandler a squeeze.

 

Andrew had thought and thought. What to do about Chandler. How to answer his sex questions. How not to corrupt the boy in the process. He had decided that Chandler could make his own decisions. He knew in his heart that he would never be cruel to the boy or make him do anything. Andrew just wanted to protect Chandler and love him, however Chandler defined that. Andy would be the friend Chandler wanted; he would answer his questions and help him in his acting, and he would take him on trips and buy him things, and teach him about the world. If Chandler wanted something from Andy, he wouldn’t decline. He would do his best to be the man Chandler saw him as. He would make the boy happy.

Chandler was happy when he felt Andy’s arms around him, comforting him and taking his worries away. Andrew’s fear always seemed to melt away in the night, when they shared a bed. Chandler liked that he could make Andy feel at ease. As much as the man tried to conceal it, he could be nervous. He was incredibly self-confident, strong, and capable, but when he let his guard down—which he always did around Chandler—the boy could see that Andy was afraid to hurt him. Those seemed to be Andrew’s only fears—letting people down or hurting them. Chandler knew Andy could never do that to him. Of course, Andy had separated from his wife. That had probably hurt her, Chandler guessed. Chandler still wondered if that was from his influence. If Andy had left his wife because of Chandler, then the boy knew it was because he was favoured. He would never truly believe that until Andrew admitted it though, and before that would ever happen, Andy needed to love him back. Chandler needed Andy to love him back.

Chandler was brave. He rolled over in Andrew’s arms, both of them shirtless. He pressed closer to the man, and Andy accepted it, tightening his grasp. After a few seconds of neither of them letting go, the boy tangled his feet with Andy’s. He wanted to be closer.

Snuggling closer to the man induced a burst of emotions and sensations within him. He felt safe, warm, and comfortable. He was needy and his skin tingled lightly. He had an urge to crawl on top of Andrew like they’d been positioned when they were wrestling, but he just wanted to stay there and feel the man touch him—anywhere. Even more so, Chandler wanted Andrew on top of him. He didn’t want to be in control or make any decisions or have to choose what to do next. He wanted Andy to just happen to him, the way it had been when they met. Andrew had chosen Chandler—had chosen to lead him and show him the way. Chandler would be lost if Andy hadn’t saved him the first day on set. He craved that protection now. Chandler wanted Andy to show him the way again.

“Andy,” Chandler whispered, pleading for something.

The man let his hands fall down Chandler’s back into dangerous territory. He, too, was intoxicated by the moment of their closeness. He couldn’t let anything happen though. It wasn’t right. _Not right? Or not the right time?_ He asked himself.

Chandler felt Andrew’s hands on him, but he could feel the reluctance, and he knew it wasn’t going to happen. He started to loosen his hold and untangle his limbs from Andrew before it could be done to him. Chandler turned back around, pressing his back to Andy’s chest instead.

Andrew wanted to smack himself for what he felt as Chandler extracted himself from their embrace. He felt sorry for letting Chandler down, but that wasn’t what he was most guilty for. He could feel his excitement. His erection pressed against the boy. He prayed Chandler couldn’t feel it, or at least didn’t know what it meant. Andy willed it away, thinking of anything else. He hadn’t felt such connection or love in a long time, and that’s what had done it. He craved the way Chandler made him feel. He wanted to be loved.

The man scooted back infinitesimally so that Chandler had less chance of discovering his shame. Andrew was so concerned with not revealing his body’s betrayal that he accidentally brushed his hands over Chandler as he shifted back. The boy had obviously been turned on by the closeness, as he had his own erection. Andy was dying inside, trying not to think any more for once in his goddamned life. His mind was dragging him through the pits of hell as he thought about “what it all meant”. Was he a pervert for letting this happen? Was he sick for feeling good about making Chandler hard?

Andy just let it be. He knew Chandler would have questions the next day, and he was tired of torturing himself. He was charting dangerous territory now, but how could he argue against it when he felt happier than he had in years, and Chandler seemed to be growing into a fine young man? He decided against mental agony, and just pulled Chandler close again. It was time to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	43. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler finally gets to ask some of the questions he wanted to.

As soon as Andy opened his eyes he knew he was in for a rough day. Chandler was going to be bursting with questions.

Over pancake, egg, sausage, bacon, and toast breakfast, Chandler asked his first. He took a long sip of his chocolate milk through his favourite swirly straw, “So, Andy,” he began.

Andy sighed, setting down his coffee, “Spit it out, Chandler. I don’t know how much longer I can take the silence.”

“What does it… feel like? To touch yourself.” The boy wondered, blushing.

Andrew raised his eyebrows, taking a moment to gather himself before answering, “It feels good. Like scratching an itch."

Chandler continued to eat, not pleased with Andy's vague answer.

The man added, "Sometimes it feels better than other times, depending on why you’re doing it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for instance, guys usually wake up with erections in the morning. That’s when your penis is hard,” Andrew explained, “Sometimes men touch themselves simply so the hardness will go away. It's mechanical."

"Is it always like that?"

"No," Andy answered, "In comparison, there can be a time where it’s all you’ve wanted to do all day, and you can’t wait until you’re alone so you can have your fun. Those times it’s more about fantasy and it feels much better. Do you understand?”

Andy knew he sounded very scientific and mechanical in his descriptions, but he didn’t want to sound any other way. It wasn’t his intention to either turn himself or Chandler on. If he wanted to excite the boy, it wouldn’t be hard; all he’d have to say was that touching his cock felt amazing, and having someone else do it was just as good. He would be tempted to explain how good it felt to get sucked off, but he couldn’t do that. He was here to teach Chandler the basics, not turn him into a sex fiend.

“I think so,” Chandler mumbled, “What happens at the end? Like how do you know when to stop? Does it stop feeling good?”

Andy was beginning to get a bit more comfortable since Chandler’s questions were simple. The answers to the boy’s questions couldn’t be influential or manipulative since it was just facts. Andrew felt okay answering these ones.

“At the end—unless you’re interrupted or get bored in the middle—you have an orgasm,” Andy said, “There’s loads of different words for it. Ejaculation, coming, finishing,” he listed. “Basically semen comes out of your dick.”

Chandler’s mouth was open while he listened to Andy talk dirty. The boy knew what semen was, but he had always just thought of it as “that white stuff”.

“Does that mean you stop? What do you do next?”

Andrew chuckled, “Some of these answers aren’t universal. I’ve heard of guys cleaning up with tissues or socks, or just making sure they do it into the shower or toilet. No evidence. Semen can make a bit of a mess. And I guess most guys stop, but I suppose some might keep going or clean up and then do it again. Whatever you feel like. That’s the beauty of masturbation, Chandler. It’s all up to you.”

Chandler shrugged, “I guess that makes sense. How often do you do it? How long does it take? What does it feel like to… ‘orgasm’?” He was getting more excited and questions were filling his mind quickly. He wanted to know everything at once.

Andy got up to put his dish in the sink. Chandler was still eating, “One at a time, please.”

“Okay, first one.”

“Some males do it more than others. When you’re a teenager it’s a lot. Often several times a day. Sometime it could be twice a week. It all depends.”

“I said ‘you’,” Chandler specified.

“Seriously?” Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Andy. I need to know these things. You’re the only one I know who has experience. You’re what’s normal.”

Andrew didn’t like the sound of that. Just what he thought would happen was; Chandler was making Andrew the guideline. That wasn’t necessarily good. If Chandler did anything different or something went wrong, he would shoulder all of the blame, “But Andy, you said this” or “Am I weird? I didn’t do it like this…”

“When I was a teenager I didn’t do it as often as you’d think. I had a brother and parents in the house. I was rarely alone, even at night since my brother and I shared a room. I’d say maybe once every couple of days. After I moved out on my own I got used to having privacy, and I did it constantly. More than twice a day most days,” Andy admitted. “Now? Once a day, something like that. I don’t really keep track.”

Chandler licked his lips subconsciously.

“Next question,” Chandler prompted.

“You’ll have to repeat it. My memory isn’t that good,” Andy laughed, although he remembered exactly what the boy had asked. He was stalling.

“How long does it take?” Chandler repeated urgently.

Andy laughed at this question, “The answer to that question can cause a lot of frustration and disbelief.”

Chandler frowned.

“It lasts about a minute, if you’re…extremely excited. If you’re more relaxed and focused on making it last, I’d say about 5 minutes.”

“That isn’t very long,” Chandler mused.

“You aren’t the first person to say that, and you won’t be the last. It can be a problem sometimes, especially if you’re with a partner who takes longer to get off.”

“What do you mean? It sounds kind of cool to be able to do it that fast. If you don’t want to get caught or something, it would be super quick.”

“Believe me, the speed isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. It can disappoint. Imagine, Chandler. You’re with a woman, and you’re making love. It feels so fantastic you don’t want it to end. Then all of a sudden it does, for you. But your partner? She’s most likely lying there dissatisfied and angry with you because you finished too fast. If you listen to anything I say now, listen to this: practice lasting longer.”

Chandler nodded, “Yeah that doesn’t seem fair to girls. How come they’re different?”

Andy shrugged, “I’m not sure. Just like everything else, sometimes things are just the way there are. Besides, I’m sure some women can enjoy themselves in a short amount of time, just like some men probably last a very long time. Maybe it’s unfair of me to categorize men and women so distinctly. It doesn’t matter though,” Andy waved his hand in the air, “to make a long story short, just be a respectful and attentive partner, and make sure you get to know your own body before you share it with someone else.”

Chandler nodded once more, “Fair enough. But I guess if I wasn’t with a girl, it wouldn’t matter that much.”

Andrew dodged the hint, “Like I said, no matter who you’re with, don’t be selfish. Even if you do orgasm first, don’t just roll over and act like it’s all over. Stay in the moment with your partner and wait until they’re satisfied. That’s part of love.”

“How’d we even end up talking about this?” Chandler asked confusedly. “Is this about your wife?” The boy blurted it without thinking. He could only imagine Andy talking about all of this relationship stuff because he had made mistakes in his marriage or something. Why else would the man bring up all this detailed advice about women no less. Chandler wasn't even sure if he really liked girls.

Andy’s thoughtful expression turned sour, “What’s your next question?”

Andy wasn't exactly angry at Chandler for bringing up Gael, but it stung. He'd been married to her for five years and he'd known her longer than that. She still crossed his mind. He wanted to tell Chandler that it wasn't her that was making him say these things, although she did play a part in his sexual experiences, it was just what he wanted for Chandler. He didn't want the boy to feel disappointed in himself or surprised when someone was frustrated at him. He wanted to make Chandler a good lover so that he could be a good partner. He wanted Chandler to be happy in his life.

Chandler felt guilty for bringing up Andy’s wife, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure why Andy had changed from offering vague, physical-focused answers to offering emotional, helpful answers. Chandler appreciated it and knew that what Andy was saying was important, and most likely correct since Andy was so smart, but he barely knew what sex was, so what could he even do with advice on how to please a partner? He didn’t have one, and it frustrated him that the one he wanted was standing there telling him how to please someone else. Chandler didn’t like the idea of that. Not to mention, he was thinking of Andy the whole time, and Andy was just thinking of his wife, and probably all the other partners he'd had. Chandler felt jealous of Andy and because of Andy's past girlfriends.

“Bluntly put, it feels sensational, but like the first question I answered. It all depends on your mood. And your technique,” the man added. “If you do it quickly and quietly trying not to get caught, it’s going to feel good for a couple of seconds, sure. But if you take your time and tease yourself, getting close and then stepping away from the edge, and then continuing…if you make yourself last not for 5 minutes, but 10…it feels 100 times better and the amazing sensation lasts even longer.”

Andy knew he was getting carried away, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to halfass Chandler's education. He wanted to teach the boy tips that had taken him years to discover. If Chandler could have the best techniques now instead of later, after years of trial and error, then why withhold them? He would make it easier on the boy.

“Really?” Chandler asked in disbelief.

Andy nodded, “It’s a process. And again, there’s no right or wrong way. Some guys do it fast, some slow. Others look at pornography or just use their imagination. Some guys last minutes while others only last seconds. You don’t have to be like everyone else, and if you are that’s not bad either. The key is to enjoy yourself, and eventually, when you’re ready, find a partner to share yourself with.

“Any other questions?” Andy asked.

Chandler shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe, but there’s so much to know I can’t really think of a specific question.”

“Fair enough, maybe we should end here and carry on with more questions another time. There’s no point asking more until you’ve thought about what we’ve discussed today.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Andy. It means a lot to me that you’re helping me.”

“Don’t mention it, Chandler. It’s my pleasure,” Andy replied. “So what do you want to do today?”

“Video games,” Chandler answered immediately.

Andrew rolled his eyes, “I think I’ll just read a book while you do that.”

“Okay, Andy. Just know that if you were playing, I would go easy on you. I just wanted you to know that,” Chandler laughed, putting his hand over his heart.

“I appreciate it,” Andy shook his head.

 


	44. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler finally gets to try what he's wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is 11. He masturbates in this chapter. If this makes you uncomfortable, stop here!! It's explicit..... !!! :O

Chandler was feeling overwhelmed with information. Andy had shared a lot with him earlier, and he was going over it all in his mind. What the man had said made sense. Be attentive, involved, last longer, enjoy it... it was all good advice. In his haste to learn more, he'd forgotten to ask the most basic question, "How do you do it?"

He knew he could figure it out though.

Andy had dropped him off three hours ago, and he had gone straight to his room. His parents were in the living room, and Grayson was at a friend's house. He wanted his parents to get lost so he could have some privacy, but he didn't think that was going to happen. They usually didn't bother him too much when he was in his room anyways, so Chandler wasn't too scared that they'd burst open the door and catch him.

Chandler wasn't sure what to do to get in the mood. He sat on his bed in his underwear looking down at his crotch. He remembered Andy saying that some guys just used their imagination and other guys looked at porn. He didn't really have any porn, and he didn't want to search any on the computer in case someone found it, or heard it playing.

He deliberated, maybe he could do it with imagination. The boy removed his boxers, holding his flaccid penis. He wasn't sure what to do next, so he held it more firmly and tried to think of something sexy. He remembered that Andrew said there was no wrong way to do it or wrong thing to think about. The boy felt embarrassed about what he was doing. Andy would know, and maybe the man would somehow know who Chandler was thinking about. Chandler decided he was being ridiculous. This was it. This was what he was supposed to be doing. Apparently everyone was doing it and he was missing out. He wanted to experience orgasm and explore his body. He wanted to be let in on the 'adult secret'. Doing this would bring him one step closer to being mature enough for Andy. He didn't have a choice.

The boy adjusted his hand and felt different spots of himself, rubbing and brushing his fingers against his dick to see what felt good. He tingled when his fingers grazed the head. He knew he was doing something right because he started to harden, and the sensations intensified.

Chandler kept moving his fingers, eventually discovering that he didn't need to grab quite so tightly. It was starting to feel less good as he continued, as if his skin was sore. He wondered what he was doing wrong. It still felt good, but a little uncomfortable, so he continued. After a couple minutes of chafing, he didn't think anything was going to happen. He tried not to despair because he knew he was on the right track.

He had no choice but to text his friend and ask for advice. He swallowed his pride and opened his and Andy's conversation, beginning a new message. Chandler grinned when he saw the typing bubble that indicated Andy was in the process of messaging him. Chandler was so grateful he'd convinced Andy to get an iPhone. The boy waited for Andrew to send his message--he accepted it might take a while for the man to get past the touch keyboard and the issue of wording a message perfectly.

Finally, his phone buzzed.

~How's it going? :)~

Chandler didn't wait to respond. He had no pretenses of seeming cool.

-Bad andy-

~What's wrong?~

-I can't do it it hurts. not sure why-

~Oh, that.~

Chandler could feel Andy's discomfort and laughed because the man could be so lovably awkward.

Andy messaged again.

~I'm not sure what the problem it is, but try adding a lubricant. Lotion or spit...~

Chandler blushed. Andy's suggestion made sense. How was he supposed to take lotion into his room without being noticed though? What if his mom saw it beside his bed and started asking questions?

-thx. i'll try-

~You're welcome. Let me know.~

 

Chandler put the phone down and got comfortable on his bed again. This time before he placed his hand on himself, he spit. When he started rubbing his erection with a lubricated hand, it felt infinitely better.

He didn't know how to describe the intensity within his body, but Andy was right. It was all natural. He could feel his body heating up and tensing. All of his feeling seemed to be concentrated between his legs. The boy was tingling and almost delirious with want. He had no idea what orgasming felt like, but if it was better than how he was already feeling, he didn't know if he could handle it.

Chandler got into a rhythm after stroking a few times. He adjusted his speed and grip to his liking. It was going very well; Chandler had gotten extremely comfortable in his bed, and his entire mind was focused on how fantastic it felt, but he wasn't getting to the edge Andy had mentioned. It was a plateau of sensation. Chandler tried slowing down and tried touching his head in more concentration, but it just stung with sensitivity more than anything.

He wondered what he was doing wrong. Was this it? Did he have a bad technique? He was starting to get frustrated. Up until this point he'd just been rubbing up and down his shaft, but it just wasn't quite cutting it. He didn't want to bother Andy again, but maybe the man knew how to avoid the burning pain he felt every time he touched the head.

-Andy-

~Do you need more help?~

-It feels good...but nothing's happening. idk if im doing something wrong... :(

-Hold on a second.-

Chandler wondered what Andy could possibly do to help short of doing it himself... that was interesting.

Andy called.

"Chandler are you circumsized or no?"

"I think so," Chandler said. "Yeah. I am."

"Okay," Andy said. "I'm not, so it's a little different for me. A bit easier, really."

"Oh," Chandler commented. "Am I not going to be able to do it then?" Chandler pouted. "I don't understand."

"Well, what are you doing exactly?" Andy asked. He wasn't even trying to be nosy; he was genuinely curious as to why it was so difficult for Chandler. Andy was surprised the boy hadn't already come several times.

"I don't know," Chandler mumbled. "Maybe we should just forget it." He was embarrassed and his dick was not happy at the neglect."

"Don't worry, Chandler. We'll get to the bottom of it. I'm sure there's a simple solution."

"Okay," Chandler agreed.

"What are you think of while you touch yourself?" Andy asked quietly.

"Not really anything," Chandler admitted, his cheeks red. "Just trying to concentrate."

"Ahh," Andy smiled. "There you go."

"What?" Chandler argued. Affronted.

"Try to think of something...pleasing. Picture sexual things," Andy explained. "Think of something you want done to you, or something you want to do to someone else. People naked," he chuckled. "That sort of thing."

"I'll try," Chandler agreed. It wasn't difficult to guess who he thought of first. "Thanks, Andy," Chandler managed before he hung up the phone. He could already feel is dick reacting.

The boy started to bite his lip as his hand moved faster and faster. He had to pause and add more spit after a few seconds, but it didn't stop him. The boy was surprised at how naturally thoughts flooded his mind as it tried to gear his body towards pleasure. It was an array of images and desires--some of them of Andy talking dirty, some images of Andy from his past roles, the feel of Andy's hands on him, what would've happened if Andy had let him suck him off on his birthday....

He knew exactly what Andrew had meant by approaching the edge now. An insistent electricity was starting to pool in his lower half, and he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

His precome was moistening his fingertips and he kept going. Chandler knew just what to do by the end of it. He twisted his hand around the head of his dick, not needing any spit at this point since his precome was lube enough. All he could picture was Andy's arms around him pulling him close. He fantasized about Andy actually showing him how to pleasure himself. He wished the man would've revealed his own dick--shown Chandler what he looked like. Chandler thought of Andy's holiday kisses next. His mind was guiding him right toward where his body wanted to go. It still took him by surprise when his body seemed to shut down for a split second followed by an eruption of bliss. A wave came over him like a comforting blanket. He didn't know what to think about the warm come that dripped from his dick and onto his fingertips. It was sensational. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. It was incredible.

He wasn't sure how long it had taken and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was tell Andy and share his excitement, but he knew that was crossing a line that he wasn't allowed to go near. Chandler found some tissues and wiped up his mess, and then he decided he wanted to do it again. He had the feeling that Andy was right--just like he was about everything--this was all he was going to want to do.


	45. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Chandler's experience... Chandler gets an action plan.

Now that Chandler had a taste of what being sexual was like...he wanted to dive in head first. His mind raced with questions to ask Andy, but he was fighting to remain calm. He had a dilemma as well: not knowing whether he should talk about what he did with Andy or not. Would Andy look at him differently? Sure he asked him for advice on the phone, but face-to-face and after-the-fact was entirely different. He knew he would blush like an idiot and get all shy... stupid.

Chandler sighed, he felt antsy. Truthfully, he wanted to get back to filming. Plus his birthday was coming up. He was getting frustrated. Why should he have to wait to experience all of the things he desired? Why did he have to be so damn self-conscious around Andrew? It didn't make any sense! His own fear was getting in the way. He wished he could just put it all on the line and tell Andy how he felt. Chandler had a feeling the man knew anyways--he could read the boy like a book. Besides, Andy wasn't stupid; he was observant and intuitive. The thing was, Chandler knew Andrew just as well. He knew that Andy was scared of what people thought about him, and Andy would never sacrifice his image to be with Chandler. If he did, it wouldn't be for another few years. The man was terrified of being seen as a bad man. He wanted to be good and honourable. Chandler wished that Andrew would see that he was. None of the rest mattered. Who cares if people thought it was weird? Chandler hated everyone who judged when they didn't even know anything. Yeah, he wasn't technically old enough, but he knew Andy, and he knew what he wanted.

\--

Andrew was conflicted when he got off the phone with Chandler. He was oddly proud of what he'd accomplished--helping Chandler discover himself and experience pleasure. He was glad that no matter what happened, he would be part of a fundamental event in Chandler's life. His mind started to wander though, as it usually did. He kept looking at his phone waiting for the boy to text or call. "Andy, it was awesome." "Oh my God." "Wow, that was amazing. I have another question." Nothing ever came though, and Andy was disappointed. He wasn't sure whether the boy was embarrassed, or too _occupied_ , but he did know that he was curious. He wanted to know what Chandler was up to. In a strange way, he wanted details. How'd it go? How long did it last? What tricks did you enjoy the best? He wanted to discuss it with his friend, and because Chandler was usually so forthcoming with details, it was odd to hear silence. What the hell was going on?

He decided that if he didn't hear from Chandler soon, he would call the next day.

\--

Chandler was thrilled that Andrew called him first; it saved him from making a decision.

 

"Little man, how are you?" Andy began.

 

"Hey, Andy. I'm okay. You?"

 

"Uhhh, I'm well. Can't complain."

 

Chandler deliberated over what he should say to the man next. Did he want to bring up the subject of sex again, or did he want to stick with the usual and just ask to come over so they could play games or watch a movie? It was such a pain in the ass trying to beat around the bush. He wish he could just say what he wanted and be honest. He hated these mind games that came with adulthood. It's like all his life people wanted him to be honest and "tell the truth, Chandler" and now that he's older, it's "don't be too obvious" and "don't make anybody uncomfortable". It was exhausting trying to filter all of his thoughts. He just wanted to talk to Andy like a normal person.

 

"Want some company? I can ride my bike over."

 

"That would be lovely," Andrew agreed. He was grateful to Chandler for taking the burden of directing the conversation off his shoulders. He shared the same frustration as the boy. Of course, he was interested in helping the boy out with his "sex ed", but he also wanted things between them to stay the same. He knew by crossing the line of sex talk, it might change the fundamentals of their relationship, but he also knew that if he and Chandler wanted to avoid that, then they could. Obviously both of them were willing to keep things light and not let sex get in the way. He just hoped it stayed that way. He knew how easy it was for lines to become blurred.

Andrew smiled fondly when he saw Chandler ride up.

"No helmet?" Andrew called.

Chandler shook his head, "Nah."

"If I bought you one would you wear it?"

Chandler shrugged, "If it made me look cooler than I already do."

The man rolled his eyes while Chandler grinned, putting his bike on the porch and locking it to the railing.

"What's on the agenda, Clutterbuck?"

"I bought you Disney."

"The WHOLE park?" Chandler asked in disbelief.

"God no, on my salary? No it's film."

"Oh. Sweet, which one?" Chandler smiled.

"It's uhh the Goofy Movie."

"That movie's awesome. And pizza is on the way?"

"It's always on the way when you're on your way," Andrew smiled.

"This is why we're friends," Chandler said seriously.

"And other reasons, I hope."

"I should've told you before...but I know you're using me for my fame," Chandler said, sitting on the couch.

"Shit, who told you that? In the beginning, it was the money, I confess. But after I got to know you..." Andrew broke off, sitting next to Chandler and laughing.

"I forgive you," Chandler said, putting his hand on Andy's shoulder. He liked no place better than being at Andy's side.

The boy was putting up a cool exterior the whole night so that his fear wouldn't be noticeable. He didn't know if he even wanted to broach the subject of sex with Andy. He understood now why the man had been so hesitant to indulge his request in the first place. It made things kind of awkward, and Chandler realized it defeated the purpose of wanting to be taken seriously as an adult if he kept running to Andrew every time he had a question about something. Instead of speaking, he just sat with Andy and had a good time. He had no idea that Andy was dying for him to bring it up.

They went to bed late, perpetuating their tradition of sharing Andy's bed. Regardless of the issues they both had going on, those didn't stop them from snuggling. Some things couldn't be changed.

"Thanks for coming over, Chandler. That film was actually enjoyable."

"I love coming here, Andy. It's my favourite thing to do."

"I'm glad. Truthfully I'm kind of imagining Rick and Carl as the characters in the movie."

"Oh my God, you're taking the role a little too seriously," Chandler laughed, snuggling closer to the man.

"Maybe, but still. It's a bit goofy, I guess."

"Oh my God," Chandler said. "Please."

 

While he tried to fall asleep, Chandler started to think. Andy was right to be thinking about Rick and Carl. Filming started the beginning of June. Season 2. That would definitely help Chandler feel like he was older. More experienced. He would have a job again, and he would be surrounded by the kind of people he needed to emulate if he wanted to get anywhere with his acting. He was part of something, and if he did his best and wowed everyone, he would impress Andy too. The first step toward getting Andy to want him back romantically was to start being more independent. That was Chandler's new goal; make himself worth Andy's affections--in the way that he wanted. Chandler knew just who to turn to if he wanted anonymity and honesty.  As soon as he left Andy's, it was time to give Trevor a call. He needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com or rickgrimes1973@hotmail.com


	46. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Norman talk about the mystery porno.

Despite all that was going on between him and Chandler, Andy had something else at the forefront of his mind. Who sent the DVD? It was supposed to be his personal copy of season 1, but he remembered that he’d already received one. He was stupid to have forgotten, but he had received a large package from his employers, and the special DVD was only one of the many things it contained. Besides, Andrew despised watching himself onscreen, of course he forgot he had it.

  
He deliberated, wondering if Steven, Norman, or Jon were up to this. It could’ve even been one of his female coworkers, but they were all extremely professional. He even had to think about if it was his wife, Gael, but he knew she would probably never contact him again. Andrew knew it was sick, but he even wondered if it could’ve been Chandler pulling a fast one on him. But the man had seen how upset Chandler was, and immediately regretted even thinking the boy had done it. Hell, maybe it was a fan who wanted to get kicks…but what was the fun in sending someone else porn, especially if he lived alone and wouldn’t have to answer to anyone about it? Andy was puzzled, so he just tried Norman on his cell.

“Yo,” Norman answered groggily.

“Norman,” Andy greeted, “How are you?”

“Andy-man, good, good. What’s up, bro?”

“I have a question for you,” Andy replied.

“Shoot.”

“Did you send a video to my house?”

“Video?” Norman repeated. “Like a DVD?”

“Yeah, like a DVD.”

“Ohhh shit! Haha. Fuck yeah, did you see it?”

Andy couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the man. Everything was more forgivable if Norman did it.

“Unfortunately, I played the mystery disc while trying to entertain Chandler.”

“How’d he take it?” Norman questioned, “Did he get confused, or did he like it?”

Andy wanted to stick it to Norman and tell him that Chandler actually cried and that he was terrible upset. However, he didn’t want to divulge Chandler’s behaviour to Norman for the boy’s sake. It would be mean for him to do that to Chandler.

“Honestly, he didn’t see much before I turned it off. He’s only 11, man,” Andy said, trying to remain polite and friendly while trying to get through to Norman.

“Sorry dude, it was an honest mistake. I didn’t think little man would be there.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s all right, you’re right. I just got a little defensive about it.”

Norman was silent for a minute while he thought about why Andy was getting so sensitive, “Oh, I see now.”

“What?” Andrew couldn’t help but demand.

“You think watching porn with him makes you a pervert.”

Andrew frowned, “It does.”

“I don’t know man. Perverts are sickos who take advantage to get something. I don’t think accidentally watching five seconds of people fucking makes you a sicko. You didn’t even mean to.”

Andy sighed, “I guess.” The man paused, wondering if he should complete the thought. “I just don’t know, Norm. We’ve been over this. I don’t know if it’s my place to be his friend.”

“You can be whatever you want, Andy. Trust me; you’re not doing anything wrong. Besides, who even knows what’s right or wrong, really. If the parents think you’re doing right by Chandler, then you probably are.”

Andrew thought to himself, “maybe for now”.

“Thanks man,” Andy said, “Nice joke too. Maybe next time work a little more on the execution.”

“Done,” Norman laughed, “But seriously, it’s worth taking another look at when you’re alone.”

“Hmm,” Andy answered.

“It was supposed to be an April Fools joke, but then it got sent late, and you didn’t even open it until just now apparently, and yeah. The whole thing got fucked up.”

“I’m sure you have more planned for me on set,” Andy said.

“I have a couple weeks to plan, that’s right.”

“See you then.”

“Yes you will,” Norman agreed, "Oh and tell the punk I said hey. And tell him to call me if he has questions," then he hung up.

Andrew fumed for hours. As if Chandler would be calling Norman with questions. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	47. Has Anybody Seen a Toad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler contacts an old friend!!

Chandler was nervous to contact Trevor because it had been a while since he’d been in England with Andrew, and the boy hadn’t spoken to the teenager in months. Chandler still had the phone number though; he’d kept it just in case. He wasn’t even sure what he would say. What could Trevor do for him that he didn’t already know how to do?

 

Chandler looked up the contact name in his phone, preparing to compose a message.

-Hey Trevor this is Chandler. Do u remember me?-

The boy didn’t expect a response at all, so he was surprised when his phone vibrated 20 minutes later.

~How could I forget? How’s it going?~

 

-it’s ok u-

 ~the usual. Why do I get the feeling this is about sugardaddy~

 -because it is-

 Trevor responded immediately.

~let me guess, you had sex and now you regret it~

 -omg NO-

 ~then what? :S~

 -I want him to have sex with me and he won’t-

 ~why not…I thought he was a perv. What’s the problem~

 -he doesn’t know I like him like that. He’s been answering my sex questions but he doesn’t get the hint-

 -and he's not a pervert. he's awesome-

 ~I’m sure he can tell. He probably doesn’t want to act on his feelings~

 -why not. he doesn’t like me?

 ~Im sure he likes you just fine, but you’re like 10. Even if he was in love with you…trust me he probably adores your innocent boy crap…if he is the nice guy you claim. No way he fucks you until a couple of years from now~

 -Srsly? U think I have a chance? But just not now.-

~Exactly. Just wait it out and don’t throw yourself at him and make him do something he doesn’t want to…even though that’s what I would do to get what I want. You obviously like him more than that. So play it cool. Keep him wrapped around your little finger an he’ll probably adore you the rest of your life~

 -How do u know all this stuff?- Chandler texted.

 

He couldn’t believe it. All this time he had been wondering about why Andy didn’t like him, but he realized that maybe the man did, but he was just hiding it. Trevor was right. If Andy wasn’t ready and didn’t want to do anything, then Chandler would wait. He could grow up a little while he waited for Andy. It would be worth it. Trevor would probably help him too.

 

~I could see the way fuckman was around you. he hated me for even getting near you. plus from what you told me he seemed a little jealous~

 

Chandler thought back to the initial meeting. Andy had gotten super weird when he thought he liked Trevor. And then there was the drunkenness and Andy kissing him. It all made sense. Even if Andy didn’t know it yet, or wouldn’t admit it, Chandler knew he had a chance with the man after all.

 

~And before you get any ideas, don’t go whining to him that you can just be together and not have sex..that never works. Just. Wait. Don’t say anything to him at all.~

 -r u sure? Why can’t we just go out without doing anything?-

 ~Because chandler. That’s not how this is done. trust me. just wait it out. At least until youre 14 or something~

 -that sux-

 ~Yes it does. In the meantime stop asking him sex questions too, ya twerp. He’s only going to think of you as a child and get sexually frustrated and that will make him want to find an outlet that’s not you. we don’t want that. You already got rid of his wife. Don’t let him get another one.~

 -oh shit I didn’t think of that- Chandler texted worriedly. Trevor knew his stuff. But he still didn't get why Trevor thought Andy divorced Gael for him. They hadn't even been friends for that long at the time. Oh well. Trevor seemed to be right about everything else. Maybe it was another sign that Andy liked him as _more._

 ~Yeah I know. From now on text me if you got questions. I’ll let you use me. ;)~

 -thx man ur the best. Honestly I don’t know what id do without u.-

 ~xoxo~

 

Chandler was so relieved that he’d contacted Trevor. Now he actually had a slight advantage. He kind of knew what the fuck he was doing. He would get Andy if it was the last thing he did. Chandler would turn into a sleeper cell if he had to. He would never bring up sex to the man either (if he had to… but maybe he couldn’t resist that _all_ the time). He would lie in wait until he was 14…maybe 13. He didn’t have that much self-control, but he’d try. For now he had filming to look forward to, and he would be the best friend Andy could have. He’d impress everyone. He could be an adult just like everybody else, and even if he had to walk in the shadows of Norman and Andy on set, he still got to be Rick’s son. That was the perfect disguise—he didn’t need a single excuse to tag along with Andrew. Playing Carl and meeting Andy were the best things that ever happened to him—so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	48. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2011: Both Andrew and Chandler reflect on their present state, the upcoming season, and Chandler's last birthday. Chandler will be 12 soon, and season 2 features a lot more scenes of the two.

Chandler was getting pumped for the filming of season 2. He hadn’t realized that there would actually be work to do before filming…his agent was calling his parents to set up appointments for photoshoots. Chandler completely forgot; part of being in a popular TV show was getting photos taken for posters, postcards, t-shirts, games, and even mugs and blankets. He knew Andy was extremely well-versed in that sort of thing. Over and over again, Andy had been called in to do pictures since he was on the cover of so many entertainment magazines. He had even been on a couple of TV shows to be interviewed. Surprisingly, Norman was on just as many if not more. Everybody seemed to favour TVs greatest bowman. Chandler could see why, despite his bias for Andy. Norman was more outgoing and talkative…and American. Chandler had the feeling Andy turned a lot of things down just because he didn’t feel like it. Andrew was completely comfortable avoiding meetings and conventions. Chandler kind of got annoyed at it since he was dying to go. He wished he was the star.

So far, Chandler was featured in a couple of posters. The one that stood out in his mind was the one of him on top of a bus with Sarah, Jon, and Andy. He remembered feeling so tiny next to all of the adults, but he remembered Andy lifting him onto the tipped vehicle. Chandler smirked when Sarah looked to Andy to get assistance and found herself requiring Jon’s instead. Chandler loved how Andy put him first. He had wished that Norman had been there since he always lightened the mood and brought everyone together. Without the man it was a bit awkward. He didn’t know why, but he and Andy had an unspoken agreement to downplay their friendship. He suspected that Andy didn’t want to seem too overbearing or friendly. Chandler didn’t blame the man because he felt similar—he didn’t want to be seen as too needy or dependent on an adult. Chandler desperately wished he was at least a couple of years older. Things would be so much different.

The boy decided he needed to be proactive about his career. He didn’t have experience or age on his side, but he had social media. He could get his name out there, and maybe if more people liked him, Carl would get more screen time. Chandler decided to get a Twitter. It would allow him to connect with more actors and even promote the show. He wasn’t sure if his parents would want him to do that since they were protective of him when it came to the internet. It was his birthday next month, though, so he could mention that if the folks gave him any trouble. He followed a few people from TWD first. Notably, Norman. He wondered if they would follow him back. He knew Andy would, if he had any social media accounts...

He wasn’t sure what his first tweet should be. The boy settled on an introduction. He crept around for a while, following more people he recognized like musicians and other random celebrities. He was psyched when he saw the option for getting verified. He wanted that little check mark by his name. He wondered how long it would take for his request to be approved. That would be sick.

Chandler sighed; he missed Andy. He missed filming. He could not wait for June. The random photo sessions and calls from his agent didn’t suffice. He wanted to be back on set with the cast. He wanted to get back into Carl. Andy was pretty busy lately too, preparing. Andrew was the face of the show, so he had more extras to do than anyone.

Chandler smiled at the thought of Andy showing him some of the proofs from a photo shoot. The boy thought that Andy had looked pretty hot; he was wearing his police uniform.

When Chandler didn’t say anything about the pictures, Andy had been self-conscious, “What, you don’t like them?” Andy asked, taking the photos from Chandler’s hands. The boy was just flipping through them disinterestedly, so the man felt embarrassed for even showing them.

“Hmm?” Chandler said looking after the photos even after they were taken from his grasp. “What do you mean? They’re great, Andy. You look good.”

Chandler had feigned disinterest so that Andy wouldn't see how much he enjoyed the photos.

“Remember when we had to take those pictures on set for the family photos? You were cute,” Andy admitted. The man sighed, “I remember the first day I saw you on set, looking like a little lost kitten or something.”

Chandler was giddy at the memory. Andy thought he was cute. It was enough to make him have hearts in his eyes. He talked a tough game in front of Andy, but Chandler adored it when the man got all moony over him. It was a close as the boy ever got to being loved romantically. He would take anything if it was from Andy.

 

In a weird way it was actually easy to forget about his newly discovered ability. Before Andy told him about masturbation, Chandler just felt frustrated a lot of the time. As soon as the boy recognized he had a crush, and even when Trevor brought up the subject of sex, he had sought a release—some sort of solution—but there was none. Andy wouldn’t have sex with him or even kiss him, so what was he supposed to do? All he could do was just will away the desire he felt. Usually by playing video games or something. Every time he saw Andy, he wanted something more, but he had no means to achieve it. It was a gift to be able to just jack off whenever he found himself getting agitated or needy for something _more._ He never had to go without, and he had Andy to thank for that, but he did recognize it was just a temporary solution and a means to an end. He wondered if he’d ever get to be with Andy, and if so, would he give up solo time? The thought made him horny. He actually rolled his eyes at himself. It was like, now that he knew what to do with his dick, it made appearances more than ever. Before jacking off for the first time he hadn’t even had a wet dream. Now they were frequent. He hoped it never happened with Andy in the bed. He wondered what Andy would say...or do. Chandler let his mind carry him off, but he didn't get very far before he returned to reality. He could never pretend that he wasn't just a shy boy for long. He knew himself better than that. As much as he fantasized about being with Andy physically, he was still scared.

\--

Similarly, it was difficult for Andy to get used to. He wondered if Chandler was actually developing a little too quickly. He constantly berated himself for educating the boy so hastily. Wouldn’t it have been better to teach Chandler about masturbation in a year or so? Or let the boy discover it naturally? Andy didn’t know. All he did know was that he was glad that this was in his hands. If he hadn’t been there, it would’ve been Norman or some idiot that Chandler knew. Anything could’ve happened. Andrew wouldn’t have that. Chandler was his responsibility.

For some reason, Andy couldn’t stop thinking about all he and the boy had discussed. It meshed with his anticipation for Chandler’s birthday. What would he get the boy? He adored purchasing gifts for Chandler, but it was getting so repetitive buying him video games and food. That’s why Andy loved his hat and necklace. The boy was a natural at thinking outside of the box—the gift box, Andy laughed to himself. Every time he got out his car keys, he saw the keychain that Chandler had purchased for him at Lego Land.

Thinking about the gifts reminded him of all the gifts he’d ever given Chandler. He shook his head at the thought of the dreadful USB with all of his embarrassments. He hadn’t even watched any of that garbage himself. He wondered how far along the boy had gotten in his endeavour to watch the entire collection. He remembered the room he’d set up for Chandler in his England residence. Shopping had been so much fun, except for punk who had caught Chandler’s attention. Trevor. Andy rolled his eyes, glad that Chandler wouldn’t be keeping company with the idiot anymore. He frowned when he remembered the two had exchanged numbers. Would there be anything going on?

Andrew had a sudden urge to contact Chandler. Was this where all the sex talk was coming from? Had Trevor been corrupting his friend all this time? Andy had a pit in his stomach just thinking about it. The only solace he found in the scenario was that Chandler really hadn’t know what anything was, so it didn’t really make sense that he’d been conversing with Trevor, or else Chandler probably would’ve known much more.

Andrew was angry. First Norman taking up all of Chandler’s attention and getting the kid to moon over him, and then exposing him to pornography…and then Trevor saying lies about Andy being a sugar daddy and then speaking with Chandler about sex? He realized that he sounded like a paranoid fool, but he needed to protect Chandler. There was corruption everywhere. Even his parents weren’t doing a good job, evidently. Doors down from the living room, Chandler had been calling him for masturbation tips! Were Chandler’s parents even paying any attention to what was going on? It was like Andy was doing the worrying for everybody. He sighed in agitation. What was everybody’s problem? It’s like they were encouraging him to cross boundaries with Chandler. And since Chandler was home-schooled, he had no outside opinions from people his own age. It seemed to Andy that he was the only trustworthy person looking out for the boy, and even he had problems with himself.

He had to text the boy.

~Hey Chandler, what do you want for your birthday?~

-Andy!!! -

-Idk, whatever u think-

Chandler grinned at the text. He absolutely fucking loved it when Andy texted him out of the blue. It was honestly his favourite thing. He didn’t even care he gave his excitement away.

~I was thinking of a few things, but I wasn’t sure…~

-Like what?-

Chandler wondered if Andy meant sex stuff. He wanted to tell Andy that none of that stuff mattered; he didn’t want porn or anything. He was fine with his imagination. Unless Andy was offering up himself…that was a different story.

~Well, options are limited because of our responsibilities on set, but I know it’s been a while since I’ve watched you drink a milkshake.~

-Omg. It’s been forever since we’ve been to Peach's-

~So we have one thing sorted out for the birthday boy. Are you looking forward to June?~

-More than anything. I miss being on set so much. Plus we haven’t been able to hang in a while-

~I know. Believe me, I know you said you were jealous about all of the photoshoots and interviews, but don’t envy me. I’ve been so busy that I’ve barely had time to sleep. It’s been difficult not seeing my main man.~

-I want to be interviewed lol.-

-Which main man? Norman? ;)-

~You, silly.~

~And you will be interviewed. Don’t worry. It just takes time.~

-I miss u too. You better be right…Clutterbuck. Ya know, I bet I’ll be even more famous than you after this season. People love me.-

Andy laughed out loud.

~I know. I’ve been thinking of ways to step up my game so that you don’t surpass me. It’s not working so far.~

~Punk.~He added.

-Damn right Andy. Watch ur back lol!-

 

\---

 

Chandler was thrilled that Andy was texting him, and that he remembered his birthday. He loved his birthday, and ever since he’d met Andy—it had been pretty much exactly one year—he got even more excited for gifts. Andy spoiled him rotten. Every time they hung out, Andy had food and treats, and usually a new video game or something. The man never went halfass when it came to Chandler.

Andy wasn’t extremely rich or anything, but he was frugal in most respects, so the entirety of his acting career had lasting effects on his bank account. The Walking Dead was probably his biggest break yet, so he wasn’t too worried about finances. This was why he could afford to shower Chandler with gifts and have two houses.

Chandler found himself blushing as his mind wandered. He had moved on from thinking about his birthday to Andy’s. Then he remembered last year’s debacle. He couldn’t believe that he’d attempted the blowjob. Ugh, God. It was mortifying (and hot) to think of. At the time he’d considered sex acts just like giving someone a back scratch or a handshake. He had known it was taboo to talk about sex, but he thought that was just because it was about private parts and being naked…now he knew all too well why it was more than that.

Chandler was grateful that Andrew never mentioned that or the porn incident. It was odd that now that he knew a little more about what being sexual entailed, the perspective he had about those situations changed. Giving a blowjob was not innocent anymore, and he knew it would have major consequences if he tried it now. If he saw porn with Andy now, he didn’t think he would be so embarrassed. What was scary before was the unknown. He knew he wasn’t an expert just because he had jacked off a few times…but he was self-aware enough to know that it had increased his maturity at least a little bit. Even if he was scared to be with Andy--to have sex--he would never let that fear keep him from getting what he wanted. His true fear was that Andy would never return his feelings, even as he matured. That would be devastating.

Chandler was surprised when his phone went off, interrupting his memory. It was Andy again.

 

~Check this out. Do you remember it?~

-Picture/Media Message- (1/1)

 

-Omg. Where'd you get that?-

Memories of the Christmas party flooded his mind. He remembered the sleepover with Andy, how jealous that man had gotten over Norman. Sometimes he could almost say that Andy did like him... The most forceful memory was Andy taking his tie off right before the photo was taken. The man had turned to Chandler to take off his as well. Andy said it made him look more like the little punk that he was. Chandler had giggled, but he could remember appreciating Andy's unbuttoned shirt, and the feeling of Andy's fingers on his collar.

~Norman sent it to me the other day. It's from the Christmas Party.~

-why did he have it for so long?-

~Norman was completely inebriated that night. He probably had no idea what happened. I forgot to ask for the photo. It was a nice surprise.~

-totally making this my phone's background- Chandler was so excited to see that picture. He had selfies and stuff with Andy, but nothing anybody else took that wasn't just "Rick" and "Carl."

~Hey, I want to do that, too. I've already got one of our selfies as my background, but I can't remember for the life of me how I did it.~ Andy smiled. He was pleased that Chandler liked the picture as much as he did.

Chandler laughed. Andy couldn't even unlock his phone sometimes. His heart swelled when he read that Andy already had a background of them together...he never knew that.

~I'll do it for you next time I see you.~

-Thank you. :)-

 

Yeah, Chandler thought. If friendly and flirty banter was what he got to look forward to if he saw Andy every day?...He definitely couldn't wait to start filming.


	49. Moving on up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler finally gets an interview and a seat at a convention. It's the first convention that the Walking Dead cast members ever attend. The only people he really knows are Norman, Jon, and Steven. Andy isn't there, but Chandler makes out all right.

Two weeks before Chandler was due to start filming, he received an outline from the producers that discussed basic events of season 2.

He could not even _believe_ what was happening. This was going to be SO huge. They were introducing some new people, and taking some of them away. He was sad to hear that Madison, Jon, and Jeffrey might be killed. The studio or writers hadn't said anything for certain, but their names has stars next to them, and Chandler was nervous for his coworkers. It would suck to get killed off the show. Not only did they lose their job, but they had to leave their friends, and dying was tough to film! Chandler had enough work to do just walking around in the heat--he couldn't imagine having to pretend to die, most likely in zombie makeup or blood in general. He was extremely grateful that he wasn't even being considered to die. Andy either. Thank goodness.

What he wasn't so sure about was that he was going to be shot...how in the hell was he going to pull that one off? Chandler decided he needed to do some research. He called Andy.

"Andy, how do you get shot?"

"What?" Andrew was confused.

"Well, you saw the outline for the new season. I get shot."

"What? Do you die? Chandler, I haven't seen the outline yet, I've just got in the front door. Please tell me you're still on the show."

Chandler smirked at the man's concern, "Yes, yes. It's okay. Don't worry. I survive the shot, as far as I know.... I just need information, like how to actually get shot. How to act it out. You did it last year, and it looked amazing. Can you give me advice?"

"Jesus Christ, Chandler. You scared me," Andy breathed.

"You're going to be fine, Andy. But I won't if you don't tell me how to act!"

"You don't need me to tell you. You're a fine actor. Really, it doesn't take much to fall down and act unconscious."

"I don't know, Andy, it seems pretty....I don't know."

"Extensive? Tricky? Difficult?"

"Like, pressured. I know everyone's going to be watching to make sure I do it right. It's apparently going to be a big scene because there's a lot of detail about it, and all of a sudden there's like six new people listed on the draft."

"Wow, those bastards are really giving it to us this year. When it gets time for us to be on set, the directors will work with you, Chandler. They almost always have a very specific vision of what they want you to do to fulfill their requirements. When they give the script, you'll get a feel for what emotions everyone else will be feeling, and what you're supposed to look like. Whether they want you knocked out, or whether you scream in agony. I will personally work with you on the scene once we're on set, Chandler. I promise you that you don't need to worry about it quite yet."

"If you say so... right now the draft is pretty vague. It just says 'CARL GETS SHOT. RICK CARRIES CARL X'."

"They want me to drag your punk ass around? I quit."

"Andy, you're such a jerk. This is serious."

"I'm sorry, love. It's okay. You're extremely light, so I don't have to worry about throwing my back out, although maybe I should step up my work out routine."

"Yeah, Andy. All those Diet Cokes are finally getting to you."

Even though they were joking about it, Chandler was still nervous. This was a huge scene for his career. He had to perfect it. One way or another, he would do this right. This would be a great year.

\---

Chandler couldn't believe how coincidental it was, but only days after he'd been wishing to procure an interview or _something_ that proved his relevance to the show, his parents got the call. There was a new convention being held in Florida. It was the first year that this convention was taking place, and it was the first one that included anything Walking Dead related. Chandler could've died he was so excited. It was called the Spooky Empire's May-Hem since it was in May. Chandler thought it was pretty cool. When he called Andy, the man said he had declined the invitation. That worried Chandler because he thought that maybe he was just taking Andy's spot, but Andy told him that he would've been invited anyways.

He agonized over it for days, wondering if he was the only person from the show going. In a way, he wanted others there for support, but then he thought it would be great if he could just go by himself; he knew that if the others were there nobody would really care about talking to him. Still, it would've been awesome if he and Andy could've both been going, but Chandler knew that Andy got to go to the big-league conventions. Chandler found out from his parents that Norman Reedus, Jon Bernthal, and Steven Yeun were going to be there along with Greg Nicotero and some other random people that Chandler didn't know well.

"Andy, do you think it will be okay?" Chandler asked Andy on the phone. He was in the hotel room with his parents. They'd already arrived in Florida, and the con would start the next day.

"Of course, Chandler. You'll be there with your parents, and Norm and Jon are good guys.  They'll help you out if you get stuck."

"Why aren't you going?" Chandler whined. "It's not fair."

"I turned it down because I have some things to take care of in England before shooting starts. I won't be able to go back there for a few months, so I'm going to visit my brother and his family. Trust me, Chandler. You don't need me to rock that interview. I believe in you," Andy assured.

The boy sighed, "If you're sure. You're so lucky, Andy. You turn down interviews and if I get one, it will only be my first."

Andrew shook his head on his end of the line, "Chandler I'm significantly older than you. Go to my imdb page and compare our filmography. When you're my age, you'll be infinitely more popular, and you'll be able to do whatever you want. Eventually they'll probably kill Rick off anyways, and you'll be the last man standing. You'll be a star one way or another, Chandler."

"I guess. It just sucks. I wish I could come with you to England. It was so cool."

"Maybe for Christmas again, love. I've got to go. I wish you all the luck in the world. Please, don't worry," Andrew said.

Chandler felt instantly calmer. Maybe things would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	50. Time to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is at his first convention, and he makes a mistake. Norman is there for him while Andy is in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((( {{ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CanNEjEeYPw }} the interview exists. You can watch it before you read this, if you want. ))))

“Andy, I really need to talk to you,” Chandler said, leaving a message on Andrew’s machine.

Chandler had just finished his interview, and he realized that he’d made a huge mistake. He’d disclosed an entire storyline for season 2. He needed to talk to someone, badly. He wanted more than anything to hear Andy's reassuring voice, but he couldn't get a hold of him. Maybe Andy was still flying or his phone died. Maybe Chandler's international service was cut off. All he knew was that he was in big trouble.

Thank God Norman was there since Andy wasn’t answering.

“Norman, can I talk to you for a second?” the boy said shyly, approaching the other actor.

Chandler wasn't sure if he should bother Norman, but Andy told him that if he need help, to go to Norman. Besides, Chandler couldn't stomach going to Greg himself and admitting his failure.

“What’s up, little man?”

“I… I said something I shouldn’t have in my interview,” Chandler admitted.

Norman frowned under his sunglasses, “What was it? You swear or somethin’?”

Chandler shook his head, fidgeting, “I told them about Carl getting shot.”

Norman raised his eyebrows and slid his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

“Oh man,” Norman sighed, “All right. Don’t worry about it, Chandler. Seriously, it sucks. Man, okay… that’s not good, but it will be okay. I promise. Trust me, Chandler it’s one mistake. Besides, you just said you got shot. That doesn’t mean that you told them whether you survive or not. If you think about it, it’s only one detail of a huge story line.”

“Am I going to get into trouble?” Chandler felt like crying. “Will they fire me?”

“Fuck no man, listen. The outlines we got aren’t even half of what happens. Plus they’re just temporary. You get shot in like what, episode 1 or 2? So what will happen, is we’ll start filming and if it becomes a problem, the writers will just change up some details. Even if you do get in trouble, they will not fire you.”

“How do you know, Norman? It was a big mistake.”

“Cause, you’re Rick’s son. Besides, you’re still alive in the books. They don’t fire you over stuff like that, especially when you’re just a kid. They would consider it if you leaked videos or pictures or, I don’t know, scripts and shit. Not for accidentally disclosing a detail. Trust me man, you’re gonna be okay.”

“Thanks, Norman. I hope you’re right. The guy did say that he would put off posting the video online until the episode aired. My dad spoke to him.”

“Right on, Chandler. You got nothin’ to worry about then,” Norman said happily. Norman put a hand on Chandler's shoulder, "Seriously bud, you're gonna be fine. If anyone gives you trouble about it, I'll vouch for you. I'll say it was my idea or somethin'. You didn't know. It's your first interview anyways."

"Thank you so much, Norman. You're the best. I was stressing so much. I wish I would've just kept my mouth shut."

"It happens. Even I say dumb shit sometimes. Everyone makes mistakes," Norman shrugged with a smile. He added, “Oh, hey, if you want to hang out or somethin’ after we’re done here… I don’t have any company. My son couldn’t come this time. Wanna hang out at my hotel or get food?”

Chandler couldn’t believe it. Norman had never asked him to hang out before. Usually it was just him and Andy that hung out. When Chandler had been with both men at the same time, it had been weird. He had never gotten the chance to hang out with Norman alone. Wow. This was awesome.

“Oh, wow,” Chandler said, grinning, “That’d be awesome, dude. You just made my day so much better.”

“That’s the spirit,” Norman approved, giving Chandler a high-five. “I’ll come get you before I leave. Let me know if your parents say no or anything. If they want to talk to me…you know where to find me,” Norman said, pointing to his table.

 

Chandler almost sprinted back to his parents, “You guys, Norman just asked me if I wanted to hang out with him after the con. Can I go? Please, please, please?”

Bill crossed his arms, “What does Andrew say about this guy?”

Gina looked from her husband to her son, “Do you know him well?”

“Oh my God,” Chandler rolled his eyes, quickly apologizing so his parents wouldn’t be mad, “Remember the Christmas party I went to with Andy last year?”

His parents nodded, “Norman hung with us the entire night, and he event slept at Andy’s. The next day we all went to eat and Norman was super nice. He even got me a birthday present after knowing me for five seconds. He has a son my age, named Mingus, I think. That’s why he wants to hang out with me, I think, he misses his son.”

Bill nodded, “He sounds all right. I had no idea he had a son. You’re extremely lucky, Chandler. These fine actors are exactly who you need to be around. You’re building a network already. I’m very proud of you, son. I think you should, go, but let’s see what your mom says,” he finished, turning to his wife.

Gina nodded, “I couldn’t agree more, hun. This is a great opportunity for you. This is what we’ve always wanted.”

Chandler was immensely pleased. He couldn't have Andy with him, but he had the next best thing.

 

Chandler had practically forgotten about his slip by the time it was time to leave the venue. He went over to Norman as soon as his parents left, and the man looked thrilled to see him.

“Your parents said okay? Right on,” Norman said, slipping on his jacket and adjusting his ball cap.

“You wouldn’t believe what they asked me,” Chandler laughed.

“What?” Norman looked amused, “Do I have a criminal record?”

“They asked what Andy said about you,” Chandler shook his head.

“Oh man, that’s good. I can’t believe that. Ya know? When you and that old bastard started hanging out, you wouldn’t believe Andy’s concerns for your parents. He told me about that dinner he had at your house. He said they questioned him bad. Now look, they trust him more than you!”

“Seriously though, man. All they do is ask me about Andy, and what he thinks of certain things, and when am I going to see him again. I swear they want to adopt him or something.”

“That’s awesome, though,” Norman decided, “Imagine if they still hated him? You wouldn’t be able to hang at all, and even on set…I’ve seen some parents take their kids out of acting just because they could. I don’t want that to happen to you. Parents can be dicks.”

“Exactly. I still can’t believe they let me go to England with him.”

Norman shook his head, “Just speaks to how good of a guy Andy is. I would never send Mingus away with anybody. You parents are trusting, but they must be good judges of character, cause you can’t get any better than me and Andy,” Norman joked.

Chandler agreed, “Seriously. You guys are the only people who ever really bothered with me on set. Everybody else just kind of treats me like a kid.”

Norman shrugged, getting into his car, “I know how you feel. Sometimes people don’t take to kids well. I don’t think I would’ve if I hadn’t raised a son. Before that, I didn’t really like kids. Plus, you couldn’t have asked for a better mentor than Andy. He even plays your dad. It makes sense for you two to bond.”

“True,” Chandler nodded, fastening his seat belt. He wondered what Norman would say if he knew what Chandler actually felt for Andrew. To Chandler, it wasn’t just bonding. Chandler wondered what else Andrew and Norman had discussed in his absence. If Andrew had confided in Norman about his parents interrogating him, and how he had gone to England…has Andy said anything else about their relationship? Maybe Andy told Norman his own feelings for Chandler—if there were any to mention, Chandler thought.                            

\--

Norman took them to his hotel first since he wanted to get a few things and put his backpack of pre-made autographs and merchandise away. Chandler was tempted to ask the man for one, but he resisted.

Norman's hotel was a bit nicer than his, but he figured that Norman probably had a lot of money. Chandler wondered what Andy was doing.

"Hey, do you remember that award Andy won? Norman asked.

"I knew about one," Chandler said, "I thought he was nominated for one this year. Best Actor on Television. I didn't find out that he actually won it until way later."

Norman nodded, taking off his shirt to change it. Chandler stared, looking at Norman's tattoos. Wow.

The man turned around suddenly. He saw Chandler avert his eyes quickly, but he didn't comment on it. Norman would have to think about what that meant later.

"Why do you ask?" Chandler asked, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"To be honest, someone was asking me about it today at the con, and I had no idea what to say because I didn't know that Andy won any award. I just wondered if I was an asshole for not knowing, or if you didn't know either."

"Why wouldn't Andy tell you?" Chandler wondered.

"He probably didn't want the attention," Norman guessed. "Guy doesn't even like seeing himself on screen. Did you know that he's never watched any of the stuff he's in? He hates watchin' it."

"Yeah, I practically had to beg him to watch last season with me. And then it turned out not to be the right DVD..." Chandler trailed off.

"Oh fuck, yeah. Andy told me about that. He wasn't supposed to be watching it with you. Sorry about that."

"What did he say?" Chandler blurted.

"Nothing," Norman chuckled, "He just gave me shit."

Chandler was relieved. Andy didn't give up how uncomfortable and upset he'd been.

"It's no big deal," Chandler shrugged. "Just weird."

Norman nodded, "You won't think that in a couple years."

Chandler didn't say anything.

The man had a new button up shirt on and he was searching around for something else, "You see pants anywhere?"

Chandler blushed, wondering if Norman would be in his underwear. "Uh, there," Chandler pointed at the chair opposite to him. Black jeans.

"That's it," Norman declared, "Thanks man."

"No problem," Chandler said, swallowing awkwardly when Norman slipped off his ripped jeans and replaced them with the nicer pair. "Why are you dressing up."

"I'm takin' you out, can't look like a bum," Norman laughed, turning to Chandler. He was wearing black boxer briefs.

Holy shit, Chandler thought. He had to get outta there.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" Chandler blurted.

Norman pointed to one of many indistinguishable doors. Chandler nodded gratefully, escaping before it was too late.

 

This had only happened before around Andy, and Chandler was expert at covering it up, but that was because Andy was never practically naked around him except for in bed, so his dick never got this big... and when they were in bed, it happened to both of them. Chandler knew that because it happened even when he slept alone sometimes. He never took it very sexually, even though it made him fantasize...

This was so fucking different. Chandler let himself get carried away by thoughts of Andy when he was alone in his room, and otherwise he exercised perfect control, so that the man wouldn't suspect his attraction. With Norman, they had no relationship basis. Chandler had no idea how Norman would react to this. It wasn't his fault. He knew he'd had a crush on Norman before, but that was before he'd learned stuff from Andy. Now that he had a way to channel his attraction and desire, it became more real. His erection pressed against his jeans and his cheeks were aflame when he looked at himself in the mirror. Why did Norman have to strip right in front of him?

Chandler knew that he couldn't take too long because Norman would be ready by now. He quickly unzipped his jeans and grabbed hold of his dick. He stroked it quickly over the toilet. He remembered Andy's scent when they slept next to each other. He thought about both of their hands on him at the same time. It was over. He came quickly, spilling into the toilet. He had to wipe up some of his come from the seat, but most of it was now in the water. He flushed and exited the bathroom quickly. He tried to suppress his sexual thoughts. It was difficult. He had to keep his mind on lock down around Norman unless he wanted to get an erection every 10 minutes. He couldn't help but feel guilty on top of everything. Did this mean he didn't like Andy anymore? Just because Norman looked good without a shirt?

"All right, little man. Ready to go?" Norman asked. He noticed Chandler's flushed cheeks. What was with that?

"Yup, ready," Chandler smiled guiltily. He wondered where they were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	51. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Norman go out to dinner. Andy calls, and he is extremely displeased.

The more Chandler thought about what he’d done, the guiltier he felt. It wasn’t like he’d intended for anything like this to happen, and it wasn’t like he’d cheated or something. He was allowed to fantasize in the privacy of his own mind… He had no idea what Andy thought about when he jacked off. Andy could’ve even had actual sexual partners. How did Chandler know that Andy wasn’t having sex in England right now? Chandler rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like Andy would find out. Plus, it wasn't like he'd actually jacked off to Norman. He'd thought of Andy the whole time.

“What do you feel like eatin’?” Norman asked.

Chandler shrugged. He really didn’t care. “I’m not sure. What’s good in Orlando?”

“Take my phone,” Norman instructed, “Search for suggested restaurants in the area.”

When Chandler unlocked the phone it was on messages. Chandler wanted to go through Norman’s phone and see who he was talking to, but he couldn’t do that right in front of the man.

Chandler did as he was told and searched for good restaurants near them.

They ended up at a little diner that was extremely similar to the one that he and Andy always went to.

“Holy shit, I’m hungry,” Norman expressed. He looked at the menu for 5 minutes before finally deciding. “Get whatever you want, bud, it’s on me.”

“Oh no, Norman, you don’t have to do that. I can pay for yours,” Chandler argued.

“What do I look like?” Norman asked rhetorically, “You got mine last time, remember? Besides, save your money. I got more than enough.”

“If you’re sure,” Chandler agreed, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, seriously, get whatever you want. Try to think of somethin’ to do after this. I don’t know what you usually do. We can go rent movies or something, or go to a theatre. Don’t matter.”

Chandler’s eyes lit up. Norman rocked. He never got to go to the movies.

 

The waitress came to the table a few minutes later. Both Norman and Chandler had initially ordered cokes, but Norman ordered two shakes to go along with their food order.

“You like shakes, right?” Norman asked.

“Oh yeah,” Chandler nodded fervently.

“All right, Miss. I’ll take a double bacon cheeseburger with the half fries and half onion rings. Can I also get a house salad on the side?” Norman asked expertly.

“Perfect,” the woman answered, “How do you want the burger grilled?”

“Uh, just well done, please, oh and can you add extra pickles?” Norman answered.

“Of course,” the woman agreed, “And for you?”

“The same burger, but make the fries a poutine please.”

“Excellent, I’ll have the shakes out first, and I’ll bring you two refills.”

“Thanks, Miss,” Norman said.

Chandler thought it was cute how polite Norman was.

He was about to ask Norman a question, but his phone started ringing. It was Andy.

“I’m getting a phone call, I have to answer,” Chandler explained.

Norman shrugged, “No worries.” He just picked up his own phone and started playing on it.

 

“Hey, Andy,” Chandler answered.

“Chandler, I’m so sorry I missed your call. What happened? I’ve only just landed now.”

“Ohh, I got an interview today like you said, and I made a big mistake.”

“I’m sure it’s fixable, whatever it was,” Andrew said. He’d just rented a car so that he could get to his house. He wouldn’t be able to be on the phone driving standard, so he just sat in the car waiting for Chandler to tell him what was wrong.

Chandler looked to Norman, the man was awesome, but he was so relieved to hear Andy’s voice. “I told the guy that Carl gets shot.”

Andrew cringed a bit, but he wasn’t worried, “Oh, Chandler. Don’t worry about something like that. Even if anybody finds out about it, they’re not going to punish you. It’s hardly a spoiler. I’m sure much more drastic things will occur this year. Besides, you didn’t say when, how, or to what end. You’ll be completely fine. What happened after you said that?”

Chandler smiled. He was glad Andy confirmed what Norman had first told him, “My dad talked to the guy, and he’s not going to release the interview until later, so that I won’t get in trouble.”

“That’s wonderful, what are you doing now?”

“I’m with Norman,” Chandler responded. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt guilty saying this to Andy. It was just weird that he was hanging out with Norman, when usually it was Andy, and it would’ve been Andy if the man hadn’t bailed to England. Chandler would’ve preferred it that way.

Andy was glad that he wasn’t with anybody in the car because they would’ve been dead from the expression that had crossed his face. He glared straight ahead.

“What are you doing with him?” Andrew inquired, trying to keep his voice straight.

“Oh, he helped me sort out the mistake, and then after the convention we went to his hotel, and now we’re eating at this place. Norman even got a shake too, like us!”

Andy clenched his phone, “I leave town, and you immediately find a replacement?” He tried to say it jokingly, but he just couldn’t stomach it. It came out sounding a lot more judgmental and accusing than he intended.

“N-no, Andy. No. Of course not,” Chandler stumbled.

“Give me the phone,” Norman said, gesturing to the boy. “What the fuck’s up with you, Andy? You givin’ my man problems?” Norman laughed boisterously.

“No,” Andy said, as if he’d been caught picking on someone at recess. He felt like such a dick. Chandler didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t Chandler’s fault that he hadn’t been there to answer the phone. Norman was there for him like Andy said he would be. How could Andy be bitter at that? Andrew glowered. It was just like before when they’d all hung out. Norman always had the upper hand because he knew how to relate to Chandler better, and besides the boy had had a crush on Norman. Andrew supposed that hadn’t gone away. It made him feel uneasy that the boy had been in Norman’s hotel. What was going on?

“Where are you?” Norman asked.

“I’m in the airport parking lot, where are you?” Andrew asked in return.

“I’m eating with Chandler. I know that’s usually your area of expertise, but I got dibs on him now that you’re out of town, fucker.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Andrew asked, worriedly. He had no idea what Norman was trying to say.

“Relax. I think we’re going to the movie theatre or something.”

Andrew overheard Chandler ask for the phone back.

“Gotta go, Andy,” Norman said, “Chandler wants to talk.”

“Andrew?” Chandler asked.

“Hi,” Andrew said.

“What’s wrong, Andy? Was your flight okay?”

“I’m not sure, Chandler. I guess I’m just exhausted. I’m glad your interview issue was sorted out. Believe me, you probably did better than you think. Interviews are always nerve-wracking, but everybody has a job to do. I’m very sorry for not being there for you today. I hope you have fun with Norman.”

“Thanks Andy, I wish you were here. Next time you have to come.”

Andy felt even guiltier now that he knew Chandler wanted him there.

“I’ll certainly try. Next time I hope you’re with me here,” Andrew replied. “Bye, Chandler. Tell Norman to fuck off.”

Chandler laughed out loud and then the line went dead.

 

“What’d he say?”

“He told me to tell you to fuck off,” Chandler giggled.

Norman laughed, but afterwards he frowned. He wondered why Andrew was acting so strangely. It wasn’t like Andy to be so short with him, and the way Chandler looked worried on the phone when he was with the man. Norman was kind of worried. He thought about it a little longer, and then he remembered all of the conversations he’d had with Andy about Chandler. It all made sense now. The way Andrew was so protective of the boy on set, and how he got mad when Norman sent the porn… Andrew was so terrified that people thought he had dishonourable intentions with Chandler. The man even thought he was a bad person himself for being friends with Chandler. Norman realized that Andrew was just extremely protective of the boy. He knew how he was with Mingus. Andy was just acting like a father, or something.

Norman realized that things sounded odd when Chandler said they went to his hotel. He thought back to the way he’d changed in front of the boy and he’d run away. Norman worried that maybe the boy had been sexually abused by someone and Andy knew, and that’s why Andy was throwing a fit. Andrew seemed to freak out when he was away from the boy. Of course, he felt slightly offended that Andy suspected him of anything, but he actually respected the man for it. Andrew was good to worry about Chandler like that. It inspired Norman to want to take care of the boy too.

“Hey, one sec, Chandler. I’m gonna go outside for a smoke,” Norman alerted the boy, getting up from the table.

“Yeah sure,” Chandler responded. He texted Andy immediately.

-Hey Andy, what’s wrong? I hope ur ok-

Norman took a drag of his cigarette and said, "Fuck it." He was just gonna call Andy.

\--

“Andy?” Norman asked when the man picked up on his end.

“What’s up, Norman?” Andrew was concerned. It was odd for Norman to be calling him back. He had been so angry that he hadn’t even started his car yet. He’d been sitting in his rental for the past few minutes agonizing over what to do. He had half a mind to fly back to the States to get back to Chandler. He realized that was possessive and wrong, but he just didn’t like the idea that maybe Chandler liked someone else better. He thought of Trevor.

“Chandler told me to fuck off for you,” Norman began.

Andy laughed despite his mood, “Did he actually say it?”

Norman relaxed at Andy’s joking tone, “Yeah, that kid does not look right swearin’. He’s such a polite boy.”

“He is,” Andrew agreed, proud. “What’s wrong? There a reason you’re phoning?”

“I just wanted to let you know that everything’s good. I know you worry about Chandler, but he’s doin’ fine. He’s a good kid, and I’m not gonna hurt him or anything. You know that.”

Andrew softened, “Of course, Norman. I know that. Why would you tell me that?”

“I noticed you sounded worried on the phone. You don’t need to worry though, everything’s cool. That boy adores you, and so do his parents. It was weird. You know they asked Chandler what you thought of me before they’d let him come with me?”

Andrew smiled to himself. He felt good that he was so trusted by the Riggs. He didn’t know if he deserved that trust or not. He didn’t know if he deserved Norman or Chandler’s friendship, especially when he continuously acted like a dick to them if he didn’t get his own way. He was the one who decided to leave for England. He rolled his eyes at himself. He must really have some issues for being jealous that his two best friends were hanging out together. He wished he could just get over it. It was just made so much worse because he knew Chandler had a crush on Norman, and he didn’t know what Norman would do if Chandler tried to do anything. Andrew thought back to his last birthday. The unknown was killing him. He didn’t want Chandler to get hurt.

“Wow, I remember how they hated me in the beginning. It was frustrating.”

“Is there something else wrong, Andy?” Norman still wasn’t satisfied with his friend’s mood. He took a drag of his cigarette, waiting for a response.

Andy didn't know what to say. He knew his feelings were ridiculous, and to admit them out loud--to someone else, no less--just made it more embarrassing. He had no right to be so possessive over Chandler. No right at all. It just...it ached in his heart to be away from the boy, and it hurt even worse when he considered that the boy might find better some day. When Chandler turned to Norman, he felt sick. He knew it was unfair of him to judge Norman though, considering he was the one who declined the invitation to the convention. How could he elect to be away from Chandler and then get mad that the boy turned to someone else? It was completely unreasonable.

“I just find it odd that as soon as I leave the country, he starts relying on you for support. I know that sounds sick and selfish, but it just makes me wonder how much he really values my friendship.”

“Oh fuck, Andy. Are you kidding me right now? That boy is over the moon for you, it’s so obvious.”

“What do you mean?” Andrew was confused.

“Who do you think he tried to call first when he fucked up? He only came to me because you weren’t here. That means that even when you’re in fucking Europe he still relies on you. You’re an idiot, man. Worrying he doesn’t like you? Obviously not, dude.”

Andrew was silent. He’d just been told, “It’s frustrating that he just as easily has a good time with you. It’s like he doesn’t even care that I’m gone.”

“Andy, I love you like a brother, but you need to wake up. That kid worships you. Everything he says is ‘Andy this’ and ‘Andy that’ or ‘Me and Andy’. Stop fuckin’ worrying, man. I’m not taking away your protégé.”

Andrew laughed, “I know it’s stupid.”

“Damn right,” Norman agreed. “Get your head out of your ass.”

Andrew knew Norman was right. He had no reason to be jealous of Norman hanging out with Chandler.

“Just, make sure he’s okay, please?” Andrew asked, “I worry about him.”

“No problem. He’s in good hands. Have a good time in England, man.”

“Thank you,” Andrew said, hanging up the phone.

 

Chandler smiled when Norman came back into the restaurant. The food was waiting, and Chandler hadn’t started yet.

“Thanks for waiting, sorry I took so long.”

“That’s okay, how was your cigarette?”

Norman laughed, “Much needed.”

 

Chandler looked down at his phone when it lit up. He sighed with relief when he saw it was Andy.

~I’m sorry, Chandler. Don’t worry. I was just worried when you said you went to the hotel with Norman. I thought maybe something could’ve happened. Something you didn’t want to do.-

-what? I wouldn’t do anything, andy. I don’t think norman would either.-

~You have a crush on him, don’t you?~

Chandler reddened. It was like Andy saw right through him. He had to tell him. He couldn’t live with it.

-I did. But I don’t really anymore. Something did happen, but nothing really wrong.-

Andrew had to get out of his car and take a lap, what the fuck was Chandler talking about? Tons of shit raced through his mind. Did they touch each other? Did Norman say something to Chandler?

~What do you mean, Chandler? Tell me now.~

Chandler raised his eyebrows, he wasn’t used to Andy being like this. So demanding and serious.

-Norman changed in front of me, and it kind of turned me on...i'm sorry :(-

Andy wanted to throw his phone into the cement. This was utterly ridiculous. He’d done this to Chandler. It was his fault that this was happening. He’d wanted Chandler for a friend, and instead he’d turned him into sexual deviant.

~I don’t understand.~

Andy was just waiting for Chandler to say the words. If Norman was lying to him he’d break his neck. If Norman even thought about touching Chandler, he was dead.

-I had to go to the bathroom and take care of myself…- Chandler felt really embarrassed and guilty to be having this conversation.

The man didn’t know what to say.

~Is that everything? Tell the truth. If Norman touched you. I swear to God.~

-Idk, he wasn't naked. just shirtless and in underwear-

-I promise, Andy. I felt so guilty about it, you have to believe me-

~Why would you feel guilty?~ Andy was sad that Chandler felt guilty. And no wonder the boy did too, anytime he showed anybody else attention or affection, Andy got all pissy. Of course Chandler would start to feel guilty.

Andrew was confused. It was obvious to him that the boy had a crush on him, but if he liked Norman too, it couldn’t have been that serious. He couldn't exactly explain why he was so upset that Chandler masturbated to Norman. Maybe it was just because Chandler was so young and vulnerable. If Norman wanted, he could get the boy to do anything. Andy felt wrong that he also possessed that power. He just didn't get why Chandler would feel guilty about jacking off to Norman, it wasn't like it was wrong, it was just a gateway to bigger things if Norman had loose morals and Chandler was brave enough...maybe his mood triggered Chandler's guilt, but he didn't want the boy to be influenced by his worrying. It wasn't Andy's right to control the boy, and he knew that. He hoped Chandler would forgive him for being such an asshole. Chandler was just a boy who'd discovered masturbation for Christ's sake, so he got a boner when he saw a naked man (Andy could admit that Norman was attractive, so he couldn't really blame the boy), what did he expect?

-I don’t think it’s right to think of someone who’s not the person you really like-

~Explain.~

Andrew was too frustrated to deal with this. He wanted to wring Norman’s neck, and the man hadn’t done anything except change his clothes. It was a cycle because he just became more frustrated with himself for being frustrated. He was escalating a meaningless situation.

 

Chandler put the phone down. He didn’t want to be rude to Norman. He started eating his food, “Wow, Norman, this food’s amazing.”

Norman nodded eagerly with his mouth stuffed, he somehow fit his straw into the mix and sipped on his Coke.

“Everything okay with Andy now?” Norman asked, “You seemed pretty into your texting.”

“Oh yeah,” Chandler stammered, “Andy was worried, but I told him it’s all cool. I don’t understand what the big deal is. He seems so angry.”

Norman shook his head, “Yeah I noticed that. I don’t really get it either, but it’s Andy. I think he’s jealous or something, just between you and me.”

“Jealous?” Chandler asked.

“He thinks you like me better than him.”

“Oh,” Chandler frowned.

“Andy seems really confident and secure sometimes, but he’s not. Remember how we were talking about him not liking to watch himself on-screen?”

Chandler nodded. He didn’t say it out loud, but he knew that about Andy. Andy was always worrying about what people thought of him. Chandler remembered how Andy had spoken to him after they hung out with Norman all together. He was worried about being replaced. Chandler couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. He couldn’t believe that Andy could be such an idiot. Of course he was his favourite. He loved Andy! It meant nothing that he found Norman attractive, everybody did, and besides. He’d jacked off to thoughts of Andy… it wasn’t exclusively Norman.

Chandler looked down at his phone and saw a few more messages from Andy. Wow Chandler thought almost happily, Andy really is serious. If Andrew was that jealous, maybe it meant that he cared more than he let on. Maybe Andrew actually liked him back.

 

-Sorry, Andy, I was eating-

~Chandler, I don’t understand what you mean~

Andrew thought he knew what Chandler meant, but he couldn’t believe the boy was actually saying something.

-I felt bad thinking of norman while I touched myself...he started changing and it just took me off guard. I didn't really want him when it happened. I got excited. it was an accident-

-it felt like I was betraying you, but I wasn’t because I thought of you too-

Andrew couldn’t help but smile which scared him. His suspicions were on their way to being confirmed.

~You did?~

Chandler blushed, but he was encouraged by Andy’s interest.

-I don’t like norman the way u think, Andy. It was just an accident because he was practically naked. I wasn’t expecting it. I went to the bathroom cuz I didn’t want Norman to see I was hard. Then I thought...-

-I thought about how it would be if it had been me and you. If it had been you changing.-

-I'm so sorry Andy. i know you'll hat eme now-

-*hate me-

Andrew couldn’t believe what he was reading. He wasn’t exactly happy that Chandler was thinking about either of them, and Norman, especially, but it wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened.

~It’s okay, Chandler I was wrong to be angry. I just didn’t want you two to do anything together.~

~I didn't want him to take advantage of you. I know it's preposterous. He's a good man, and I know he wouldn't. I just let my thoughts run away. I don't know what came over me.~

~Please don't apologize.~

-I would never do anything with Norman. I'm just learning and everything. I'm sorry I hurt you.-

Andrew was about to ask why to encourage the boy to say the words he wanted to hear, but Chandler did the work for him.

-I love you, Andy, not him.-

Andrew’s smile hurt his face. He had a choice to make. He could either tell Chandler that it was wrong or he could validate Chandler’s feelings by answering with his own. Andrew frowned at the moral dilemma. He needed to be sure.

~I love you too, Chandler. You know that, but you mean something else, don’t you.~

-I want to be with you.-

 

Chandler looked up from his phone.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Norman.

“What for?” Norman asked, looking up from his own phone.

Chandler laughed, “Being on my phone the whole time.”

Norman waved it away, “It’s cool, we’re not on a date or something. Besides, I’ve been on my phone too, didn’t even really notice.”

“Cool,” Chandler smiled, eagerly looking back to his phone. He could not believe what he'd just said. Andy could hate him. It could all be over. What if Andy was mad and never wanted to see him again? Chandler gulped. He didn't feel much like eating anymore. He felt so sick. He had completely abandoned ship and the plan that he and Trevor had made. He had not played it cool. Not at all.

 

Andrew couldn’t type anything. His fingers were tingling. His stomach was about to burst with butterflies.

~Call me when you’re alone. We’ll talk.~

  
Chandler frowned. That was the worst and best text he’d ever received. What was Andy going to say?

Andrew felt sick as he drove to his home. He had no idea what he was going to say to Chandler. Did he love Chandler that way? After everything that had happened and how it felt to hear that the boy was attracted to Norman...he was starting to think that his feelings ran a little deeper than he would've liked to admit. He was dying with anticipation to hear from Chandler. This would be the most important choice he'd ever have to make. Did he love Chandler back in the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	52. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter; Chandler and Norman continue their night out.

Chandler tried his best to have fun with Norman despite the intense anxiety he felt all over his body. His chest was tight, and his muscles cramped. He even felt scared to move as if his movements might cause something scary to happen. Chandler bit his nails down to the skin.

Norman paid for the bill at the restaurant and gave the waitress a 50% tip. “Come on, bud, let’s see what’s playin’.” The man looked up movie listings on his phone and found a theatre a couple of miles away.

The man could tell that something about Chandler was off, but the boy had finished his entire meal in 10 seconds, so he figured it couldn’t have been too serious. If the mood persisted, he’d ask the boy.

“What do you wanna see?” Norman asked, listing the movies.

“Do you like Pirates of the Caribbean?” Chandler asked, “It’s 3D.”

“I fucking love Johnny Depp,” Norman agreed, “Let’s do it.”

Chandler smiled, he figured he should try to enjoy himself no matter what conversation awaited him later. There was no point in worrying; it wouldn’t change the outcome.

“You want snacks, Chandler? Or are you full?” Norman asked after he bought two tickets.

“Only if you’re getting something,” Chandler said politely, “To be honest, I’m always hungry.”

“Good man, that’s the spirit,” Norman approved. “Me too.”

Norman ordered some special combo that gave them 2 large popcorns, 2 candies, 2 large drinks, and 1 large nacho platter.

“Holy fuck, I love eating,” Norman expressed as they tried to carry all of their stuff into the appropriate theatre. “If I drop something I'm gonna be so pissed.”

Chandler was focusing so hard on keeping his balance that he scowled. He had the candies stuffed in his back pocket, and he had the nachos and one drink. Norman had a popcorn bag under each arm, and a drink in one hand. He held the tickets in his left hand.

“Wow, sir,” the movie attendant exclaimed. “Can I get someone to help you?”

“Oh, no man, it’s cool. Just stuff the glasses in my pocket,” Norman laughed, turning his hip to the teenager.

As Norman and Chandler walked away, they both heard a fellow patron whisper to the attendant, “Was that Norman Reedus?”

Chandler and Norman sped up so they could get to their seats without having to stop for anybody, plus they needed to unload all of their junk food.

Once seated, Chandler took his ticket stub and left the theatre, “I’ll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Sure,” Norman said, digging into his popcorn.

 

Once the boy entered the washroom he pulled out his phone to see if anybody had texted him. There was one message from Trevor. Oh crap, Chandler thought. Was this guy a fucking psychic? It was like he could sense that shit was going down.

~How’s it going?~

-Trev, I screwed up big time. I told him I wanted to be with him-

~Fuck~

~what’d he say~

-He told me to call him when im alone-

~shit, who u with~

-actually a mutual friend.-

~and your man knows this?~

-ya I told him-

~if he likes you he was probably not too happy about that~

-he was pissed-

Chandler was surprised at that. How did Trevor know?

~ok, u may have a chance. I would advise you not to call daddy tonight~

-but it’s killing me. I need to know what he says-

~I know its hard but trust me. he’ll need time to realize that he’s in agony waiting for you to call. He’ll wonder why that is. 1st he’ll think it’s cuz he’s nervous to reject u. then he’ll realize he doesn’t want to reject you. he’ll call you 2nite I bet.~

-he’s in England though. It’s already like 4AM there-

~even better. when u get him on the phone, don’t say much, don’t plead. It will make the conversation into an argument he’ll give you a flat out no~

-what should I say-

~just keep saying u understand, then say you wouldn’t care if u had to keep it a secret or wait. He’s gonna try and say ur young. All you say to that is you know and it won’t matter because ur not gonna change your mind (u actually might, but he wants to be talked into this cuz he wants it too) so u gotta attack all the shit he’s worried about and say it doesn’t matter.~

-ok I’ll try. Thanks trev. ur an actual genius pro. i s2g-

~let me know how it goes tomorrow <3~

 

Chandler went back into the theatre. Norman handed him the other half of the nachos, “Take them away before I finish your half.”

Chandler laughed, “Can’t leave you alone for five minutes.”

Norman nodded, “I know. It’s a disease.”

It only took another 20 minutes before their food was just scattered garbage on the floor at their feet. Chandler had some of his root beer left, and a few skittles, but Norman had utterly decimated everything.

Norman whispered, “You still hungry?”

Chandler looked at the man in disbelief, “Are you serious?”

Norman nodded seriously, “Want a hot dog?”

The boy smiled, tempted to say, “No I better not.” Like Andy. He wanted one though, “Yes please, everything on it.”

“Sweet, be right back,” Norman whispered, trying to be quiet in the dark theatre, he put a hand on Chandler’s shoulder and descended the steps.

Chandler missed Andy. He was having a great time with Norman, though. He felt stupid for admitting that he wanted Andy. He had been explicitly told by Trevor not to say anything. He had even acted against his own better judgment. What did he think he was doing? If this created tension between him and Andy, it put the show in jeopardy because they might not get along anymore--it could transcend their onscreen relationship. One of them might actually have to quit.

When the movie ended, Chandler only vaguely remembered what happened. Part of that was because he sort of forgot the plot lines of the first three movies in the series. He had to agree with Norman though, Johnny Depp was awesome. All he could think about was what Andy was going to say.

“Your parents probably want you back, right?” Norman asked. It was 10:30pm.

Chandler shrugged, “I don’t know, probably. I don’t feel like going back.” Chandler realized that even if he went back to the hotel, he wouldn’t be alone, so he couldn’t call Andy anyways.

“If you want to come hang out in my room, I don’t mind.”

“Yeah?” Chandler confirmed, “Let me just ask my mom.”

After a quick call to his parents, Chandler got the go ahead.

“Make sure you get some sleep,” Gina directed, “You still have one more day at the convention.”

“Okay, Mom. Norman has to go too anyways, so we’ll just come together.”

“Please look presentable,” Gina pleaded. She didn’t really trust people with her son, which is why she home-schooled him, but she could tell that the men on set with Chandler were good people. They helped him with his acting, and they opened up a network for him. If Chandler was friends with Andrew Lincoln and Norman Reedus, he could have any role he wanted. She did want Chandler to have more friends his age, but that would come in time.

 

Chandler didn’t know why he was going to Norman’s. He was exhausted. He wanted to speak to Andy. He figured that he didn’t want to hang out with his parents, and Norman was the closest thing to Andy he had. Plus, he thought that Norman might talk about Andy more and give Chandler some insight in the situation so he could handle the pending conversation with Andrew.

“Wanna go straight to bed?” Norman asked. He could tell Chandler was tired.

“That’s okay, we can hang out for a bit.”

“Man, it’s too bad you weren’t a bit older. We could get into some trouble on the town.”

Chandler laughed, “I don’t mind if you do, I can stay here and hold down the fort.”

“That’s okay, buddy, I’m not going to abandon you,” Norman said. He was tempted to get into the minibar though.

“You thirsty or anything?” Norman asked the boy.

“Yes actually,” Chandler admitted.

“All right, I’m gonna go to the vending machine at the end of the hall. Be right back.”

“Here’s some change,” Chandler said quickly, taking a bunch of quarters out of his pocket.

Norman laughed, “Thanks.” He exited the door, “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

When Norman got into the hall his phone rang. He had a feeling about who it was.

“Yo,” he answered.

“Hey,” Andy replied. His voice sounded exhausted.

Norman remembered he was in England, “Bro, why you up so late? It’s what, 4AM over there?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Something on your mind?” Norman asked.

“Chandler said he was going to call when he was home, and he hasn’t yet.”

“Oh, shit bro. No, don’t worry, he’s still with me.”

“That’s good,” Andy said shortly, “What did you two get up to?”

“Well I’m in the hall right now getting drinks from the vending machine. We just came back from the new Pirates movie. It was 3D.”

“Was it fun?”

“It’s good, I tell you, that boy can fucking eat. He puts it away like I’ve never seen,” Norman said in disbelief.

Andy found it in himself to cackle, “That’s my boy. I tried to keep up with him at first, but my metabolism isn’t what it used to be.”

Norman smiled when he heard Andy’s mood improve. “Want me to tell him you called or somethin’?”

“No no, that’s fine,” Andy said quickly, “Just keep doing what you’re doing. And please don’t give him too much caffeine tomorrow.”

“Holy shit, am I speaking with Mr. Riggs?” Norman laughed, “Where’d Andy go?”

“Very funny,” Andy laughed with his friend, “Seriously. You’ll never get him out of the door in a straight line.”

“He can sleep it off,” Norman said, “That’s what I usually do, well, after I have a smoke to calm the nerves.”

“He’s sleeping over?” Andy choked out. He tried to disguise it as a cough.

“Yeah,” Norman said, putting the phone between his head and shoulder so that he could insert change into the machine. “I’m just gonna give him a ride tomorrow morning. We'll go to the convention together.

"Makes sense," Andy said. He was sitting at his kitchen table in his pajamas. He hadn't slept in a day. This trip was the worst idea he'd ever had. "How's your hotel room? Big? Or are you staying in a dump this time?" Andrew was dying to know what the bed setup was, but he wouldn't dare ask outright. He wondered whose idea it was for Chandler to stay over.

"Hey, you know I only get the best," Norman chuckled, extracting his two bottles of Coke from the machine. "I got the bachelor suite."

"King size bed and minibar?" Andy pressed.

"Nah, man they only gave me a queen bed, kind of sexist if you think about it." It was absolutely not sexist.

Andy rolled his eyes, "A queen for a queen?"

Norman had no idea how uncomfortable the idea of him and Chandler sharing a bed made Andy.

"Is that gonna be all right for Chandler, or is there something I don't know about?" Norman asked, changing the subject.

"Should be fine. He's usually all right with me."

"Awh, now I'm getting nervous like you, man. Should I send him home? I don't want to make him uncomfortable," Norman whined.

Andy grinned maniacally, "You could, might hurt his feelings though." He wanted Chandler away from Norman so that the boy could call him. But, if Chandler was tied up, it would give him more time to think about what to say.

"You're right. No point in doing that. It's already so late."

Andrew sighed, putting his head in his free hand. He was wrong to take all of this out on Norman. He just felt so conflicted. He either did something he knew was wrong, or he rejected Chandler and broke his heart.

"Norm, I'm sorry for being such a dick about this. I don't know why it's like this. I just worry so much about him," Andy admitted to his friend.

Norman nodded to himself, "It's no big deal. I know how you talk about him. How many times have we been through it? You care about the kid a lot, it's understandable. You say the word, Andy, I'll take him home now."

Andy hated himself. It was another reason that saying yes to being with Chandler was a problem. If he acted this jealous now, how would he be if he was actually _with_ Chandler? Andy shuddered. Would he be abusive? He'd never done that with Gael...but how could he even trust himself if he was considering being with an 11 year old. He couldn't help but recognize that Chandler would be 12 next month... He had a strange feeling that if Chandler was actually his--his boyfriend--that he wouldn't care who the boy talked to or how chummy he and Norman would be. It wouldn't matter because Chandler would come home to him, and it would be official. But as it was, Chandler could just do whatever he wanted. Be with whomever he wanted. Andrew resented the thought because he knew Chandler wasn't like that--he felt guilty for even thinking about Norman. Andy hated himself for making Chandler anxious too. No wonder the boy didn't want to call him; Chandler probably thought he was mad.

"No, don't do that, Norman. I just need to get over myself. Seriously. I've been acting so fucked up today."

"I get it. It's cool. To be honest, I thought maybe you knew something about the boy that I didn't. I thought maybe he'd been, like abused or somethin'. Ya know?"

When Norman said that, Andrew knew he'd crossed the line. He was the one abusing Chandler. He needed to make this right.

"Oh no, nothing like that's happened to him," Andy assured.

"Truthfully, I'm surprised that you didn't point the finger directly at me. I'm acting like such a freak abut it all," the man sighed. "I'm just so utterly exhausted. My imagination runs wild, especially when I'm not around him. I just, his parents, Norman..."

Norman listened thoughtfully, waiting for Andy to continue.

"They seem like such showbiz freaks. Like they're always pushing him and influencing him. The way they acted towards me, and then to you. Think about it. As much as I was happy to have him stay with me in London. What kind of parents let their 11 year old son stay with some strange man? You're in a hotel with him right now, for God's sake. Do you see what I mean?"

"Nah, definitely. That's valid. I guess we're even then, though. It was in the back of my mind that you were trying to...I don't know keep him wrapped around your finger if something was goin' on? Just like you thought somethin' mighta been goin' on with me. Fuck. This is kind of getting out of hand."

"I'm sorry, Norm. I just got carried away. You're a motherfucker, but still a good man. I know you wouldn't do anything." Andy didn't bother promising he wouldn't do anything. He wasn't sure if that was true.

"Goddamn right, Andy," Norman agreed, "I don't like little boys, I promise."

Andy winced. Maybe he was the one who did. Holy fuck, he thought. That's it.  "I'm projecting," he whispered.

"What? You're a pervert?" Norman laughed, not quite sure what Andy was getting at. "Whatever man, just let it go. I got things under control here. We're goin' to bed soon, and then you can call your precious darling tomorrow. I swear he'll be safe."

"Fuck you man," Andy said halfheartedly, "Thanks for looking after him."

"Any time, man. Just stop busting my balls about it."

"I will, take care, Normsky."

"Peace, bro."

 

"What took so long?" Chandler asked tiredly.

Norman looked guilty, "Sorry, man. I was talkin' to Andy."

"What'd he say?" Chandler asked, trying to be casual and failing.

"He apologized for being such a fucking dick today," Norman laughed, handing Chandler a Coke.

"Seriously?" the boy's eyes widened. Chandler looked at his watch. 11:30. Wow, it was 4:30 where Andy was. Chandler felt terribly. He'd kept Andy up all night because he was too scared to call. Chandler wondered if maybe Andy would've been up anyways, thinking. If Andy hadn't rejected him immediately, maybe there was hope. Maybe Andy was thinking about saying yes.

He wanted to text Andy something. He wanted to tell him nevermind. Chandler felt terrible that the man was this worried. He didn't want to be responsible for making Andy anxious.

Chandler wondered what it would’ve been like if he’d gotten to share a bed with Norman before he loved Andy. Would it have excited him? He even wondered if he would’ve been excited earlier in the day—before he’d admitted his secret to Andy. Chandler was ashamed at his answer. After he realized that what he felt about Norman contradicted how strongly he felt for Andy, everything he’d desired about Norman went away. All he saw when he looked at Norman was how hurt Andy was. That just served to prove that Andy must’ve been jealous on a deeper level than friendship. If the man thought something sexual had happened, it must’ve been what he assessed their own relationship by. Even if Chandler hadn’t felt guilty for betraying Andy with his thoughts, he would’ve felt like shit anyways. He figured it made him weak and disloyal if he could claim to love Andrew so much and then easily get turned on by another. Chandler could barely sleep he was so conflicted. He wished he could take it all back if he was hurting Andrew so much.

He didn’t want to make anything easy on himself, but he was able to admit that it wasn’t exactly Norman himself that got him going, it was the idea of a man. Chandler had never really seen Andy in his underwear before, and when he saw Norman, the desire he had for Andy manifested in the reality before him. He felt better knowing it was all Andy. If all he wanted was Norman, that was who he would’ve thought about exclusively, but it was Andy who pushed him over the edge in Norman’s bathroom, and not graphic images, either—his scent, and the feeling of his hands. Chandler snuggled deeper into his blankets. He wanted Andy so badly.

“Chandler, you up?” Norman whispered.

The boy rolled over, “Yeah.”

“Somethin’ on your mind?” Norman asked. He could feel Chandler’s stress. The boy had to be tired, so it was odd that he wasn’t falling asleep.

“Not really,” Chandler lied. “You?”

“I keep thinking about Andy,” he admitted. “Somethin’ weird’s going on with him.”

Chandler never knew that Norman cared about other people like that; he seemed so happy-go-lucky. He felt badly for all of the judgments he’d made. Norman had really cared for him the past day, and Chandler had spent the time being preoccupied and distant. It wasn’t really fair to Norman who had wanted company because he missed his son.

“What about you, Norman? Don’t worry about Andy. Isn’t there something bothering you?” Chandler asked. His question was doubly asked; he wanted to change the subject before he poured his heart out and told Norman everything. That would be bad.

Norman adjusted his position, leaning up on an elbow, a universal sign that a bedtime conversation was about to begin.

“Yeah, kinda,” Norman admitted.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid, man.”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Chandler assured.

“I’m grateful for everything in my life, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not happy about the stuff that’s missing,” Norman began.

“Like what?” Chandler asked, curious. He had no idea what the man could be missing.

“At my age, you’d think I should be settled down, ya know? I have a kid, but no wife or respectable career. I just don’t know what it’s all worth.”

“Oh my God, Norman. Why would you say that?” Chandler said in disbelief.

Norman frowned, embarrassed for having said anything, “I know. I said it was stupid.”

“No, it’s not stupid,” Chandler corrected. “Don’t worry about stuff like that. You’re a great person, Norman. A great father, too. You don’t need a wife to complete you. Maybe you’ll find a woman in a few years, but who cares about rushing that? And I can’t even comment on ‘stupid career’. Are you insane?” Chandler asked, sitting up in the bed. “People would kill to be you. I would. Your role was specifically created for you, man. I’d call that respectable. My mom says most people can’t act their way out of a paper bag, but I think you could, whatever that means. Seriously, and look at Andy, he just got a divorce, and he doesn’t have any kids. Do you think he’s a failure?”

Norman felt humbled, “Nah, Andy’s kickass. Yeah,” Norman said, “You’re right little man. I just started feelin’ sorry for myself. Living in hotels and travelling just isn’t that fulfilling.”

“When you see your name in the beginning credits on the TV or you make good friends like Andy, or me,” Chandler laughed, “you’ll be fulfilled. But if that’s not enough, maybe you should get a pet or something.”

“I do have a cat,” Norman said.

“Start bringing her on trips, then,” Chandler suggested. “I love animals. Maybe you could keep her with you on set in your trailer.”

“Fuck, Chandler. Now I really get it.”

“What?”

“Why Andy spends all his time with you.”

“What do you mean?” Chandler asked uncertainly.

“You’re the wisest kid I’ve ever met. Mingus would probably just tell me to get my head out of my ass or something. You actually helped me, I don’t know, feel better.”

Chandler beamed, blushing. He was glad Norman couldn’t see him in the dark, “It’s no problem. I like you, Norman. I don’t want my friends to feel bad if they don’t have to.”

Chandler had no idea what he would say if Norman asked him again what was wrong. He didn’t want to say he missed Andy because he didn’t want to hurt Norman’s feelings. Norman needed him. It would be rude if Chandler said he would’ve preferred to be with Andy.

Norman found Chandler in the dark and patted him on the shoulder, “Sleep tight, man. Thank you.”

“You too,” Chandler said quietly. He felt a lot better now that he’d helped Norman. If Norman thought he was so good, maybe Andy thought so too, and he’d say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	53. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy spends time in England deliberating what to say to Chandler. The Riggs drive back to Atlanta. 
> 
> Fun fact: Orlando to Atlanta is a 7 hour drive. London, England to Atlanta is an 8 hour flight.

Andy’s brother and sister-in-law both had to work during the week, so he spent the Sunday morning and afternoon with them. It was a much needed visit, and it really made Andy think about how he was living. Was it even practical to be in America? He wondered if he had to choose, where he’d stay. Before, most of his roles had been around home, but with this show, he needed to be in the US. If he hadn’t befriended Chandler, it would’ve been easy to stay in the US while filming, and just go home in the downtime. As it was, he couldn’t just leave the boy. Now that he was separated, and the divorce would be completed soon, what was left for him in England? Andy really only wanted to be there if it was with Chandler, like last time.

They called him superstar and Lincoln to tease him for his name change and his big break with the Walking Dead. Andy laughed it off. It reminded him of how Chandler called him Clutterbuck. Punk. Andrew shook his head. He needed to solve the dilemma immediately.

It would've been a much more enjoyable trip home if Chandler's admission wasn't hang over his head. He was not prepared to deal with this. Not now. He hadn't expected Chandler to come out with it so quickly. He wished that Chandler would’ve just waited. If he was going to say yes, he’d feel a lot better if Chandler was already 15 or 16, and even that was still pushing it. But 11? (12 next month, Andy thought.) Why did the boy have to torture him like this?

He’d slept for three hours before going to see his family. The man tried to figure out what time it was where Chandler was. His watch read 3 PM, which meant it was 10 AM for Chandler. While he’d been busy this morning, Chandler was probably sleeping soundly next to Norman. Andy was too tired to be angry, and he knew he didn’t have anything to be angry about. The emotion that set in for him now was longing. It should be him next to Chandler, comforting him when he makes mistakes. He could’ve gone to the convention with the boy, maybe shared a hotel room. It would’ve been fun. Andrew shook his head once more. He had nobody to blame but himself for leaving.

Before all of this happened with Chandler, Andy was planning on taking care of a few things at the house, but he didn’t feel like it, and nothing needed to be done. Everything was in good repair, and all of the friends he’d wished to see were either busy or deemed unnecessary by Andy.

Andrew left his brother’s feeling content. He wished there was something more that he could’ve done for them. He would’ve given his family money if they needed it, but he wouldn’t doubt that they were better off than him since they had steady work and no plane tickets to purchase. The man stopped to get takeout on his way back, and he felt disheartened when he turned to the passenger’s seat to ask Chandler what he wanted. Andrew sighed, this was pathetic. What the hell was wrong with him? He ended up ordering a Diet Coke and fries. His stomach was too unsettled with worry to handle anything else.

After he finished eating, he tried to lie down on his couch to rest. It was valuable time he could’ve spent thinking about what to do about Chandler, but he needed sleep to think clearly. He felt too lonely in his own large bed. The only place left for him was Chandler’s room. Because of absence and disuse, it didn’t have a vibrant echo of Chandler’s presence, but the boy’s scent lingered enough to be a small comfort. Andy already knew what he wanted to say. The only thing left for him to decide was whether he wanted to hurt Chandler selfishly by giving the boy what he wanted, or hurting him cruelly with flat out rejection. He fell asleep surprisingly easily in Chandler’s bed. He smiled sadly when he fully realized that it wouldn’t really smell like Chandler too much because the boy always stayed with him in his room.

He slept until 9 PM and wondered what to do next. All he could think was that it was 4 PM where Chandler was. He wondered what the boy was doing. It was so agonizing to think that Chandler couldn’t get a moment alone to talk on the phone. Andrew reasonably understood. He was at a convention, and he’d been with Norman or his parents the entire weekend. Andy knew it wouldn’t be until Chandler got home to his room that the boy would call. The man thought about taking the first step and calling the boy first, but he wanted Chandler be ready for his words, and he wanted to be ready to give them. He wanted to buy himself time. He knew he was being a coward, but he was scared. He wished there was a way that the most important conversation of his life didn’t have to be over the phone.

\--

The second day of the convention was much better for Chandler. He didn’t make any mistakes, and a lot of fans asked for pictures with him, and Norman included him in a lot of his fan photos. His parents were extremely kind to Norman and even asked the man to watch over the boy while they went to pick up food for all of them. Chandler was happy that his parents were including the man after all of the nice things he’d done the day before, plus he knew that Norman could get sad after what he'd admitted the night before, so having people be nice to him meant a lot.

Chandler could not stop thinking about Andy for anything, and it didn’t help when people kept asking “Where’s Rick?” “Where’s the sheriff?” It annoyed Chandler further because Rick was not a sheriff. He was a sheriff’s deputy. He started to resent Andy a little more for not going to the convention. Who did he think he was? Chandler felt petty and bitter, but he didn’t care. Why was Andy ignoring him? Okay, sure, he was the one who was supposed to call the day before, but how was he supposed to do that? Besides, if he was going to get his heart broken, he wanted to do it in the privacy of his own bedroom.

He hated himself for doing this now. So close to filming. It was going to be so awkward, no matter what happened. Ugh, idiot. He should’ve just listened to Trevor.

Norman hugged him before he and his parents left at the end of the day.

“Thanks for a kickass weekend, man,” Norman said seriously, “You rock, little man.”

Chandler blushed, “Thank you. It was the best. I mean it.”

“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate,” Norman said, “What’s your number?”

Chandler’s eyes widened as he recited his phone number. He received a text immediately, “Sup bro”.

“Cool,” Norman declared. “Take care,” he said to the Riggs.

 

Chandler was annoyed that his parents hadn’t wanted to fly to Orlando, now they were stuck driving seven hours back to Georgia. The highlight of the trip was getting Taco Bell at a rest stop. His phone died before they even hit half way. That was hell. The boy was startled out of sleep when his dad answered a phone call, “Seriously?” “I’ve never heard of anybody doing that.” “I don’t know. It’s been such a crazy weekend. We’re all exhausted.” “That’s true.” “Well, it’s going to mean a lot to him,” Bill said disjointedly. Chandler wondered what the hell was going on, but he didn’t bother asking. Gina looked to her husband to see what that was all about, but Bill just shook his head with a wink.

It was already 4 AM before they passed the State border. Chandler let himself fall asleep. If his parents wanted to get him out of the car they’d have to carry his ass. That’s what they got for choosing to drive.

He woke up slowly when he felt the car stop and the doors open. Chandler opened his eyes, but he was confused. They were at Andy’s house.

He heard the man’s voice and he could’ve died.

“Thanks so much for bringing him, I only just arrived 15 minutes ago. I flew back at once when I heard about everything that happened in Orlando. Thank goodness Norman was there.”

Gina and Bill yawned openly. They were a bit surprised at Andy for doing something so grandiose, but they knew it would mean a lot to Chandler. They felt oddly that they’d barely seen their son all weekend. It seemed as if someone was always trying to take Chandler away, but they didn’t want to say no to the boy. He needed friends; Gina felt bad enough for homeschooling Chandler. It seemed Norman and Andrew were the only friends Chandler had besides his brother. How could they prevent him from seeing people who cared about him?

Chandler should’ve been wide awake as soon as his parents threw him to the sharks, but it was so ingrained in him to feel comfortable around Andy that he just started to fall asleep again.

“It’s okay, I’ll carry him in,” Andrew said quietly.

“Andrew,” Gina began, “You just flew to England and back within twp days. Are you sure this is even a good idea? You must be absolutely beat.”

Andrew chuckled, “I’ve never been more tired in my life, but I wanted to be there for Chandler. It was my fault for not being there in the first place. He was depending on me to have his back, and I chose to take care of personal business instead. I’m to blame.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary to exhaust yourself over a silly mistake,” Gina said, putting a hand on Andrew’s shoulder, “But how can we argue against someone so adamant on supporting Chandler?” Her heart was warmed.

“Loyalty is very important to me, Gina,” Andrew said with a small shrug. “Sleep well,” he said, taking Chandler into his arms. Bill had already put Chandler’s suitcase in the entry way.

“Take care, Andrew,” the Riggs said, getting into the car, “Have him call us as soon as he wakes up. Maybe we can all go out for dinner tomorrow.”

“Sounds lovely,” Andrew nodded, retreating to his house.

He wanted to collapse, but it was worth it. He had Chandler back in his arms.

Chandler easily found comfort in Andrew’s arms. The man immediately took them to the bedroom. He lied Chandler down first, taking off his shoes and jeans. Andrew turned off the light and undressed himself, walking around the bed to take his side. He was too incoherent to worry about the implications of his actions, and he pulled Chandler tightly against him. The boy nestled against Andrew’s warm body, falling asleep immediately. Andrew breathed in the boy’s clean scent. He fell asleep entangled with the boy. Subconsciously he knew he wouldn’t be able to give this up.


	54. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler get down to brass tacks. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chandler woke up first. He extracted himself from Andy's grasp and crept out of the bed. He stood next to the bed for a few seconds looking at Andy's sleeping form. He couldn't believe the man had come back for him. Chandler decided that no matter what happened, it would be okay. He knew that no matter what Andrew said to him, the man loved him.

Chandler wished he had his license so he could go get breakfast or something. He didn't really know how to cook, but he wanted to do something nice for Andy. He perused the cupboards and found little. He opened the fridge and saw eggs, but there was no bread anywhere for toast. He didn't want to attempt making pancakes because it was like a Riggs' family curse to be terrible at it. There was cereal, but no milk. Chandler was frustrated. He needed to do something to make it up to Andy. He sat at the table with his head in his hands.

He was surprised to hear Andrew's voice next to him a few minutes later, "What's wrong, Chandler?"

Chandler didn't want to be pathetic, but he couldn't hold back the tears, "I just wanted to make you something to eat for breakfast. I wanted to make it up to you for coming all the way back here for me. I don't know how to make anything," Chandler looked down at the table shamefully, wringing his fingers.

"Sweetheart," Andrew said quietly, placing his hand on Chandler's hunched shoulders, "Don't worry about that."

"Why not?" Chandler cried.

"It's not breakfast anyways, so we don't need to fret about traditional breakfast food. It's 2 in the afternoon. Let's go get something good."

Chandler wiped away his tears, "Why do you want to go anywhere with me?"

Andrew frowned, squeezing the boy's shoulder,"Because," he said simply. "I just do."

"Okay," Chandler said nervously, "Let's go."

 

Andrew felt a little awkward with what hung between them, but he wasn't ready to say anything yet. Chandler was already off to a rough start; Andrew didn't think he could handle anything emotionally heavy at this point. He figured a good place to start their discussion was their favourite restaurant.

Chandler was a bit confused as to why Andrew was taking him into public. If they started to have a serious conversation, people could overhear them. Maybe it was Andy's way of avoiding the conversation.

Chandler couldn't help but laugh when Andrew got a salad with a vegetarian wrap. Andy smiled wryly despite his nervous mood. He kept looking around the restaurant and fidgeting. Chandler wanted to put him out of his misery, but he knew Andy loved to torture himself.

"How was England?" Chandler tried. He felt so terrible that Andy left so soon. It was such a waste of money for the man.

"Really nice," Andrew said, "I visited my family; they were well. I checked on the house, and everything will hold up until next time I go."

"That's good," Chandler mumbled.

It was quiet for a few moments. Thankfully the waiter came back to refill their drinks.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," Chandler blurted. "You didn't have to end your trip because of me."

Andy smiled, shrugging, "I didn't need to be there that long anyways. It's not important. You are."

Chandler shook his head, "I wouldn't have even talked to Norman at all if you didn't want me to. It's my fault you came back and wasted your money."

"Please, Chandler. I will never tell you that you aren't allowed to speak to someone unless I think they're bad. Norman is a good man, and I was foolish to doubt that," Andy paused. "I didn't waste my money, either. I would've had to pay for a fight back anyways, I just did it sooner. I would've been hanging out in the house alone and bored. You did me a favour, if you think about it."

"Still. I feel so bad."

"Why?" Andrew asked, confused, "I wouldn't want you to be dishonest or withhold anything from me."

"But you still haven't said anything back, Andy. I thought you would hate me."

"It has put me in one of the biggest dilemmas of my life, but I don't see how that would make me hate you," Andrew reasoned. "Let's talk about something else, Chandler. We shouldn't do this here. We'll go home."

Chandler felt better after Andrew's words, but he was still nervous about the pending conversation, "It's so good to be at our spot again. I missed you in Orlando," the boy admitted. "Milkshakes aren't the same with you."

Andy smiled, "I missed you too, obviously."

He put his money on the table and got up, gesturing to Chandler. "Let's go, punk," he sighed. He was walking into this conversation completely unprepared. Andy felt like he knew what the right thing to do was. He had to say no. He couldn't justify any other response. But he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't an immediate no that came to his mind. If he wanted to reject Chandler, he would've done it already. Now he'd given the boy hope by dragging this on the entire weekend, and showing up back in Atlanta? What message did that send? Obviously sharing his bed with the boy yet again didn't help stamp out the boy's expectations either. Andrew could kick himself. How was a relationship with an 11 year old supposed to work anyways? How would people react if they found out? He'd either go to jail or his career would end, but that wouldn't even be the worst of it. The poor boy. What if Chandler grew to hate him? Andrew thought of one of the films he'd seen as a youth, _Lolita_. At the end, even after the man had gotten what he wanted from the girl, all he felt was regret for destroying a childhood. Would that happen to Chandler? Andrew thought maybe not because it was Chandler who'd wanted him first.

 

When they entered Andy's house, Chandler couldn't hold back any longer, "Andy, you have to tell me. I already know what you're going to say, but I need to hear you say it."

Andrew put his keys on the table and took off the cap that Chandler had gotten for him what seemed like ages ago.

The man couldn't face Chandler. He said the words automatically, without feeling or intonation, "I'm three times your age."

Chandler smirked, shaking his head. So typical. That was all the idiot could come up with? Age? How smart of Andrew to point that out. As if Chandler could forget. He was reminded every five minutes of how small or young he was.

"I know that, but I don't care. I don't care. I don't care if you admit that you love me because it doesn't make you a bad person. You can say it to me and not hate yourself. I promise, Andy. I won't say anything. I'll keep it a secret as long as you want. Just don't lie to me," Chandler pleaded.

"It's not fair to have to keep it a secret. That's no way to live," Andy countered.

"It would mean that we could be together though. Like now. You don't have a wife anymore, and I don't want anyone else. I don't care about what it takes."

"You say that, Chandler, but you don't know what it means," Andy said, running his fingers through his hair, "I couldn't touch you. Even if you wanted me to, I couldn't."

"That doesn't matter. Sex isn't what I care about. I understand perfect." Chandler couldn't help but notice that Andy never mentioned anything about it being wrong. Andy never said he didn't want to. Andrew wasn't talking about no's, he was talking about what if's. Andrew was talking as if he wanted to say yes, but he couldn't justify it himself. Chandler needed to persist. This was his only chance.

"What if you changed your mind?" Andy continued. He could tell he was losing this argument. Chandler just looked so cute before him. How could he ever hurt that boy's feelings after he'd already let him down so many times? Andrew didn't want to say no to the boy, but he knew he had no choice. He had to make Chandler see that it was impossible.

"About what?" Chandler asked angrily.

"Your sexuality, or me, or wanting to keep it a secret. Maybe you wake up tomorrow and realize that it wasn't you wanted after all. When I was your age I had a new crush every week. Chandler, I know you don't only want sex, but if we were _together_ , you would want to be with me physically. You already have, and I don't say that to embarrass you or make you feel ashamed, but you can't tell me that it wouldn't disappoint you to forego sexual activity. If we had sex, Chandler, and this is hypothetical in every sense, if we did that, it would be rape."

"What?" Chander asked, "How would that be rape? I love you, Andy. How can that be bad?"

"It's the law," Andy said simply, "Until your 16."

"I would never get you in trouble. Even if, even if I hated you, I would never tell on you."

Andrew shrugged, "We could be caught. Anybody could be suspicious, and all it would take is someone interpreting one look the wrong way... it would destroy everything. I wouldn't be allowed around you at all, no matter what you said."

Chandler was furious. This was ridiculous. Andy wasn't even giving him a chance, "Okay, so we don't have sex...that doesn't make a difference to me. What was the difference between us talking about it? We get along great and we don't have sex now. We sleep next to each other. We always have. Why would that change just because I wanted to belong to you, Andy? Why does sex have to mean anything? Who says I even want to have sex? I couldn't watch porn without crying. So that doesn't matter. What else do you have to say."

Andy was surprised. Chandler did have a point. "What if you changed your mind. Maybe not now, maybe in 2 years. What would that mean? I'm not going to completely disregard the law and my moral obligations just so that you can decide that you like someone else. You completely enchant me Chandler, where would I be left when you start to grow up?" Andy was getting heated now. He started to feel like Rick Grimes lecturing the group, "I'm almost 40, Chandler. You're not even a teenager. You're going to high school. You could meet a nice girl your age, you could meet a younger cooler guy... what will that leave me? Tell me, Chandler. How can you promise me that this is forever? Because I'm not so sure that this will last as long as you think it can."

Chandler was on the verge of tears. Andy wasn't even being mean. He was just telling the truth. Chandler never thought of it like that. He was so sure of Andy though, wasn't that enough? He started to doubt himself. What if something happened? What if he found someone else attractive like what happened with Norman the day before? What if he betrayed Andy? He couldn't really fathom it, but he was starting to. Andy was so much older, but he hadn't even gone to high school yet. How could he be so sure that he wouldn't find someone else? He wanted to cry for Andy even thinking of hurting him. Chandler clenched his fists, he'd never hurt Andy. He wouldn't change his mind. He could feel the certainty in his bones. He didn't give a shit about other girls or younger cooler guys. He wanted to scream at Andy and call him stupid. Andy couldn't see what he meant to to Chandler. He was blind to his own worth.

"It's not like that, Andrew. Think about it! It's been the whole year. Think about me trying to give you a blow job, or asking Trevor for advice. It's basically been since I met you. I even stopped liking Madison once I realized, and after I told you how I felt, I didn't even care about Norman anymore. If you wanted to take me away from my parents, I'd go. I'd quit the show if you didn't want me to be around you. I love you, Andy," Chandler couldn't stop repeating it. He loved Andy. He didn't care if he was 6 or 11 or 55. He wanted to be with the man and he wasn't going to be stopped for anything. Andy could go fuck himself if he said no. Chandler would never give up.

Andrew thought of anything he could say to argue against this. it would be Chandler getting hurt if and when anything went wrong. Andy didn't even care if he was hurt. He was looking out for the boy now.

Chandler continued, "Stop lying to yourself. Why would you have kissed me on New Year's Eve? Or given me all of those gifts, or come back today for me? You have to love me. It's the only thing that makes sense. Come on, Andy. I've never changed my mind about you. Ever. You're the only thing that means anything to me, and I don't think me turning 12 or 13 or 14 is going to change anything. How do you know my feelings won't just get stronger? Imagine what it'd be like, Andy. Think about how good we are together. All the fun we have. I can't talk to anybody like I can talk to you. This is what love is supposed to be isn't it? I don't think I'm too young to understand that. To understand how we get along. Don't you see that?"

Andy thought of everything that Chandler was saying. Maybe he was the one who didn't understand. He was the one who'd acted as if they'd been in a relationship. He had flown the boy to England with him for Heaven's sake. If that didn't say anything, the kisses he'd given the boy certainly did. He really kicked himself when he thought of all the sex ed he'd been giving the boy. Andy had to admit to himself that he was curious about Chandler. What he thought about, what he looked like when he touched himself... The jealousy he'd felt when the boy was with Norman the entire weekend. He realized that saying no to Chandler would hurt him as well. He was a fucking liar. Of course both of them felt the same. Andy agreed with Chandler about everything. He saw it perfectly now, that is what love was supposed to be. He'd never had a closer friend than Chandler. If he lost the boy, he'd lose a part of himself. Andy never wanted to experience that, and that was why he thought about saying no. He didn't want to get hurt if Chandler left. It would destroy him.

Andrew finally turned around fully. Chandler was staring at the floor, glaring, waiting. He'd said all he could say. It was up to Andy now.

The man hesitated, thinking over everything he'd said, over everything Chandler had said.

"Of course I love you," Andrew said, bending down to kiss Chandler on the lips. He knew that that would be the only thing he'd allow himself the next four years. Only kisses.

Andrew had no regret as he pulled away from Chandler. The boy was flushed, his heart pounding wildly. He reached up to feel his mouth. "Really?"

"We can try to make this work, but I'm telling you, Chandler. I don't think this can last," Andy admitted, "I don't believe you can love me as long as you think. And no matter what, it will have to be a secret. There's no way around it."

Chandler hugged Andrew tightly, "If we want it to work, it will." Andy was such a dope. As if Chandler would ever stop loving him. He'd rather die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their official anniversary is May 28th, 2011. (This is based off the official date of Mayhem convention 2011-May 26-29)
> 
> The filming of Season 2 is supposed to start June 1st according to Wikipedia, but for the purposes of this timeline, it is June 6th, 2011.


	55. Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments after Chandler and Andrew's kiss.

Andy couldn’t fully wrap his head around what had happened with Chandler. He had been so convinced that he could say no to the boy, but when it actually came down to it, he realized he should’ve known that was never true. Everything he was saying was right; everything would be a secret and they wouldn’t be able to do anything physical for a long time.

He was completely out of his element with this sort of new relationship. In the past, entering into a new relationship meant that Andrew showed off his new girl, or he called his family members and arranged a dinner to introduce his new partner to them. This time, there was none of that. Not only was it necessary to hide his new relationship, he’d never even exclusively dated another male. Plus this was his first relationship since his marriage had ended. This was crazy. It wasn’t like he could even change his Facebook status to In a Relationship or It’s Complicated because he didn’t have Facebook, and he wouldn’t have known how anyways. All this excess excitement and emotion with no outlet meant he had to start to the introspection and worrying again. And he had been doing so well.

Andrew wondered if Chandler knew enough to not even leave any hints at all on his social networks. Apparently the boy already had something called a Twitter. Andy had no idea what the hell that was. He hoped Chandler would be content to just write hearts in his notebook filled with A.L. or I <3 A, but Chandler didn’t have a notebook, and even if he did write “Mr. Chandler Lincoln” romantically, it wasn’t like they’d ever be able to get married unless they went to Canada. Andrew rolled his eyes; his divorce hadn’t even cleared yet since he and Gale hadn’t been separated for 2 years. Everything Andrew thought about made him nervous. He knew Chandler wouldn’t say anything, but what about that Trevor fellow? That boy seemed to be a little too close to the situation. For now, it seemed that Trevor didn’t recognize Andrew and Chandler, but Andy feared that there would be a day when he might.

Andrew had asked for some time alone after he had kissed Chandler. Chandler understood well enough even though it stung to be rejected so soon after finally getting what he wanted. He didn’t press though. He could tell Andy wasn’t being mean; he just needed to think as usual. The boy waited in the living room while Andrew took a shower.

The man didn’t want to convey wrongly what he was feeling. Of course he was thrilled with the excitement of new love. He adored Chandler and wanted to continue making him happy. He had been awfully lonely as a single man, and Chandler had filled that void as a friend. It only made sense that they were together now, as more. However, all of this was clouded with Andy’s confusion. He had barely just come to see that he was attracted to Chandler, and now they were an item. How could this have happened so abruptly? Andrew could only hope he didn’t screw it up. He was so morally conflicted about what this relationship meant about who he was as a person. He was barely sure he was attracted to men, let alone 11 year old boys. Maybe the soulmate thing really was true. Chandler must’ve been the one for him if he cared so deeply despite the odds. He was willing to sacrifice everything for the love of that boy. This relationship would come at great cost, and even though he was willing to pay it, it didn’t mean it would be easy.

The water was excruciatingly hot, but Andrew enjoyed it. He didn’t feel like standing under the water spray, so he sat on the floor of his shower. He remembered doing this as a teenager, but his parents had always inevitably knocked on the door to tell him to quit wasting water. In his own home, he could stay in the shower as long as he wanted, but he rarely spent more than 10 minutes. On rough days and dirty days, it neared 30 minutes. Today it was 30 and counting. He wouldn’t back out of his agreement with Chandler, but he really needed to fucking think. He concluded that he was scared of three things, and the first two were simple: being caught and Chandler changing his mind.

The last concern of his was a bit more complicated and abstract. So say he and Chandler lasted a while. Not just until Chandler was 16—where they could _technically_ fuck, but not be accepted—but until an age where they could actually be seen with minimal ridicule (there would always be some, no matter how long they waited). Obviously he and Chandler would tell people that they’d only just gotten together, or they’d been together since Chandler was 18… but what if people, or even Chandler, accused Andy of shaping Chandler into the kind of boy he wanted? Andrew had such influence on the boy from the start. If he eventually dated him, who was to say it wasn’t a gross manipulation? No matter what, they would always be in public and on set together. Gina and Bill would know that Chandler and Andy had been close for years. They’d suspect. People would suspect that things had been going on a lot longer than a few years, no matter how well he and Chandler lied.

Andrew wondered if they would be right to say that. It was exactly what he’d thought about giving Chandler sex advice. Everything the boy had ever learned and would ever learn would come from Andy’s mouth. How could Andy remain objective in trying to be a role model for Chandler and simultaneously have him as a partner? What would be the line between teaching Chandler and grooming him into the perfect boyfriend? It was complicated. Being with an 11 year old child, even without having sex would still have serious repercussions on Andy and Chandler. Would Chandler blame Andy for the absence of a true childhood and first relationship? The last thing Andrew wanted was people misconstruing his love for Chandler as selfishness. He didn’t want to change Chandler or take anything away from him. Regardless of his good intentions, he knew it would be a difficult road from beginning to end. In the future, if they made it that far as a couple, people would find out, and even if Andrew was safe from the law, there would be critics; Chandler is too young, gay is wrong, Andrew is a pervert, Chandler must’ve been manipulated from a young age, they played father and son on TV, etc. Andrew cringed especially at what his cast mates and Chandler’s parents would say.

It came down to asking himself if Chandler was worth this trouble, and if he was worth the trouble Chandler would face. He knew the first answer was definitely yes, but he wondered if Chandler would say the same. Their love would have to be enough, but this was reality. Anything could happen.

 

Andrew finally stood up in the shower and started to wash his hair. Thankfully, the water was still hot. He saw the shower curtain rustle and a small burst of chilly air alerted him that the door had been opened.

“Chandler, is that you?”

“Yeah,” the boy replied, shutting the door quietly. He wanted to sit on the toilet and wait for Andy, so he closed the lid in preparation, but then he got another idea.

He took off his socks, jeans, and t-shirt, leaving just his boxers. The warm, humid air settled on his skin, and he wanted to feel the water with Andy. He didn’t know how to go about it so that Andy wouldn’t be skittish. The first step was keeping his boxers on.

“Andy,” Chandler whispered through the curtain.

“What are you doing?” Andy asked, sensing that the boy was up to something.

“I want to come in, but I want you to tell me what to do so that it’s right.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Andrew sighed.

“I’m keeping my boxers on,” Chandler assured the man, “It’s basically like swimming, right?”

“I don’t have anything on,” Andy argued.

“Oh, okay,” Chandler said, disappointed.

Andrew thought for a moment.

“Come in from the right side, opposite from the toilet,” the man instructed. “Once you’re in, close your eyes.”

Chandler smiled, stifling a giggle.

“You won’t be seeing anything,” Andrew said seriously, beginning to smile with anticipation.

 

Chandler stepped into the shower carefully, orienting himself at the back of the shower, only on the periphery of the water’s spray. It was cold there. His eyes widened at Andy in front of him. The man was facing away, purposefully, so only his back was to Chandler. Chandler was glad for this because seeing Andy naked even from the back was astounding. He could see his ass and everything.

“Whoa, Andy,” Chandler breathed.

The man blushed, but Chandler couldn’t see.

“All right, close your eyes, love,” Andrew said. “I’ll turn around then, but please don’t look. I trust you.”

“I promise, Andy.”

Andrew turned around then, revealing himself to Chandler. He was actually glad that the boy had his eyes closed just for the reason of his shyness. He wasn’t sure if he was that attractive. He felt as if he was just getting old. Undesirable. Chandler would be nice looking forever, and he’d already passed his prime. According to fans that wasn’t true, but he only cared what Chandler thought. He took it as a good sign that Chandler had been pleased with the back of him, at least. It was something.

“Okay, Chandler. Keep them closed. I’m facing you now. Would you like me to wash your hair?”

Chandler grinned. His eyes were practically itching in his skull, he was so desperate to open his eyes. He wouldn’t though. It was fun like this.

“Please.”

Andrew looked at Chandler’s small, pale body and prayed that he would never be the cause of pain to this fragile creature. He wanted to protect Chandler from everything.

“Here it comes,” Andrew laughed, running his hands through Chandler’s hair. It was shampoo for curly hair that various stylists had recommended in his life time. Before that, he had just used 2-in-1 bottles, but after he’d been introduced to separate shampoos and conditioners that did special things, he would never go back. He figured it was okay for Chandler to use these products. Andy wanted to wash Chandler anyways, and it was all he had.

“Smell’s good,” the boy commented.

“It has berry infusions,” Andrew said. “The body wash is peach.”

“Why do you have peach body wash?” Chandler laughed, “I figured you were bar-of-soap guy. That’s what my dad uses.”

“Whose did you think this was? After all the times you’ve showered here?”

“I don’t know, maybe a leftover from some girl.”

“Please,” Andrew laughed, “There are no women who shower here, and I am pleased to inform you that my agent sent this to me in a set one year as a gift. I don’t know if she was trying to send me a hint that I stink, but I decided to use it, and let me tell you, I was not disappointed.”

Chandler was about to tease Andy again, but he shut up when he felt the man’s hands on his skin. The soap lathered into foam on his skin, and he shivered despite the heat. It was impossible not to get hard from the sensations on his skin.

Andrew smirked at Chandler’s reaction, but he didn’t stop. He was allowed to soap up his boyfriend if he wanted to. Chandler could handle it.

When Andrew finished, Chandler was almost a heap on the floor he was so relaxed.

“Can I do you?” Chandler asked the man, tempted to peak at his body.

“Next time, Chandler,” the man said. He wanted Chandler to do it more than anything, and that was what stopped him. He had to stop before he became too far gone. “I don’t know if I can handle that today,” he admitted.

“I understand,” the boy said, sagging in defeat.

“Your parents wanted to get together for supper or something, right?” Andy reminded Chandler, “How about we get through that first. I don’t think I can look them in the eyes knowing you gave me a rubdown.”

Andy looked at Chandler’s pouting lip and shook his head. He didn’t want to disappoint the boy, but he also wasn’t kidding about not being ready for that kind of contact. It was difficult enough seeing that Chandler was hard. It was practically instinct to take care of Chandler, so not reaching down to his boxers was a challenge.

The man bent down like he had earlier in the day, “Remember to keep them closed,” he said before sealing his lips to Chandler’s.

“This is your consolation,” Andy smiled, breaking from the kiss, and then he kissed the boy once more, sliding his tongue along his lips, but not past.

“Wow,” Chandler said.

“I’m getting out of the shower now,” Andy laughed, putting a hand on the back of Chandler’s neck to reaffirm his affection. He let the hand slide off the boy’s neck and down his back.

Chandler opened his eyes when he heard the curtain slide back into place.

He touched his lips and then he was reminded of his problem. He looked down at his boxers, and from the way the material stuck to his dick, he knew Andy had seen. He was embarrassed, but also incredibly turned on. What had Andy thought? Chandler couldn’t believe Andy had let things get this far. Usually the man was so controlled and adamant about what they could and couldn’t do. He had a weird feeling that he wouldn’t need to wait long for Andy to crack. He bet he would be getting some sort of sex soon. He would wait as long as he needed to. As long as Andy needed to. But when Andy gave him the word, he would be ready.

He took his boxers off and balled them up in the corner of the shower. He grabbed hold of himself and stroked quickly, manipulating his movements and picturing sexual situations just as Andrew had taught him. It was so much better than being in Norman’s cold bathroom. It was so much better than being in his room alone. He could still smell Andy’s skin and feel him on his mouth and body. He came in no time, letting the water wash away his come down the drain. He was overwhelmed with sensation. He loved Andrew more than anything. He didn’t care what happened or how difficult it would be; as long as he was with Andy somehow, things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	56. Ped Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler have a hangout despite Andy being really busy trying to get into character. He insists that he and Chandler play their roles if they're going to visit. Andy thinks of something to help keep their /needs in check.

Andy and Chandler had gotten through the dinner with the Riggs. Even Chandler’s little brother came. At first Chandler had felt a little weird about that because he wondered what Andy would be thinking about the boy. Would putting both brothers side by side make Andy aware of just how young Chandler was? After all, he wasn’t much larger than Grayson, and Grayson was obviously a child. Chandler knew he was too, but he was _almost_ a teenager. By the skin of his teeth. He would be turning 12, and he was counting the seconds.

Despite his fears that Andrew would see just how little he was, there was another fear that was worse to him. He couldn’t help but think, maybe in a weird way Andrew only liked him because he was young. If that were true, would Andy like Grayson better? He’d heard of that before, something about pediatrics or something like that, but then he felt sick to even disrespect Andrew like that. Obviously, Chandler knew it was possible, but Andrew definitely wasn’t like that if he was so resistant to get into the relationship. Chandler knew he was just being stupid. If anything, Andrew was the opposite of someone who liked kids, in Chandler's opinion. The man was always so adamant that he should be older...

Once Chandler just relaxed, he realized having Grayson over was the best because it offered a distraction from the awkward and guilty atmosphere that surrounded him and Andy. They were acting on their best behaviour as to not give away what had just happened between them. Because of Grayson’s whining and childish quips, Andy and Chandler were safe from scrutiny. Chandler found it hard to focus on anything but his and Andrew's encounter in the shower. He kept stealing glances at Andy, but the man seemed cool as a cucumber. Chandler was annoyed that he seemed more affected. Stupid Andy. Such a good actor.

After that dinner, Andy and Chandler didn’t get to see much of each other. Andy needed some space to get into character. Chandler understood because Andrew’s character was a big deal since he was lead, but then Chandler started to question Andy’s true intentions. After all, wouldn’t his being around as Carl help Andy become Rick?

Chandler said that to Andy on the phone a few days before filming was scheduled to start:

 

“Andy, come on, I haven’t seen you since last week with my _parents_. We haven’t even gotten to be alone,” Chandler complained.

“Who’s Andy?” He asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes and set the phone down for a second while he sighed, “Rick, then, geez. You’re way too into this method acting thing, Andy. I mean Rick.”

Andrew wanted to grin, but he refrained, “Why you callin’? Who is this?”

“Dad, it’s me Carl. I was just hoping that I could spend some time with you to help you feel more like yourself.”

“Hmm,” the man deliberated, “Carl. That’s my son. Rick’s son. I’m Rick, so Carl is my son.”

“Oh my God, Andy. I’m going to lose my mind. Stop acting so dumb. Just talk like a person. Say yes or no.”

“You keep saying Andy, but I don’t know who that is,” Andrew said seriously covering the phone on his own end so his laugh wouldn’t escape.

“Never mind,” Chandler complained, “This is so dumb. I miss you Andy, if you don’t want me to come over just say.”

Andy laughed, “Chandler, it’s fine, I’m just joking. Of course you can come over. You can be Carl or Chandler. I miss you, so of course I want you over. I just needed a few days, but I think I’m about ready. I do have a Skype appointment with my vocal coach though.”

Chandler shook his head, “Geez, Dad. You make everything so difficult. I miss you too.”

 

When Chandler got there, he wanted to laugh. Andrew had the lights off and he was wearing his deputy uniform. Chandler didn’t even want to ask where he got that—they weren’t allowed to take clothes from set.

“Carl, get down!” Andrew said, creeping around the corner with a gun aimed at the door.

“Is that real?” Chandler asked worriedly, shielding himself from the crazed lunatic in the room.

“Carl, things aren’t what they were before,” Andy said, lowering his gun and approaching the boy. “We’re in the middle of the apocalypse.”

Chandler sighed, “What do you mean, Dad?”

“Nothin’ works, son. No water. No electricity. No anythang.”

“What about my games!?” Chandler cried. “What about my iPhone?”

“Hey now, don’t worry about the phone, no son of mine would have a phone at this age. Your games, on the other hand? All gone.”

“Noooooooooooooo!” Chandler said, rolling around on the floor. “I don’t want to live!”

Andrew got on the floor, “I know it’s hard son, but that’s the way it is. Carl, you gotta get up. We gotta keep movin’.”

“No,” Chandler feigned illness, putting his hand up to his forehead, “No, I can’t. I musn’t. Leave me, save yourself. I will die here. It’s okay, father. Please. Don’t look back,” he said, his lips twitching into a smile at the sound of his high wispy voice.

“Never!” Andy yelled scooping the boy up and running with him to the bedroom, “You’ll never take my boy!”

Andrew tossed the boy onto the bed and dove after him, “Git down!”

Chandler bounced a little with Andy’s impact on the bed, and then he was laughing his head off.

Andy saw Chandler laugh and began to laugh with him, lying back on his pillows.

“Andy, you’re literally insane,” Chandler said, trying to catch his breath.

The man smiled, “That’s what you love about me.”

Chandler nodded, “Well yeah.”

Andrew set Rick’s hat on the ground so he could lie back properly, “Are you ready for Monday, Chandler,” he asked.

Chandler sighed, “Not really. I’m getting pretty nervous. Do you think it’s gonna be weird playing my dad?”

“Truthfully, I don’t believe so. We get on pretty similarly to how fathers and sons do. Rick does anything for his family, and especially his son,” Andy said, thinking more deeply, “I feel the same about you, Chandler. I feel like your father in many ways for how I feel the need to protect you and support you. The only difference is that my capacity for that emotion was reached, and I needed to do something with the excess, so I began to love you as more than just a son or friend or a child in need of direction. I wanted to have more to do with you than that. If anything, playing your father won’t be weird. It will be too easy.”

Chandler smiled, moving closer to the man and snuggling into his side, “How can you always think of such nice things to say to me?”

Andrew put his arm around Chandler, “It comes naturally.”

The boy lay still next to Andrew, deliberating over what to do next. He wanted to be closer to the man, but he didn’t want Andy to reject him. Chandler decided to sneak a hand up the man’s shirt. He rested his hands on Andrew’s waistband, intending to move beneath the shirt, but it was tucked in.

“Andy?” Chandler whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Can you take your shirt off,” Chandler asked hopefully. Please.”

Andy thought about saying no, but he didn’t see what harm it could be. Chandler had slept with him like this before.

The man started to unbutton his uniform, revealing a white undershirt beneath it. He slid the button-up off and then he lifted his arms so that Chandler could remove the last article.

Chandler could feel the warmth radiating from Andy’s chest. He placed is hand against the man’s skin, tracing his fingertips up and down Andy’s chest.

“It’s only been a week, love,” Andrew said quietly, “We have a long time to go. This teasing is only going to lead to frustration.

Chandler kept doing it, stubbornly, “Andy, how are we supposed to do this? I want you. All the time. It’s all I can think about. I think about you constantly.”

Andrew closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Chandler’s fingers on his skin. He was starting to get goosebumps.

“Believe me, Chandler. I understand how you feel. I don’t know how we do this, but I do know that we have to. We can.”

“I just don’t know what I’m allowed to do or not,” Chandler sighed, resting his hand flat on Andy’s chest. “We can kiss, and touch a little, but that’s it. What if I touch you in the wrong place, and you get mad?”

“I won’t get mad at you,” Andy replied, “Just at myself.”

“How about this,” Andy continued, “You can kiss me from my collarbones and up. You can touch me from my belly button up, or from my knees down. When it comes to the back of me, you can have free reign over my back and legs, but the ass is off limits,” Andy smiled. “And you must always wear, at the very least, boxers in front of me, and I will adhere to the same dress code.”

“I already saw your butt though,” Chandler laughed, “And you washed me.”

“True,” Andy admitted, “But that technically follows the guidelines since you had boxers on and I used a scrubby, and you didn’t touch me. The butt thing was a slip.”

“I don’t know about this Andy. I don’t know if it’s realistic to not touch at all. Like, sure I get it, but really? I want to know what you look like naked. I want to do more.”

Andrew sighed, “How about this. We follow these rules for 6 months. Then in the sixth month, we can adjust one of the rules. This way we have something to look forward to.”

“What kind of adjustment?” Chandler asked.

“Well, let me make clearer rules, and then I can give you an example.” Andrew got off the bed and went to his desk to get a piece of paper and a pen.

Chandler followed Andy, “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to make a detailed list of boundaries,” Andy explained, “And they will be for the both of us. I won’t be able to do anything to you that you can’t do to me.”

Chandler pouted. He was hoping he would be able to cross some boundaries if they weren't explicitly detailed, but Andy was getting technical now. He had a stupid rules list.

“Okay, first rule,” Andy announced, “Lay it on me.”

“Uh, no kissing below the collarbones.”

Andrew nodded in agreement, adding it to the list.

They kept going until they practically had a contract.

Chandler read this list:

 

  1. No kissing below the collarbones
  2. No touching above the knee or below the bellybutton
  3. No grabbing
  4. No wrestling
  5. No ass slaps
  6. No nudity (Boxers must be warn at all times)
  7. No handjobs
  8. No blowjobs
  9. No anal sex
  10. No kissing for more than 1 minute
  11. No erections while occupying the same room (leave)
  12. No discussion of masturbation
  13. No discussion of sexual fantasies
  14. No alteration of the rules on impulse (less than 1 week notice)
  15. No showers together without swim trunks
  16. No sharing of pornographic media (self or other)
  17. No discussion of the relationship or rules with others
  18. No addition to the rules without presence and agreement of both parties
  19. No means no



“Andy. These rules suck dick,” Chandler said with a frown.

“They do it because we can’t,” Andy shrugged. “And watch your mouth.”

“Oh my God.”

Andy winked, taking the list and dating it. He folded it into a tiny square before putting it into and envelope and sealing it. He then hid it in the pages of a novel in his nightstand.

Chandler pouted for the rest of the day. Andy had nipped his plans in the bud. He was going to tease and loophole his way around Andy’s “no sex” rule, but now that Andy had made an explicit list of the dos and don’ts, he couldn’t bypass them or blur the boundaries.

He couldn’t wait until the sixth month mark hit so he could change a rule, but it wasn’t like he could take off one of the big ones like “No blowjobs” on the first go. All he could probably do was change the rule from being able to kiss for 1 minute to being able to for 1 minute and 30 seconds. And what was Andy going to do? Time them? This wouldn’t last, Chandler knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	57. Made to Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Andy's POV. He feels a lot of self doubt as usual. He realizes he needs to get his life back on track and start acting like an adult. Plus he gets to talk to Normsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mature/explicit scene >:)

Andy found himself doubting the rules he’d insisted on creating. He didn’t show any doubt towards Chandler, but when the boy left his house, he knew it was good idea that they didn’t see each other until Monday, on set.

The reason he questioned the rules was because it completely undermined the relationship. Did he really want to change the natural progression of their relationship? Why restrict Chandler from touching and kissing when Andrew wanted to be touched? What was really the point of all this waiting? Andy didn’t like the idea any more than Chandler, but he had to at least follow them for six months. He’d give it that long. Andrew wanted to see Chandler’s body, and he wanted to share his with the boy as well. The rules disallowed this. But Andrew knew they were necessary. It didn’t matter what he and Chandler wanted. He had to be sure that Chandler was sure so that he could preserve the boy’s innocence as long as possible. Andy’s greatest fear was allowing himself to take what he wanted from Chandler when Chandler willingly gave it and then Chandler changing his mind later. He didn’t want to be a mistake or a regret or a villain in Chandler’s eyes. He had to be sure that Chandler wanted this. And even though the boy was adamant, Andy didn’t think being Chandler’s age was a big enough number yet.

Andy was worried, though. If his resolve was already starting to weaken at this point, what would be said for him in a year? Was he going to keep justifying taking more and more? The shower was already too much, and his talking to Chandler about masturbation was already too much. Would Chandler be 14 when Andy said “close enough to 16”? Would he be 16 when Andy said “close enough to 18”? Would Chandler turn 13 and say “I’m a teenager now” and beg for Andy to just fuck him already? Could Andy say no to something like that? Andrew really hoped for his and Chandler’s sakes that they could follow the rules. But he knew Chandler. The boy wasn’t going to make this easy.

It was a difficult line to walk since Andrew knew Chandler already doubted their relationship. Andrew wasn’t stupid, and he knew that his actions were being interpreted as disinterest and doubt. Chandler believed that Andrew didn’t really love him. What was Andrew supposed to do? Having sex with Chandler might convince him that Andy was serious and actually loved him, but eventually he would find a new insecurity—perhaps that Andy didn’t really love him and just wanted him for sex, or just had sex with him out of pity. Andrew knew that Chandler’s problem wasn’t because of anything he was doing wrong, the boy was just insecure. There was no way to fix insecurity except time. The only way Andy could prove that he wanted to be in the relationship was by being in the relationship. Chandler would see in time. Until then, Andrew just hoped Chandler could stand the uncertainty because he didn’t have a cure for it. Chandler needed to understand that having sex wasn’t going to fix anything. Andrew had always done his best to reassure the boy of his feelings and he hoped that would be enough.

Andrew hated to admit that, on top of everything else, this was a bad time to start a new relationship. He had to think about his job, renewing his passport and work visa, paying his bills, and when the divorce would finally settle. He was trying his best to keep everything in order, and get into character for the Walking Dead, but it was starting to overwhelm him. He also felt shitty because he hadn’t had a lot of time to read anymore. Not to mention he felt a few pounds settling on his lower half, making his pants button stubborn. He had been so focused on Chandler that he’d stopped thinking of what was good for him. He needed to get back on track and handle his life like an adult while simultaneously handling Chandler’s. He needed to prioritize and strategize.

He would go for a run and start reading a new book. Then he would have his Skype meeting with his vocal coach. Maybe he would even give Norman a call. Andy loved setting goals and achieving them. It made him feel 100% better to have a game plan.

The run was easier said than done. It was hotter than hell outside, and he hadn’t realized that taking a few weeks off had such an impact on stamina. He worried for his performance on the show, but he knew if he kept pushing for the rest of the week he’d be back where he was in time for filming. It was all in the mind. He ran down his street and up the road, eventually making it into the city. After a few more kilometres he was in Chandler's neighbourhood. It was a pretty long run, but he wanted to push himself. He knew he had to stop to see Chandler. He couldn't wait until Monday. It was too long. He felt better when he ran by the Riggs’ house and got some water. Chandler’s smile was enough to make him feel happier.

“I never get to see you twice in one day, Andy,” Chandler said to him while they sat on the front step.

“I’ve decided that it’s time for me to get back to myself,” he explained. “I thought I’d stop by for some reassurance.”

“What do you mean?” Chandler said, sipping on a coke.

“I’ve neglected myself because I’ve been too wrapped up in what we’re doing.”

Chandler looked at the man skeptically, “Does that mean you don’t want to …do what we’re doing?”

“No, the opposite,” Andrew affirmed. “I mean that I’ve started to lose myself. I haven’t been reading, I haven’t been eating healthily or exercising. I haven’t been working in my garden or anything that I used to do. I wanted to make you so happy that I neglected my own happiness.”

“I don’t make you happy?” Chandler asked, hanging his head.

“You make me the happiest man, Chandler. What I mean is, we have to find balance. I can’t always play video games and eat junk food and still be who I am. Just like you can’t be expected to start eating salads and being technologically disinclined. We are individuals who are together. We should both focus on being our best selves so that we can be better for each other. Lately I haven’t been very good to you because I’m not myself. The rules today? That was so stupid on my part. The way I sprung it on you and didn’t ask you,” Andrew admitted, lifting Chandler’s head up. “I did that out of fear that I couldn’t control myself. But I know I can control myself, if I know who I am.”

Chandler smiled, “I think I see what you mean. I didn’t mean to make you play games or eat junk food or any of that stuff, Andy. I’m really sorry. I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Please, don’t apologize, love. You haven’t done anything wrong. I wanted to do all of those things, but now it's time for me to get back on track."

"Would it make it easier if I didn't order junk food around you?" Chandler asked sweetly.

"No no," Andrew protested, "That's who you are, Chandler. This isn't coming out right. It's not just about bloody junk food and video games. It sounded much better in my head," he paused. "I just mean we should start doing things that make us both happy. Instead of sitting there reading together or sitting there playing games or me just taking you to England, maybe we create activities that are ours, like cooking together or going to the park, or going on a trip to somewhere that interests you. I don't want to be selfish."

"Andy, I think you're almost as bad as me for worrying," Chandler said. "I get what you're saying about doing different things instead of just doing what one of us wants to do all the time, but I wouldn't say that taking me to England makes you selfish. You really don't give yourself enough credit for being awesome. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You always take me to the same restaurant. You always pay. You always get me gifts and play my games. The last time I did something for you..." Chandler shook his head. "I'm not good enough for you, Andy, and you end up apologizing to me."

"This is all new to me too," Andy said sympathetically, "I think we're both a little in over our heads."

Chandler frowned, "Not you. Me."

"I understand why you feel insecure. I know how you feel. Out of control. Like you’re going to make a mistake. You feel as if I’m going to change my mind.”

Chandler nodded.

“That is how I feel. I don’t want to hurt you or force you into anything or finally give you what you want and find out that you didn’t want it after all. I am just as vulnerable as you in this.”

"Andy, I don't get how someone like you can feel like someone like me," Chandler argued. "You're a star. You're perfect. You always say the right thing. Everybody loves you... You don't have any reason to think you're not good enough. I mean, I know you don't exactly mean it like that. Obviously you know you're good enough. But to even think that you could do anything wrong to me just doesn't make any sense. You never do anything wrong."

Andrew finished his water before speaking, "Well it looks like we're more alike than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You think you're not enough for me," Andrew said sadly, "Which couldn't be further from the truth. And I think that I'm wrong for you, and that I'll damage you irreparably. Maybe we're both wrong, Chandler."

The boy shrugged, "I don't know what to say, Andy. I really appreciate you always trying to make me feel better, but I can't repeat it enough times. I love you. I will never not love you."

Andy shrugged in return, "Then we're in agreement. We both care about the other more than ourselves."

Chandler smiled, "That's a good way to put it," he sighed. "Andy, it's hard to explain. It's like, I know you love me. I know you care about me. I just can't make it make sense. I can't convince myself that that means you won't ever decide not to. That's what I'm scared of. That soon you'll realize you made a mistake."

"Ahh, Chandler. Welcome to my world. I was convinced I was making a mistake the minute I became your friend. You remember that. It had nothing to do with not liking you. It was more about me liking you too much."

“I’m glad you came, Andy,” Chandler said, “I feel a lot better now that I kind of understand where you're coming from. Sometimes I feel like I can handle you, but sometimes I feel like maybe you're right and I am too young."

Andy nodded, "You're birthday is coming up, love. And eventually we won't even have to worry about that a bit. It will all work out."

Chandler's face softened, "I hope so. But to be honest, as much as I hate them. I think you’re right about the rules. We need them, at least for now. I don’t want to make you feel bad or trick you into giving me the things I want. We should both be ready. You were right, as usual. We need to balance stuff out.”

Andrew got up, standing over Chandler. He drank the last of his second bottle of water. “I’ll see you,” he whispered, kissing the top of Chandler’s head. “Thank you.”

“Bye, Andy,” Chandler smiled. He didn’t know how much he’d needed that visit until he saw Andy in front of him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making sure that Andy belonged to him.

 

Andy felt lighter as he ran away from Chandler’s house. It was hard for him to get Chandler to understand what he was feeling. Andy knew it sounded like he was judging Chandler or accusing him of changing him, but that’s not what he meant. He just wanted to make sure their relationship was equal. As much as he wanted to spoil the boy and do whatever he wanted so he could please him, that wasn’t what would make either of them happy. Andrew wasn’t happy with himself for gaining weight or pursuing Chandler’s interests instead of his own, but he wasn’t angry at Chandler. He just wanted to make sure that he could do what was best for himself while making Chandler happy too. And he didn't want Chandler to feel like he was growing up too fast just to catch up to his older boyfriend. He didn't want to force his adulthood on the boy.

His mood improved even more after he started reading a novel. He’d plucked it off his bookshelf where it had sat since he bought that house. He had a huge collection of books there, and even more at his home in England. He usually bought them from charity shops or got them as gifts. If an author he really enjoyed released a new book he might buy it at full price, but that was rare. Camus’ _The Fall._ He’d heard great things about it from his brother

He was practically finished when his laptop started dinging.

“Shit,” he exclaimed, running over to the computer.

Chandler had shown him how to accept Skype calls, but it still made him nervous. He loathed seeing himself onscreen.

He clicked Accept and hoped for the best.

“Hi Mr. Lincoln, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can see you too. Is that all right? Sorry, I’m just used to seeing you in person.”

“That’s all right, don’t worry. I use Skype with many clients. The video is necessary so you can see the mouth movements and word formations.”

“I see. Swell. How are you today?”

“I’m well thank you, Andrew. Last time we spoke, I recapped phonetics for you, right?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Andy said, looking at his folder and notes.

“Now, you don’t have to worry too much about the rest of it for now since your lines are all prewritten for you in the script. You’re not going to be adlibbing or anything. So for that reason, we’re just going to work on phonetics again today. It’s the most important thing. Pronunciation is the main thing you need to know above everything. Are you ready?”

“Yes ma’am,” Andy smiled. He had to laugh at the woman. They’d talked countless times yet she explained the same thing to him every time. She was so formal it was actually amusing. It had taken him several times to actually get her to call him Andrew instead of Mr. Lincoln. He didn’t mind her though; she was very understanding and uncritical if he made mistakes.

“All right Andrew, I’m going to send you a file of verbal exercises. Open the file when it’s downloaded and then read the first paragraph.”

\--

Andy didn’t know it was going to be a three hour session with this woman. He was relieved when it was over. He was already so much better than he’d been the previous year when he first met her. He seemed to be easily remembering what he’d already been taught. The coach had even complimented him! Andrew self-congratulated for how well he was speaking the Southern dialect. Method acting really helped.

The first thing he wanted to do was text Chandler, but he decided to go for a walk. He was serious about getting back into shape. After he came back he started working out with some of his dumbbells. He didn’t have a huge set, and he definitely wouldn’t call himself a weightlifter, but he had decently sized weights. He picked those exercises up a lot easier than he had jogging since he hadn’t neglected them as long. He loved lifting weights. It made him miss Norman since all that guy did was lift. He even had a set of weights on the set in season one. He didn’t think he had anything on Norman in the muscle area, but he enjoyed the exercises nonetheless.

He was tempted to get a gym membership, but he didn’t want to waste the money.

“Hey buddy,” Andy said into his phone, “Are you busy?”

“Andy, my man. ‘Sup?” Norman responded.

“I need to go grocery shopping. Wanted some company.” Andy was in the mood to get some healthy food so he could start getting back into his former shape. He desperately needed some coffee and diet Coke for his stock.

“Shit, I don’t get down until tomorrow. Sorry dude.”

“That’s all right, when you come down we can work out or something. Where will you be staying?”

“Oh, I’m just stayin’ in a hotel. Got a fuck ton of air miles now, so they gave me a week’s free stay with my flight. Some deal. As soon as it hits Monday, the producers are payin' for everything. They're even going to reimburse my flight."

“Apparently they’re supposed to update our contracts with extra incentives for being in the show,” Andrew said in agreement, “They're even paying my bills for this place for the duration of filming. I don’t know if it’s some sort of rebate, or if they’ll just cut us a cheque, but that’ll be nice.”

“Fuckers. They better. I wanted to stay with you, but I figured you only have the one room, no point in soiling your couch, haha.”

“You could’ve, it’s unfortunate that my house is small. At least we’ll have our trailers on the set. That will be nice. You could even sleep there if you wanted. I did last year.”

“Ah, true. I probably will some nights. We’ll be seein’ so much of that shit hole though, I don’t know if I’ll want to sleep there. Did you hear that the trailers won’t be comin’ till the second week of filming though? Isn’t that fucked up?”

Andy sighed, “Figures. Filming was already delayed by a week. A few months ago they said 'June 1st'. Now it's June 6th. Who knows if they'll stray from that." He continued, "The heat is going to be unbearable. Should be charming though. I wonder what they’ve cooked up for us this season. I haven’t heard a peep since the season outline was sent. Chandler’s been really worried about his scene.”

“No kidding man," Norman agreed. He wasn't happy about the delay either. He'd had to adjust his previous arrangements. "Oh well, he’ll be fine. He’s a good kid. I’m fuckin’ pissed though. They still don’t know what they’re doing with Jon, Laurie, or Madison. They said even Jeff might get it. I don’t really know any of these new people either. You?”

“No, I haven’t met any of them, but I’m pretty sure the guide said Dale dies and Sophia disappears. I’m not sure if they’ll keep that. I really doubt they’d kill off Shane or Andrea either. But shit, they could do anything. Bastards.”

“I just want to get started. I want my bow back.”

“I want my gun,” Andrew laughed. “It’s going to be weird with Sarah, though. That’s one thing I don’t want.”

“What do you mean?” Norman asked.

“I don’t have a wife anymore. I don’t know what that’s like now. It was hard enough kissing Sarah when it felt like I was cheating, but now that…I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Sucks bro. You don’t have a choice though. Maybe the show’ll see a little twist for the redneck and the officer. You and me will get a little on screen time.”

“Only if my strongest desires come true,” Andy laughed. “That would be something.”

“Who do you think would top?” Norman laughed, “Seriously.”

Andrew shook his head, “You’re disgusting.”

“No, fuck. Seriously. Answer the question,” Norman urged.

“Honestly, me,” Andy said.

“Shit man, I don’t know. I think you would definitely take it.”

“Daryl seems a little too macho and uptight, as if he’s trying to hide something,” Andy suggested. “Rick seems too proud to let anybody behind him.”

“I’m glad to see you put so much thought into it,” Norman teased, “That tells me all I need to know.”

“Just get your ass down here,” Andy laughed, “I’m going grocery shopping without you, but your ass is mine tomorrow when we run.”

“Fuck you, man,” Norman chuckled, “I’ll see you then.”

 

Andrew was glad to talk to Norman. He really missed the guy. It really was too bad they couldn’t share a house, but his was too small.

All the talk he’d been doing with Norman made him think of Chandler. Andrew couldn’t say whether Rick was a top or not, but he knew what he was. He wanted Chandler. It had been so long since he’d had sex. It’d been more than a year now that it was June. He was strung out. It hadn’t bothered him before because he didn’t want anybody. Now that he wanted somebody he knew he couldn’t have, it bothered him.

Andrew sat down on the couch, wondering what to do with himself. He was hard, but he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to just make it go away and go grocery shopping, or if he wanted to take care of himself. He could feel his cock throbbing against his running shorts. He thought of his shower with Chandler and how he'd barely stopped himself from making a move. It was one of the most challenging things he'd done. Chandler was so delectable and cute. The way he came into the shower with his eyes closed. The smell of his body wash all over the boy's skin. He really wished Chandler was there, but at the same time, he knew it was best that he wasn't. He would have a hard time resisting if he was this worked up.

He texted Chandler. That wouldn't be any harm.

~What are you doing right now?~

-I’m not allowed to discuss it with u-

At first Andy was confused, but then he realized what it meant. He only had to think for a split second before he sent the next text.

~Call me.~

Andy’s phone rang immediately.

“Hey,” Chandler breathed.

“Hey,” Andy answered. “Don’t say anything. Just keep going.”

Chandler did as he was told, moving his fist up and down his dick. He had already been close when Andy texted, so it was difficult to not finish as soon as he started, but he wanted this moment to last. Andy was finally giving him a glance behind the curtain of a sexual relationship. It could be like this all the time. Andy wanted him.

Andrew was dead silent, listening to Chandler breathe. The boy made delicious little gasps that eventually turned into a long sigh, “Andy” he whispered.

“Hmm,” Andy said, his eyes closed. He had his hand resting on his lap, but he hadn’t moved an inch since he’d answered his phone.

“What now?” Chandler asked eagerly, waiting for Andy to make his move.

“I just wanted to hear you,” Andy admitted.

“Oh,” Chandler responded.

“Yeah,” Andrew said quietly, “I’ll talk to you later, my love. You were exquisite.”

Chandler blushed, waiting until Andy hung up. He could tell Andrew was strained. He finally affected the man. Andy wanted him enough to break a rule.

 

Andrew was desperate and aching by the time he got off the phone. He would’ve given anything to see what Chandler actually looked like as he came. The boy was so beautiful.

He slid his shorts and boxers down, taking his cock into his hand. He squeezed his shaft tightly, leading his hand up to his head where he barely grazed it. He wanted to tease himself like Chandler would. He couldn’t hold out though. He managed to stroke his hardness a handful of times before his orgasm took over, creating beads of sweat on his forehead. His heart raced, his chest barely able to contain it. He usually wasn’t one for going at it twice in a row, but his dick didn’t lose any hardness even after he’d come. His body was in tune with his mind, and he wanted to come again. He didn’t bother wiping off the semen before he started to stroke himself again. He went hard and fast intentionally this time, wanting it to be quick and dirty. He imagined himself fucking into Chandler’s mouth, feeling the softness of his cheeks in his hands while he slid past the boy’s plump lips. He bet Chandler would let him go all the way to the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Andy said, biting his lip as he came a second time.

He needed this if he was going to be around that boy without caving in to his desires. He felt guilty despite how much he’d enjoyed it. It felt a little wrong to think of Chandler submitting to him like that, but he knew that’s what he and Chandler both wanted. Even if he wasn’t going to actually do it, he wasn’t going to deny it anymore either. There was no harm in only thinking about it. Technically, they hadn't even broken a rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	58. 'Twas the Night Before Season 2!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before filming...

Chandler barely slept the night before filming started. He was so nervous he couldn’t even eat supper. He was trying his best not to call Andy and discuss his worries, but it was difficult. His parents kept pestering him about how excited and proud they were. How they knew he would be great. Chandler seriously doubted it. He had barely had any screen time last season, and now he was supposed to be walking around getting shot! What the hell?

Andy, of course, was completely in the zone. “Getting into character” Chandler remembered, scoffing out loud. He was such a perfectionist. For the past four days, Andy had been skyping with his vocal coach twice a day, and he’d been speaking only in his dialect. Chandler wasn’t really complaining because he could admit that it was incredibly hot to have Rick Grimes back.

Thinking of Andy was only minimally reassuring because Andy was part of the problem. Chandler’s biggest fear was disappointing the man. He had been so wrapped up in his new relationship with Andy that he’d forgotten to practice getting into Carl’s character. He started thinking of all of the cast members he’d have to interact with as well. Would Sarah still be nice or would it be awkward all over again? Would Norman remember their newly formed bond or would he act like a stranger? Chandler was preparing for the worst. On the other hand, he was very excited to meet the new actors that would become part of the Atlanta group. Oh, and that reminded him…he had to be shot! He’d been so preoccupied with fantasizing about Andy that he’d forgotten to plan for that. To Andy’s credit, Chandler admitted that Andy had warned him about this. Chandler knew he shouldn’t be so focused on the relationship, and that he should focus on his job more, but it was hard. Especially after Andy’s phone call a few days before. He still wondered what the man had got up to after he hung up the phone. When Chandler had asked the man just smiled devilishly, “Grocery shopping” he said, patting his flat stomach. Chandler was still at a loss for words about that whole dealio. He couldn't believe what he'd done with Andy. Neither of them were saying anything because it was obvious that Andy didn't want anything to come of it, but Chandler couldn't let it go. They really needed to talk about that when things calmed down.

He seriously envied Andy. He had incredible focus and drive to do well at his job. Sure, Chandler did too, and he was definitely dedicated to his job, but he just had such little experience with acting that he didn’t know the first place to start. He didn’t have an accent to practice or a goal weight to achieve, he was just supposed to be a kid. How was he supposed to act like himself? Being himself sucked. He would definitely get shy and nervous and hesitant, and then he would fuck Carl up. Carl was supposed to be a strong boy from what he’d read on the internet about the graphic novels. He wanted to be tough like Carl, but he couldn’t help but feel useless and pathetic as himself. He really wished he could call Andy. The man had been the one to save him on set last year, but Chandler knew it wouldn’t help to use the man as a crutch. He had to learn how to problem solve for himself. Be independent. Being a kid was so hard.

Chandler wondered who he could talk to that wasn't Andy since he didn't want to bother him. He thought of Norman, but he wasn't up for it. His parents were a no. His brother was too small and annoying...he had nobody else except Trevor. He decided to text him. He was about to tell Trevor about all of his worries, and then he realized he couldn’t. Trevor couldn’t really know who he was could he? If Trevor happened to put two and two together, Chandler knew he’d be screwed. If Trevor even saw a single advertisement for the Walking Dead, he’d be recognized for sure, and then he’d be exposed. Shit. Chandler had not even thought about that. He panicked. He had to completely undo what he’d done by sharing everything with Trevor. He didn’t really want to since it was nice to have a friend, but it was just a little too risky.

 

-hey u there?-

~what happened? Last time we talked u were trying to decide whether to tell loverboy about ur feelings. then radio silence. Wtf?~

Chandler deliberated.  Andy said that they were supposed to keep their relationship secret. Chandler agreed. He didn't want to get into trouble. Could he trust Trevor not to tell anyone? He was the one who already thought that Chandler and Andy were in a relationship, but what would he do if he found out that his once incorrect assumption had turned into truth? Chandler thought back. He didn’t think he'd ever told Trevor Andy’s name. Fortunately, he’d never sent pictures of himself or Andy to the boy’s phone either. If luck was on Chandler’s side, Trevor probably forgot what Andy looked like already since it had been a few months since he saw him. Chandler wondered if Trevor remembered what he looked like. It was his chance to nip this in the bud. To keep his promise to Andy.

-sorry. I didn’t say anything because it didn’t go well. I ended up telling him.. ik i wasn't supposed to.-

~oh shit little man. how'd it go? anyway~

-I didn’t fight hard enough. He rejected me-

Chandler practically believed himself since it was such a likely scenario. He had barely convinced Andy. He knew it could be over any minute, at that, despite how often the man reassured him.

~Fuck man. Tbh I was not expecting that at all. I would’ve bet my life he’d go for you. Sorry~

-It’s okay. I won’t have to see him that much anymore. He’s moving back to England, and I’m just a kid. I’ll get over it. that’s what he said. Probly only have to see him since he’s my parents friend-

Chandler lied once more. He couldn't divulge that he and Andrew worked together. What kind of job could a kid have if he wasn't an actor? Trevor could put two and two together.

~What a fucking prick. It’s true though. Find someone else, fuck that guy. Too bad ur parents like the perv.~

-Yeah, trev. Thx for everything anyways. I’ll text u some other time. Just wanted to check in.-

~No worries buddy. I’m here. R.I.P. sugar daddy lol~

 

Chandler sighed in relief. Now even if Trevor ever recognized him and Andy on TV, he’d have nothing to say because even if he figured out who they were, he would just figure Chandler had a crush and Andy didn’t accept it. If Trevor figured it out, all Chandler would have to do is admit that he didn’t specify that detail that they were actors because it was dangerous. Other than that, he and Andy were in the clear. Trevor was the last person who could make the connection that they were dating.

Chandler was so glad he'd thought of it. Even Andy hadn't. He had to tell him.

 

-Andy?-

Chandler clutched his phone in anticipation imagining Andy's special ringtone for him to go off, but it took a long time. Andrew didn’t text back until 2 AM. Chandler was awake though, so he didn’t miss it.

~Something wrong?~

Chandler pouted at the brusque response. What was Andy doing?

-What took so long?

~Sorry Chandler, I was reading. Are you all right?~

-Remember Trevor?-

Andy’s stomach dropped.

~Did you tell him anything?~

-I just wanted to text you to let you know that I took care of it. He thinks nothing’s going on-

-Of course not. I’m not stupid-

~What happened?~

-I had been keeping him updated about us.-

-He doesn’t know your name or anything I don’t think, or who we are. But he knew I liked you…-

-So I texted him to say that I told you how I felt and you rejected me. this way nobody knows. Even if he finds out who we are. He’ll think nothing is going on.-

Andrew closed his eyes. He was so grateful that Chandler had done that. He had completely forgotten about taking care of that loose end.

~I’m sorry you had to say that. It must’ve felt a little real. And I’m sorry you had to stunt a friendship. It’s the only way, Chandler. You’ve done the right thing. Thank you.~

Chandler cuddled his blankets a little closer when he saw Andrew’s message of sympathy. He couldn’t believe Andy would actually pick up on that. It had been incredibly hard to say that he’d been rejected by Andy because he pretty much had been.

-It’s okay Andy. I would do anything.-

Andrew smiled to himself. He had just gotten into bed after a long day of rehearsing with Norman. Rick was coming back to him very easily, but it was still a lot of work. Having someone else to work with nice, especially Norman. They’d been hanging out a lot since Norman got into town. Andrew felt like he was neglecting Chandler a bit, but they needed a little bit of space before filming or it would be extremely obvious how close they were. Even though Chandler didn’t like it, he hadn’t said anything.

Obviously he wanted to have Chandler with him and Norman, but he and Carl seemed so similar that it was difficult to get into character because he only saw Chandler when he was supposed to be Carl. It had nothing to do with the boy’s acting, just that he really had no costume or voice change. Andy also wasn’t quite sure if he would be a third wheel if Norman and Chandler got in a room together, so it was best to keep everyone to himself.

~Love, turn your ringer off~

Andy waited a second, and then he called his boy.

“Hey, Andy,” Chandler whispered.

“I don’t want to keep you long,” Andy greeted, “You shouldn’t be up anyways,” he chided. “But I wanted to hear your voice and wish you goodnight.”

“Hey, your voice is your voice,” Chandler said, surprised. “You haven’t spoken like that since we talked on the phone that night.”

“I would do anything,” Andy quoted, noticing Chandler’s hinting reference to the desperate phone call. “I will see you tomorrow. Rest well, love.”

“Bye, Andy,” Chandler whispered.

Chandler couldn’t believe it had only been about two weeks since Andrew had said yes to him. It felt like years because he was so nervous and afraid. Andy did his best to comfort him, but it was hard. The relationship felt like an hour glass with only a few grains of sand left to fall. He knew he wouldn't be able to add more sand or flip the hourglass over to restart it. He felt like this was it. If he screwed this up with Andy, that would be it. Chandler adored Andy, but he wondered how long Andy would adore him. Nothing Andrew said really helped because Chandler could see what Andy yet couldn’t, his true value. Andy would see soon. Everybody always did, Chandler thought sadly, that’s why he didn’t have any friends. Even his brother didn’t really talk to him.

He needed to get sleep, Andy was right. But all he could think of was how bad the next day was going to suck. He missed Andy. He was lonely without him.

-Andy, i really miss u. I feel sick and lonely. I’m so scared for tomorrow. I can’t even sleep-

~Chandler, please don’t worry. I’ll be there for you. I’m here now. I’ll always be there. You don’t have to be scared.~

-I like sleeping next to you. I don’t want to be at my parents’ anymore. I want to move in with you.-

~I know, sweetheart. I would love that. We will someday.~

Chandler squeezed his eyes shut. He was panicking.

Andy texted again.

~Chandler, seriously. You don’t need to worry about tomorrow. We might not even be filming anything. It’s the first day. Barely anything gets done. Nobody is going to expect you to be perfect tomorrow.~

~The best thing you can do for yourself is sleep. The first day jitters will pass by the end of these next couple of days, and you will be having a blast on set. Just like last year. We can hang out in the trailer, we’ll be filming together, all of our friends will be there. This is a great opportunity for us. You don’t need to be nervous or fearful.~

-Okay andy, but I’m serious. I really wish I lived with u. u make everything better. :( Nobody else ever gives me good advice-

~I care more about you than I do myself. Never forget that. Even if you can’t stay with me, it will always be true.~

-Me too, andy. <3-

~I don’t know how to do that symbol… good night. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well.~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	59. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of filming. Chandler is a wreck.

Chandler had forgotten what it felt like to be on set. The constant hustle and bustle was overwhelming. He had obviously been right to be so freaked out the night before. He thought back to his first day the previous year. He would’ve been lost without Andy. The boy was slightly more comfortable now that he was actually on location instead of just dreading the unknown from the comfort of his bed. However, now he had the added worry of people finding about him and Andy. He really needed Andy right now, but the man was busy doing pre-emptive photography and quick shots for future trailers and previews. He felt needy and ridiculous always needing Andy’s help and consolation, but he couldn’t help it. Andy was the only person who knew how to make him feel better.

Chandler decided to try and be social with his fellow cast members. He wished he wasn’t so damn shy. Why did this have to happen to him? Madison wasn’t shy, she had been talking with Melissa and Sarah for at least half an hour now, and Steven was busy with Jon and Norman. Ugh. What was he supposed to do? Why didn’t anybody guide him? He was tempted to go to the refreshments table and stuff his face, but he felt too queasy.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the group of guys. He could trust Norman since they had hung out before. Lots of times. Chandler rolled his eyes at himself. Why be scared of Norman when they were obviously friends?

“Yo, Chandler,” Norman greeted with a high-five. “Sup, man?”

“Hey,” Chandler said quietly, putting up his hand in a small wave.

“Oh man,” Jon laughed, with his twangy Shane voice, “It’s been so long, buddy. How ya been?”

Chandler smiled, happy to be included, “I’m okay. I’m actually kind of scared for the scene,” he explained vaguely.

Jon and Steven nodded in understanding, “I ain’t gonna lie, gettin’ shot’s not easy,” Jon boomed.

Steven shrugged, “It’ll be okay, Chandler. The directors will tell you where to go and what to do. It will be a little tricky, but you can do it. You were great last season, no reason you wouldn’t be this time.”

Norman nodded, “Exactly. Nothin’ to worry about.”

“Thanks guys, I hope I do a good job. You guys are all so great… I wouldn’t want to look dumb.”

The men smiled appreciatively, “We’ll all back ya up. We’re a team,” Jon said heartily. “Sweatin’ our balls off already. If that ain’t friendship and dedication, then I ain’t never seen it.”

Steven cackled, “Dude your voice is crazy. You sound like a lunatic.”

Jon looked at him insanely, “Man, whatchu say?”

They all laughed, Chandler included. He wasn’t so nervous anymore. He was glad he’d made the effort to talk to the guys. It was very reassuring. He wondered if he should press his luck with the women. He saw Melissa walk off, so there was a perfect opening in the group for him to go up.

 

“Hi, Madison. Sarah,” Chandler greeted with a wave, “How’s it going?”

“Hey Chandler, sweetheart,” Sarah grinned, bending down to hug the boy.

“Hey,” Madison smiled, “It’s pretty hot out. We’ve just been waiting for the call to get started.”

“Yeah, me too. I have no idea what I’m doing. So far only Andy’s been called.” Chandler wondered if that was the right thing to say. Did other people call him Andy or Andrew? He didn’t know. Did it seem suspicious to say his name so personally?

Sarah shrugged, “Yeah, Andrew’s really getting worked. He’s doing all sorts of stuff for the cameras. I spoke to him earlier.”

“Oh yeah?” Chandler said politely. He hadn’t spoken to Andrew all day, but the man had sent him a cute text in the morning. It was all had for now. He wondered if Sarah even had the man’s number. She had a husband anyways, he thought. No need to be jealous.

“When do the new actors get here?” Madison wondered.

“I’m not sure, hun,” Sarah said, “Maybe not for a couple days yet. I only ever heard of one. Laura or Lauren Cohan I think.”

Chandler shrugged, “I don’t know any of them. Do you know where Jeff or Irone are? Oh, and what about Laurie?”

“I’ve never seen such a disorganized set in my life, to tell you the truth,” Sarah said, shielding her eyes from the sun. “I barely seen anybody since I got here at 6am.”

“Me either,” Madison said.

“Chandler?” A loud voice on a megaphone interrupted his thoughts. “Come to Set 3 for pictures please.”

“Well, see you guys later,” Chandler excused himself awkwardly.

 

Chandler looked around wildly, where on earth was set 3? He thought the whole thing was set 1.

Luckily he found it, barely. There wasn’t even a 3 to label it, he just saw the woman with a megaphone and followed his instinct.

“Is this set 3?”

“Yeah hun, just go over there. He’ll tell you what to do in a sec,” the woman said breathlessly, pointing to a young looking guy with water bottles sticking out of his cargo shorts.

“Buddy, over here,” the man called.

Chandler walked over hesitantly.

“So we’re a little behind today, barely anybody’s in costume, and the make-up is taking a lot longer than expected. Andrew is on fire today, so we’ve kept him longer than usual, but we can only have so many shots of him by himself, so we need you.”

Chandler’s ears rang with all of the words being lanced at him. What was this guy even talking about? Why were they taking photos instead of shooting scenes? Why weren’t all the actors here? And why weren’t they doing anything with the ones who were?

“What’s going on?” he asked. “Why is it so disorganized? Are we even going to be shooting today?” Chandler asked.

The man frowned, deliberating over whether he should acknowledge the boy’s rudeness, “First few days don’t usually see any group scenes or really important ones,” the man explained impatiently. “The most you will get is a script excerpt either today or tomorrow.”

“So I have to memorize all of my lines for the scene when I’ve only had the script for a few minutes?” Chandler asked, bewildered. “How am I supposed to do a good job?”

“Whoa, kid, it’s not that big of a deal. That’s how it always is on a production set. You don’t remember this from last year?”

“I didn’t have many lines last time. There were only sjx episodes,” Chandler said. The pit was growing in his stomach. This was not good.

The man’s face changed with his realization, “Ohh, I see now. Listen, don’t worry. We don’t do entire episodes in one day. Let’s say you get the script tomorrow, and you have to shoot a scene immediately…all you have to do is memorize your lines for one scene, and even a scene has multiple cuts. It will take up to a week to film certain episodes, so you’ll have lots of time. Trust me. There’s a method to the madness, you’re going to be fine.”

Chandler regarded the man incredulously. He sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be mean. It’s just that I’ve never really done this before, and there’s so much to know. I never to where to go or what I’m doing.”

“Well I can assure you, everyone feels like that. They’re just better at hiding it. Relax. Here, come watch Mr. Lincoln finish up his scene.”

“He’s already filming a scene?” Chandler asked? Wow, Andy surely got a lot of attention around here.

“Oh yeah, he’s got a few solo scenes in the first episode. It’s easy to get those out of the way before we start filming multiple actors.”

Chandler watched his boyfriend. Andy was kneeling on the ground, speaking into a walkie-talkie. Chandler was intoxicated by the sound of the man’s voice. Andy sounded so different with a southern accent. It was incredible.

Andrew was done filming only moments after Chandler began watching him.

Chandler almost melted when the man rose and turned away from the camera. Andrew instantly caught Chandler’s eye and winked. Andy was all his.

 

“Chandler,” Andy greeted, not letting his accent fall.

“Hi, Andy,” Chandler blushed.

“How are you, love?” He asked quietly, kneeling in front of the boy to talk to him face to face.

The boy could not help but feel that he was talking to Rick Grimes. Andy had a gun on and everything.

Chandler shrugged, “It’s scary here. You’re great,” he commented.

“That was nothing,” Andrew disagreed. “I was only speakin’ to a walkie-talkie.”

“Your voice is so different,” Chandler laughed.

Andy smiled, “It’s so difficult to maintain when I’m talkin’ to you for some reason. My natural instincts are overwhelming when it comes to you.”

Chandler’s mouth slackened. “Really?”

“Saying ‘how are you love’ just doesn’t have the same ring to it in American accent.”

“No,” Chandler giggled, “Sure don’t.”

“Bugger,” the man laughed.

“Andy, I don’t know what I’m doing,” Chandler admitted seriously. “It’s so weird talking to the guys, and even weirder talking to the girls. I don’t have anything in common with them. I don’t even know when I have to be on set for a scene.”

“Oh Chandler,” Andy said, rising. He put a hand on Chandler’s back and guided him away from the cargo shorts man and the megaphone woman. “What’s really on your mind? I thought I helped you last night. I meant everything I said. You don’t need to worry. Everyone loves you.”

“I don’t know how to say it,” Chandler said, toeing the ground with his shoe.

Andrew waited.

“All I can think about is how long it will be before you tell me you made a mistake and you break up with me. I’m not stupid. I know you regret this, and it’s only a matter of time before you decide it’s not worth the trouble.”

Andy deliberated, looking around before he started talking in a whisper. “Listen. I don’t know how to put this. When anybody gets into a relationship, doesn’t matter who, nine times out of ten they end. It’s just part of life. It can happen. Sometimes it's nobody's fault, and it just happens. Incompatibility, et cetera. It's a part of everything—the fear that it will end. Everybody goes through this insecurity," Andy offered, pausing.

"Now, I’m not sayin’ this to make you feel bad, but look at me. I was married for five years, and technically still am. Before I broke it off with Gael, we’d been distant and uninterested for a long time. She saw it coming and so did I. I can’t speak for other people, but I can speak for myself. I’ve never ended a relationship just because I had doubts or because I-I thought that I made a mistake. I only ever ended it when we both knew it was only a matter of time, after seeing so much proof that it was never gonna work out, after so many arguments that we just didn’t even talk. So the best I can do to make you feel secure is say that I will not end it unless you give me a damn good reason, and if I am thinking of ending it, you will know. I’m not going to call you in the middle of the day on a whim and rip your heart out, Chandler. I wouldn’t do that. I’m here, so I’m here. In time, maybe in a few months or even a year, you'll start to find your place. You'll be secure. Don’t worry about it for one more second. If I was going to end it so soon I wouldn’t have gotten into it in the first place.”

Chandler looked into Andrew’s eyes, trying to see if there was any hint of deception there, but all he saw was earnestness. It was kind of like talking to Rick, but he could feel Andy's presence.

All the boy could do was nod. He would try to take Andy’s advice, but it was easier said than done. Andrew had probably never been broken up with in his life. He wouldn’t understand the constant unease and terror that plagued Chandler every second. At any moment, Andy could change his mind, and nothing anybody said was going to change Chandler’s mind about that. He knew this wasn’t permanent. As much as Andy wanted to believe his good intentions would carry them forward, Chandler knew Andy, and he had a feeling that Andy would realize his mistake sooner or later.

Andrew frowned, and he gently cupped the boy’s chin with his index finger and thumb, “You don’t believe me,” he breathed.

Chandler looked at the ground.

“Let’s get through today,” Andrew suggested. “Just think ‘Carl’. Don’t even think about me at all. Just do what the directors tell you. We’ll talk about this tonight. After.”

“Okay,” the boy said, leaning into Andrew’ grip.

 

Chandler had to get back to his handlers before they came looking. Andrew knew it was risky to talk to Chandler so intimately in public, but he had to do what he could to ease the boy’s insecurities. It wasn’t going to be easy, he could already tell. He was thankful for a break, but he was upset since it meant he couldn’t watch Chandler. Apparently they were talking him through his upcoming scene. He was pissed that he wasn’t included since he was going to be there. He was going to have to carry the boy at least one mile for the scene. He had every right to be in on the pregame. So did Jon, Andrew corrected himself. What was the point of only debriefing one actor when the scene had three characters present? Andrew was processing it as he walked to his makeshift trailer—the official ones hadn’t arrived yet--much to his dismay. It was unbearably hot. The year before, he could at least speak to Chandler in private. On this set, it was like they were sitting on each other’s laps. Everybody was out in the open and all of the set area was only half constructed. Pathetic.

“What was that about?” Norman asked, as Andy rounded the corner.

“What?” Andrew asked, taking a sip of his water. Shit. If it was anyone else, he could play it off, but Norman had seen behind his manic curtain. He'd exposed himself to Norman only weeks prior when he acted overly protective and concerned for Chandler just because he wasn't with him. He'd exposed his jealousy. Andrew knew he needed to be careful in front of Norman, but he just trusted the man so much. He didn't want to hide how much he cared about Chandler.

“You and Riggs. You grabbed his face.”

Andrew started to sweat more if that was even possible. He laughed, “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

Norman smacked him, “Fuck you bro, I love a good story. What is it?”

“He came up to me after my scene, such a sweetheart. He said, ‘look Andy, I think I’m starting to grow a beard’.”

Norman was confused, but he smiled in anticipation of the punchline.

“So I said there was no way, and I grabbed his chin to examine it. Can you believe it? He wasn’t joking! A hair this long,” he gestured with his fingers, “Just sticking right out of his face. Black as night.”

“Are you serious?” Norman asked. “Shit, I didn’t get my first facial hair till I was like 16.”

“Me either,” Andy said, shaking his head. Fuck that was a close one. He was lucky Norman ate up his ridiculous story. It was idiotic of him to touch Chandler like that when there were eyes everywhere. He had no reign it in. Little did Norman know that Chandler’s face was smooth and hairless. It would be years before anything showed up. He wondered if the poor thing would get acne. He smiled despite his lingering fear. Just thinking about the boy growing up made him happier. So much would be easier when Chandler got older.

\--

Chandler was sad to see Andy go. He was nervous to be left alone with the crew members. He was supposed to be going through a run through of his scene. He wished Andy had been there to hear all the instructions he had to follow so that Andy could help him if he needed. He stood there for almost an hour before a team came up to him and started coaching him on how he was supposed to fall and how his facial expression was supposed to be.

It was hard remembering all of the directions and techniques. He was scared of falling on his back. Would it hurt? Was he going to hurt Andy while he ran with him in his arms? Chandler was a wreck. The crew had even laughed when he asked whether they’d be shooting a real deer. How was he supposed to know either way? He just wanted to go home and eat a bag of chips or something. This day was the longest of his life.

 

\--

When it was finally the end of the day, Chandler couldn’t even enjoy it; his parents were there to pick him up, and they didn’t want him to go to Andy’s. They wanted to go to a celebratory dinner. Chandler didn’t even bother asking Andy to come. Andrew was filming real scenes at that point. It was only actors like him and Madison that were finished. As far as Chandler could tell, all of the scenes were out of order because so many locations were being used. Right now they were filming near the woods and in fields, but later they would be on the road and at a farm, from what he heard. Chandler was so confused. How could they even keep track of all the scenes and episodes when they were mixing it all up? Andrew and Madison filmed in the woods, and so did Norman and Andrew, but he hadn’t gotten to do anything yet. He’d been sitting around all day in anxiety waiting to be called for a scene, but it never happened.

Before he left with his parents, he got what he had been waiting for. The script. The next day was it. He would be filming an entire scene with Andy and Jon. It would be on this set, too. They would be in the woods. He felt instantly relieved now that he had a set date for it. Now he could expect it. He wouldn’t be caught off guard.

“Hey Chandler, wait up!” Madison called to him when she saw him getting into his parents’ car.

“Guess what, Chandler!”

“What’s up, Madison?” He asked.

“They just talked to me, and you know how in the outline it says I go missing?”

Chandler nodded.

“They told me that they haven’t decided yet whether I’ll be found or not, so there’s still a chance I get to be in the show! It’s not for sure yet that I turn into a walker. They might keep me.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. I really hope you get to stay. I was so bummed when I got the outline. This is great news.”

“Yeah, it would be so sick if they let me stay, but even if they don’t…it was still fun. Anyways, see you tomorrow,” she waved.

“Bye,” Chandler said. He couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy at Madison’s news. If the producers decided just like that to possibly keep Madison on, then they could just as easily decide to take Chandler off. They could have him die after the shot for all he knew. That would be the worst. He didn’t know if he could live with himself if that happened.

 

Even at the restaurant with his parents, all he could focus on was the tentative script. He read over the whole thing, even though he was only in some of the scenes. His stomach turned when he read some of the last pages. He didn’t know if they would get to that part tomorrow, or if it would be in a week, but all he could see was the action prompts on the page.

*LORI AND RICK HOLD EACH OTHER AFFECTIONATELY OVER CARL’S SICKBED*

On another page:

*LORI AND RICK KISS*

The next:

*LORI AND RICK HUG*

Multiple pages:

*LORI AND RICK HOLD HANDS*

Oh my God, Chandler thought. Andy was going to kiss Sarah? He knew they’d done it last season, but that was so much different. He wasn’t _with_ Andy then. This was too much. He wanted to puke. What if Andy liked it better than with him? Was this like cheating? Chandler shook his head. He'd completely forgot about this.

“Chandler what’s wrong?” Gina asked.

“I’m worried about my scene tomorrow. It’s really important. I don’t want to mess it up.”

Chandler’s father sighed, “Don’t worry son, no matter what happens, we’ll be here for you. I have every confidence that you will ace the scene. You have it in you. I know it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Chandler said, finishing his fries half-heartedly.

Chandler didn't know what to do. How was he going to watch Andy kiss someone else? Did Andy already know? He had to. Was Andy not saying anything because it wasn't a big deal to him? Or was he avoiding it? Chandler wanted answers. He needed to hear from Andy. This was not going to be easy. The year before had been bad enough when he'd had to pretend to be sleeping while Sarah and Andy made out in the tent, but now that Andrew was actually his boyfriend...this was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	60. Fusil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl gets shot. Chandler POV

Chandler felt sick for the rest of the night, thinking about his next day on set and his upcoming big scene. The boy knew Andy was on edge too since he would have to carry him for a long while for the scene, unless that part was getting filmed another day—Chandler never had any clue about the shooting schedule. For all he knew the scene could get delayed by weeks, considering that filming of the show in general had already been pushed from the 1st to the 6th of June. In a way he was glad that he hadn't had to do it that day...filming that big of a scene when he was just trying to get used to being on set would've sucked.

Chandler figured that Jon and Andy were probably practicing together or still filming on set since he hadn’t heard from Andy all night. He had gotten way too used to seeing Andy almost every day and talking to him often. Now that they were back at work, he guessed it would be different. It sucked. Now he had the added worry of competition from Andy’s other friends, and not to mention the worry that people might find out about their relationship. It was too much. He supposed it could be worse...eventually Andy had to go back to the UK. He was dreading that day.

He decided to concentrate on his own performance instead of worrying about the jealousy that had been bothering him. Chandler couldn’t help what the script said or what the directors wanted, but he could still make sure he performed well in his own scene. He couldn’t determine what Andy would feel or not feel for Sarah during the kiss, but he could at least do a good job so that Andy might feel impressed with him. Chandler had no control over Andy, but he had control over himself. He would spend all night working hard, and then he would blow Andy and everyone away with his great acting…hopefully.

Chandler stayed in his room the entire night, practicing falling back on his bed over and over again. He looked in the mirror for almost an hour, creating the perfect facial expression for his scene. He settled on a couple, one for looking at the deer, and one for the fall after getting shot. He still wasn’t sure if the deer was going to be real or if they would edit the animal into the film, but regardless his acting needed to be on point. He’d make the magic happen.

 

By 1 AM he was ready to get the scene over with. He knew he could do it and he was done with his worrying. He read the entire script repeatedly, going over every direction and piece of dialogue thoroughly. Getting shot wouldn’t even be the hard part…it would be being in that bed while everybody pretended to be upset. He figured he ought to practice having a seizure since that was required of him as well. The crew had coached him earlier in the day, giving him a few links on Youtube to watch. Chandler was a little bitter that Andy hadn’t even offered to practice with him. What ever happened to him and Andy “talking about it after”? Chandler pouted in his room.

After one more run through, Chandler just decided to go to bed. He put his phone on silent.

 

The next morning, Chandler looked at his phone. Seven texts from Andy. He smirked, but he didn’t respond.

2:03-Andy: Just got done.

2:06-Andy: Are you awake?

2:31-Andy: Goodnight, love. You’ll do wonderfully tomorrow.

2:45-Andy: Sorry, just had to say I was thinking of you all day. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

6:53-Andy: Good morning. See you soon! Today’s the big day.

6:57-Andy: We start at 8 today thank goodness.

7:00-Andy: Chandler? I hope you’re up.

 

As Chandler reread Andy’s texts on the way to the set, he did feel a little guilty for getting an attitude, but he couldn’t help it, no matter how irrational it was. He wanted to respond to the man and tell him he would do a good job too, and that he was also thinking of him all day. He couldn’t do it though. Thinking about Andy kissing someone else made it too difficult to even talk to the man through text.

Chandler got to the set at 7:45, last minute by acting standards. But he wasn’t concerned. He never really needed much makeup. He had done it on purpose to avoid Andy. Andy would distract him. Thinking about Andy kissing Sarah in the next couple of days…he didn’t need that right now. And besides, it seemed as if Andy had been avoiding him yesterday—too busy to even send one quick text saying where he was. That being said, he was still nervous to face the man. He hated when Andy called him out. He couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved when he saw the man. Figures, he thought. Can’t even stay mad at Andy. He was eager to start the day and hear what Andy would have to say for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	61. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finally realizes why Chandler is upset.

Andy was on set late despite it only being the first day. He didn’t do much acting since everyone was in heavy makeup and they kept taking little breaks to cool off. Most of his scenes were solo and not with Sarah or Jon as they would be in the future. This was because most of their group scenes involved Chandler and he wasn’t legally allowed to work as many hours as the rest of them since he was only a minor... In addition, a lot of his scenes involving Chandler, Jon, and Sarah took place at the farm location. Mostly, Andy had been filming with Norman and Madison. He’d even done a run-through of Chandler’s big scene with Jon and a guest star; he could only remember the character’s name—Otis. The more Andy got into it, the better his Rick became. He felt so much more comfortable than last year.

 Andy was displeased that Chandler had to go home so early. On set was the only place they could really hang out since it was going to be a busy few months for them. It would be different when the trailers came and sets changed to different locations. They could both stay on set together, regardless of whether Chandler was working or not.

He wanted a minute away so he could text Chandler to tell him that he missed him, but his phone was put away and no breaks were ever long enough. The first thing he did when he got home was text the boy since he’d promised they would talk. Andy knew it was a longshot because it was so late, but he wanted Chandler to know that he’d at least tried. No response. Andy understood, but he wished it was different. He thought back to Chandler’s wish to live together. Andy wanted that too. He hated being all alone in his house.

\---

Andrew accepted that Chandler didn’t reply to his first messages because he was asleep, but he didn’t understand why his later messages went unanswered—he knew Chandler had to be awake.

Andy was worried that Chandler had slept in, but the boy rolled up at 7:45 just in time for makeup. It seemed as if the boy was upset about something, but it could’ve just been fatigue. Andy waited for Chandler to speak, but Chandler didn’t say anything. Andy was disappointed that Chandler wasn’t excited to see him. He thought for sure that Chandler would get a kick out of his uniform and hat, but the boy barely looked in his direction.

Before Andy could break the silence he was summoned. As he walked away, Jon coming up to join him, he looked back, but Chandler wasn’t looking at him. Andrew realized after, stupidly, that Chandler must be nervous. He hoped Chandler had been practicing instead of worrying. Andy felt a little guilty for not being around to offer Chandler support, but he wanted the boy to do this himself so he wouldn’t get dependent, and his hours on set were incredibly demanding. He hoped Chandler understood.

The crew called for Andy, Chandler, Jon, and Pruitt. They announced that they’d do the first part of the “Deer Scene” and then they’d cut right before Rick had to run with Carl. Immediately after that, they’d be going to film a highway scene. Apparently that was it for the day since so many extras needed makeup and prosthetics. Chandler wondered what kind of highway scene they’d be filming. He hadn’t received his pages yet.

Andy smiled reassuringly at Chandler once they entered the woods. He wanted to ask if he was ready, but the boy seemed to be in some kind of zone…probably getting deep into character, so Andy didn’t say anything.

The scene was relatively easy, and didn’t ask a lot of Andy physically. What was difficult was that Andy wasn’t allowed to think about Chandler or anybody while he was in character. He demanded that of himself. As he moved through the woods next to Jon, he was completely Rick, which meant that he ended up worrying about Chandler as Carl anyway. Memorizing lines was no problem at all for Andy because if he forgot his words he just thought about what Rick would say and it worked out. Andy’s character slipped just a tad when he realized it was time to cut since they were at the designated area for Carl to spot the deer.

Andy immediately went back into Rick mode before the camera even started rolling. He watched hopefully with Jon as Chandler approached the empty space. It was a bit of a laugh not actually seeing any deer, but Andrew drew his seriousness from praying that Chandler would do his best. Andy knew Chandler had it in him, but it all came down to Chandler believing in himself. Andrew was so proud of Chandler on the inside, but he couldn’t let his overwhelming emotions interfere with his character. Andrew’s heart burst when Chandler looked back at him smiling. He could tell it was Carl. It was the subtlest of differences, but just the way Chandler held himself communicated that he was somebody else in that moment. The boy managed to look truly excited at the sight of the deer when there was nothing there but stand-in props that would be edited out for CGI later.

When Chandler fell back, and his shirt started to show the fake blood from the shot, Andrew didn’t have to think before he ran forward. He couldn’t say for sure whether he was himself or Rick in that moment, but all he could think was that his boy was on the ground, hurt.

Andrew thought it was eerie how pale and still Chandler was. He could’ve believed that the boy was actually dead. It was easy to look agonized. It was genuine worry that Andy felt. He projected his own fear of losing Chandler onto Rick.

It was Andrew that helped Chandler off the ground when the scene was done. Andy felt relieved when the boy’s eyes opened and he grabbed hold of his outstretched hand. Still, Chandler didn’t say anything, but he actually hugged Andy, abandoning his cold shoulder routine.

“Great work,” the producer said, “Let’s take it from there. Pruitt? You’re up.”

They had to recommence the scene, this time revealing Pruitt on the other side of the “deer”.

Chandler felt great performing the rest of the scene, but he was a bit disappointed that Andy wasn’t going to be carrying him that day. Apparently they would do that another time, when they were actually on the farm set—they wanted a wide shot of Andy emerging from the woods into an open field. In a way, Chandler was glad. He was still kind of skeptical about Andy and Sarah kissing. He didn’t feel right being so close to Andy if the man was just going to be kissing someone else afterward. It sucked. But as much  as he felt apprehension, being close to Andy soothed all of his worry and insecurity. Being next to Andy was like an antidote. How could Chandler justify staying angry with Andrew when the man expressed such devotion to him? Chandler could see the pride and care in Andrew’s eyes after he finished the scene.

 

Andy tried to catch up with Chandler after they were all finished, but the boy walked off quickly. Andy got the impression that he was being avoided, and he couldn’t understand why. After all, Chandler had hugged him. Maybe it was a moment of weakness, Andrew thought. Chandler couldn’t resist being sweet for too long.

Andy sat at one of the picnic tables on the temporary set—just a couple more days and they’d be at the farm set and then they’d get their trailers and actual resting areas. Andy even heard there’d be catering…not that he could eat much of it since his and the other actors’ characters were supposed to be starving.

He opened a bottle of water and flipped through the script from the day before and the revised one he’d just received for this supposed highway scene. Andy nodded his head at what he’d have to do…search through cars, wield a weapon, run after Madison… Oh yes, he remarked, that would be the beginning to the scene I filmed yesterday…Sophia goes missing. He was excited for all of the extras that would be on site. He loved seeing the walkers even though it could be a bit terrifying if one caught you off guard. He smiled fondly at the memory of Chandler scaring him the year before.

Andy continued, pleased that he had so many lines and that all of cast would be there. He hadn’t gotten to film with anybody except Norman, Jon, Madison, Pruitt, and some extras…and Chandler obviously. He loved seeing what everybody else brought to the table. He especially couldn’t wait to meet the new actors. It seemed everything good was going to happen at the farm.

The man frowned when he reread the script from the day before. It suddenly clicked in why Chandler was beyond being reasonably upset. This wasn’t just Chandler’s nerves, Andy realized. He would be with Sarah. Rick and Lori.  “Fuck,” Andrew said quietly to himself. He had _just_ been talking about this with Norman. How wrong it would feel to kiss someone (a woman) now that he was divorced and wifeless. Andrew shook his head. Chandler already felt insecure as it was, and with this kiss added in the mix, Andrew knew he had to reassure the boy somehow. He’d completely forgotten about it, and he felt foolish for that. It was so insignificant for him to be kissing another woman while in character that he hadn’t even registered it as problematic for Chandler. Even before, his wife had never had a problem because she knew it meant nothing. He had been so worried about it being weird to kiss a woman, that he hadn’t been aware how it would affect his boyfriend. How was he going to explain this to Chandler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com  
> xx


	62. Silver Lining

Chandler was displeased with his resolve to avoid Andy. He had been so happy about his performance in the scene that he’d gotten lost in the moment and hugged Andy. Chandler couldn’t be too upset about it because he could tell Andy was proud of him, but still. Logically, Chandler knew it wasn’t Andrew’s fault that he had to kiss Sarah, but he was still angry. Chandler wanted to be reasonable, but he just couldn’t find it in himself. Maybe he was pissed not because Andy had to kiss someone else, but because Andy didn’t seem bothered by it or even aware—as if it was nothing. Additionally, Andrew refused to have any physical contact with him (although he wasn’t always good at following his own rules), and he was his _boyfriend._ Now he was just gonna kiss some woman willy-nilly as if it was okay? Chandler huffed. So Chandler's age was a problem, yet Andrew was okay with infidelity. Hmmm. Didn’t seem fair. Chandler didn’t want to be petty and jealous, but he wanted to be heard.

The boy was happy when they all got driven to the highway set. The directors and crew were all riled up, talking with walkie-talkies and taking measurements of the set. He recognized the directors Robert Kirkman, and Gale-Anne. He wondered where Frank Darabont was. Then he noticed Glen Mazzara. Usually there were only one or two directors on set at a time, but apparently not for this scene. There were tons of random people were there, doing last minute adjustments to all of the parked vehicles and discarded belongings. The energy was tangible. Chandler was excited when he saw the 30 or so extras all ready to go in walker outfits. He loved zombie scenes.

Chandler was actually surprised when Andy caught up with him.

“We need to talk,” Andy said quietly, looking around to make sure nobody was in hearing distance.

Chandler gulped, making a quick decision to stand tough instead of cave. He squared his shoulders, “Yes.”

Andy was a bit taken aback. He wasn’t used to Chandler being so assertive.

“Well I finally figured out what’s been going on with you,” Andy said neutrally, testing the waters to see if he should lean to sympathetic or annoyed. He wasn’t sure what to do since this had never been an issue in his life before. He couldn’t even determine if Chandler was right or wrong in his anger. Andy wasn’t sure if this was immaturity—something he often forgot was part of dating an 11 year old since Chandler was often mature—or reasonable behaviour. Maybe he’d ask Norman about it…even one of the other actors. He couldn’t disclose the exact details of the situation, obviously, but he could ask his friends how their significant others reacted when they had to film intimate scenes while in character. He was out of his depth for once. This realization made him err on the side of sympathy when he said his next words.

“Three things,” he said confidently and gently. “One. I am so proud of you for today.”

Chandler averted his eyes, not wanting to show Andy how pleased he was to hear that.

“Two. I’ve never had a problem with…anybody else…before. When it comes to kissing other while in a relationship,” he clarified. “I’ve never dated an actor either, so I can’t say what it’s like from the other side. All I can say is that if it were you and somebody else…I’d lose my mind, even if I’d like to think I’d be able to handle it,” Andy smiled despite his serious tone.

“Three. There’s nothing I can do about it. No matter what we think. The script stays the same. I want to say I hate this as much as you, but Chandler, I can’t.”

Chandler looked shocked, believing Andy was actually saying he was enjoying this. He would enjoy kissing Sarah.

Andy gestured with his hands, “Not like that. I mean that I was utterly indifferent to the idea. So much so that I hadn’t considered it a problem,” Andy whispered. “It means that little to me. Obviously I won’t enjoy it, but I swear it will be just like delivering another line. That’s what kissing in character means to me.”

Chandler crossed his arms, taking in Andy’s words. He looked around, seeing Norman on his phone and Steven talking to Jon and Melissa. Sarah was laughing with Madison and Irone. Chandler figured they still had a few more minutes of privacy. Nobody was paying attention.

The boy sighed, “I’m sorry, Andy.”

At first Andrew thought that was the beginning of the end…Chandler was ending their relationship. But the boy continued.

“I know it’s not your fault. I didn’t mean to act like such a dick,” he said, carefully selecting the word. “I just don’t…I’m so tired of being insecure and jealous. I can tell you hate it too…hate repeating the same thing over and over. Hate reassuring me. Hate hearing me complain and worry, but I can’t turn it off. It’s like,” Chandler paused, running his hand through his hair, “like I honestly love you so much that everything that happens seems to me like it’s a danger to us.”

Andrew nodded, putting a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I get it, seriously. And I know there’s nothing you can do. We can’t change who we are overnight. I can’t make you believe every word I say. And I won’t profess my love for you every second,” Andrew joked, firmly, “But I will prescribe this. Do not conceal your worries from me. Don’t avoid me or give me the cold shoulder and leave me guessing. If you have a thought, a worry, a concern, an idea, a problem…anything. You come to me. We’re partners now. Just like we were always friends. We’re supposed to help each other, not fear each other. That goes for both of us. I’m done treating you like a fragile child,” Andy said, “and don’t take that as an invitation for sex,” he laughed. “I mean, if I need to talk to you about my own problems or my previous relationships, or anything…I will. This will never work if we aren’t equals.”

Chandler nodded, “I can live with that. I don’t want to hear about your wife every five seconds,” he said clearly, “But this is what we need. Finally,” he smiled. “I do need guidance from time to time since I actually am new to this whole thing. I don’t know how to be a boyfriend.”

They were interrupted by the director, “All right everybody. These faces are starting to melt, so we’re filmin’ backwards. Starting from page 19,” the man yelled. “Walkers are approaching and you get under the cars.”

Andy mouthed ‘I love you’ to Chandler, and then he took his place.

 

Next thing Chandler knew, he was on his stomach under a vehicle. He was more than happy with the conversation he’d had with Andy—well, really it was mostly Andy performing a monologue--but it was helpful nonetheless.

He was so giddy that he smiled at Andy while they were on the ground. He wiped his grin off his face quickly when he remembered he was supposed to be Carl. He was pleased when Andy’s lips twitched in response. Andy’s character never slipped, but Chandler had gotten rid of Rick for a split second with just one smile.

He concentrated on being Carl until it was time to cut. The scene was a breeze. All he had to do was go through shit left behind in cars. Still, having to play nice with Sarah presented a bit of a challenge since Lori was pretty bitchy for that day’s scenes. Chandler’s interactions with Jon as Shane left a sour taste in his mouth, considering Shane was supposed to be taking his attitude out on Carl. Chandler was affronted on behalf of Carl when Shane bitched about the weapon set he’d collected. Chandler resolved to build a thicker skin if he was going to be portraying Carl; apparently all everybody did to him was bitch and boss him around. He looked for the positive though, which was basically just watching Andy rock the fuck out of his uniform.

Chandler didn’t care how late Andy was going to be on set or how early he needed to be up the next day. He wasn’t going to be sleeping alone. He was tired of this. Everybody being cranky, the heat, the upcoming kiss scene…he wanted Andy.

Everything was made worse when he was handed a last minute page right before they were about to leave the set.

“We still have 10 more days at this location,” Gale announced, “But we’re doin’ some last minute shots before we lose the light. Give me Sarah, Andy, and Chandler.”

Chandler looked at the page. Fuck. The kiss scene. He needed at least another day before he had to watch this crap. He wasn’t in the right headspace. It had already been a rough day.

He looked at Sarah, trying to judge her perspective on the situation. She seemed indifferent. Chandler knew she was married…but you never know. She could have ulterior motives.

“Geez Andy. I keep telling them to stop doing this. They never listen. Did you ask this to be written in?” She joked.

Andy had to control his eye-roll, “I was gonna ask you the same.”

“I’m just glad there’s no more sex scenes,” she sighed.

“Why?” Andy asked, half-jokingly and half genuinely curious.

Sarah shrugged, “It’s just weird when you’re married. Oh—I. Sorry, Andy.”

“Don’t worry, Sarah,” Andy assured. “I’m not unhappy to be divorced.” Andy did consider her stance on the matter though. Maybe he’d never felt wrong before because he didn’t care what Gael thought. Or maybe Gael wasn’t bothered because she didn’t care about the relationship. Now that he thought about it—thought of Chandler—he realized he really was uncomfortable with this. Despite it just being a kiss. He felt guilty for thinking it, but he hoped Lori and Rick split soon. He didn’t want Sarah off the show altogether; he wasn’t cruel. Besides if Sarah left, he was sure someone else would present a love interest for him. That was TV these days.

Chandler was pleased with Sarah’s role in the conversation, and he decided he was less mad about the whole thing. Andy obviously looked a little out of it too which pleased Chandler even further. That being said, as he stood by to watch his “parents” kiss, it wasn’t difficult to look disgusted.

It was like being personally victimized by the writers and the script. Like, of all the things that Rick and Lori could do—argue, talk, sit quietly—they just had to kiss, as if it were for no reason, Chandler thought. It was so odd, especially since they were filming backwards. With everything else going on in the scene, dozens of walkers, Sophia going missing, T-Dog getting his hand cut, Andrea having a one-on-one with a walker, and Chandler having a corpse fall on him…after that entire scene being filmed, Rick and Lori kiss to wrap up the day.

Chandler rolled his eyes after Gale called “Cut!”. It didn’t go unnoticed by Andy who laughed out loud despite himself. Sarah chuckled too. Of course, everybody just laugh at the little kid who doesn’t like kissing scenes, Chandler thought bitterly. If only they all knew that he liked kissing just fine. He’d have to find a way to get back at Andy for laughing at him, especially over something he took so seriously.

“All right everybody,” Rob said, “That’s a wrap for Andrew, Chandler, Jon, and Madison. Everybody else, you’re up for a night shoot.”

 

Norman came out of nowhere to clap him on the back, “’Sup little man?”

“Hey, Norman,” Chandler grinned. “Just watching all the adults act crazy.”

“Tell me about it,” he shook his head. “So much shit happens in 10 minutes here. Makes me want a smoke.”

Chandler nodded, “If I smoked, I’d probably want one too.”

“Haha, oh that reminds me. How’d your scene go? Me and the boys were just talking about it. It’s a pretty big event for the show, apparently. Jon sounded really impressed.”

Chandler smirked. He wanted to play it cool and act nonchalant, but he was so happy to be talking to Norman again, and to hear that the rest of the guys on set were talking about his scene. This was awesome. "Seriously? That's awesome. It was actually so fun." He had completely forgotten it until that point, but only weeks prior, he'd accidentally spoiled the scene in an interview at his first convention. "You know, I just remembered that I completely spoiled that scene at the con? So stupid," Chandler reminisced. 

“What’d I tell you? Nobody even cares. I haven't heard anybody say anything about it,” Norman laughed. "Fuck, even I forgot about it."

“To be honest, so did I until just now. I thought I might get in trouble, but the man who interviewed me has been keeping his promise, I guess, and not telling anyone.”

“Good,” Norman smiled. “So how’d they do it? They get a deer out there and keep it on a leash? Was their blood everywhere?”

Chandler noticed Andy watching him curiously, but the man didn’t approach. Chandler blushed when he thought about what he’d told Andy about Norman. How jealous Andy had been. Chandler wanted to play up their conversation a bit more just to get Andy going. Sure he understood the kiss, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun too. Especially if it was harmless.

Chandler became lively, “Oh my God it was so cool. I didn’t want to spoil it for you in case you want to be surprised when you see it.”

“Don’t hold out, man,” Norman complained.

“Okay,” Chandler laughed, taking Norman’s hand by his index finger and putting it on his chest. “This is where the bullet gets me.” He removed the man’s hand and then started explaining the rest of the scene. “So I’m with Rick and Shane, we’re just walking along, and then there’s a deer. Well, not actually, it was just a stand-in for CGI, but I go up to it, and when I get close, that’s when I hit the ground. There’s a man hunting the deer on the other side, that’s what Pruitt’s here for.”

Norman nodded, “Oh damn, and that’s when Andy’s supposed to carry you, right?”

“Yeah, exactly. I’m kind of worried though.”

“Why?” Norman wondered.

“I might be too heavy for him,” Chandler admitted. “He’s been exercising so that he’ll be able to handle it.”

“Oh please,” Norman laughed, scooping up the boy. “You’re 70 pounds soakin’ wet.”

Chandler laughed, hazarding a glance in Andy’s direction. The man was talking to Steven, trying to act nonchalant in his frustration.

Chandler wasn’t really expecting Norman to do that, but it was perfect.

“Are you sure it’s not too much?” Chandler asked.

Norman adjusted his grip and moved around a bit, “I don’t know if I could do it all day, but right now it’s fine. Maybe I’ll switch you out for my weight set,” Norman joked.

Andy walked up then, “What’s goin’ on here?”

Norman laughed, setting Chandler on the ground. “I was testing my ability to handle his weight.”

Andy nodded, “Yeah, he’s not too heavy to carry.” He knew from personal experience.

“I don’t know, Andy,” Chandler laughed. “You guys are both pretty strong, but I have a lot of muscle weight,” he joked, barely able to keep a straight face.

Norman put a hand up to his mouth to hold in his laughter, “Yeah right!” He put a hand on Chandler’s bicep, “Flex.”

Chandler did as asked, watching Andy’s reaction.

“Not bad, Riggs, but try this,” Norman suggested, flexing his arm and bending down a bit so the boy could reach.

“Holy crap,” Chandler expressed genuinely. Norman really did have muscles.

Andy was about to lose it, but he just smiled, feeling Norman’s bicep himself. “Jesus Normsky, what do you eat for breakfast?”

“Pack o’ smokes,” Norman laughed, “with orange juice.”

“Ew,” Chandler giggled, “Seriously?”

“Nah, I eat little punks like you for breakfast, and lunch, and dinner.”

Chandler gasped, “What about for snacks?” He moved away from Norman and hid behind Andy, grasping the sides of his shirt.

Norman chuckled, “You’re safe for today. Andy’s got dibs on your punkass.”

Andy nodded, “Very true,” he laughed, turning on Chandler with a menacing expression.

Norman shook his head, “All right guys, I better get to it. I’m here for the night shoot. See you tomorrow.”

“Later, Norman,” Chandler waved.

“Bye,” Andy said, giving Norman a fist bump. He was on edge, but he was getting used to Norman and Chandler being friends. He was glad for it, most of the time. Besides, he had a feeling Chandler was milking the situation to get back at him. He had to laugh.

 

“Excellent,” Andrew said, putting his arm around Chandler. “We’re out of here.”

“Can I sleep over?” Chandler asked.

“Definitely,” Andy agreed. He'd already been thinking along those lines. “Let me call your mom.”

Chandler grinned, pleased that Andy had agreed so readily.

“Gina? Yes it’s Andrew. Yeah I know, the voice...Oh very well. Thank you. Good to speak with you. I have Chandler here. We’ve just finished. Yes. Oh man, he was absolutely fantastic. I’ll put him on in a moment. I just wanted to ask your permission to have Chandler stay over. I understand. Yes, it’s just simpler if we ride together because we have a 5 AM call tomorrow. There’s no need for you or Bill to wake up if--. Please, it’s my pleasure. Really. In fact feel free to solicit my services any time. I’m always happy to commute with Chandler if it saves you trouble. Believe me I’m sure, Mrs. Riggs. Here he is.”

“Oh my God,” Chandler mouthed. His boyfriend was such a handler. His mom practically ate out of Andy’s palm. It was actually disgusting. He was so excited to be with Andy for the night that he wasn’t a great conversationalist. Chandler was eager to get off set and away from prying eyes. All day people openly ogled Andy. Now it was his turn.

“I’ll tell you what,” Andy mused, when they reached his car.

“What?”

“I’ll let you pay for supper tonight.”

“Seriously? Where’d your butt stick go?”

“My what?” Andy blanched.

“Uh, you know. The stick up your butt whenever it comes to me paying for anything. I have a job you know.”

“Jesus,” Andy laughed, putting a hand to his head. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m feeling ill or something. Maybe I’m broke. You’ll never know.”

Chandler giggled, “Maybe you are sick…in the head.”

Andrew shrugged, “Nothing I haven’t thought before.”

The boy huffed, “Joking.”

Andrew winked. “Our usual spot?”

“Obviously,” Chandler grinned. “Now that I’m opening up my wallet I guess I can only get the single cheeseburger and a small milk shake.”

Andrew laughed openly as he took a right turn onto the road, “I can spot you the difference for a double and a large.”

Chandler shook his head, “I’m an adult now. I will control myself.”

Andrew pressed his lips together to repress a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	63. Why So Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler have a couple of heart to hearts.

To Chandler’s delight, the bill came to 40$. He loved paying for Andy. It was another symbol of their equality. Chandler had never asked, but it was obvious that Andrew made a great deal more of money than he did. The boy figured as much since Andy was lead, and affording two houses, a car, and countless plane tickets wasn’t easy for everybody. Plus, Andy only had one credit card and it was paid up. Andy hated debt. Chandler admired Andy for being so responsible. He’d never cared about money and adult crap before—all the things his parents always yapped about, but now he associated money with being able to do the things he wanted with Andy. His job was never more important to him. He knew, someday, that he and Andy would live together, and whether it was England or the US, Chandler wanted to contribute. He didn’t want a lack of money to be a problem that ever came between him and Andrew.

Andy had smiled incredulously when Chandler brought it up at dinner. The scene was made that much more amusing since Chandler was slurping on his milkshake all the while.

“Andy seriously. You can’t pay for all my stuff all the time. I make money too.” Chandler didn’t want Andy to go broke. If that happened, the man would probably only be able to have one house, and Chandler didn’t want it to come to that—Andy having to choose to live in England. Even if Andy chose to live in the USA, Chandler loved having a getaway with Andy.

The man shrugged, raising an eyebrow, “A 50$ meal won’t change my life. I don’t smoke. I rarely drink. I only fly a few times a year. My credit card is paid off. I don’t have any expensive habits. I enjoy spending my money on you.”

Chandler harrumphed, “Someday I might have to go to school. What if you’re broke, and I can’t afford to pay our bills because of student loans?”

Andy cackled, clapping his hands together, “Chandler I think you have a 30 year old brain in an 11 year old body. It’s not your job to worry about this—”

Chandler raised his eyebrows, “Remember what you said earlier? Talking about problems?”

Andy sighed, “I didn’t mean nonexistent financial problems. Chandler do you honestly think you’ll have to pay for your own school? Your parents are wealthy. I could pay if necessary. You know, even Norman would pay if you really wanted to go, and I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation. You’re not even in high school yet.”

Chandler glowered, “I know. I know. But I’m planning ahead. What’s that word? When you’re expecting something to happen and being prepared?”

“Anticipating,” Andrew offered.

“Yeah,” Chandler nodded, “I’m anticipating all the problems that could happen if we decided to move in together.”

Andy looked confused, “You mean anticipating excuses that I’ll use?”

Chandler looked guilty, “Well no, not exactly.”

Andrew smirked, “Transparent boy.” The man continued, “You think that I’ll say I’m broke, or I have to save my money, or that you should be living in a dormitory for the duration of your schooling? All that so I won’t have to live with you?”

“No, Andy. I mean, kind of. I don’t think you’ll say stuff like that, but what if it actually happened. What if you really only could afford one house and you had to choose between here and England? What if I chose a school that wasn’t around here and you didn’t want to come with me? I just…I think about stuff like that sometimes. All the things that can keep us apart.”

“I hate to say this so bluntly,” Andy sighed, looking at his hands instead of at Chandler directly. “It won’t matter if I’m broke or not. It won’t matter if you can’t afford to live with me. It won’t matter because we’re not even supposed to be together,” Andy paused, checking Chandler’s expression before continuing, “Even if you’re 18. God,” he whispered, “Even 20 or 22. How are we supposed to explain living together? Your parents think it’s cute now. Us having sleepovers, being with each other all the time. But what will happen when you’re older? As you approach 18, people will expect you to show interest in others your age. They’ll see me as the 40 year old perpetual bachelor. Someone will make the connection. And if we’re living together? Even if people didn’t jump to conclusions, they’d still see it as…weird.”

Chandler crossed his arms, “You’re over thinking it. Lots of people have roommates. And you don’t have to be so mean about it.”

“I’m over thinking it? You brought it up,” Andy retorted, looking guilty. He didn’t intend to be rude. He just didn’t want be delusional or pretend that everything was going to work out the way they wanted it to. He didn’t want Chandler to get his hopes up only to be disappointed. He wanted to communicate just how serious this was, and how little it had to do with being personal or “mean”. That’s the only reason why he didn’t apologize immediately to Chandler.

“True,” Chandler shrugged. “Maybe we should just talk about something else.”

“I agree. But allow me to say this. Things are negative now. And we will have restraints on us for a while. Expectations. Right now they’re between us. I outlined those boundaries quite clearly for us. In a few years, the boundaries between us will be gone,” he smiled at that. “Then it will be between us and them. Do you understand? You could be 25 before we even display our relationship to others. And that’s not me being drastic. That’s me accounting for the law, my career, and the support of your family.”

Chandler nodded. Everything Andy was saying was true. Just hard to swallow. Other people and their intolerance made everything so hard. Plus Chandler didn’t really want his parents to dislike Andy, thinking he stole him away or something.

“Imagine, Chandler. If you were 12 to15 and they found out, I’d be in jail. Even if you lied about what’s happened so far. They would press charges, no matter how much they liked me previously. Even 16 and 17 is pushing it. Now, at 18, they couldn’t do anything about it, but they could threaten to expose me. They could keep you away from me. Take their financial aid away from you. They would think I’d been manipulating you from the start. Our careers would suffer an incredible amount of scrutiny. All of my friends and family would question me or accuse me. They would tease you, maybe. Question you about how long this has been going on. ‘When did you first notice Andrew’s attractions towards you?’ People would treat you like a manipulated victim.”

"I just don't want you to treat me that way," Chandler admitted.

Andy averted his eyes. He knew Chandler was right, but he couldn't help but be guilty and overprotective and worrisome. He wanted Chandler to always be aware. Andy wanted to make sure that Chandler knew everything was his choice. He reached across the table to brush his fingers against Chandler's. He continued.

"Even right now we’re in a hot spot. Norman might start to put two and two together because of how foolish I acted on a number of occasions. My jealousy. And it would start to be in the media. I’m not famous, but I would be after the press painted me as a monster or, more aptly, proved I was one. Now, if you were 20 to 22 it would still be a risk. Especially since I’ll be close to 50.”

“Andy,” Chandler interrupted, “Maybe you’re right. And maybe that’s too early to talk about going public or anything like that. But seriously. If I decide to go to college, I’ll be 17. It would be the perfect reason to live together. I’m less worried about the press or the public. I’m a nobody to them. It’s makes sense for my parents though. They'd get it. Imagine I’m 17 and go to school until 20, and then we just keep living together. We’re both actors. Both guys. Best friends. Blah blah. We’re not admitting to our relationship. It would be so realistic since it's basically the truth.”

“I know it’s in both of our natures to worry like this. We’re both insecure to a certain extent…” Andrew began. “But I really don’t think we should talk about this kind of thing now. I know what I said earlier, but this particular problem is unsolvable and beyond our control. We can’t change our ages or the law. I think our continuous discussions will only hurt our relationship. We’re supposed to be happy. This is what we wanted. There’s no point in focusing on what we can’t do.”

Chandler acquiesced, “You’re right. As usual. I don't know why we always get so serious. It's like we can't help ourselves."

Andy grinned, "Maybe you really are an adult inside." Then he added, "Serious conversations about a relationship usually indicate a strong commitment. We obviously care.

"Our life is kind of like a soap opera. With zombies and Norman Reedus," Chandler said. He wouldn't trade it for anything. He'd rather have this frustrating drama and Andy than smooth-sailing and no Andy.

“When you say it like that, maybe we should keep talking,” Andy joked. “But really. Is this what you… what you want for yourself? And for your life? We’re going to be hiding for a long time. People talk about 10 year age differences. We’re talking about 26 years. It’s one thing if I’m 66 and you’re 40 or 56 and 30, but 46 and 20? It’s too much to ignore,” Andy sighed.

Chandler shook his head, smoothing out his frown and shrugging. He hated facing the truth. Why did he have to fall in love with someone he wouldn’t be allowed to actually be with for 15 years? It was so frustrating. He knew Andy was worth it, but a small part of him wished that Andy would just be reckless and impractical. He wanted Andy to not give a shit. To do whatever he wanted. Take him away off into the sunset as soon as he was 18. Chandler figured Andy would if it weren’t for his parents and their line of work. Chandler wanted his parents to like Andy though, and he didn’t want either of them to have to quit the show, so this was necessary. They had to be realistic and careful if they were going to get everything they wanted. It sucked, but it would be worth it.

“I should be playing video games and chirping my brother. Not worrying about this kind of stuff,” Chandler sighed, thinking of the long 15 years ahead of him. As long as it was with Andy, though. He could do it.

Andy’s face fell.

Chandler realized too late, “No. No no no, that’s not what I meant.”

“I tried to warn you,” Andy said. His heart was in his throat. Chandler had just voiced the words he’d been thinking from the beginning. Andy mourned for Chandler’s lost childhood. Even if they ended it now, it would be too late. Chandler’ heartbreak and premature experience would fuck him up. Chandler was sitting there, reasonably discussing the next 20 years of his life. The next 20 years that would be spent lying and hiding. Just because of him, Chandler wasn’t going to have a normal youth. Andy thought bitterly, wouldn’t really make a difference if he fucked Chandler or not. He’d already ruined the boy. Still, Andy couldn’t go that far, yet. Especially not after what Chandler said.

“Andy, please,” Chandler said, putting his money on the table. He grabbed Andy’s leftover fries and followed the man out of the restaurant.

Chandler finally caught up to him, “I didn’t mean that this isn’t what I want. I don’t regret it. I just meant I shouldn’t be worrying about the future. We should be hanging out and I don’t know, doing stuff. It’s so serious all the time.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Andy agreed, getting into the car. “We should be hanging out. Practicing lines. Playing your games. Reading books. Not arguing about how we’re going to get away with our completely inappropriate relationship.”

Chandler bit his lips, trying to stop his eyes from watering. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it. He was sorry. He wasn’t thinking. He said it wrong.

It was a mess. Andy was already upset at himself, and then he’d gotten upset at Chandler for being upset with him, and now Chandler was upset at himself for making Andy upset.

“Andy, please. Are you mad at me? I swear. I just meant that you were right. We should focus on the present. College doesn’t matter. We don’t have to live together. We don’t ever have to tell anybody. You don’t have to have sex with me until I’m 30. It doesn’t matter. Say something.”

Andrew deliberated, one hand on the steering wheel and one on his forehead.

Chandler sat in the passenger’s seat, staring pleadingly at Andy.

The man exhaled, trying to calm himself down. There was no going back now. Chandler had acknowledged his own sacrifice and he’d apologized for it. Andy knew Chandler was serious about the relationship. The boy even recognized what he would be doing if it weren’t for Andy, and he hadn’t cared; he continued to sit next to the man and profess his adoration and all the sacrifices he would continue to make. Chandler was in this. So was Andy. If Chandler was content to give up childhood, then Andy couldn’t argue over taking it anymore. Maybe he’d regret it one day, but not now. Not anymore.

Andy moved to face Chandler. He wiped the spilled tears beneath the boy’s eyes, moving his thumb to trail across Chandler's bottom lip sensually. Andy leaned forward and kissed the boy’s wet, salty lips.  He pulled back, “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Let’s go home.”

Chandler was completely surprised. Being kissed was the last way he expected this conversation to end.

“Whoa,” Chandler said quietly.

 

 

When they got to Andy's house, Chandler didn’t know what was going to happen. Was Andy going to completely disregard all his rules and limitations? Chandler doubted it.

“It’s already 9,” Andy announced. “Let’s go through some lines.”

Chandler got his pages from his bag, not too disappointed that Andy was cooling his jets. Practicing was a good idea. “Which scene?”

“Tomorrow you don’t do any talking,” Andy realized as he flipped through the script. “I carry you. You’re in bed, Jon’s with me. Pruitt. Scott. Lauren. Hmm.”

“Seriously? Lame,” Chandler assessed.

“Are you kidding? You’re the focus of the entire episode. Everybody is going to be crowded around you. Crying for you. This is amazing, Chandler.”

“What if they just decide to kill me off instead of save me?”

“They won’t.

“How do you know?” Chandler demanded. “What if I can’t lay still or fake not breathing good enough?”

“Please,” Andy shook his head. “You want to know a secret?” Andy wagged his eyebrows. “I talked to Greg and Frank. They told me personally, ‘Rick will last until the last season of the show, as far as we know. As for his son. He’ll probably outlast him right to the end’.”

“Why would they tell you that?”

“Who knows? They can’t guarantee something like that 100 percent because it’s outside of the contract, but when a director has a vision it’s usually pretty stable. Now we might get roughed up a little bit. We’ve already both been shot. But we’ll be alive.”

Chandler smiled, “Cool!”

“You know,” Andy deliberated, “I already have these lines down. You know what you have to do. What do you say? Shower and bed?

Chandler’s cheeks flushed. For a minute he thought Andy meant together. And naked. Then he remembered the dumb rules. Even if Andy felt wrong for making them, Chandler knew Andy needed the rules.

“Oh,” Chandler pouted. “Separate.”

“Together,” Andy corrected.

“But I don’t have swim trunks here,” Chandler protested, citing the rules.

“I bought you some,” Andy winked.

“Wow.” Chandler didn’t know whether to be annoyed or impressed. If Andy could just let one small thing slide in his entire perfect life, he’d be amazed. Andy always thought of everything.

“Are they see-through at least?” Chandler laughed, trying to be sexy and sultry. He wished he could get under Andy’s skin and tempt him to lose control.

Andy laughed, “Not as far as I know. They’re cute, though. Don’t have to be see-through to look good.” Andy picked up on the boy’s game.

“Let’s hope so, Clutterbuck.”

Andy gasped, “So he’s still got fight. Okay…okay.”

Andrew stepped into the bathroom, taking his shirt off, “Oh Chandler, feel my muscles,” he imitated Norman, “I’m so sexy.”

Chandler giggled, grabbing Andy’s arm. He didn’t have anything to be jealous of. Andy was fit. Not as ripped in the arm area as Norman, but definitely not lacking.

Chandler dared to provoke Andy further. He belonged to Andy, and he wanted to show him that, no matter what games he played with Norman. He pulled off his t-shirt, and pulled down his shorts, leaving himself in just his underwear.

“Chandler,” Andy shook his head, “After what happened the other day…on the phone. I can’t let myself lose control like that again.

“I know, Andy,” Chandler sighed. “I wish you at least had a Jacuzzi tub like my parents. Then we could at least have fun in the water.”

Andy smiled, “Well I could get one if you weren’t so worried about me being broke. Unless you want to buy it.”

Chandler stuck out his tongue, “I don’t want to wake up early tomorrow.” The boy frowned.

“Me either,” Andy agreed. “We better get to it then.”

Andy retrieved both of their swim trunks from his bedroom, “We’ll shower separately so that we can have privacy,” he said suggestively, but really it was more practical. If they showered wearing trunks then they couldn’t adequately wash themselves. And neither of them trusted themselves to stay turned around when it would be so easy to sneak glances. “Then we’ll put on our shorts and go in together,” Andy finished.

“Andy, this is so dumb,” Chandler complained. “Why can’t we just go in together, naked? We don’t have to do anything.”

“But we’ll want to,” Andy responded. “The best way to follow our rules is to resist temptation.”

Chandler pursed his lips, “I guess.”

Chandler waited while Andy got in the shower, curling up on the bathmat and enjoying the steamy temperature of the room. Despite being in unbearable heat all day, he still enjoyed the warmth.

 

Andy washed his hair first, scrubbing it roughly to get all of the dirt and sweat from it. He was glad that it hadn’t been too bloody of a day—that stuff was a pain in the ass to scrub off.

He rubbed peach body wash all over himself, paying extra attention to his armpits, the back of his ears, and his ass. He turned his back to the showerhead, letting the water wash away all the soap. Andy slid the loofah between his butt cheeks, assuring he was particularly clean. He rinsed the loofah well and replaced it with a finger. He delicately traced his entrance, half for pleasure and half for thoroughness. He closed his eyes at the feeling, wishing that Chandler didn’t have to wait outside.

Andy looked out past the curtain, observing Chandler while he lay down. Andy was tempted to cheat. After all, the object of his desires was just lying there in only underwear, not even paying attention. All he’d have to do was touch himself for a couple of minutes, quick and easy. Chandler wouldn’t be the wiser that he was being watched. Andy couldn’t do it though. It wasn’t fair. Andy resisted masturbating altogether, finishing up his washing routine and turning off the water.

“Towel please?” Andy asked nicely, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

Chandler hadn’t really noticed, but Andy had been pretty dirty all day, even when they went out to dinner. It was evident to him now since Andy was so clean, and he could see the distinction. He bet he was pretty dirty too, and he suddenly couldn’t wait to get in the shower.

Chandler handed Andy a hand towel at first, snickering all the while.

Andy took it in his hand for a moment before he realized the joke, “What’s this? A loin cloth?”

The boy cackled, “It’s the towel you asked for.”

Andy shrugged placing the small towel across his groin and stepping out of the shower carefully.

Chandler watched intently, waiting for Andy to misplace the towel and reveal something. To the boy’s disappointment, the man even turned expertly to avoid revealing his backside.

“Wow, no fun,” Chandler teased, but he couldn’t keep up the playing façade for long because Andy looked delectable. Wet hair, droplets of water on his tanned skin, heat radiating off his body. Chandler practically squeaked trying to hold in his longing sigh.

When Chandler got in the shower he peaked out by the edge of the curtain, but Andy already had a towel around his waist and a towel around his shoulders. The boy pouted. Andy must’ve expected this.

“Nice try,” Andy laughed, catching Chandler’s eye.

Chandler hurried, wanting to finish his shower quickly so that Andy could join him. He had hung his shorts over the shower curtain rod for easy access. He slipped the on while already under the water, and he called for Andy.

“Okay, come in.”

Andy was already in his shorts, ready to come in. He felt silly getting wet again after he had just dried off, but it was worth the extra work. This was the only way this situation could go if they wanted to be careful.

Andy looked at Chandler’s small body, frowning at the bruises on his chest, and gently turning Chandler around to see if he had anymore.

“What are these?” Andy asked, concerned. He touched the larger bruise on the boy’s shoulder blade.

Chandler didn’t answer the man; he was too busy enjoying being touched.

“Chandler? Your bruises?”

Chandler shrugged, “I didn’t know I had any.”

“Oh,” Andy breathed. “You must’ve gotten them from the scenes today. Falling and crawling on the ground. Are you okay?”

The boy smiled, “It doesn’t hurt.”

Andrew was willing to accept it, but then he noticed the scrapes on the boy’s knees. He frowned.

The man pulled Chandler close to his body, hugging him tightly under the stream of water.

“What’s wrong Andy?” Chandler asked. “I’m sorry I look bad. The scrapes will go away though.”

“It bothers me more than I thought,” Andy admitted.

Chandler was a bit hurt that Andy was bothered by the marks on his body. They were just bruises.

“I’m sorry it bothers you that I have marks on me,” Chandler clarified. “It’s not my fault.” He worried a little bit, wondering if Andy was going to be judgmental of his appearance. He didn't think Andy was like that.

“I know,” Andy agreed. “I hate to see you hurt. They should give you kneepads or something if they’re going to have you crawling on the ground under a vehicle. What if one of the cars had cut you? What if there had been a stone under you when you fell today. You could’ve splintered a bone.”

Chandler hummed quietly at Andy’s worry. He had misinterpreted Andy’s concern as judgment. He loved it that Andy was angry. He really cared.

Chandler reached for Andy, wanting another embrace. He wanted to milk it now. Andy would let himself break rules if it was under the pretense of healing Chandler.

“You know,” Chandler said, lips moving against Andy’s stomach since his face was pressed against it. “My shoulder really does ache, now that you mention it.”

“Is it bad?” Andy asked, falling for Chandler’s white lie. Sure the shoulder hurt a bit, but it wasn’t dire.

Chandler nodded his head against Andy.

“All right,” Andy soothed, rubbing Chandler’s back gently.

Andy detached himself from the boy and carefully sat on the floor of the shower. It was a long, but narrow shower since it doubled as a bathtub. Andy had his back to the end wall so he was facing the water and Chandler. “Sit down, love,” Andrew said.

Chandler went to sit down but Andy corrected him, “Other way, back towards me.”

Chandler turned up the temperature of the water since it was a bit colder now that they were on the floor. He sat between Andy’s legs, and waited to see what Andy was going to do with him.

Andy splayed his fingers lightly on the boy’s back, pressing in gently to work out the lingering soreness. “It is too tender?” Andy asked Chandler.

“No, it feels good,” Chandler assured the man. It felt better than good. Andy’s hands were so strong yet light. They commanded all of his pressure points expertly.

Andy removed his hands and started kissing Chandler’s back, starting with his neck and shoulders.

“I want you to remember this, Chandler,” Andy whispered. “Remember it when you doubt anything. Remember that you belong to me and I to you.”

Chandler wanted to laugh at Andy’s seriousness, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin the moment. Chandler wouldn’t be able to forget this even if he tried. It was innocent and reserved to be sitting in a shower, clothed, with his boyfriend, but so incredibly intimate. At first the boy didn’t really understand what Andy wanted him to remember. The shower? The massage? The profession of love? Chandler wasn’t sure, but then he realized it was the feeling of complete security and safety in Andy’s arms. They didn’t have to be talking, they didn’t have to be lovers, they didn’t have to be anywhere in particular…they just had to be together. Chandler felt loved to the most ultimate degree. He wouldn’t forget that. Anybody who looked physically pained just to see harmless bruises on his chest obviously loved him more than life. Chandler wouldn’t forget that, and he wanted Andy to know he felt the same.

Chandler turned around, the movement a bit awkward since the water made the floor’s surface slippery. He latched onto Andy, throwing his arms around him and burying his head into the man’s neck. “I love you too, Andy.”

Andy didn’t know what he’d done to get so lucky. He couldn’t exactly say how he’d ended up here in his life. His existence was just a number of accumulated, meaningless events, all of them eventually leading to this situation with Chandler. He didn’t know it was possible to be in love with a child, but it was true. If someone had told him that he would divorce his wife for an 11 year old boy, he would’ve either laughed or run away, but that was his truth now. The only way he could make sense of it was to replace the words “11 year old boy” and “child” with one name. Chandler. The logistics didn’t matter or make sense, but Chandler did. That boy was the love of his life.

They got out of the shower one at a time so that they could wrap themselves in towels in privacy.

“I’m tired,” Chandler yawned.

“We’ll go to bed soon,” Andy assured. “Once our hair is dry.”

“You sound like my mom,” Chandler laughed.

“I used to complain to my mother too when she told me that, but I learned the hard way. Hair dried on a pillow overnight is unbearably itchy. I can’t stand it.”

“I know,” Chandler laughed. “I just hate waiting for hair to dry. Takes forever.”

They changed in Andy’s bedroom together which slightly violated their rules…but both of them stayed turned around. Chandler realized it was really convenient that he kept extra clothes at Andy’s house since the only bag he had with him contained his script, his phone, and some chocolate—he’d been so excited to sleep over at Andy’s that he hadn’t remembered to bring a change of clothes or anything. He emerged from behind the closet door wearing a baggy t-shirt and sleeping shorts. Andy had no shirt and pajama pants.

Chandler rolled his eyes. As if Andy made it any easier on him by being half naked. He didn’t care what anyone said, chests were attractive, and Andy’s was far from an exception.

Andrew smiled fondly. They sat at the foot of the bed quietly for a few minutes, both of them with their script pages for the next day. “So how are you?” Andy started, glancing at Chandler.

“I mean, we didn’t really talk about the scene after it happened,” Andy hinted.

Chandler shrugged, avoiding Andy’s eyes. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. You guys were talking before it happened, and when Sarah said she didn’t like it I felt better. I know you wouldn’t really kiss anybody if you had the choice. I guess I overreacted,” he mumbled the last part.

“I am sorry I had to do that, Chandler. I was insensitive earlier, but I am sorry. I promise I didn’t enjoy it at all.”

“It’s okay,” Chandler said, resting his head on Andy’s arm. He couldn’t help but ask, “So you didn’t think about your wife or anything?” Chandler felt uncomfortable lingering on the topic, but he wanted to get complete closure before he never brought up the topic again.

“I did,” Andy admitted, “But only in the capacity to confirm that I’m not interested in her any longer. The kiss did remind me of my marriage, but not nostalgically. It only proved how much more I enjoy our relationship.”

Chandler smiled with his lips, not allowing it to reach his eyes. The fact that Andy had a history was bittersweet. It was bad in the way that Chandler was a little jealous of Andy’s previous girlfriends, and there would probably always be things about those women that Andy missed. But it was good because it was just history; now Andy had him. “All right,” Chandler said. There wasn’t really anything else he could say. The scene was over, and there was no point in drawing out this situation. Andy had been so honest and loving with him that day. Even if Andy spoke a harsh truth, Chandler appreciated it. He wanted to know what was going on inside Andy’s head. If Andy stopped worrying, that was when Chandler should be concerned, since worrying was part of Andy’s personality. If Andy just kept all of these concerns to himself then Chandler would never know the real Andy, and he wouldn’t be able to anticipate anything—like being broken up with.

“I think our hair has dried enough,” Andy assessed.

“Thank God,” Chandler laughed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m so tired.”

“Oh, and you know,” Andy began, “Today and yesterday were special occurrences. I was going in and out of dialect because we needed to have a serious discussion, but from now until the end of filming, I’m American. If we have a fight, which I doubt, or another heart-to-heart. Anything. I’m speaking in Rick’s voice. I just want to warn you so you don’t laugh at me.”

“Good,” Chandler said honestly. “Rick Grimes’ voice is hot.”

“And Andrew Lincoln’s isn’t?” Andy asked.

“I don’t know about any ‘Lincoln’,” Chandler laughed, “But I know an Andrew Clutterbuck, and his voice is perfect.”

“I don’t know which part of that statement I should focus on,” the man laughed. “I want to take the compliment, but I can’t resist drawing from your teasing. I have a strong need to call you punk now.”

Andy descended on Chandler, tickling him into submission, “Take it back!” Andrew demanded playfully.

“Andy stop! Your rules,” Chandler argued, “No wrestling!” He laughed, trying desperately to thwart the man’s incessant attacks.

“Wrestling isn’t tickling, I’m in the clear,” Andrew argued with a smirk.

“Okay, okay!” Chandler laughed, giving in. “Andrew Lincoln! Lincoln.”

“What about him?” Andy pressed.

“His voice is perfect! That’s his name I swear!” Chandler laughed.

“Good,” Andy accepted it with a wink.

“Now I’m too worked up to sleep,” Chandler complained, shutting off the light anyways.

“Trust me, you’ll fall asleep. It’s already midnight, and we need to be up at 4.”

“Okay. I’m definitely tired now,” Chandler said, snuggling against Andy beneath the blankets.

Andrew set his alarm and nestled into the bed, not looking forward to waking early, but definitely content with the sleeping arrangements. Before he fell asleep completely he whispered to Chandler, “We will live together. Someday. I promise.”

Chandler barely heard the words, but they saturated his consciousness, seeping into his dreams. Chandler knew Andy was sorry, and he didn’t mean to be so harshly realistic—he was just trying to be practical. He understood that Andy wanted all the same things. The sex. Being together in front of friends and family. Living together. But they just had to be patient. They had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	64. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick carries his son and Andy carries his everything. (ᅌᴗᅌ✿)

When Andy’s alarm went off, both he and Chandler were exhausted, but they had to get up. Awake at 4 AM for a 5 AM call. They had a big day ahead of them as far as filming was concerned. Chandler blushed when Andrew removed his shirt for him, turning him around to see if the bruises had faded. Andy’s gentle fingers grazed Chandler’s skin and he shivered.

“Does your shoulder still hurt?” Andy wondered, keeping his promise from last night and speaking as Rick.

Chandler shrugged tiredly. “Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled.

“Are you nervous?” Andy asked, “You good to lie still and let us do all the work?” He teased.

Chandler rubbed his eyes, trailing after Andy toward the car, “I’ll fall asleep if they make me do it for too long.”

 

“Want breakfast from McDonald’s?” Andy asked quietly whilst they were at stoplight.

Chandler’s eyes became alert, “Holy crap. We forgot breakfast,” he exclaimed worriedly.

“It is unlike you,” Andy commented. “I can go all day without eating.”

“Want a medal?” Chandler laughed. “I could use some food, but only stop if you’re getting something.”

Andy nodded, “Yeah I’ll grab somethin’.”

“Good. I’ll buy,” Chandler yawned.

Andy rolled his eyes, but he agreed. Chandler didn’t need to know that he would only be getting a tea.

 

“Seriously, Andy?” Chandler asked as he riffled through his takeout bag, counting his six hashbrowns and two sandwiches.

“One drink. Not even extra-large? If you were gonna be so stingy with yourself I could’ve gotten you Starbucks at least. You could’ve got like, I don’t know some chai tea cappuccino froth thing. Venti.”

Andy smiled, “I’m not a Starbucks kind of chap,” he announced, pulling up to the designated parking space on the set. It was just a dirt lot, but it did the job.

By the time Chandler got out of the car he had one hash brown left. He offered it to Andy. “Come on. You’re wasting away, Andy.”

Andy sipped his tea, “No, it’s your last one. I can’t take it.”

Chandler frowned, “Fine, I’ll throw it in the garbage. Then none of us can have it.”

Andy laughed, “All right.” He ate the potato happily, and Chandler watched smugly.

“Sons know best,” Chandler laughed.

 

Jon walked up to them. “Holy fuck I’m tired,” he boomed, a little less loudly than usual.

Andy and Chandler nodded.

“You seen anybody else yet?” The man asked.

“Not yet,” Chandler said, “But I think we’re here earliest so we can drive up to the other location. It’s us three and Pruitt.”

“Well where in the hell is our ride?” Jon wondered.

“I don’t know,” Andy admitted.

Jon didn’t seem affected by Andy’s Rick voice, since he spoke as Shane. It was difficult for the two men to remain objective in their relationship at times since the tensions between the characters blended into their real lives. Sometimes Andy found himself untrusting and skeptical of Jon and then he remembered that the man was a good friend. He always laughed when that happened because it indicated great characterization. It was easy to shake off the mal-feelings once the cameras stopped rolling.

It was about quarter to six when the crew members showed up.

“What happened?” Andy asked a woman carrying several bags.

“The cast call changed to 6,” she explained vaguely.

Andy frowned, “We weren’t told,” gesturing to himself, Chandler, and Jon.

“Sorry, Mr. Lincoln,” the woman apologized, “They must’ve missed you guys."

Andy accepted the apology, but he was still annoyed. His fatigue fueled his next words, “Don’t you think it’s odd that someone deemed it acceptable to leave us out of the loop when we’re in one of the biggest scenes of the season? When were three of the main characters? Did somebody think it was convenient for us to arrive an hour early, exhausted, for no reason? Did you think that we would somehow know when exactly to arrive, as if by intuition?” Andy lectured the crew member.

Chandler and Jon observed, mildly shocked. Chandler had never seen Andy act like this before. He was so...sassy. It was incredible.

Before the woman could even answer, Andy continued. “We're actually _in_ the scene, and were left out of the loop. In what world is that even logical?" Andy asked the assistant.

"I'm just a makeup assistant. I only overheard it from someone else. I don’t know why this happened, Mr. Lincoln. I can try to find out.”

Jon walked up, “Yeah, we’d like to know what’s going on around here.”

Andy sobered, looking at the woman. “I apologize. I just don’t understand what’s to be accomplished by having us wait around when we could be filming already. It’s unprofessional. I know it’s not your fault, but it’s frustrating.

The girl shrugged, “I’m sorry. I’ll go see who else is here. Maybe they can tell you something.”

“Would you like some help with your bags?” Andrew asked.

The makeup assistant raised her eyebrows, surprised at the mood swing. She nodded.

Chandler walked up then, grabbing one bag. Andrew grabbed the other. Jon huffed, but he took another. That left the woman with a back pack and two other bags, still.

 

"Are you okay, Andy?" Chandler whispered after they carried the bags to the assistant's designated area.

Andrew shrugged, "I just don't want us to be jerked around. Especially when you're a child and you haven't gotten any rest. I know we aren't A list actors, but we deserve respect. I used to just take shit from everyone when I was startin' out, but it missed me a lot of opportunities and invited more problems into my life. I'm a decent person, averagely modest as a worker, but if the situation calls...I'm willing to stand up for myself."

Chandler nodded, "It is kind of annoying to be honest. Getting up at 4 was hard, and now we're just awkwardly standing around."

"It's ridiculous," Andy agreed. "And I have a physically demanding stunt today. I've only been jogging for less than two weeks. I'm not a track star, and it's already 90 degrees. I gotta run now while carrying you on less than four hours sleep."

Chandler smiled at Andy. He found it amusing when the man complained. Now he realized that the man was just being testy because he was nervous...but Andy would never admit to that.

"I wish you were carrying me straight to bed," Chandler joked.

"Well, technically," Andrew winked, referring to Carl's makeshift hospital bed. Which reminded him...

"And, you know? That's another thing. Here we are, days into filming, and we haven't even _met_ the new actors, let alone seen the new location. You'd think this whole thing would be more put together."

Chandler shrugged, "Yeah, even last year we had trailers, and that was when the show was barely anything. Now it's getting pretty popular. I'm surprised they paid for Norman and the others to fly out here."

Andy nodded, "Corporate bastards. When they're not pullin' strings they're jerkin' each other off, seeing what they can have and we can go without."

Chandler giggled, "I'm sure it will get better. We're lucky to even be here. Especially me."

Andy shrugged, "True. Both of us equally."

 

Jon went up to Andy and Chandler to make conversation. He lit up a smoke. "So you guys rode together?"

"Yeah," Andy responded nonchalantly. It was a early wake-up call, so I offered to give him a ride so his parents wouldn't have to. I live closer anyhow."

"Sweet," Jon said, looking at his watch. "It's quarter after six."

Andy shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"So have you met any of the new actors?" Chandler asked Jon hesitantly.

"Ehhh, I've seen Lauren Cohan around, and seen a few things with Scott Wilson. That's about it. Never really met 'em."

"Cool," Chandler answered. It wasn't really awkward with Jon around, per se, but he and Andy were more comfortable when they were by themselves because they didn't have to worry about giving the wrong vibe. Chandler felt a little guilty because he always monopolized Andrew, meanwhile the man was best friends with Jon and Norman...Chandler got the feeling they never really talked much anymore. The boy felt smug, but he still wanted Andy to have other friends. Then again, he should practice what he preached.

\--

After another 15 minutes of waiting around, it was time.

Chandler grinned at Andrew anxiously when their ride arrived to take them to the farm location. Day was breaking, so the lighting for the scene was perfect, according to the chatter of the cameramen. The directors were lively, but nervous. Chandler was annoyed when one of the "bosses" asked Andy if he was up to carrying him. Did they think Andy wasn't strong enough? Chandler worried, of course, but that didn't mean that other people could doubt Andrew... Andy just smiled mildly, "Ain't no thang. I've been trainin'." Chandler rolled his eyes deeply when the idiot responded to Andy with "Good."

The new actors were there, so everybody spent a few minutes blocking the scene, and rehearsing their lines.  Chandler was initially nervous to meet new cast members since he'd been so comfortable with a smaller, familial cast the year before, but everybody was so excited and nice that he immediately felt better. Andy was very gracious and welcoming to the newcomers, but he was taking the rehearsal very seriously--he wanted to get it just right.

That specific scene's director and a couple crew members took Andy outside to show him the filming plan. It was helpful to know that there'd be closeups so he could concentrate on his expressions while the camera was rolling. Chandler was getting anxious to start, but he knew it was important to get used to the other actors and the script. After all, he was about to lie half naked in a bed right in front of them.

Everybody was experienced, so memorizing the lines didn't take long, and nobody had any issues or questions, so filming began immediately. Chandler was ready by then, and he could tell that Andy was too, judging by his serious expression.

Jon, Andy, Pruitt, Chandler and the director walked towards the wood-lined field directly in front of the Greene farm. They would start from there, and run towards the camera, and the house.

Chandler felt sick; he was so nervous. Andy put an assuring hand on his shoulder, crouching down on one knee to look him in the eye, "Everything's gonna be fine, son," he winked. "I'm gonna run like hell. As if you really were shot. All you gotta do is look unconscious, love."

Chandler nodded meekly, "Promise not to drop me?"

"I wouldn't drop you if somebody cut my arms off," Andy assured.

\--

Andrew didn't drop Chandler, but his grip continued to weaken with every jostle of the limp boy in his arms. Running in the heat, with his uniform belt and weapons weighing him down, was not easy. Chandler was light, but anything became heavy after five minutes of sprinting.

At first, Jon and Pruitt had been with Andy and Chandler at the treeline, but after their few second jog, Andy was alone in his test of endurance. The director cut the other two men out of the scene because Pruitt's character, and possibly Pruitt himself, was out of shape.

Initially, Andy thought they were only gonna make the scene last a couple of seconds for dramatic effect, since that was what they had done with Jon and Pruitt. Wrong. When he had eyed the field upon his arrival, it hadn't looked too large. Now that he was running the distance, he reevaluated his first assessment. It was a big ass fucking field. It didn't help that he almost died laughing when Chandler cracked an eye open  to see what was going on. For some reason it just made his struggle hilarious instead of painful, and then running was even more difficult because he was trying not to laugh.

The directors even admitted that they were being hard on Andy making him do this scene with no cuts, but they explained that it would add to the realism of the scene. Rick would be hysterical--sweating and hyperventilating... Andy couldn't disagree, but that didn't mean he liked it.

It was a mess. But in the final minute, it all came together, and they nailed it. Andrew could feel all the eyes on him. He could feel Chandler in his grip. He steadied himself, and he pushed it. He'd never run so fast in his life, and as he looked down at Chandler's serene, empty expression, he couldn't help but become affected. He forgot it was fake for a moment, and he felt genuine worry. The boy was slipping in his arms, and there was fake blood covering the both of them, but Andy adjusted himself and kept going. He even risked murmuring in Chandler's ear, "Almost there, love."

When he realized he was approaching the farm, he had to assess the fence and gate without hesitation. He didn't spot the lock mechanism until he was within an inch of the gate, but he reacted quickly, taking all of Chandler's weight into one arm and popping the latch with his free hand. To his extreme relief, it worked.

When he reached the front lawn of the Greene farmhouse, the lines just flowed from his mouth despite his exhaustion. His concern for Chandler's safety was the most natural thing in the world. He prayed that Scott wouldn't botch his lines. He couldn't handle it if they had to cut prematurely. He wanted the first take to be the only take. He almost broke down at the words "Help him. Help my boy." Then it was over. The sacred words were spoken, "Cut."

Andrew set Chandler down on the porch of the house as gingerly as he could--his arms were like rubber. He practically collapsed.

"Andy," Chandler asked concernedly, "Do you need water?"

There was a crew member there immediately, giving Andy two bottles of water and a towel.

"Well done, Andy," everyone was saying.

Andy recovered slowly, nodding his gratitude towards each person who complimented him. "Chandler here did a great job too," Andy said. "I almost believed he was dead."

Chandler blushed, "Sorry if I hurt your arms."

Andy ran a hand through the boy's hair--in front of everyone. "Don't worry."

\--

 

Chandler was practically giddy during the next twenty minutes of their break. Being carried by Andy was the best experience he'd had. Ever. The man's hands were gripping him so tightly that he had bruises all along his chest and legs. He could still feel Andy's phantom touch. Andy's panting breaths just reminded Chandler of how badly he wanted to have sex with Andy. Memories of their first kiss on New Years flooded his mind. Memories of wrestling on the ground. Clinging to each other in bed--even before there was anything romantic between them. For Chandler, this scene signified the most physically intimate moment he'd ever had with Andy besides showering with him. He couldn't explain why. It was just so personal. It meant so much that Andy had done this for him. Once again, Rick's love for Carl had transcended the screen and manifested into the relationship between Andy and Chandler. Chandler knew the emotion of this scene was going to be difficult for any viewer to overlook.

\--

Before the next scene, Chandler had to get more blood put on him, and the makeup artist made his skin whiter. When they continued filming, Chandler hopped into Andy's arms once again. This time he only had to be carried a short distance to the bed. Andrew set the boy down on the bed and waited instructions from Scott's Hershel. It wasn't hard to act like he was in a daze. He was. He was exhausted. Seeing Chandler bloodied and unconscious was barely registering in his mind as fake. It all seemed so surreal. He felt worst when Scott had to undo Chandler's belt and take off his clothes. Watching that made Andy feel deeply uncomfortable and wrong. Seeing the hands all over Chandler was wrong. All of them. They were all touching and breathing and existing all too close to Chandler. Andrew felt better when he had his own hands on the boy applying pressure to the "wound". It really dawned on him how small the boy was when he saw the expanse of his hands across the boy's chest. Chandler almost disappeared.

Andy almost fucked up and said "Andrew" when Scott asked him what his name was. He had no clue what was going on anymore. All he saw was Chandler practically naked in a room full of strangers, and he wanted the scene to cut.

\--

Chandler felt awkward and embarrassed when his shirt was lifted up and his belt was removed. There were too many people around and he was panicking internally. He only calmed down when he felt Andy's hands on his chest and his voice. He was trying really hard not to open his eyes, but it was difficult when his body was reacting defensively to all of the touching. He needed to see what was going on. He could tell his face was portraying an unpleasant emotion so he smoothed it over, but he wasn't sure if it was caught on camera or not.

 When the scene cut, Chandler looked around hesitantly, trying to read everybody's expressions to see if any of them held a judgment or opinion on his performance.

"Is there a robe or somethin' we can get him?" Andy asked with a bitchy tone that comforted Chandler.

Andy rolled his eyes, at the crew, hovering next to Chandler at his bedside. "Good?" Andy murmured.

Chandler nodded quietly, crossing his arms to shield his chest.

A random woman handed Chandler a robe to change into so he could get out of the bed. He couldn't put his clothes back on because they were all covered in fake blood.

"All right, let's give him some privacy," Andy suggested as soon as he noticed Chandler's blush and his hesitation to remove the sheet that was covering him.

Andy watched as the other actors left the room along with a handful of crew members.

"Thanks, Andy, " Chandler said as Andrew went to leave the room for appearance's sake.

"Well done, love," Andy smiled with a nod.

 

Chandler came out of the bedroom a second later wearing the robe. He was eager for the next scene. He felt like he truly belonged on set. He felt like an actor.

 

"What's next?" Chandler inquired. The other actors were just standing around waiting for the director to instruct them.

Jon ruffled his hair, "That depends on you, buddy. Got another scene in ya?"

Chandler didn't hesitate, "Definitely. That was so much fun."

Andy smiled fondly over the shoulder of the director, downing another bottle of water and making to go outside. He and Jon clapped each other on the back as he walked by.

"Where are you two goin'?" Jon demanded.

Andy leaned towards Jon, whispering discreetly, "He's just a little nervous about these upcoming scenes. I told him I'd give him some tips and, you know, try and help him out. He's a bit embarrassed."

"Say no more, man," Jon said. "You guys both did great today. I'm lookin' forward to more! Bring it on, man!" Jon laughed, pointing at Chandler.

The boy blushed when Jon said "You're the man, Chandler. Keep it up."

 

Chandler followed the man. It seemed as if Andy had something to say, and it wasn't acting tips.

Andy led them to the fence posts and sat down on the grass. Chandler joined him.

"I was just talkin' with Ernest...the director," Andy began.

"Yeah? What's up?" Chandler asked.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Uhhh, bad news?" Chandler said uncertainly.

"They want us to finish the next two scenes for the episode today. That means they're giving us the script now, and we'll most likely be here very very late."

"That's not too bad," Chandler shrugged.

"Sarah's going to be here," Andy said solemnly. "That means more husband and wife scenes."

"That's okay, Andy," the boy sighed. "It's not your fault. Besides. Nothing can ruin this day. We ROCKED the scene today. Seriously...you ran like an absolute boss, and I played it so cool. I can't wait to see the final version."

Andy grinned, "You were excellent. I'm glad you're so happy, Chandler. But no matter how good it was I will never watch it, you know that."

"One day, Andy. One day you're gonna watch all of the episodes with me. You'll see. I'll make you see how good you are."

"Do you want the good news?" Andy laughed.

Chandler nodded.

"Because today is such a killer. We're getting the day off tomorrow. And, when we come back, guess what will be waiting for us?"

Chandler was silent, processing the question. "I have absolutely no idea," he finally admitted.

"The trailers."

"Awesome!" Chandler explained.

"It will be like last year, love," Andy whispered. "We can spend time together...alone. Just talk. Be ourselves. We won't constantly have to hide ourselves when we're at work. We can practice lines. Touch."

"Andy," Chandler whispered, his eyes widening at the man's suggestion. "It sounds too good to be true. I get to be with you. All the time. We get to do what we love...together. You and me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Andy declared, leaning closer to Chandler, getting lost in the moment. "You're the only thing that matters to me."

Chandler smiled, looking towards the farmhouse to see if anybody was watching. He was buzzing with energy. He wanted to leap at Andy and hug him. Kiss him. Anything. Not yet, though. He had to restrain himself.

Andy put his hand on the back of Chandler's neck, squeezing it gently and then dragging his fingers away as he stood up.

"Let's go, sweetheart. We've got work to do before we can indulge."

Chandler nodded in acceptance, getting up slowly and then brushing the dirt and grass off his pants. He gulped when he noticed the new woman, Lauren, looking at him strangely. He hoped she didn't suspect anything. It would ruin everything that he and Andy had worked for. It had taken everything in him to persuade Andy that he was a good man, but it could all be for nothing if Andy was confronted about their closeness. Chandler knew that Andy would end it in a second if anybody began to suspect. They'd have to be more careful. It was just so difficult to act nonchalant towards Andy when every part of his mind and body was flooded with longing and desire. He couldn't just turn it off. He held on to the notion that one day he wouldn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I did this beautiful scene justice...I watched Bloodletting several times to get the feel right. 
> 
> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	65. Everything is Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going very smoothly for Andrew and Chandler since they've made their relationship official. Trevor has been taken care of, filming has started, Chandler's family has shown nothing but support for Andrew's role as a mentor, Chandler has become more secure, Andrew has become more comfortable with the relationship, and Andrew and Chandler as a pair have been working through all of their problems together...now it's time to really put their relationship to the test. Can they manage to keep it together when they are faced with suspicion, difficult work schedules, prying fans, intrusive parents, and, most importantly, the task of holding off sexually until Chandler is older?

Andy was smiling as he returned to the house with Chandler at his side. He felt an indescribable warmth in his chest when he thought of reaching down to grab Chandler’s hand, but the warmth faded when he acknowledged that he couldn’t do such a thing in public. His stomach dropped when he noticed Lauren staring at him. He nervously looked down to Chandler.

He was hoping that he was just being paranoid, but he could see the worry on Chandler’s face too. Andy realized that Chandler noticed the woman’s suspicion as well. It had to be handled.

Chandler followed Andrew’s lead as they approached Ms. Cohan.

“Andrew Lincoln,” Lauren grinned, looking down at Chandler, “And Chandler…erm Riggs?”

Chandler nodded.

Andrew raised his eyebrows, “Lauren.”

Lauren toned down her grin into a smile, “I know we met earlier…but I had to contain myself. It’s such an honour to meet you.”

Andrew looked skeptical, “Why?”

Lauren’s smile faded into confusion, “What do you mean? You’re…amazing.”

Chandler couldn’t help but beam at Andrew even though they were still on edge. Perhaps Lauren was only staring because she wanted to talk to Andy?

Andy laughed, “Thank you, I appreciate that. I don’t believe I’ve seen your work, so I can’t really return the compliment.”

Lauren waved her hand away, “The way you disguise your accent. If I hadn’t known you were English, I wouldn’t have even guessed.”

Andrew shrugged, “I see you’re quite good at it yourself.”

Lauren blushed.

Chandler frowned. Is that what this was about? Flirting? He knew Andy was a hot commodity, but it was weird to watch. Nobody ever really flirted with Andy. Pretty much only Norman did that.

Andrew smiled at her, “Well I have to go get ready for the next scene. I’ll be in makeup. Nice talkin’ to you.”

 

Chandler knew that Andy left him alone with Lauren on purpose. Maybe she would bring up her suspicions if Chandler was vulnerable.

Lauren pressed her lips together, “So,” she began, “He can’t take compliments can he?”

Chandler laughed, “Absolutely not. He can’t even watch his own acting.”

“Hmm. I find it odd to watch myself on screen, but I have to watch it so I can see where I can improve.”

“That’s what I think too,” Chandler agreed, “Andy’s just weird.”

Lauren nodded before saying anything. Chandler knew she was going to make her move any second. Awkward pauses were always the gateway to asking difficult questions.

“You and Andrew seem to be really close,” Lauren suggested, watching Chandler carefully.

Chandler wondered how she could already be so suspicious when she had barely known them for six hours. More importantly, why did she care?

“Yeah, I guess,” Chandler agreed casually. “I don’t know. I really didn’t know anybody last year, or this year… Andy’s really nice and he agreed to help me with my acting and stuff.”

“Oh,” Lauren said. Chandler wondered why she seemed so surprised.

Chandler decided to play on the offense, “Nobody’s ever really mentioned it before. I guess I kind of got used to it. My mom says he sees me as a son or something. Part of the role. It’s nice though since my parents can’t be here.”

Lauren smiled fondly, “I never thought of it that way. At first it’s just… a little alarming to see. Sorry.”

Chandler knew he could either keep Lauren talking and make her spit out her accusation directly, or he could play it cool. Keep his innocent act going and emphasize the "true" nature of his and Andy's relationship. It would get her to back off, at least for the moment. Ugh. Chandler was dying to ask what she meant by "alarming". It would very amusing to see what she had to say for herself. If anything, it would make her look like a paranoid freak for reading so much into two people sitting down on the grass.

"Oh," Chandler said quietly, "He's like my dad away from home. Norman too. They both kind of took me under their wing. Andy even took me to England once," he grinned.

"Wow," Lauren said, enthusiastically. "How sweet. And your parents were okay with that?"

Was it really any of her business? Chandler thought.

Chandler shrugged, "Andy and my parents are friends now, and they love Norman. I think my parents would adopt them if they could."

Chandler was smug when he saw Lauren was convinced. He was counting the seconds for her to leave. It was awkward now that her interrogation was over, and she had nothing else to say.

"Well," they both said at the same time, chuckling quietly. "See you in there," Lauren waved.

Chandler smirked.

 

Chandler returned to the bedroom where the next scene would be filmed. He was annoyed. The nerve of that girl…Lauren. Who did she think she was? Snooping around. Asking questions. Insinuating things about Andy.

He wanted to speak to Andy first thing and tell him all about Lauren’s big nose, but he didn’t want to be seen with Andy again. Lauren would know for sure that Chandler was telling Andy everything.

It was frustrating to have to deal with this sort of thing because he already had enough to worry about. Filming was rigorous, and he wanted to have enough time and energy to spend with Andy, so with the added factor of people on set becoming suspicious, Chandler was becoming overwhelmed. His overabundance of stress couldn't have happened at a better time, fortunately. He had to pretend to have a seizure, and Carl was technically just shot, so he was allowed to look tense and worried. Chandler could use this to his advantage.

 

Andy was waiting by the door when Chandler came in. His eyes were full of questions, but he couldn't ask any of them. Instead he chose to discuss the scene at hand.

"Ready for the scene, Chandler?" Andrew asked politely.

Chandler could tell that Lauren was eavesdropping. It was perfect. Helping with his acting was exactly what Chandler had said Andy did.

"I don't know, dude," Chandler said amicably for effect. "I wish I would've practiced this scene more, you know? I don't know exactly how to have a seizure."

Andy had an odd look on his face, but he went along with Chandler's tone. "Did you want me to ask the director to hold off on this scene until you're ready?"

Andy didn't like being called dude by Chandler. It felt wrong. He was dying to know what Chandler and Lauren had discussed in his absence. It mustn't have been good if Chandler was putting on this small show. Andy wasn't sure what to say to the boy to help him in case Lauren was watching. He had to walk a fine line.

"No," Chandler shook his head, "I think I can do it. I'm just nervous."

Andy looked conflicted, "Just try. Even if we have to do the take 100 times, it'll be all right. Trust me."

Chandler nodded, "Okay, thanks Andy. Sorry to keep bothering you with all these questions."

Andy wanted to laugh. As if Chandler was ever a bother, and as if Chandler should ever be sorry. "Don't worry about it. Next time we film with Norman you can go be a pain in his ass."

Chandler stuck his tongue out at the man.

 

The director called for everyone to take their places, and Chandler was back in the bed. He felt uncomfortable because he was just in his underwear again, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was happy to see Sarah on set, despite his displeasure with her character. He had completely forgotten about it, actually, and he hadn't even noticed her arrive on set. He could tell Andy looked a little apprehensive about the upcoming scenes. Chandler figured they were either kissing today or the next time they filmed for this episode, either way, neither he nor Andy could change the fact that Rick Grimes had a wife. They just had to live with it and remind themselves that it wasn't real. Chandler couldn't help but think about the implications of this scene. If he performed well, he could really showcase his skills and prove to the directors that Carl was worth keeping alive. But if he didn't do that great, they might decide to kill Carl off, regardless of what direction the comic books went.

 

For the scene, there were two parts. Rick was supposed to come in with Lori to show her Carl's wounded body. Rick would come in with Lori. Lori would crawl onto the bed and Rick would be behind her, holding her hand and crouching behind her figure. He would rest his head on her hip. In the second part, they were supposed to be near the bedside when Carl would wake up to describe the deer and ask what happened. Then Carl would seize, and Rick and Lori would have to hold hands and cry together. The director wanted the first part to be Carl's seizure so he could get the hard part out of the way, but that was proving difficult.

They ended up taking four hours just to film both of those mini scenes.

The first hour was because of Chandler. The director wanted his seizure to be perfect. The first 10 times, Chandler was either going too wild, or shaking too gently. The next few tries, he wasn't keeping his shaking confined to the middle of the bed. When he finally got it right, Sarah mixed up her lines, and they had to do it again because the material was unable to be cut.

It was so frustrating. Everybody was getting edgy and annoyed. Chandler had a terrible headache from how often he had to tense his body and shake. His muscles were aching, and he was starting to get very uncomfortable from lying in the bed for so long. Not to mention that he felt guilty and embarrassed because he was wasting everybody's time.

After Chandler finally got it right, the director started to pick on Andy and Sarah. The main problem was that Andy wasn't fully in it. He didn't want to clutch Sarah desperately. Especially since he was physically and emotionally drained of energy. He was worried about Lauren's big nose, he didn't want Chandler to be upset with him, and he was exhausted from the running scene.

 

Andy was not happy. The scene was going so poorly, he didn't know why the director didn't just cut it and save it for another day. He wanted to blame someone else for the difficulty, but he couldn't when he was equally at fault. First Chandler wasn't seizing exactly right, then Sarah forgot some lines, then he wasn't able to touch Sarah convincingly, and Scott was having problems with the needle for the blood transfusion. It was a disaster. It was what he got for having such a perfect scene before. He was grateful, though. Doing the running scene repeatedly would've been almost impossible, so it was good that he was screwing up on a low-intensity scene. Of course, he didn't realize how much strain it was putting on Chandler. It wasn't until the first two hours were over that he noticed the glazy look in the boy's eyes. Chandler's skin was pale, and his eyes had dark circles beneath them. He seemed to be blinking back tears.

He needed to get the scene right or they would be there all night, putting Chandler through hell.

"Cut," the director said tiredly for probably the 50th time.

Andy spoke up right away, "This scene isn't good for Chandler," he insisted, "Look at the poor thing, he's obviously in a lot of pain."

"He's supposed to be," the director said, "His character's just been shot."

Chandler looked at Andy with doe eyes, wondering how Andy had noticed.

Andy glared, "Have you ever had a seizure 50 times in a row?"

The director shrugged. Some idiot named Dickerson, Andy thought. He couldn't remember the person's name.

Andy didn't care if he was an asshole, they needed to get the scene done and get Chandler home.

"We're filming one more take, and whether it's perfect or not, Chandler's out. This is ridiculous," Andy declared. He looked even more crazed because he was covered in blood and wearing a disheveled uniform. He looked exhausted and he definitely was not to be fucked with.

The other cast members looked at Andy in awe. He was so tired of being jerked around by hot shots that knew nothing. The crew members hadn't even arrived on time to begin with, and now they wanted the actors to do straining work for hours. It wasn't a big deal for him or the other adults, but this was an 11 year old child. It was illegal for him to be working this long anyways.

"We've been on set for hours now," Andy continued, "He's 11 years old."

The other cast members nodded. Lauren looked at Andy admiringly. It seemed as if Andy advocating for Chandler convinced her that he just looked after the boy paternally. It seemed as if everyone was convinced.  

"All right," Scott agreed, "We get it right this time. Let the boy go home."

The director seemed to be glad that the attention was off him, "Okay, let's do it again. One more time. Thank you."

Andy nodded. He had zero patience, but he could appreciate that the director was willing to reconsider his behaviour.

They nailed it. Chandler's condition and Andy's attitude served as the inspiration for the cast. The scene was perfect, and everybody was extra emotional because of what had just happened. Everyone was tense and a little nervous, so it worked well for the scene. Andy was finally able to just suck it up and be close with Sarah. It ended up being a beautifully heartfelt moment that they thought would resonate with the audience.

The director decided to just let everybody go home. "No filming for you guys tomorrow," he announced. "Great work today."

Andy went up to the man and shook his hand, "I appreciate it."

 

It was unspoken that Andrew would stay behind everybody else to help Chandler out of the bed and into his street clothes.

"Thanks, Andy," Chandler said, bleary eyed. "I...it hurts so much."

"It's okay, love," he whispered. "We'll go home."

"What about my mom?" Chandler asked, "Does she know I'm sleeping over again?"

"I'll call her from the car," Andy replied.

 

"Andrew!" Lauren said, jogging to catch up to the car that had taken them all there in the first place.

"Hmm?" Andrew asked, wondering what the hell she wanted.

"That was really nice...what you did for him," Lauren admitted.

"Oh," Andy shrugged, "It was nothing. I could tell he was barely hanging on."

"It makes so much sense now," she said, "What you did earlier for him...asking the crew to get him a robe. You care for him as your son."

Andy looked to Chandler. He could barely keep his eyes open. "I do, but anyone would've done that. It wasn't a big deal."

"I'm really sorry," Lauren said to Chandler. She didn't say for what in front of Andy, but he knew what she meant anyways.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Chandler mumbled. He was too tired to care, but Andy wasn't.

Andy knew that this was big. All suspicions that Lauren had of him were dead. He didn't have to worry anymore. Loving Chandler fixed everything.

 

Andrew didn't call Chandler's mother until they were back at their original location. He put Chandler in the car and then got in himself. It was only about 6 in the afternoon which wasn't too bad, but it had been a long day.

"Gina," Andrew greeted, feeling pleased that he actually had her number in his phone. He was thankful that the Riggs welcomed him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Is Chandler okay."

"He's had a rough day," Andrew responded. "The director put us all through a lot."

"Should I come there? Is filming over?" She said quickly, her voice wavering.

"You can, Gina," Andy agreed, "But he's already asleep in my car. If we had our trailers I could just put him in there and wait for you, but..."

"Can you bring him home?" Gina asked.

"The last thing he said was that he wanted to go to my house since we both have the day off."

"No. Bring him home at once," Gina responded.

Andy's stomach dropped. Gina had never been so forward with him before. She was always so polite.

"No problem," Andy said, disguising the worry in his voice. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Just bring him home."

 

Andy's stomach was in knots the entire way to the Riggs'. Was this the end of his camaraderie with the Riggs, or was Gina just worried about her son? In a way he was eager to see Chandler's reaction when he woke up to find that his mom had driven a wedge in their plans. Chandler wouldn't be happy at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. Maybe you know of a personal Chandy moment or there was a scene of Rick and Carl you enjoyed...  
>  
> 
> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	66. Hitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Gina discuss his relationship with Chandler.

Andrew didn't know what to think. Why was Gina acting this way? Was it something he had done or something he hadn't? Andy clutched his steering wheel weakly, rounding every corner and pausing at every stop sign carefully. He felt like he was in a strange limbo between going too fast and going too slowly. The car ride felt like it was taking ages, but he also felt like it had taken 10 seconds when he pulled into the Riggs' driveway.

Chandler seemed to wake up when the car stopped and Andy's door opened and shut.

"Are we home?" Chandler asked tiredly, referring to Andy's house, and their sanctuary.

"Not quite," Andy sighed.

Chandler frowned, becoming alert. He saw his own front door and the huge wreath his mom had hung up months ago. He saw the woman herself, peaking out of the windows that framed the front door.

"My God," she breathed, rushing to the car.

Andy took an involuntary step back. Was he about to be hit?

"Chandler," Gina said, holding out her arms to the boy.

Chandler hugged the woman back hesitantly, eyeing Andy to see his reaction. It was awkward because nobody knew what Gina's mood was. She seemed simultaneously worried and angry. After a few seconds of forced hugging, Chandler responded to his mom. He grasped her tightly. "Mom," he cried. "I-I-," the boy couldn't continue, sobbing into his mom's chest.

Andy observed, wondering how Chandler had remained so calm in his presence. Maybe Chandler felt more comfortable with his mother. Understandable, the man noted. Yet, he still felt that pang of jealousy. Why couldn't he be the one to comfort his boy? He didn't realize that Chandler wasn't feeling discomfort, but rather strength. Chandler couldn't cry in front of Andy again. He didn't want to show weakness to his older boyfriend, and fellow actor. Chandler wanted to keep his cool. Even more than that, Andy was comforting even in silence; Chandler hadn't realized how hard the scene had hit him until he was away from Andy. Away from Andy's spell.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Gina," Andy said, scratching his head. "I'm not sure what I've done."

Gina glanced at Andy when he began speaking. She smoothed Chandler's hair and detached from the boy. "Go inside, sweetheart. I'll be in in a second."

Chandler wanted to ask about Andy, but he couldn't speak. He was embarrassed. He ran into the house quickly, without hazarding a glance at Andy or his mother.

 

Gina looked at Andy oddly. Half because of his southern accent, and half because she didn't know what he was talking about. "Why do you think you did something wrong?"

"You sounded so curt on the phone. I thought you were angry with me or you thought I was responsible for Chandler's distress."

The woman almost gasped, "Oh no, Andrew. How could you think that? You've done nothing but support and care for my son. You're a father-figure to Chandler. No. No. Of course I wasn't angry with you."

The man raised his eyebrows, "Then what is it, Gina? I was going crazy wondering what I've done."

Gina looked away from Andrew, casting her gazed to the pavement beneath her feet.

"Mostly I was just worried about Chandler. When you called I assumed that he was injured or hurt. I panicked. An overreaction, obviously, but...you know," she said.

"Of course, Gina," Andrew agreed with the woman. "I know how you must've felt. Seeing Chandler during that scene was one of the most...amazing and heartbreaking things I've ever witnessed. He was so strong, but I could tell the scene was taking a lot out of him. I had to convince the director to stop pushing him so hard."

Gina nodded, "I'm so grateful for you, Andy. That's part of the reason why I was so abrupt on the phone."

Andy was confused by the non sequitur.

Gina shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "When you called, I had just...found some things. I was debating on whether to get your input."

Andy frowned. He had a feeling that he knew where Gina was going with this, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Is it Bill?" Andy guessed. Was the man cheating?

"You know what?" Gina replied, "It's okay. Nevermind. Let's just forget it. Uhm, it's been a long day. I don't even know what I'm saying."

Andy was confused Gina's nonsense, "Well, all right. Tell Chandler bye for me. If it's all right, I'd love to see him tomorrow. It's our day off, but I understand if you'd like to spend time with Chandler at home."

"Thank you, Andy. You've already done so much. Let me see where Chandler's at, and then either him or myself will call you. I'm just... I've got to get a few things figured out first."

"Okay," Andy nodded. "Take care. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

He was out of his mind. Gina's mood swing had taken a huge toll on him. All he had left to do was bite his nails and wait for Chandler's explanatory text. Andy would give it about two hours before he allowed himself to go completely mad.

 

 

Gina went back into the house after she watched Andrew drive away.

Chandler pounced on her immediately. "Where's Andy?"

"He left," she explained.

"Why? Was he angry?... Did he think I was lame for crying?" Chandler asked.

"No. I was angry," Gina corrected. "Well, not exactly angry. But confused."

"I don't understand," Chandler said uncertainly.

"I found something in your room, Chandler," Gina explained. She paused.

"What?" Chandler asked worriedly. What could it be?

Bill came into the living room then. "Hi, Chandler." He said seriously.

 

Chandler panicked. He took a mental inventory of his room. Computer. Bed. Bookshelf. Desk. Clothes? His dad was home earlier than usual and his mother was acting weird. How could they know about him and Andy? There was no proof.

Chandler waited. This was it.

"Chandler we know you're on your way to becoming a young man. You will be 12 in another week, actually," Gina began. "You should be in the 6th grade, but you're testing at an 8th grade level."

Bill looked at the floor angrily. Chandler wasn't surprised. His dad didn't deal with conflict well.

Chandler wondered where his mom was going with this. Yeah, he was mature. Obviously. He took a breath.

Gina continued, "We know you've been masturbating. We found the...the evidence," she admitted carefully.

Chandler's cheeks flamed. What the hell was she talking about? He always cleaned up. Andy had stressed how important it was to clean up the mess.

"Wha- What?" Chandler stuttered.

Gina looked away. "The kleenex. The ejaculation. Lubricants," she cringed.

"Oh my god," Chandler breathed. He was a bit taken aback, considering he didn't use lube to jack off or leave traces of his come anywhere. Maybe his mom was imagining things.

"Mom," Chandler began. "That lotion wasn't there because of--. Neither was the kleenex. I swear. It's not what you think."

"I knew you would try to deny it. It's okay, son," Gina assured. "Your father and I believe we need to have a talk. Talk about sex. The changes in your body."

"I don't.... uh, " Chandler was sweating. "I don't think I'm ready for that," he lied.

"You're growing up," Bill stated. "You're an actor. Constantly around adults. Mature subject matter."

Gina nodded vigorously, "Exactly."

Bill continued, "We want you to hear it from us first. We want you to be prepared."

Chandler grimaced. He was already prepared. Andy had beaten them to the punch months ago. Wait. That was it. The only way to avoid this.

"What about Andy?" Chandler blurted. "This is so awkward. You're my parents! I don't want to talk about that kind of stuff with you."

Gina frowned, considering. She looked to Bill with a shrug.

Bill shook his head, "Andrew has done enough for this family. We can't put that responsibility on him."

Gina agreed, looking to her son. She sort of hoped Chandler could convince them, actually. She was not looking forward to having the talk either. Andy seemed like a good route to go. She had considered it earlier, as soon as she'd found the incriminating things in Chandler's room.

Chandler pouted, "I'm already homeschooled. The kids in grade 7 in real school get health lessons from guest speakers."

Gina pondered, "How do you know that?"

The boy looked to his feet, "I read ahead in your curriculum notes. You highlighted that option."

Bill looked to his wife, "So it's normal? Other kids are taught this stuff by people other than the parents?"

"It is true," Gina admitted.

"Who else besides Andy?" Bill wondered. He clarified, "Who else could we have speak to him. Someone that we trust?"

Gina shrugged.

Chandler was annoyed. They were talking about him like he wasn't there. He hated that.

"Chandler feels most comfortable with Andy," Gina realized. "To be honest, so do I."

"Andy is a good man," Bill agreed. "But he's already taken Chandler on vacation, driven him to work countless days, mentored him constantly. I hate to say it, but he's practically a father to the boy," he monologued.

Chandler couldn't help but look proud. He wanted to get his way and use Andy to get his parents off his back, but he didn't want Andrew to be mad at him for being caught.

Gina pursed her lips. "Chandler, we're not mad. We want you to know that, first of all. We just want what's best for you. Don't be embarrassed."

"But you are," Chandler pointed out, "Embarrassed." How could they expect him not to be?"

"I'm going to call Andrew," Gina announced. "He's expecting a call anyways."

"I really hope he agrees," she added.

Bill crossed his arms.

Chandler pouted smugly.

Gina went to another room so she could speak with Andrew alone.

 

 

"Chandler?" Andy answered on the first ring.

"No, it's Gina actually."

"Oh," Andy replied, "How are you?" He tried.

"Better, actually."

Andrew didn't speak. He had been so worried earlier. He thought he'd blown it with Chandler's family. Only the worst scenarios had passed through his mind. His worry was slightly alleviated when Gina confided in him, vaguely. But now that she was calling him, only minutes after he'd left... He didn't know how to feel or what to think anymore.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Andy," Gina admitted, pausing. "Ah. I'm sorry, Andy. I'm about to put you in a very awkward position, but I don't know what else to do," Gina apologized.

Andrew waited for the woman to continue. The conversation was not going as he expected it to, and he was yet to determine whether that was good or bad.

"I found something in Chandler's bedroom," Gina admitted.

Andy's gut reaction was panic, but there wouldn't be anything there to incriminate him unless Chandler had created it. Somehow Andy didn't think that he was being blamed for anything. Gina wasn't angry enough for that. So what was it then?

Gina waited for Andy to say something, but when he didn't she continued, "I think... Ugh. God, I don't. Okay."

"It's okay, Gina," Andy encouraged. He knew what was coming next.

"Chandler's been masturbating," Gina said quickly, scrunching up her face.

Andy could feel the poker face slip into place even though Gina couldn't see him . "Oh," he said blankly.

"Yeah," Gina nodded, taking a breath.

"Um, why are you telling me this?" Andrew blurted. He corrected his tone, "I mean, I don't have children of my own. I don't really know what to say. I don't have advice."

"I understand," Gina said. "When I spoke to Bill about it, he seemed put off. I don't think he wants to deal with it. He's not a very sexual man to begin with, and he and Chandler aren't extremely close. I think if it was Grayson, it'd be different. But it's not," she said.

Andrew nodded slowly, "Maybe you should confront Chandler?" Poor boy. Andy felt responsible for what was happening. He had taught Chandler almost everything he knew.

"We just did."

"How'd he take it?" Andy asked immediately. Andrew was trying not to think of the irony involved in Chandler's parents calling him to discuss the sensitive matter. Life could be unbelievable sometimes.

"See," Gina encouraged, "This is exactly why I feel so confident in involving you with this. Right off the bat you ask how he is. You care for him so genuinely, Andy. He trusts you and we trust you. So much."

Andy couldn't help but smile over the phone, "I do care for him," he agreed. "For all of you."

Gina was deeply pleased. "I was hoping. With any luck at all, that you could teach Chandler about these things. Sex. Puberty. The whole thing. Nothing too involved or detailed, but just the basic info."

"Oh, Gina. I don't know."

"It's okay, you don't have to say yes right now. Just think about it. We want to have you for dinner tonight if you can make it."

"Uh. I'd love to," Andy answered, running his hand through his hair. What was he getting himself into?

"Great. We can talk about it more then. Chandler will be there too. Then we can see if he has any input. This is really important to me."

"I understand," Andy responded. "I'll take a shower and then come back to your house."

"See you soon."

Andy paced the living room for ten minutes before he could get himself to the bathroom. Fuck.

 

 

By the time Gina got off the phone, Chandler was cherry red. He had been eavesdropping to his mother's and Andy's conversation. His boyfriend was going to give him a sex talk? Who would've guessed? Andy was either going to make fun of him or be pissed.

"We don't have to do it here do we?" Chandler asked.

"I want to be around," Gina reasoned.

"But Grayson is around," Chandler whined. "Both of you are here, and Andy is going to feel even more awkward."

Gina frowned. "You two can be alone on one condition."

"What?"

"I prepare the info he teaches you. Then you take a test with me, and I correct it to see what you've learned."

Chandler shrugged, "I'd take a million tests if it meant I wouldn't have to talk to you about this."

"We'll tell Andy when he gets here. I have an entire package prepared."

"How convenient," Chandler commented.

"You better hope he agrees," Gina smirked, looking to Bill for support. "If Andy says no, you're getting it from us."

Chandler gulped. Andy better pull through. Or else.

 

 

Andy hesitated before knocking on the Riggs' door. How was anybody supposed to eat dinner when the awkward topic of Chandler's sexual development hanged over their heads? It was all he could do to not think about how close to home this all was. He was single-handedly responsible for Chandler's sexual knowledge and subsequent masturbation. Now the boy's own parents wanted him to address the issue? Andy could see the humour, but it was still terribly fucked up.

Chandler answered the door as soon as Andy gathered the courage to knock.

Andy couldn't help but smile. Chandler's cheeks were rosy and he was avoiding eye contact. The poor thing was shy.

Andrew suddenly felt brave. He was so accepted in this household. Even Grayson waved to him from the couch. Gina and Bill looked immediately relieved when he entered the room.

With this sudden awareness that he was not a stranger and not perceived as a threat, he felt no distress in holding Chandler's hand. The boy looked shocked and uncertain. Chandler's first thoughts were that he was being patronized and cast as immature. Was Andy acting?

No. Chandler realized. Andy cared for him and noticed what an embarrassing situation this was. In the moment, Andrew wasn't seeing Chandler through the eyes of a boyfriend or a father, but through the eyes of someone who loved this boy immensely. It didn't matter how Andy looked to other people, or how others perceived the relationship. Andy loved Chandler and it was his obligation to provide comfort and protection. That's what Chandler needed. Andy would give it to him.

Andy watched Chandler's parents carefully when he entered the room. They only looked more at ease when they noticed the handholding.

"Oh, Andy," Gina sighed. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Andy assured. Releasing Chandler's hand with a squeeze. "I'm going to point out the elephant in the room right off the bat..." He began. "This is awkward. It's normal. And I feel like I should say that we're all behind Chandler completely. This isn't an attack."

"Exactly," Bill nodded fervently.

Andy continued, "I'm unbelievably honoured that you trust me enough with this responsibility. At first I was a bit--" Andy deliberated, "Nervous. Taken aback. But I know it's important. And I'd love to help Chandler along."

"That's wonderful, Andy. Oh, geez. I can't thank you enough. Chandler insisted," she explained.

Andy smirked at the boy quickly.

She continued, "We did want to do this ourselves. It's so important. And we didn't want to trouble you, after all, it's an unprecedented situation. And you are colleagues," she added. "But we want Chandler to have a healthy and normal experience. Hearing a... sex talk from us," she shook her head, "It's just not synonymous to what publicly educated students are doing. I should know...I am a teacher. You're friends, and it's just...it will be better."

Andy nodded. "My brother is a headmaster at a private school in England," he explained. "They have guest speakers come in for sexual health."

"See?" Gina said to her husband with a smile.

Bill grunted.

Chandler watched the conversation dumbfounded. He hated when adults started jerking each other off with all of their "experience talk" and fancy vocabulary. It was so condescending and fake.

"So," Andy shrugged. "I think it would be fair to start this stuff tonight. We've had a terribly long day, but I think Chandler's shaken it off. We can continue tomorrow on our day off. It's perfect because Chandler's birthday is coming up. Isn't it?" As if he didn't know. As if he wasn't counting down the days.

Chandler crossed his arms. He made a point to walk into the kitchen adjacent to the living room they were currently standing in. He walked back out with a package of Oreos.

Gina looked at him, "Really? We're all about to go have dinner."

Chandler shrugged. "I need a snack if I have to listen to you guys anymore."

Andy raised his eyebrows.

"And yes my birthday is coming up. I'll be 12," Chandler stated matter-of-factly.

Gina shook her head. "Yet you act like a 15 year old. I don't know where this attitude is coming from. I'm sorry, Andy."

Andy waved her apology. "I understand." He paused, "And he definitely does act 15. It's crazy."

Bill added, "That's why we're here. Isn't it? It's the damn media. Rushing adulthood. I didn't expect this at 11 years old."

Andy didn't approve of the comment. Chandler didn't deserve to feel ashamed. Andy looked at Chandler discreetly. "It's okay," he mouthed. Chandler nodded slightly even though he was definitely hurt.

"All right," Andy said, changing the subject. "It's already pretty late. How about we go out to eat and I take Chandler ho--to my house," he corrected.

  
\----

 

"So that was pretty awkward," Andy said to Chandler, trying to break the ice.

Chandler shrugged, throwing his backpack on the floor next to the couch. Andy had insisted on paying for the bill at the restaurant, but he ended up letting Bill and Gina pay, since he was technically doing them a favour. Technically.

Andy couldn't read Chandler's mood. He wasn't as embarrassed as before, but also not as smug. He just looked neutral. It could've been from the exhaustion. Andrew found it hard to believe that it was still the same day. It had only been a few hours since he had driven Chandler home to a distraught mother.

"Chandler, your mother did give me an entire booklet of lesson plans and worksheets to give you. We may as well get them out of the way," Andy suggested.

Chandler look liked he was deliberating whether or not to answer. He finally replied, "Yeah. I guess," with a sigh.

"How about tomorrow, love?"

Chandler nodded. He went into the kitchen and came back with a Coke and a package of hostess cupcakes. Even though he'd just eaten a row of Oreos, garlic sticks, a personal pizza, and a slice of triple chocolate cake.

"Let me tell you a story," Andy coaxed, sitting on the couch. He beckoned for Chandler to come sit with him.

The boy sat next to Andy, thighs touching. Andy pulled Chandler into his lap, and put his arms around him.

Chandler looked at Andy skeptically. His mood was already improving and he didn't feel as tired.

"I was 14," Andy began. "I had just gotten a separate room from my brother."

Chandler listened intently. He loved when Andy told him stories.

"I knew about girls, and kissing. Sex. Of course. My brother was keen on discussing it in extreme detail. He wanted nothing more than to get off with someone."

"I was intrigued, but not interested, and I mostly kept to myself. Reading. Writing. Running. Acting, especially."

"One day, my brother comes into my room. Really late. Almost one o'clock in the morning. He tells me all about this magazine he'd found with his buddies."

Chandler's eyes widened. "Pornography," he guessed, scandalized.

Andy grinned. Chandler was so cute.

"He tells me, 'you keep it, I've got two more for myself'. So I keep it. Didn't really think too much of it since I was exhausted, but I read through it before I slept."

Andy paused for dramatic effect, "I woke up so hard that my waistband was coming away from my stomach."

Chandler shifted in the man's lap. Excited. "Seriously? What then?"

Andy smirked. "I had no clue what to do. I'd never experienced it. I'd heard about it but....holy fuck," he breathed. "I couldn't help but touch it. It ached. It hurt," he continued. "I just acted with instinct."

Chandler's mouth was watering. His own dick was responding to the story accordingly.

"I had never come before, so the repercussions were huge," Andy hinted. "I had itrall over my chest. It was on the blanket. It was obscene," he described. The man ducked his head. He knew they weren't really supposed to be talking about this, but he wanted to make Chandler feel better.

"And who chooses that exact time to wake me up? For church no less," Andy asked.

Chandler gaped, "Who?"

"My mother. And of course she found the magazine. It was a disaster."Andy paused. "That was the most mortifying experience of my life. And that's why I'm trying to help you. She told my father, and we all sat down as a family to talk about it. She was very liberal. Of course my brother didn't have a damn word to say. He made sure to tease me about it later."

"I don't think my mother ever looked at me the same way again. Even now I catch her glancing at me, and I can tell she's remembering. The poor woman," Andy added.

Chandler frowned.

"I understand that I've already talked about some of this stuff with you. But not in an academic manner. And not in an objective atmosphere free of our desires."

Chandler nodded.

"I know you're embarrassed because of your parents and not me. I wanted to tell you that I understand what it's like. You don't have to be ashamed of what you're doing or what your parents found."

Andy pulled Chandler in for a hug, resting his face on the boy's shoulder. The man breathed in Chandler's scent, turning his face into the boy's neck. He pressed his lips to the boy's smooth skin, kissing it with the slightest graze of his teeth.

"Ahh," Chandler breathed, squirming in Andrew's lap. He wanted to see Andy come. He wished he could see what Andy had experienced in the story. Maybe this was finally the night.

Andrew knew he had to get a hold of himself. He couldn't mark Chandler up or he would be in deep shit, but it was so difficult not to indulge in the boy. He was sweet and soft and addicting.

"Oh, Andy," Chandler whined, "Don't stop. Please?"

Andy took Chandler off his lap and lied him on the couch. He was a split fucking second away from descending on the boy to kiss every inch of him, but his mind cleared and he knew he had to stop. Immediately. He drank Chandler's body in, his eyes coming to rest on the boy's hardness. He could see the desperation in Chandler's eyes, but he couldn't succumb.

Andy got up from the couch and adjusted his shirt and pants.

"How are you not hard?" Chandler wondered. "I'm...I can't even think."

Andy shook his head, "I was. But I scared myself into reality. Not tonight, love. I'm sorry I got carried away...it was not fair to you at all."

Chandler rolled his eyes, but he accepted it. "Nothing even happened really. You just kissed my neck a little bit. The rest was in my head."

Andy nodded at the reaffirmation. Chandler was right. It wasn't as bad as it could've been. He stopped it. Telling that story was a little too much for the both of them. Especially with the perpetual sexual tension between them.

"I'll go take a shower," Chandler said, getting up. His erection was still noticeable.

Andy had to look away.

 

The man waited until he heard the shower curtain slide, and he knew he could follow Chandler into the bathroom. Andy stood in the doorway, listening. It was difficult to hear over the sound of the water and the fan, but after a few seconds of exposure to the noise, he could hear Chandler's movements. A shampoo bottle being placed down, wet feet splashing the collected water on the floor, and eventually quiet moans. That was what Andy had in mind when he followed the boy to eavesdrop. Chandler delivered.

Andy's erection came back after a minute of listening to Chandler, but he didn't touch himself. He just listened.

He almost lost control when he heard Chandler groan quietly. He knew it was over. Andy didn't know how he felt about what he'd done. It happened though, and he couldn't change it. Besides, he'd done it before. Over the phone.

"Andy?" Chandler asked loudly.

Andy jumped.

The man knew if he answered too quickly, he'd give himself up. Chandler wasn't aware of his presence. He waited a few seconds, and then he replied to Chandler from the doorway. "You called my name?"

"I just wanted to tell you. Giving me this sex talk. Talking to me about masturbation?"

"Yeah?" Andy prompted.

"You just broke one of your rules. Plus," Chandler said, poking out his head from the shower, "You were close to going beneath my collar bones." The boy smirked.

Andy shook his head, "Intolerable little punk." He walked out of the bathroom straight to his bedroom. He grabbed the rule list from his hiding spot, and he brought it back to the bathroom.

Chandler was just getting out of the shower when he noticed what Andy was holding.

"No more rules," Andy decided, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trashcan.

Chandler grinned, "You just broke another rule."

"Are you really complaining?" Andy asked.

Chandler pretended to zip his mouth. He understood that Andy wasn't relinquishing the careful control he had over their sexual progression as a couple, but it was nice to have the rules out of the way--at least the ones written on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	67. 12 and Holding

Chandler wished that he could've invited Andrew into the shower right then. The rules were gone. Chandler noted proudly that he hadn't even had to trick his way around the rules or seduce Andy into pushing the bounds. Andy was starting to do it by himself. This was exactly what he wanted. He was no fool. Andy may have been quiet as he stood in the bathroom, but Chandler had been listening for him. Chandler had smirked when he called for Andy and the man had waited a few seconds before announcing his presence. It was so cute. Chandler wondered how long it would be before Andy stopped delaying things and just took what he wanted. What they both wanted. Chandler didn't push it though. He finished his shower, and exited the stall into an empty bathroom. He smelled of Andy's body wash. 

Chandler walked down the hall to Andy's bedroom in his towel. He changed into the set of pajamas he kept next to Andy's t-shirts in the dresser. He wasn't sure whether Andy was in the kitchen or living room, but something occurred to him on his way to find the older man. He wanted to keep the page of rules. It would be fun to look back on. One day they would be together for real. Together together. Chandler wanted to show the list to Andy some day and have the man break every rule on it. One day it would be laughable that they couldn't really kiss or touch or get carried away. But for now, it was reality.

"Chandler?" Andy called from the kitchen.

Chandler stuffed the crumpled paper into his overnight bag, and he followed Andy's voice. The man was sitting on the couch. Chandler knew he was exhausted, although the events after filming had given him a second wind. As much as he had wanted to sleep earlier, now he had all the energy in the world. It was late, and he knew all too well that the day off that the producer had given them would fly by. Days off always went by quickly. He wanted to cuddle with Andy, play a game, have another shower with Andy, hear another story, go out to 7-Eleven for a drink, go for a walk…he wanted to just do things. He wanted to do anything as long as he could do it with Andy.

The man was wearing his necklace. Chandler always noticed it right away. It was the only piece of jewellery that Andrew wore every day. He didn’t even wear his wedding band anymore. Chandler was pleased. He wore the watch that Andy had given him as a gift every day too. Chandler also noticed that Andy was only in boxers and socks. Andy had the fan blowing directly on him too. June in Georgia was always a killer.

“Sorry,” Andy shrugged. “It’s just so hot. Really. I don’t have any ulterior motives at all.”

Chandler smiled, going over to the couch. He sat close to Andy but not touching. He knew that Andy wasn’t kidding about being overheated.

“Are you sure you don’t mind doing it?” Chandler asked. He was referring to the sex-ed.

Andy sighed, “I’m sure. I just can’t believe that your parents are okay with it. I feel like such a pervert betraying them.”

Chandler raised his eyebrows. “I wonder what they’ll say when we finally tell them. I know it won’t be for a while,” Chandler assured Andy, “But still. Even if I’m 30 when we tell them. I wonder.”

“I wonder the same thing every day,” Andy agreed. “I don’t know if it will be quite when you’re 30,” Andy smiled. “Maybe 29.”

Chandler shook his head. “When I’m 20 maybe. You’ll be like 45.”

Andy didn’t say anything. He wasn’t upset, but his smile wasn’t anything spectacular. It always made the perpetual pit in his stomach grow when he remembered how old he was. Not because he felt guilty for loving Chandler. He was always going to feel a little guilty, but that was almost all gone. This was more of a fear. He was already 37. Even if he lived to 80, that would be 43 years with Chandler. Andy didn’t want to be greedy; he knew that 40 years was more than enough. He was grateful for any time he could spend with the boy, but when he was an old man, Chandler would just be an adult. When Chandler was a teen, he would already be middle aged. It was sad to think of. He tried not to dwell on it, but he didn’t want to waste Chandler’s life. He felt like he was inducing Chandler’s maturing. The boy already acted like he was 16, and he was barely 12. Andy didn’t want the boy to miss out on a childhood, but then again, Chandler had made it absolutely clear from the start that it was what he wanted. If Chandler didn’t believe that he was missing out, Andy wasn’t going to force him to believe that. It was just difficult to bear.

“Are you tired, Andy?” Chandler asked sweetly.

“Surprisingly, no,” Andy answered.

“Same,” Chandler agreed. “I felt like I could sleep for 10 years before, but now that’s the last thing I want to do.”

Andy smiled. Chandler was energetic and happy. It was delightful. “Shall we go for a late-night walk?”

Chandler blushed and nodded. Andy and he were always on the same page.

Andy went to his room to put on shorts and a t-shirt. Chandler changed into his clothes for the next day, and he left his pajamas in a pile on the floor. He’d never really gone for a walk with Andy despite all the time they spent together. He was excited.

“Andy, do you think you could talk in your real voice for a while?” Chandler wondered. “I really miss it,” the boy admitted as they walked down the street.

Andy smiled, “Maybe for a little,” he answered in dialect. “Maybe tomorrow though, love. I want to finish out the filming day in one voice.” He felt bad denying Chandler, but it was important that he followed his routine. So much had had happened in his personal life that day, and it had caused his Rick mind space to falter, and he was trying to hold onto it.

“That’s okay,” Chandler accepted. He wasn’t hurt. “Hey, why do you think Carl doesn’t really have an accent? If you do, shouldn’t I?”

“You’d think,” Andy laughed. “Maybe ‘cause you’re young. You haven’t had time to develop it. It is odd.”

Chandler nodded. They’d been walking for a while now. It was so nice out. Warm and balmy, instead of sweltering like it had been during the day.

“I miss England,” Chandler admitted after a while. “It was so pretty there. Seeing the snow was so cool.”

Andy smiled fondly, “That was one of the best times of my life. I’ll always regret the delay I caused.”

Chandler shrugged, “It’s okay. I got to go eventually. You can’t resist me, Clutterbuck.”

“You’re right,” Andy agreed. He couldn’t help but add, “Do you still talk to Trevor?” He always remembered that boy when he thought of his trip to England with Chandler. He always had it in his mind that Trevor might cause problems down the road, especially if the Walking Dead continued to be successful. People would start to recognize them.

“No,” Chandler answered, “The last time was when I said that telling you I liked you didn’t go so well. He hasn’t said anything either. The more I think about it the more confused I am about everything.”

“What do you mean?” Andy wondered.

“Well, he was so rude to me when we met in the store. He acted cocky as if he knew everything about me, and then I still wanted to be friends with him. I don’t know why any of that even happened.”

Andrew nodded, “The whole situation kind of took me by surprise, but in a way I’m glad that you decided to overlook how much of an ass he was. You needed someone to confide in. Someone who was closer to your age and could tell you the truth. Even if you never speak to him again, he served his purpose in your life.”

“That’s true,” Chandler was surprised. Andy had never liked Trevor, so he hadn’t expected the man to have such positive words. He couldn’t believe that he’d even considered having a crush on Trevor. No wonder Andy hadn’t liked him, Chandler realized. He must’ve been jealous. “He wasn’t even that rude. I guess I just didn’t understood why he felt so comfortable talking to a complete stranger.”

Andy shrugged. “He thought you were cute. He asked for your number after talking to you less than a minute.”

Chandler blushed in the dark, “If only it would’ve been so fast with you.”

Andy shook his head. “It happened so fast I didn’t even realize it. I filed for divorce before I even knew what hit me.”

Chandler raised his eyebrows. “I always think it might’ve had something to do with me, but I didn’t really think that was possible.”

Andy deliberated, he wanted to be careful with his next words because they would sound offensive. “It wasn’t as if I divorced Gael to be with you,” Andy spoke softly, hoping Chandler wouldn’t take that the wrong way. He continued, “but it was more that meeting you made me realize that things could be different. Better. And then eventually it turned out that it was the best thing I could’ve ever done because it allowed me to be with you when I was ready. Your advice made me see that. It showed me that somehow, despite your age, you weren’t really ‘just a kid’.”

Andy was pleased when he saw Chandler accepted that, “I wish I was older already. Then we could really be together. It feels like we’re in between right now,” the boy admitted.

“In limbo,” Andy supplied. “I know. It feels inappropriate to call you my boyfriend, but it undermines our relationship to call you a friend…I don’t know what terminology works for us best. Partners makes us sound like we do business together, or as if we’re living together. We’re so new, and yet we discuss the future at length.”

“Maybe we should just stop wishing that I was older,” Chandler realized. “Maybe we just start accepting that I’m 11. Instead of making our time now sad by thinking about everything we can’t do, maybe we should just focus on what we can do, or even better just do whatever we want. Who cares?”

Andy grinned, “So wise. It’s so easy to forget how beautifully young you are.”

Chandler stepped out of his path so he could bump into Andy gently.

“Are you tired yet?” Andy asked, putting an arm around Chandler’s shoulders.

The boy nodded.

“Let’s head back then,” Andy suggested. “Want a piggyback ride?”

“Really?” Chandler gasped. “Yeah!”

Andy knelt down to the ground so that Chandler could hop on his back. The boy was so light it wasn’t even a challenge.

Chandler held on tight, making sure that he wasn’t accidentally choking Andy. He rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

“I agree with what you said before,” Andy broke the silent as they drew nearer to the house. “We should just enjoy things the way they are now.”

Chandler didn’t respond verbally. He grasped onto Andy more tightly.

With Andy doing all the walking for them, they got to the house faster. Chandler’s fatigue hit him like a truck when Andy set him down outside the front door. He practically stumbled to the bedroom and undressed. He was dying to greet a pillow.

Andy laughed as he watched a sleepy Chandler. The boy was adorable. His smile faded into neutrality when Chandler took off his clothes and neglected his waiting pajamas. The boy got into bed with just underwear. Andy sighed. It was easier said than done to be grateful for the present. He may have tossed the page of rules, but he still had a few of them in his mind. He wished he had it in him to just take what he wanted and what Chandler was offering. It would be so easy. He just couldn’t.

Instead he undressed to his boxers, not with anything specific in mind. He knew he was just going to fall asleep. Being in boxers next to Chandler wasn’t going to change what he would allow.

“I love you, Chandler,” Andy said in his own accent. He settled into the bed with his arms around Chandler. He had an air conditioner in his bedroom which made it the perfect temperature to be next to another body.

Chandler smiled, pushing back against Andy’s chest as he always did. “I love you too,” Chandler responded. He noticed that Andy was talking like himself. Sneaky Andy. Only letting up his accent when it was bedtime. Chandler had a burst of energy when he thought of doing sex-ed the next day, but it quickly faded into tiredness again. He was definitely ready to sleep after the long day he’d had.

“Thanks for everything today, Andy,” Chandler mumbled, turning his body to face the man’s chest.

Andy pulled Chandler close. “You’re welcome.”

Andy felt like he had a personal teddy bear when he got to share a bed with Chandler. He wished it could be this way every night. He wondered if he’d ever be able to convince Chandler’s parents to let him stay over for the duration of filming. A few months with Chandler at his side every night. It was a dream. He’d have to find a way to make it happen. Andy wasn’t ready to give this up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	68. Eve

When Chandler and Andrew woke up, neither of them wanted to spend their day off doing schoolwork. Before, it had seemed exciting and forbidden to talk about sexual matters with each other, but the new day brought a new opinion—they were over it. Andy considered phoning Gina to ask if they could delay everything until Chandler was actually 12, or even until filming was over. It would’ve only made a week’s difference, but it felt best to wait. The sex-ed felt like more of a punishment than a natural consequence. He didn’t want to do that though since he was already considering asking Gina for the other favour—having Chandler stay over until filming ended. Andy didn’t want to ask for too much.

Chandler was grateful that it would be Andy giving him sex-ed (well, regiving it to him on Gina's terms), but he was still nervous. Embarrassment lingered as he remembered the fiasco and the supposed evidence that his mom had found. It was even more annoying to Chandler because the items that were found in his room weren’t even for masturbation. His mom wouldn’t even hear him out. It would’ve been bad enough just to have a quick conversation about the whole thing, but now Gina would expect sexual maturity from Chandler in an academic sense, and it complicated everything that much more. Now Andy was dragged into it which was preferred by Chandler, but he knew that Andy didn’t really have the time for it. Not to mention, Chandler’s birthday was coming up and they had to arrange plans…and Andy needed to go shopping for a gift.

“Maybe we should just get it over with,” Chandler sighed. “From what I saw, it was just a couple of links to Youtube videos, and some worksheets. You don’t really have to do anything, just supervise.”

Andy raised his eyebrows, “To be honest, I don’t even know if I’m allowed to teach you anything. Your mom is the one who homeschools you. It technically should be her if she registered that way.”

Chandler shrugged, “I don’t really know how it works. Besides, it’s not like I’m in high school. That would be harder. This is super easy. We should be able to get it done in a couple of hours. Then I just have to take her stupid test.”

Andy nodded. “What did I get myself into?”

Chandler stuck his tongue out, “It’s technically your fault. You’re the one who taught me everything.”

“I didn’t teach you to keep lotion in your room,” Andy defended himself.

Chandler shook his head, “I get dry skin. If my mom doesn’t want me to have lotion she shouldn’t have bought it.”

Andy laughed, “Regardless of what happened, it does give us a good excuse to spend time together.”

Chandler sighed, “You’re probably getting tired of me. Both of us should be practicing our pages anyways. You could be hanging out with Jon or Norman.”

“You could be hanging out with your brother, or Madison, or Norman,” Andy laughed.

“True,” Chandler agreed, “So I guess we’ve established that we both want to be here. Without Norman.”

Andy shook his head, “Poor Norm. He’s filming with Laurie when he could be here with us, talking about STDs and abstinence.”

“His loss,” Chandler commented. “He probably skipped the part about abstinence when he was in school.”

Andy gasped, “You’re sharp today, Riggs. I better look after myself.”

Chandler nodded, “Let’s get started, Andy. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can eat an entire pizza and beat you at Monopoly.”

“You want to play real, actual, board game Monopoly?” Andy asked uncertainly. He put his hand to Chandler’s forehead, “Are you feeling all right, son? I thought I heard you say you wanted to play a board game instead of a video game.”

Chandler rolled his eyes, “Not just play, Andy. Beat you. I don’t care how long it goes on. I figured we should start compromising, and especially since you offered to do this so that my parents get off my back. You can have it your way for a while.”

“In that case, maybe we should have a tea party and follow up with a two man book club meeting.”

“We could,” Chandler agreed. “Or, we could play Monopoly while drinking soda and eating large quantities of junk food.”

“Or,” Andy suggested, “We could play Monopoly while you eat a reasonable amount of pizza while drinking one can of soda, and I have a glass of water with a salad.”

“Or,” Chandler questioned, “You could not do that and be human.”

Andy chuckled, “I play a man who’s been starving for weeks after previously starving in a coma. I don’t know how realistic it would be if I started feeding my appetite.”

“I do it, and I look fine,” Chandler disagreed.

“You won’t be able to do that forever,” Andy shook his head. “Then again, Norman does it.”

“He works out though,” Chandler argued, “You just watch what you eat. Maybe you should run or something. Then you could eat like me and have a nice body too.”

“Oh my God, you’re right!” Andy laughed. “Why didn’t I think of that sooner?”

Chandler rolled his eyes, “Maybe because I’m a genius, and your starved brain isn’t getting what it wants so it can’t think properly.”

“I do run,” Andy countered. “If you remember, I ran with you once.”

Chandler got up from the kitchen table to peruse the fridge, “I’m just saying, Andy. You go this long denying yourself food, and you’ll crack one day. Soon you’ll switch your Diet Coke for regular, and then your salad will start having full fat dressing. Then it won’t be salads at all but pizza with ranch dip, and then you’ll want bread sticks and the cinnamon sticks. Andy you’re gonna blow up like a balloon, and I’m going to have to support you because you’ll be too deranged to work, and then we’ll have to go to a psychiatrist or something.”

“Slippery slope. That’s a fallacy,” Andy laughed. “I promise you. I’ll never give up Diet Coke. Now, the rest…who knows.”

Chandler giggled, “I’m just kidding, Andy. Honestly I’m really proud of how hard you work. Not just about your diet which is amazing by itself. I could never…just the way you’ve been practicing and getting into character, and how dedicated you are. I really hope I can be like you one day.”

Andy smiled fondly, “I appreciate it. That means a lot to me, Chandler.” Andy reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. “Shall we get started on the good stuff so we can get to Monopoly and pizza?”

Chandler smiled. “I’m just happy to spend time with you.”

 

Andy found himself nervous to meet Gina's expectations, but eager to teach Chandler more, since it was more formal in this context, and he actually had permission from Chandler's mother herself. It was a lot different than what he'd attempted to do before. This was legitimate sex-ed, and he could remove himself from it. This was healthier. He couldn't be accused of grooming Chandler now that he was teaching objective, unbiased facts. Still. After all that, he couldn't help but feel nervous that Chandler might laugh at him. He didn't want to seem like a dorky adult. He also felt like his story to Chandler the night before had been a little inappropriate. He wanted to make Chandler feel better, but he crossed the line. He wasn't going to bring it up, but it was still on his mind. He sighed while he shuffled through the curriculum Gina had given him.

“Me too,” Andy agreed. “Really, this won’t be so bad. The hardest part will be trying to pretend I’m not thinking of you the entire time we talk about this stuff.”

Chandler couldn’t believe Andy had said that aloud. It was rare for the man to admit that he was struggling to control himself. Andy never liked to reveal his weaknesses, no matter how self-conscious they made him. He played things pretty close to the chest. Chandler was happy that Andy could admit what he was thinking. Instead of feeling proud or smug that Andy desired him sexually, he just felt contentment that the man was able to admit it. It was hard when Andy had just hid everything and pretended what they had wasn’t real. It wasn’t just about having sex with Andy at this point, it was making sure that Andy knew it wasn’t wrong.

Andy grinned at Chandler’s blush. “I can’t wait for your birthday. I know we said that we were going to enjoy your age and accept it for what it is, but God… every year older you become, the closer we are to…to everything.”

The boy nodded. He couldn’t wait. No matter how much he tried to accept that he was a kid and he had to wait…no matter how positive or patient he tried to be, it still didn’t change the fact that he was dying to turn _at least_ 15\. Chandler licked his lips. He was ready to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	69. Vite

“So,” Andy began suggestively while setting an extra large deluxe pizza on the countertop, “What do you want for your birthday?”

Chandler looked at Andy admiringly, “You mean you haven’t gotten anything for me yet?”

Andy wasn’t sure if Chandler was joking or not. “Well, no,” the man admitted.

Chandler grinned, “You know me. You know what I like.”

Andy raised his eyebrows, “You’re joking right?”

“Yes,” Chandler giggled. “I don’t care what you get me, Andy. I just like to spend time with you.”

“Oh please,” Andy scoffed. “You’re turning 12. Every boy your age wants some sort of new gadget.”

“Not every boy my age has an adult boyfriend,” Chandler disagreed with a blush, “I mean. I don’t know. I’m obviously not like the other kids. I don’t want more video games and toys. My parents get me that kind of stuff. You’re more special.”

“I feel the pressure,” Andy said, going to the cupboard to get glasses for their drinks.

“I don’t know,” Chandler mumbled. “I hate asking you for presents.”

“Why?” Andy asked, dumbfounded.

Chandler sighed, grabbing some plates and heading to the table to greet the neglected cheesy breadsticks. “Look,” Chandler answered, gesturing to the food and soda. “You buy me food all the time, you spent so much money on my room in England, and on the games here. You’re doing favours for my family all the time, and I know it’s ‘cause you feel guilty or whatever, but…you don’t have to do those things. You give me rides, you let me sleepover, you’re giving me sex-ed even though I can tell you don’t really want to. Not this way at least. You always look out for me on set. You just do so much. I’d feel guilty if you got me something else.”

Andy smiled, “Okay, are you sure you’re not 20?”

Chandler shrugged uncertainly.

“Chandler, you’re so considerate. The reason I don’t feel bad giving you all those things. You actually appreciate them and don’t feel entitled to generosity. If I didn’t want you to have those things, or if I couldn’t afford them, or anything…believe me, you wouldn’t have them. I wouldn’t indulge a spoiled brat or try to impress you. That’s not who I am,” Andy said. “I buy you those things because you’re important to me. So when I ask you what you’d like for your birthday, it’s not because I couldn’t think of something or because I feel like I’m obligated to buy you expensive toys. I genuinely want to know what I could get you or do for you that would make you happier. It’s my job to tell you that I don’t want anything. We can’t both do that,” Andy laughed.

The boy shook his head, “You’re such an adult,” Chandler rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

Andy held up his hands, “You got me.”

Chandler huffed, “Well we just spent four hours learning about STDs, abstinence, pregnancy, and sexuality, maybe we can do some sort of practical project for my birthday. Like maybe actually have sex.”

Andy wasn’t sure whether to laugh or gasp. He kept a poker face when he saw Chandler’s vulnerability beneath the joking exterior. The boy was kidding around, but he was serious.

“Sorry, love. You know we can’t.”

“Yeah,” Chandler sighed. He wanted to start eating—it would probably get cold soon, but he didn’t feel like eating while having this conversation. “How long do you think?”

Andy went to sit across from Chandler at the table. “Before I answer, what makes you think you’re ready for sex. Honestly?”

Chandler wasn’t sure what Andy meant by the question, “Well I know how to do it, and I know I love you. Neither of us has any diseases…I feel ready.”

“You’re a virgin,” Andy said bluntly. “You’ve barely discovered masturbation. We’ve been together a month,” he continued. “I know I sound cruel,” he assessed, turning back to his real voice. “There’s more to sex than erections and desire.”

“Like what?” Chandler challenged. “Adults always make everything so complicated. If we want to have sex why can’t we?”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Andy admitted. “I just…”

“You seem like you want to,” Chandler said quietly. “I didn’t know you didn’t.”

“No,” Andy paused, “I do. But it’s easy to make it that simple when we get carried away. Sex can be purely physical, but it can also be emotional. Right now I don’t feel like I want to even if my body does.”

“What does that even mean?” Chandler wondered. He was trying to be reasonable and not let Andy’s words hurt his feelings, but he felt pretty raw if he was being honest.

“It’s so hard to explain without sounding terrible,” Andy tried to explain. “You’re beautiful to me. I know that we’re meant for each other. Truly. I do. Despite all of my worries and uncertainties,” he began, “But right now, I don’t think I could stomach having sex with you. You’re just _so young,_ ” Andy said, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re so tiny and delicate, Chandler. To imagine doing things to you and actually do those things is different. I would feel like I monster.”

Chandler nodded. “Couldn’t we do other stuff? I sort of agree with you with the whole sex thing, your…you…uh, it would probably hurt since I’m a lot smaller than you,” he tried.

Andy smirked and nodded. “Probably.”

“I know it seems stupid…as if it was only yesterday that I tried to give you a blowjob for you birthday. That was honestly crazy.”

Andy laughed, “It was an honest mistake. Probably justifies exactly why your mother wants you to learn about sex.”

Chandler stuck out his tongue, “I know it was only a few months ago, but look how far I’ve come since then. You taught me so much.”

“Exactly, how sick would it be if I taught you all of these things and made you learn so much about sex and then turned around and said, ‘Oh great, Chandler. You know that sucking dick is a sexual act and not something you trade with friends, would you do me a favour and suck me off?’”

Chandler shrugged, “To be fair I wanted to before you taught me. You’ve given me information and now I can choose how to use it.”

Andy laughed. “It would be one thing if you were 14. That’s still extremely creepy on my part, but still. I could do 14. Maybe if you hadn’t really thought about me romantically until you were 13, you kept it to yourself and finally admitted it to me. You had discovered masturbation on your own, you’d given your sexuality true thought, and I wasn’t so involved. We started slow, and then by the time you were 16 it wouldn’t feel so drastic to have sex.”

Chandler frowned, “Okay, but that’s not what happened.” He was starting to wonder where Andy was going with all of this. Was he trying to say that he wasn’t interested in having sex..ever?

The man looked away from Chandler nervously, tapping the table with his fingers, “I’m so sorry Chandler, I feel like this conversation has gotten way out of hand. I always do this to you,” Andy apologized reaching his hand out to cover the boy’s. “I always voice my worries and put them on you. It’s not right. I feel like I’m coming off all wrong. Just let me say one last thing that puts all the crap I’ve just said in order.”

Chandler waited patiently. He was kind of nervous for what Andy was going to say. Was he just going to make it worse? Or say something that would make everything he had just said make more sense.

“I want to start off by saying, yes I do want to have sex with you. That’s not even up for debate. It didn’t come out right before.”

Chandler smiled small and nodded. Okay.

“I’m glad we met the way we did. I only explained that other scenario to show a way that would get us where we wanted faster and a way where I wasn’t such a goddamn wreck,” Andy laughed. “Honestly. Me not wanting to have sex right now has nothing to do with what I think of you, love. It’s me. I just have to wrap my head around my issues. You remember how hard you had to fight for me to even admit that I wanted to be with you. This…this is just like that except even worse. Do you understand? Please don’t think I’m not happy with how me met. I’m glad we’ve gone through all of this together.”

Chandler nodded, looking away shyly. He did feel better with this clarification. Usually Andy had such a way with words. Why was he so nervous today? It seemed like everything that was coming out of his mouth was the opposite of what he wanted to say. Chandler was kind of worried. This was supposed to be a fun day. He always had to bring up sex and ruin it. He was annoyed with himself. Maybe he should just stop pressuring Andy and leave it alone. He should’ve just told Andy what he wanted for his birthday in the first place…they could be eating by now.

“Lastly,” Andy said, letting go of Chandler’s hand. “I don’t hold it against you that I had to teach you most of the sexual things you’ve learned. The only reason I may seem negative towards it is because I’m worried that one day, after we’ve had sex, and after everything we can’t do now has happened…you might look back and think I’ve taken advantage of you. That’s my biggest fear.”

“Andy, where’s all this coming from? I thought we were good…” Chandler began. “I know I brought it up, but I was just kidding. I didn’t know it was going to get so serious. Is there, I don’t know,” Chandler paused. “Is there something else that’s bothering you? Because things were going really good. Did I do something?”

Andy frowned. He could kick himself for ruining the evening. What was worse was that he couldn’t even answer Chandler’s question. He didn’t know where to begin.

“No, of course not,” Andy assured the boy. “You haven’t done anything. I don’t know why I always do this. You’re right. Things were going well. I find it impossible to not bring up your age. Constantly. It’s all I do. It’s all we talk about, and it’s my fault. We even agreed last night to just enjoy things as they were and I’ve already gone against it.”

“Andy,” Chandler said sympathetically. He couldn’t let Andy blame himself for this.

“Really, Chandler. It’s my fault. I’m the one with the issues. Not you. When your boyfriend says he’s ready to have sex, you don’t list all the reasons why he shouldn’t think that, or talk about a fantasy world that would make it easier on you. And that’s exactly what I did. I talk so much about not wanting to influence your decisions…not wanting to groom you or manipulate you into thinking a certain way, but that’s what I do. Every time you confide in me that you’re ready for something, or you want to move to the next level in our relationship, I always try to convince you that ‘it’s not time’ or ‘maybe you shouldn’t feel that way’. I hadn’t even realized I was doing it until now,” Andy said, putting a hand over his mouth and removing it with a shrug. “All this time I was worried I was altering your desires, and turns out I was…just not in the way we would’ve expected.”

“Wow,” Chandler said, protruding his bottom lip and nodding, “I didn’t even think of that. See, Andy. You’re such a good person. You worry about me more than I do. You’re so self-aware that you’re actually making your worries come true by trying to avoid them…”

Andy shook his head. “Okay how about this. Let’s forget everything we just said, and start fresh. I know we just got rid of our last rules, but how about this. Just one rule for today. Let’s not talk about sex anymore. Or age. Except for your birthday. Let’s just restart. I ask what you want for your birthday. You answer, and then we eat and play monopoly, and that’s that.”

Chandler giggled, “Okay, Andy. Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	70. Douze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler's 12th birthday. <3
> 
> *see warnings in the end notes*--spoilers though--

Chandler's first birthday present was passing his mom's test with flying colours. Gina was thrilled, "Andrew," she sighed. "What would we even do without you? You're an absolute saint."

Andrew shrugged, "Chandler did most of the work. Honestly, I'm glad it's over," he joked. "I had way too many flashbacks of my own childhood."

Gina nodded sympathetically. "Well, I can't thank you enough. I promise... we won't ever ask anything like that of you again. We were desperate," the woman explained.

The man nodded, "I was apprehensive at first," he admitted. "I didn't want to sacrifice professionalism...more than that, I didn't want to hurt Chandler's and my friendship. I've always been an equal to him, not a superior."

"I understand. Do you think it did that?" Gina bit her lip. "Is he acting any differently."

"I think he's just embarrassed," Andrew evaluated. "He doesn't see that it's better for him to learn this sooner than later, and now we can all just move past it."

"Okay," Gina accepted, "But...if he starts acting different will you say something? I don't think he will, but if he feels, I don't know, attacked by us...he might feel like he can't come to us if there's something wrong, or if he has more questions. We don't want him to be embarrassed."

"I'll handle it," Andy inclined his head. "I think it was better for everyone that I'm the one who taught him," Andy said, even though he wasn't sure if he really believed that.

"Has Bill said anything?" Andy wondered.

Gina shrugged lightly, "He...he doesn't really know what to say to Chandler or me. He had a lot of...difficulties, you could say--as a child. He gives 110 percent in all of the other parts of Chandler's life. Especially the acting," Gina raised her eyebrows, and nodded emphatically, "But the sex stuff isn't good for him. You were the only other male role model in Chandler's life that we really trust...besides Norman, but obviously you come first."

Andy nodded solemnly, "I'm glad to help."

"So..." Andy continued, "I suppose you'll be going out for Chandler's birthday?"

Gina nodded, "Chandler is 12 today. We're obviously celebrating. You don't need to be invited," she laughed. "You're always welcome with us."

The man raised his eyebrows, "I just ask because Chandler and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. I didn't know if you wanted it to be just family this time."

"You are family," Gina rolled her eyes.

 Andrew looked at the ground, suddenly uncomfortable with how generous Gina was being. He was fooling them all. He looked up at her calmly, "I never expected that," Andy said lamely.

Gina waved her hand, "To tell you the truth, I was always a little worried about you and Chandler."

Andy's face fell when Gina admitted that.

"Oh no no, not like that," Gina said immediately, responding to Andy's worry. "No, of course not that."

Andy waited for more of an explanation.

"I just mean. You've always been there for him. Helping him on set since the first day...being there for him for this season. Giving him advice, being a friend to him, driving him to work..." Gina listed. "You do so much for him, and I always worried that you might get tired of it, or that it might've bothered you, but I see that you care for him like a son. I've never seen anything like it. A child and an adult best friends."

Andy smiled, "It seems unorthodox, I know. A lot of people on set ask me about it. I'm not surprised you brought it up, Gina. I'm surprised you didn't bring it up sooner." He tried not to act defensive, but his skin prickled at the threat of Gina's close examination of him. If they were so fucking suspicious why had they let their son travel with him to England? Sleep over at least twice a month? Were they delusional?

Gina nodded understandingly.

Andy continued, "I always wondered if any accusations would come out of this...I have a difficult time even speaking in that context. I know Chandler is just a child. I just want you to know that I would never--"

"Andrew, please," Gina laughed, putting a hand to her chest. "You don't even have to say it. You're Chandler's best friend. I might not understand it, and I might not think it's normal per se," the woman explained, "But how could I question anything that makes Chandler so happy? He adores you. I'll never get in that way of that."

Gina added, "You've more than proven yourself, Andrew."

Andrew pulled Gina in for a hug, "Thank you, Gina." Acceptance from Chandler's family was everything.

\---

They went to some fancy place that was almost an hour drive from Chandler's home. Andy felt slightly awkward having to sit in the back seat with Chandler and Grayson since Chandler's parents took the front. The man pretended to be looking on his phone for the entire ride so that he and Chandler wouldn't accidentally get too friendly in front of Bill and Gina. Silence wasn't incriminating.

"Mom, why couldn't Andy have just taken his car to the restaurant? Adults usually don't sit in the back with the kids."

Andy suppressed a grin.

Gina chuckled, "It's called the environment, sweetheart. No need to waste gas. Besides, I thought you'd enjoy having Andrew come along for the ride. After all, it's your birthday, and he's your best friend."

"Mom," Chandler complained.

"I don't mind riding with you," Andy commented. "It's relaxing not to have to drive here."

"Oh that's right. They drive backwards where you're from," Gina recalled.

"Uh, yes," Andy said, filtering his tone of annoyance. "We drive differently in England."

"It's easy to forget with your accent," Bill cut in. "You do it so well."

"Thank you," Andy said, glancing at Chandler and winking. "It takes practice."

"Don't you feel silly doing it?" Grayson wondered.

Chandler whipped his head around to look at his little brother. Ew. Why was he talking to Andy?

"Not as silly as you look," Chandler laughed.

Andrew raised his eyebrows at the Riggs boys. "At first, but I'm used to it now. Most people don't even know I'm doing an accent if they're strangers. Only people on set know, and they understand. Everyone's..um. Cool with it," Andy finished lamely, trying to speak on Grayson's level.

Chandler rolled his eyes. If Grayson was trying to move in on Andy...he had another thing coming. He was going to have to get his own.

 

Andy watched Chandler's stormy expression brew, and he realized at whom it was directed. He suppressed another laugh.

"Chandler," he breathed, his voice nearly undetectable among the voices of Bill, Gina, and Grayson who were happily chattering away.

Chandler looked at the man uncertainly, not sure if he'd actually heard something.

"I love you," Andy mouthed.

Chandler blushed instantaneously, ducking his head, and then looking back at Andy. Okay, so maybe he didn't have to worry about Grayson.

 

When the Riggs plus one walked into the restaurant, they were immediately asked "booth or table"

The waitress squished them into one of the larger booths, Gina, Grayson, and Bill on one side with Andrew and Chandler facing them.

Andy felt like he was sitting at the other side of a table in an interrogation room. He couldn't fathom how this had become his life. He was the boyfriend of a 12 year old, and said boy's parents were acting as if his friendship with Chandler was the most natural thing in the world. Andy knew if he ever had a child that they would never be allowed to consort with older adult men. Not that he was really complaining, but what the fuck was wrong with these people? Show parents, he decided. Anything to support Chandler's acting career. No, he reevaluated. That wasn't quite it. Maybe the Riggs were just understanding and trusting. Maybe Andy deserved to be part of the family. Either way, he was getting what he wanted. Chandler. Why should he be complaining?

 

Andy noticed with a smirk that Chandler ordered significantly more food than he usually did. Was it just because it was his birthday, or had he always restrained himself around Andy so that he wouldn't seem like he was using the man or his wallet?

"Dad," Chandler began.

The party of five all had drinks in front of them, and they were waiting for their food orders.

"Hmm," the man replied, opening up the channel of conversation.

"So, what's the plan for tonight," he asked vaguely.

"After dinner?" Bill asked.

Chandler nodded.

"Well what do you want the plan to be?"

Andy looked at Chandler briefly, wondering if he was trying to create a segue into the conversation about sleeping over. Andy felt a nervous flutter in his stomach as he remembered the rules--how he'd gotten rid of them as a bold statement. Was Chandler going to want something now that it was his birthday? After all, all they could ever talk about was progressing their relationship as Chandler aged. Well, he was another year older. Wasn't that another year closer to sexual freedom? Should they take a step toward the end goal? Or should they keep the end goal at a safe distance until they could actually exist without limitation. Was it safe to tease each other?

"I kind of wanted to sleep at Andy's," Chandler admitted. "I know we've been...uh, doing that a lot, but his schedule is about to get super busy, and we won't be able to. Plus I passed your test...I think I should be able to," the boy rambled, not realizing that he didn't really have to argue his point that much.

Bill raised his eyebrows, taking a drink. "We'll get back home, have your birthday cake and open up some presents. Spend a bit more time together, and then you and Andrew can make your plans."

Gina agreed, giving Andy a wink.

Grayson pouted, "How come I never get to have sleepovers?"

Chandler kicked his brother hard under the table.

Andy looked at Chandler out of the corner of his eye. It was somewhat gratifying to see Chandler act like a normal child. Just a boy interacting with his brother. In a way, it showed Andy that Chandler could still be himself despite their relationship--despite their inappropriate adult relationship.

"Because you don't have any friends," Chandler stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Plus it's not your birthday."

Grayson didn't say anything.

"Chandler," Gina scolded.

Chandler just crossed his arms, looking smug.

"You can when you're older, buddy," Bill explained. "This is still a new privilege for Chandler. He didn't have sleepovers when he was 9 either."

Andrew dropped his hands to his lap, seemingly to adjust his napkin. He waited until everyone's plate was delivered before he rested a soothing hand on Chandler's thigh.

Chandler almost choked on his drink when he felt the man's light touch. Usually Andy kept it close to the knee, but this time his hand rested high on Chandler's leg.

Andy tried not to get too excited over the fact that his splayed hand covered the width of Chandler's thigh and then some. The boy was so small.

 

 

When the group got back to the Riggs' house, Chandler was vibrating with excitement. He couldn't wait to open his gifts. He was obviously most excited to see what his boyfriend had got him, but he was eager for all of his gifts.

"Can we please open the presents before we eat cake," Chandler begged.

Andy chuckled. He didn't know anything that Chandler put above food, but now that he knew the boy valued gifts, he would have to use that to his advantage.

Gina rolled her eyes, "I guess. Either way you're getting them, so it doesn't make a difference in what order."

"Yes!" Chandler exploded, jumping off the floor. "Where are they? Should we do it here, or in the kitchen. Whose should I open first?" He said in a stream of words that all ran together without pause.

Grayson matched Chandler's level of enthusiasm. Kids were like animals when there were presents to be opened. Andrew was surprised that every child in a 50 mile radius wasn't busting down the door to get their fix.

"Start with your brother's," Gina suggested. "He wrapped it himself."

Chandler nodded, going over to Grayson to snatch the gift out of his hands. The younger boy looked shy.

Andy watched curiously to see what the younger Riggs had come up with. He wondered if the kid had actually saved up his money to purchase the gift, or if he had just put his name on it.

"Oh my god," Chandler exclaimed as he tore off the wrapping paper. "It's the Deathly Hallows collection," Chandler practically howled. "Andy, look! It has the stone, and the wand. But wait, where's the cloak?"

Grayson burst out laughing, "It's invisible. You can't see it, but I'm wearing it right now."

"Are you-" Chandler stopped in his tracks, "Wow," he laughed. "Seriously, give it up!"

Grayson was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face, and Chandler was close to that state himself.

Gina, Bill, and Andy looked at each other with amused expressions.

When Chandler finally got a hold of the cloak, he put it on immediately, heading to the pile of gifts that were resting at his parents' feet. Obviously the robe wasn't invisible, but it was a shimmery silver. It looked really high-end. Andy was actually quite impressed with it. He kind of wanted one for himself.

"Oh!" Chandler exclaimed, "I can't believe it," he said, turning to Grayson. "I missed a completely gold opportunity!"

Grayson looked at him quizzically before realizing. "Oh! Okay, let's start again."

Chandler nodded, preparing himself. "How many are there?" Chandler demanded in a smarmy English accent.

Grayson pressed his face into a double chin, holding up his finger, "36, counted 'em m'self."

"36? But last year...last year I had 37!" Chandler shouted, running around the room with his cloak.

"Well, you...well you know, some of them are quite a lot bigger than last year," Grayson responded, waving around his hands.

"I don't care how big they are!" Chandler cackled.

Gina chuckled to herself, "Every year," she muttered.

Andy laughed, recognizing the scene after a few seconds. He had quoted that movie to Chandler on his birthday the year before.

 

Gina and Bill got Chandler various giftcards, and the usual parent stuff. Clothes, shoes, and necessities.

Chandler was visibly pleased with everything.

"Andy?" Chandler asked, after he had finished opening his parents' presents. The boy didn't directly ask, but it was clear he was asking for his present.

Andy suddenly felt embarrassed. Not that he didn't think his gift was good enough, but he couldn't help but feel that gift-exchanging was intimate between partners. He didn't want to be put on the spot like a pinned insect. What if his gift revealed too much, or what if it wasn't enough for Chandler. Were Chandler's parents even expecting him to give a gift? Last year it had been done on set. A flashdrive with all of his filmography. That was personal and fun. What if it couldn't compete with this year's choice? Andy's cheeks heated up when he thought of the birthday present Chandler had tried to give him last year. What if he had let it happen?

Andy shook his head to clear the thoughts, well aware that the entire Riggs family was regarding him expectantly. He had taken the boy to England, so obviously Chandler's parents weren't going to be overly suspicious of any other gift Andy decided to provide. What was one grandiose birthday gift compared to an overseas flight and vacation?

"Uh," he struggled to find a reasonable explanation for his hesitance to hand over Chandler's gift. Luckily it was small enough to fit in his pocket, so no one would know he was lying if he said he forgot it at his house. To be honest, Andy felt like a complete idiot for not realizing that this entire night was leading up to this moment--the opening of Chandler's birthday gifts. Was he not expecting that he would have to hand over his? Andy had always had it in his mind that he and Chandler would be alone for the birthday provision. He should've thought to get a back-up gift if the night had come to this--which it obviously had. He couldn't exactly give Chandler a promise bracelet in front of his whole family, could he?

It wasn't like they hadn't exchanged jewellery before; there had been the necklace, and the watch, but the necklace was more or less a secret, and Andy didn't have to answer to anyone about it. And the watch wasn't exactly overly-romantic. A bracelet could be easily explained away, true, but Andy didn't want to explain it away. He wanted to tell Chandler to his face how much the boy meant to him. Andrew couldn't do that with an audience.

"I'm sorry," Andy finally said, "I didn't bring my gift here. I had planned on giving it to Chandler another time since I figured you would be celebrating without me."

Andy winced when he saw Chandler's face fall. He didn't quite understand why the boy was so upset; it wasn't like he wasn't getting a gift at all...he just wasn't going to get one this second.

"Oh that's fine," Gina waved her hand. "It's better to space out gift-giving anyway. Sometimes the kids get overloaded with all their new toys, and they forget to appreciate them as much as they should."

Grayson shrugged, seeming to accept that the little exchange was over, and it meant that they could eat cake now.

Bill nodded definitively. "All right then, who wants some cake?"

Chandler perked up at the mention of food, but Andy could tell the boy was still disappointed. He didn't get a chance to ask about it until they were finally on the way to his house two hours later.

 

 

"Are you disappointed?" Andy broke the silence.

Chandler shrugged.

Andy loosened his grip on the steering wheel, "I don't understand, love. I did get you something. Did you think I didn't?"

 "It's not that, Andy. I really don't care about the presents," Chandler sighed.

Andy was confused. What had he done wrong, then?

Chandler continued, "It's just...Sometimes it's so obvious that I'm just a stupid kid. Immature."

Andrew turned to face the boy. That was appalling. "Excuse me?"

Chandler's lips twitched at Andy's question. "I don't know. Running around with Grayson, getting toys, and kid stuff...all I really wanted to do was spend the night with you, and I know you got me some fancy adult thing. Something that means a lot. You always do," Chandler continued, "And I'm pretty sure you couldn't give me everything you wanted to because my parents were there--making it awkward. And, going to England was amazing enough, and I can't even believe that happened, really. I got you the necklace, and you got me that watch. And, oh man, now that I remember, you gave me those flowers...it's just. When we're alone, we don't have to hide anything. When we're around my family, we have to pretend, and it sucks. I hate it. I want to be old enough and free enough to just have my boyfriend give me whatever he wants whenever he wants," Chandler rambled. "I'm sorry. It's dumb. Nevermind," Chandler looked at his lap, fidgeting.

"Well," Andy began. Chandler wasn't exactly wrong, so there was no argument. "I don't know what to say. It is...frustrating," Andy said uncertainly, not really sure if frustrating was the right word. "I do enjoy giving you personal gifts. Private gifts," Andy smiled small. "Obviously I can't give you that in front of others," Andy paused. "We do have to hide, and we will for a while, but I don't mind as much as you do, or as much as you think I do."

Chandler looked at him inquisitively.

Andy glanced at Chandler to make sure he was still all right. "You're 12, and I want you to have a 12 year old's life, Chandler. The kid stuff. The fun you have with your brother. That doesn't make you any less desirable to me, as bad as that sounds. I want you to play with your toys, and quote movies with Grayson, and act embarrassed about it all in front of your parents. You will not miss out on your childhood just because I'm in love with you."

Chandler's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"We're going to do what we have to. Hide. Play the part," Andy said, "And when the time is right, I'll do exactly what you wish we could do now. We will be free to do that, Chandler. I promise you, the next four-five years are going to fly by, and when they do, I will still be with you. Kid stuff or not."

Chandler smiled, "Okay, Andy."

Andy nodded, pleased that he didn't make Chandler feel worse like he usually did. He had a habit of constantly putting his foot in his mouth.

"So what did you get me that you couldn't give me in front of my parents?" Chandler asked, giggling.

The older man rolled his eyes and grinned. "An extensive collection of erotic literature."

"Seriously?" Chandler looked scandalized. "Where am I going to put it? Can I keep it at your house?"

"Well, I don't know," Andy hesitated. "I don't have a lot of extra space, and your parents know that you're masturbating now."

"I'm going to kill you," Chandler laughed once he realized Andy was joking. "That's not funny."

"Isn't it though?" Andy grinned.

 

Once the pair arrived at Andy's house, Andy couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about his gift once more. His nervousness stemmed from a different source this time. He wasn't scared of an audience for this gift, but he was scared of Chandler's reaction. At first he wondered if it was too over the top, or if it wasn't meaningful enough, but there was nothing that was going to stop him from doing it. After some of Chandler's gift mishaps, he couldn't really expect to be judged harshly by the boy. Nobody was perfect, after all. Well, except maybe Chandler, in Andy's opinion.

 

"Okay, go ahead to the couch," Andy suggested, hands in his pockets. "Just relax for a couple seconds while I get it ready."

"Oh Clutterbuck," Chandler sighed. "When will you learn to do things ahead of time?"

Andy didn't answer except to mutter "punk" under his breath.

The man took the bracelet out of his pocket, keeping it concealed with the now-wrinkled sheet of tissue paper. He transferred it back into the box it was originally in. He wasn't sure why he had removed it from the box in the first place. Maybe in some form he had wanted it with him throughout the night, even though he hadn't wanted to expose it to Chandler's parents.

Andy picked up the note he had written Chandler from his bedside table. This was it. Showtime.

 

 

"Okay," Andy announced, walking into the room.

Chandler was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, Andy noted. Bed soon, then.

When Chandler heard Andy's voice, he opened his eyes, blinking away the pre-sleep haze.

"I'll give this to you, and then we'll go to bed," Andy promised.

Chandler nodded sleepily, although he seemed less tired now that Andy was in front of him.

Andrew took a seat right next to the boy, turning slightly to face him.

"I-" Andy started, "I know it's only been a month since we've been together, but I think you and I both know that it's technically been longer."

Chandler smiled at the admission.

"You put yourself out for rejection," Andy stated, "For me."

Andy continued, "You knew what you wanted, and you knew that it wasn't going to be easy to convince me, but you still tried. You fought for me even when I didn't want to accept it."

"Now I know what I want," Andy added. "And I'm always willing to fight for you even if you don't always want to accept it."

The butterflies in Andrew's stomach were tearing a hole through him as he gave his little speech. It was so raw and it made him so vulnerable. He was going to say that he hadn't felt that way since he'd proposed to Gael, but that would've been a lie. He'd never felt this way before. Laying it all out on the line. Admitting how gone he was over Chandler. It was a lot.

Chandler had tears in his eyes. He had no idea what was going on. It was so satisfying to hear Andy finally voice his romantic thoughts without being asked. It was also weird. What had gotten into Andy? Chandler was pleased. The man was finally coming to terms with everything. Accepting their relationship. Chandler had never been happier. Getting Andy to date him in the first place had been a hollow victory since Andy was so reluctant and cagey, but this was a real victory.

Andy opened the box and took out the bracelet, presenting it to Chandler.

"Hold out your wrist, love," Andy whispered.

Chandler was trembling with emotion.

"This is a promise bracelet," Andy said with a crooked smile. "Why I couldn't just give this to you in front of your parents."

"A promise for what?" Chandler asked moony-eyed.

"Usually a promise of marriage," Andy admitted, "But I don't know when that would be able to happen anyways," he said sadly. "We can't here or in England."

Chandler nodded sadly.

"But it's a promise that we will be open one day. A promise that I'll be with you always."

Chandler looked at his hand, pale against the stark black of the bracelet. It went will with his watch from Andy.

"Do you like it?" Andy said, leaning in closer to Chandler to nudge him.

"I love it, Andy," Chandler nodded fervently. "I love you."

Andy smiled, "I don't care how long it takes or what we have to go through. I want you."

Chandler leaned closer to Andy, breathing in the man's cologne. Andy smelled so manly. Sexy, Chandler realized with a blush.

The boy nuzzled into the man's shoulder, looping his arms around Andy's neck to hug him.

Andy didn't like the awkward position of the side-hug. He wanted more. He wanted contact.

Andy pulled Chandler onto his lap so that they could hug properly. Chandler barely even let up his grip for a second, keeping his arms secured around Andy's body. He pressed his face into the space between Andy's neck and shoulder.

The man liked the feeling of Chandler's mouth pressed against his exposed skin. This position with anyone else would've been intimate and tame--obviously a hug and nothing more. A reaction to the deep feelings and promises they'd just discussed. But with Chandler, Andy knew it couldn't turn into anything more than what it was, and that made him want to turn it into more. It was like a sick trick his brain liked to play...when you couldn't have something, you wanted it more. But he could have Chandler. That was what this whole night was about. Chandler was already his.

Andy cupped the back of Chandler's head, pulling a little to give indication that he wanted to see the boy's face.

Chandler stared at Andy for a few seconds, his hands still around the man's neck. His eyes flickered down to Andy's mouth.

Chandler didn't have time to decide whether he should kiss Andy or not because Andy made the first move.

The man pulled the boy's face closer to him, his lips coming alive once they pressed against Chandler's.

Andrew didn't hesitate once Chandler was into it. He could feel Chandler's grip tighten, and he could feel that Chandler's mouth was pressing harder against his own, looking for a way to make it more intense.

It was almost an accident when Andy slipped his tongue past the boy's lips. Andy chuckled when Chandler whined, crumbling to pieces in his lap. Andy didn't think Chandler could press himself against him any harder.

Chandler moved his legs so that he was wrapped around Andy--almost like a snake.

All Andy could see, feel, taste, hear, and touch was Chandler. The boy was invading his senses like it was his job. It was fucking nothing for Andy to stand up with the boy still latched onto him. Andy stood over the couch, slowly releasing Chandler so that he could lie down. Andy was right there after him, descending upon the boy to finish what he started.

Before he could fully commit to lying flush against Chandler, he noticed he was hard.

Chandler looked at him in dazed, his lips red and open, waiting to be kissed again. His hair was messed up from when Andy had threaded his eager fingers through it.

Andy could see that Chandler was hard too. He held himself up by his arms, hovering over the boy without really making contact. He dropped down a little to test it. Just to try. Nothing more than a tease. He brushed down with his hips, feeling the contact of Chandler's body through his jeans and boxers, all the way to his dick. It felt so...not good. Not great. It felt like everything. It was everything that he was supposed to be feeling and doing with the boy just not yet. Not yet.

"Fuck, Chandler," Andy practically moaned, sitting back on his knees, and then finally backing away to the other side of the couch.

Chandler looked wrecked. Like was about die or come, or both, any fucking second.

"Oh my God," Andy said, "That was--"

"If you had kept doing that," Chandler mumbled, his breath hitching. "I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

So he had been close to coming.

"I'm sorry Chandler. You understand," Andy said breathlessly.

"That was so good, Andy. That was fun," Chandler admitted, scrambling up on the couch to sit next to Andy. He was still hard. They both were.

"I know we can't do anything," Chandler said in a rush, "But never think that I'm too young or too scared again because that was...I would give anything to keep going. Man, I want more so bad," Chandler pouted.

Andy smirked. "You're going to be the death of me, Chandler. One day," Andy said morosely, "I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."

"I won't want you to stop," Chandler shook his head, "That's my promise."

 

 

                                                     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Chandler make out and get very -excited-. 
> 
> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	71. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection and flashback to the night of Chandler's birthday. If Andy and Chandler can't contain themselves sexually so early in the relationship, how are they going to last until Chandler's old enough to go all the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's extremely annoying to wait to so long between updates, but I've said it once, and I'll say it again. This story is never being abandoned.

When the fun of Chandler's birthday was over, it was back to work. Time seemed to move sporadically. Some days seemed to last more than 24 hours, while others passed in only a few moments. For Andy, his days off with Chandler ended before he'd even had time to bask in the realization that he didn't have to work. Andy loved his career, and playing Rick Grimes meant more to him than he could ever express, but whatever that was worth...time with Chandler was worth more.

They'd spent the rest of the night together, the sexual tension between them almost unbearable. As usual, Andy berated himself for allowing it to go so far, and allowing himself to lose control. He didn't self-loathe like he'd been keen to at the start...this was more of a frustration. The more he accepted that he was in love with Chandler, the less he wanted to resist his physical attraction. It seemed as if Chandler was just waiting on the words. How was Andy supposed to hold back when neither he, nor Chandler wanted him to? How strong could his morals really be, and how well would they hold up in the months and years to come? Andy found himself shaking his head at himself repeatedly. If it was this difficult to show restraint now, what was he going to do in a month's time? A year's time? Chandler would only get more eager as his hormonal development progressed. Andy had a sick feeling that he was going to succumb to his urges eventually...he just didn't know how soon it would be. He kept negotiating with himself--all of this done, of course, when he was lying awake next to Chandler, unable to sleep because he was wound so tight.

Andy kept thinking...okay if he's 12 now, I just have to wait one more year. He'll be a teenager. But then he thought, maybe six months after Chandler turned 13, that way he had some time to get used to the age and see how he felt about it. Andy felt a little guilty, mentally adding two years to his own age and calculating the difference...26 years. He was almost anguished when he got the mental picture of himself 12 years prior, thinking that Chandler wouldn't even have existed, and thinking back another 12 years, realizing that he had lived two of Chandler's lifetimes already. But then Chandler had sighed in the darkness and rolled closer to him, wrapping his thin arms around his chest. "You're still up?"

"I'm thinking," Andy had sighed, resting is hand on Chandler's back.

"Me too," the boy murmured.

Andy knew it was easy to get out of control with the mental math and the numbers...of course it was outrageous when only numbers were considered. But what about when he considered the feeling of Chandler's arms around him, or the peaceful expression on the boy's face whenever they were together? How could he reduce that to just ages and years? That being said, Andy still thought it was best to wait, no matter how difficult.

"I was thinking about age," Andy admitted. "Surprise."

Chandler huffed. "Always."

"I was wondering if we should set goals or something," Andrew rolled his eyes at himself. Stupid idea.

"What do you mean?" Chandler wondered.

"If we keep resisting indefinitely, we're either going to drive ourselves mad, or we're going to give up too early, and regret it."

"You say it like giving up would be a bad thing. I'm dying, Andy," Chandler responded, more awake.

"I know. Believe me," Andy sighed. "I think we need a revamp of the rules. I went about it the wrong way. This needs to be more...progressive. Positive."

Chandler was silent, waiting for more explanation.

"Instead of listing the things we can't do, or even the small things we can...we should make dates. Occasions. Events to look forward to, so we're not just trudging forward wondering when there will ever be relief."

"So," Chandler began, "like, on your birthday we can do this. When I turn 13, next year, we can do that? Kind of like leveling up and unlocking features in a game?"

Andy laughed, "Essentially."

Andy spoke again, "If I don't have something like that to work for, I don't know how long I could last."

"I like it," Chandler agreed. "It makes this kind of like a game. Sweet."

"So when should our first checkpoint be?" Andy laughed.

"I think your birthday's a good place to start," Chandler whispered, suddenly nervous. It was different when it was premeditated. He was still ridiculously excited and more than eager...it was finally happening.

"Okay," Andrew agreed, his stomach flipping at the prospect of having a real, concrete plan. It made things more official somehow.

"We can talk about what we'll do later," Chandler suggested tiredly. "I want to have a chance to think what I want to do first."

"Okay, love," Andy repeated, reaching his hand to find Chandler's wrist. He wanted to feel the cool metal of the bracelet.

 

Andy had been hesitant to give Chandler such a meaningful gift, especially since they hadn't even been together long enough to warrant such a gesture. But that was the thing with Andy and Chandler, time didn't mean anything. Sometimes you just know. Andy had known what Chandler meant to him for what seemed like seconds; they'd only known each other for a year... and yet as soon as it was spoken aloud, it was zero to one hundred. Normally when he'd dated a girl, there was all of the preemptive bullshit. Figuring out that he liked her, wondering if she felt the same, flirting, talking, dating, and then engagement. Maybe marriage. That had happened once. All of his relationships had one thing in common: he'd never given anyone promise jewellery after only a month of dating. That was why Chandler was special. There was no need to think "Is he the one?". It would never be a question of "If" with Chandler... it would always be "When?" When they would finally be able to be free and open with their relationship, Andy didn't know. But it would happen.


	72. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on set, Chandler and Andy try to interact without revealing too much to any witnesses.

As much as Chandler had enjoyed his birthday, he was more than happy to get back on set. He loved acting, and he wanted to keep as close to Carl Grimes as he could. He wanted to assure that he was doing a good job at work. Second to Andy, it was the most important thing. He knew he would have his work cut out for him, not only was acting alongside such talented people intimidating, it was also paramount that he and Andy kept their relationship discrete. Nevertheless, he was excited to get back to Carl.

As usual, the pair drove to set together. After a small discussion about whether it was best to be seen together often or not at all, they decided it was best to play up the mentor-mentee status. Everyone already knew that Andy wasn't fucking around when it came to Chandler because of his outburst on set, so what was the point of downplaying it now? Lauren could be suspicious all she wanted, but who was going to question Andy when Chandler's parents were vouching for him and everyone saw how fatherly he was to the boy? Nobody had any reason to question their relationship, and if they were seen together all the time--people would only get used to it and internalize it as natural.

Andrew had already formed a habit of reaching for Chandler's wrist to touch his bracelet. He loved seeing the shiny black piece against Chandler's pale wrist. It was striking.

Both of them had been nervous about explaining the gift to Chandler's parents, but all Gina had said was that it was a lovely gift, and that she was glad that he hadn't procured more games and toys--Chandler's room was getting cluttered enough. Chandler had made a joke about Andy being an endorser of clutter because it was in his name, and that was that.

 

Chandler wasn't in too many scenes, so it wasn't necessary for him to be on set the entire time, but he didn't want to be stuck in his trailer alone. He ventured out of his trailer around 9 AM, fearing that he might fall asleep if left in the quiet for too long. He watched from the sidelines as Melissa and Norman filmed a scene, and shortly after the directors and crew set up a team around the RV for a scene between Jeffrey and Laurie. He figured that the Walking Dead had some of the best actors around, and he found it odd that he had never heard of any of them prior to meeting them. He figured it was his age, but Andy had only met a couple of the cast before, and he'd had more acting experience. Chandler might have been biased, but he thought Andy was the best one hands down. He thought Rick Grimes was great. He smiled to himself when he realized that Andy was probably the only one on the show who didn't actually watch the show. Chandler wished that Andy would just get over it so that he could see how good he was. Maybe he'd get him to watch season 2 once it premiered.

 

Andy didn't have many breaks on the set since he was in several scenes, but when he could, he tracked Chandler down. They only had one scene to film together, and it wasn't a huge one.

"How's it goin'?" Andy asked when he spotted the boy hanging around the periphery. He remarked that Chandler looked like a lost bird, so cute and endearing. He wished Chandler would be more comfortable with himself. He was such talented boy, and he didn't need to be shy.

"S'all right," Chandler responded with a southern accent.

Andy winked, "You still like the voice?"

Chandler blushed, "Honestly, I don't know how anyone can hear you and not just...I don't know, die. The accent," Chandler shook his head. "It's hot."

Andy looked away. He was used to being complimented, but that didn't mean he always believed it or cared. And compliments coming from Chandler were always more special. The boy's attention was the only attention that he cared to have.

A crew member approached the pair hesitantly, and only another person's presence was enough to prompt Andy to step farther away from Chandler. They hadn't even realized how close they were.

"Chandler," the aide said, "We're pulling you off set. You, Sarah, Melissa, Laurie, and Steven."

"Why?" Chandler asked, looking to Andy nervously. Was he about to get debriefed on a new version of the script? Was Carl getting killed off?

"Gun training. Everyone else already did theirs last year, and you guys are the fresh meat. Gun newbies. You'll be working off set for the rest of the week."

Chandler was glum for a moment, and Andy worried that the boy was going to remain upset. Chandler brightened up after a moment, "I'm gonna learn how to shoot a gun?"

The crew member nodded, "Yup, your parents already signed it in the paperwork with your contract. Only thing is that your scene, uh, together will be postponed until next week."

Andy nodded. He wondered if Chandler was going to be pissed that he'd been hanging around all day to do a handful of background scenes, and that the scene he'd actually been looking forward to was getting held off. Andy realized as soon as he'd thought of it that Chandler wasn't like that. He was grateful for any time on set, and he was a truly deserving person. That being said, Andy was actually a little glad that he'd still gotten to see his boy on set, and they still had scenes coming up in the future.

"Awesome," Chandler giggled, looking up at Andy, "Can you believe it? Oh my God. You already did the training? Was it hard? What kind of guns were there?" Just like Andy had suspected, Chandler didn't even seem to care that his big scene wasn't happening.

Andy looked at the woman for a moment, "When are you leavin'? He'll be by the shuttle then."

"15 minutes. Over there," she pointed to the van. The set had several vehicles available for picking up and dropping off cast members and for bringing them to different sets. Of course, there wasn't much main cast, but the extras required for the show were substantial. Sometimes they even needed to rent buses for all of them.

The woman realized she was being politely dismissed. She waved at Chandler before she left, looking at Andy like she wasn't sure if he was being rude or sweet.

"It's fun, love," Andy commented, still in accent. The way he drawled love was equally, if not more, hot than when he said it in his usual voice. "I'm not a fan of guns. Not like you Americans," he winked, "But it is fun in this capacity. You'll be a natural, I reckon."

Chandler nodded, "When did you do the training? Were the people nice?"

"Oh yeah. Professional trainers and instructors, and everythin'. I did mine with Norman and Jon. We did it originally last year before we even met the rest of the cast. Norman got cozy with his crossbow. Then a couple times these past few weeks--days you weren't on set--we had a few refreshers."

Chandler smiled, "I guess that makes sense. They weren't sure who was even going to be alive at this point and who would even need gun training. I wish we would've all done it together, though. Would've been good team building."

Andy laughed, "You know somethin', you're right. Would've been better if we could've learned together. I could show you for real, just like I'm gonna have to in the scene."

Chandler looked up at Andy wide-eyed. "Yeah," he agreed, his stomach fluttering. "It kind of sucks that our scene together was postponed, but then we'll get to see each other later still. Right?"

The boy stepped closer, remembering that the woman was gone.

Andy looked down at Chandler hungrily, nodding at the boy's words. "Are you coming over?" He wondered, his voice barely audible it was so low.

Chandler breathed, wiping his sweating palms on his jeans. "I want to. I want to come over every day," he admitted. He hated sounding so needy, but he didn't need to lie to Andy. Andy already knew how badly he was wanted.

The man nodded, "Good. I don't know when I'll be done here. It's..." he searched for the right word, "inconvenient to be on different schedules, but if it's not too late...I'll drive us home."

Chandler grinned. Home. With Andy. "Okay."

"Have fun, sweetheart," Andrew said gently, extending his hand to lightly rest on Chandler's shoulder. "You'll be great. All them ladies are real nice too, ya hear? Steven too." The man exaggerated his accent with a smirk.

"Oh my God," Chandler chastised with a wide smile.

"Go on now," Andy laughed. "Go get 'em!"

Chandler giggled, rolling his eyes and walking away. "Yes, Dad."

Andy watched the boy as he walked away and got into the van. He knew where Chandler was going, who he was going to be with, and what he was doing, and yet...he still missed him beyond belief. He couldn't wait to see the boy's easy smile again. Any amount of time away from Chandler was too long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


	73. I'm Like You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Chandler film another scene together. Chandler thinks about just how much he loves acting and Andy.

Every day, Chandler would arrive on set just to be shuttled to an off-location gun training workshop. Because he and Andy were on different schedules for the week, Chandler's dad would drop him off.  It just wasn't feasible for them to ride together when Andy started at 6 or 7 AM and Chandler didn't come in until 10. Every day Chandler got dropped off he hoped to catch a glimpse of Andy, but the man was so busy filming he was never available. He didn't see Andy for eight days.

When Chandler was by himself--especially when he was alone and off set--it was easy to feel like he was imagining his life. Going so long without physically seeing Andy was emotionally strenuous. When they were on set together, and he could feel the chemistry between him and Andrew, and he could see the way the man's eyes lit up...it was easy to believe he was loved. How was Chandler supposed to reconcile that when they were apart? Exchanging short texts or talking on the phone was obviously gratifying, and Chandler was more than happy to receive any communication, but it was easy to start wondering if the romantic aspect of the relationship was all in his head. It was like that strange sensation when you're in the shower with your eyes closed...and you feel like it's quite possible that the entire world had drifted away. If your eyes were closed, and you couldn't see the room around you, how could you prove it was real and not imagined?

 

Chandler called Andy the night before he was due back on set in a regular capacity.

"Hey," Andy answered immediately.

"How was it today?" Chandler asked quietly. He hated asking the same thing every day, but there was really no other way to put it.

"We had a great day," Andy responded. He always tried to give detail with his answers. He knew Chandler felt left out. "It wasn't too taxing. Filmed some scenes with Scott and Sarah. Mostly conversational bits, no action."

"Cool," Chandler sighed. He had been excited for gun training the first few days of it, but he already had the hang of it by the fourth day. The rest was unnecessary. He did get some knife handling training as well, and he learned some more technical things about guns. He had to admit, it was pretty fucking cool. And if he was being truthful, he loved the training...it was just that he loved working with Andy more. He missed him.

"Are you all right, love?" Andy asked. "I know it's been hard this week, but we're back on tomorrow. The trailers are here...the script has been looking great. Being apart this long was an anomaly."

Chandler huffed. "I just miss you, Andy. I want to be around you...I know it's dumb. Can't even go a week without seeing you. I know it's different for you."

"Chandler, if you think it's easier for me than you, you're delusional," Andy explained. "You don't give yourself enough credit for the effect you have on me."

"Really?" Chandler tried nonchalantly, although it was a little hopeful.

"I've told you every day how much I miss you, you little punk," Andy rolled his eyes. "Now you're just trying to make me look desperate."

Chandler laughed. "It feels like it's been months since we filmed our last scene together. I want to get back into the action. I want to see you in your uniform."

"Lord. You're not missing anything significant," Andy retorted. "Believe me. I haven't been on my best game."

"Whatever, Andy," Chandler disagreed. "If you're a shit actor, I don't know what that makes me."

"Me either," Andy laughed.

"Oh shut up," Chandler giggled. "You're such an... you're an ass."

"An ass?" Andy repeated. "Is that the best you can do?"

Chandler pondered, "Well, you're kind of...I don't know...Clutterbucky?"

"Seriously?" Andrew deadpanned. "Really?"

"I'm not wrong," Chandler teased. "You really are."

"You're such a punk. You're punky, in fact," Andy sighed.

"I'm excited for tomorrow, anyway," Chandler admitted.

"I hope I'll be able to recognize you," Andy said. "You might look different after all this time."

"One day I'm going to be taller than you, and I'm going to have facial hair. I'll be more manly than you," Chandler defended.

"Okay, I will give you the height, but I don't think you realize what kind of beard I can grow."

"You can't grow a beard, Andy. I'm sorry," Chandler said earnestly. "I just don't believe it."

"I bet you fifty dollars that I can," Andy argued. "Obviously I can't now because my appearance is at the discretion of the directors, but when the show calls for it. You'll see."

"You're so on," Chandler disagreed. "I bet I could grow a better beard than you."

"Oh Riggs. So innocent. So naive. Poor, poor boy."

"Whatever, Andy. I'm serious. Make it a hundred because this is getting ridiculous. I feel embarrassed for you."

"One hundred then," Andy agreed easily. "When Rick Grimes gets the go ahead for full beast mode? I guarantee I'll deliver. It will be at least two inches. Maybe three."

Chandler adjusted his position on the bed, "Easiest hundred dollars I'll ever make."

 

Chandler felt a little silly about the bet when he arrived on set the next day. Andy didn't have a beard, but he had stubble...

"Dude. You have stubble on your face," Chandler observed in disbelief.

Andy smirked as he ran his fingers over the budding facial hair. "Dude?"

Chandler rolled his eyes, "You let me walk into this. You knew what you were doing the whole time."

"Easiest hundred dollars I'll ever make," Andrew quoted with a shrug."

"How is that even possible? It's only been a week, and your face is produced that much hair? Did you take drugs or something?"

Andrew laughed, "Only drug I'm is love," he winked.

"Oh my God," Chandler complained, putting his finger in his mouth to emulate gagging, although what Andy had said didn't bother him in the slightest.

 

Chandler was surprised when he was handed the pages for the day. He and Andy had a scene together! Finally! He wasn't just doing lame scenes that probably wouldn't even make the final cut.

Andy came up behind Chandler while the boy was practicing near Carl's sickbed.

"You good?" Andy wondered, evaluating Chandler's demeanour.

"Yeah, I think so," Chandler answered honestly. "Just wondering how I should get into this line, 'hey, I'm like you now'."

Andy read the line to himself.

"Like, how excited should I be?" Chandler asked. "Or more serious? What do you think?"

"Hmm," Andy deliberated. "So, I tell you 'I am tired'," Andy started. So right now you have a little bit of concern since you asked, but you're in a good mood to see me. You didn't take hearing about Sophia too bad..."

Chandler nodded. "Maybe come at it after a few seconds of looking away? Like we make eye contact, and then I kind of turn away to think for a second. Then I'm like, 'hey...I'm like you now' with a little bit of wonder? But also a little bit serious."

Andy nodded with a smile, "Yeah, try it out. Here I go. 'I am tired'," He said gravely with a small smile. He looked at Chandler sadly, a little worry and a little hope in his eyes.

Chandler said the line.

"I like it," Andy offered. "It's perfect."

"Thank you," Chandler responded, previewing the next lines after that. He was more than ready. He worked so well with Andy, and the man was so helpful. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than act. He couldn't think of anything he loved more than Andy.

 

It was slightly different when Chandler was back in the bed, bandaged and paled by makeup. Of course, he was only in his underwear beneath the covers.

Chandler's smile was genuine when Rick told Carl that Lori would rather hear they had the same eyes...that they should keep it between themselves. It was funny because they kept a lot of things between themselves.

He was so happy to receive Rick's hat as well. The way Andy placed it expertly on his head...the way it was too big for him... Chandler could only think of how he felt when Andy let him wear his t-shirts. As much as he hated being so much younger than his boyfriend, he loved being smaller. It meant he could always fit in Andy's arms and always wear his clothes...always be protected and safe.

Rick adjusted Carl's covers, and Carl said, "I love you, Dad."

Chandler settled beneath his new hat, and waited to hear "cut".

 

"Was that good?" Andy asked, out of character. "Or do we need another?"

The director nodded, "Nope, very good. I'm surprised, actually. Tone of voice, pacing... love it."

Chandler beamed when Andy winked at him.

"Good," Andy said, grabbing Chandler's robe. He handed it to the boy. "So what's next up?"

Billy flipped through the script, "We'll get Sarah in here. Got a couple of more scenes to do with this set. How ya feelin' little guy?" The director asked.

"Great," Chandler answered with a smile. "A lot better than Carl."

Andy smiled. He sat back down in the rocking chair. They waited for Sarah to arrive so they could keep going.

 

Andy's favourite part of all the scenes they filmed was when he just got to sit down beside Chandler. He watched the boy lie there, eyes closed and perfectly still. He didn't quite cry, but he tried to look upset. Concerned. It was a good challenge. It made him feel sly, in a way, that all of these people with their comings and goings, and with every interaction that was filmed, and with every line he and Chandler exchanged...nobody knew the truth.

It only took an hour to film the remainder of the bed scenes. Andrew didn't feel threatened or jealous when Sarah was up on the bed with Chandler. He only felt guilty for the endless remainder of scenes he still had with Sarah. Rick and Lori, even at odds were still grossly affectionate. He didn't dislike Sarah by any means, but it was awkward to have to act like he loved a wife. It was too close to home, and he only felt terribly for Chandler. He knew how much it hurt the boy to see him with somebody else. He couldn't blame him. Undoubtedly, if Chandler grew up and got to stay on the show, he would eventually have a love interest. Andy hated the thought.

 

Andy could tell Chandler was a little disappointed when he got sent off set. They'd really finished up all they could for the day as far as the trio of Chandler, Andrew, and Sarah was concerned. All of the adults were in a lot more scenes, so Chandler was only needed some of the time. Andy hated that Chandler didn't get more screen time, but he was glad that the boy wasn't being overworked, either. Andy imagined that Chandler could do more with fewer scenes than any of the rest of the cast could with frequent scenes. Chandler was a natural.

Even despite his disappointment, Chandler was still as gracious and pleased as ever. "Andy that was so awesome. We rocked it. Totally rocked it. I absolutely cannot wait for tomorrow. I don't care what they have me do...it's gonna be amazing."

"I agree," Andy smiled. "You were spectacular."

They continued walking in silence for a moment, Chandler buzzing with energy.

"What do you want to do later?" Andrew wondered. He was able to get away from filming for a few minutes. He wanted to walk Chandler back to his trailer.

"How late will you be done?" Chandler wondered. "It's 2 now...I could just stay here maybe. Wait for you."

Andy grinned, "Really? You don't mind."

Chandler shook his head. "Well, I can call my mom and see if she minds."

"Do you think your parents think we're spending too much time together?" Andy wondered. "I don't want them to worry..."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Please. My dad's always working. My mom has her own plays...plus she's always worrying about Grayson. She's even making him do schoolwork during the summer... Anyway, I'm sure they won't care. They know I'm in good hands."

Andy sighed, "Well if you're sure. Make sure you let me know if you get even the slightest clue from them that they think I'm with you too much."

Chandler stepped up to his trailer, grabbing the door handle, but not opening it. "I'll be here when you get done, Andy."

"Okay," Andy said. "Good."

 

Chandler watched Andy walk away from the doorway of his trailer. He was kind of tempted to watch all of Andy's scenes and hang around, but sometimes it wasn't appropriate to watch scenes you weren't a part of. It was like an unspoken rule on set that you only watched others once in a while. Otherwise people could get distracted or confused. Chandler knew Andy had to good of focus to drop character, but he didn't want to seem like a clingy little kid anyway.

He hadn't been inside his trailer yet, now that he thought of it. Really, he was surprised that he even had one to himself. Given, it was smaller than the others', but he was grateful nonetheless.

There wasn't anything in it...no TV or game system. At least it had WIFI. He didn't really have anything to do. He had a book, but didn't feel like reading. He had his laptop, but didn't feel like surfing the web. He considered jacking off, but he wasn't really in the mood. Chandler took a shower in the tiny bathroom, pleased that the trailer at least had that.

After all of the makeup and the stickiness from the bandages were gone, he finally exited the stall, scoffing when he realized only half an hour had passed.

He decided to venture outdoors. He would peruse the refreshment tent. Eating would definitely kill time.

Chandler's mood improved vastly when he reached the snack table. The drink selection could've been better, but he was satisfied. He scooped a few cans of pop, making sure he grabbed a few Diet Cokes to put in the mini fridge for Andy. With his backpack filled with chips and various baked goods, he made his way back to the trailer.

Seeing all of the big RVs lined up next to a few tiny ones made him curious... He was curious to know which one was Andy's. His trailer was sure to have more entertainment options, and maybe even more comfortable seating...perhaps a bigger fridge. Not to mention that that man had had an entire week on set to use toward prepping his stayroom.

 

Chandler finally found the right one after a few minutes of wandering. It was easier said than done considering there wasn't a name on it. He just watched other people come and go, and the trailer he had his eye on was decidedly unoccupied. A few cast members waved at him, but nobody was really in the mood for extra-filming socializing. It was hot as fuck outside, and filming energy was low that day since there were no action sequences to film and no walker extras were on set.

"Silly Andy," Chandler remarked when he poked his head in the door. "Never remembers to lock his door." He knew it was Andy's since the man's bag and keys were on the counter. His keys with the Lego Land key chain. Chandler smirked when he saw Andy's phone sitting out. He pressed a button to bring up the home screen. A picture of them together.

 

Chandler walked through the trailer in wonder, checking off a mental list of all the amenities. TV, DVD player, PlayStation, kitchenette, couch, and best of all, a queen-size bed. Chandler wasn't sure how much of the inventory was Andy's doing or how much the budget provided, but he knew he was definitely going to be spending a lot of time in this trailer.

The first thing he did after browsing the unit was lie down in the bed.

Yeah. Just as comfortable as it looked.

Chandler scrolled through his phone, not really having much to look at. He had Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook on his iPhone, but there weren't many interesting updates. The boy yawned as he looked through a few Rage Comics. He tweeted a few random things, crept Norman, and read a few Wikipedia articles about the new actors on set. He fluffed up the pillows with a sigh, putting his phone down on a little built-in shelf. 5:30 PM.

 

Andy felt terrible when he got to Chandler's trailer and the boy wasn't there. It was 8:10 PM. Not extremely late...but later than he'd expected. The boy must've called his parents, Andy realized. He wondered if there was a missed text on his phone. He wanted to confirm that Chandler was safe.

Andy walked to his own trailer hastily, wanting to check his phone.

He frowned when he checked his phone. No texts or calls. Chandler was upset with him for taking so long then. Andy looked around the trailer anxiously, deciding whether he should just leave, or whether he wanted to spend the night. Chandler obviously didn't want to talk to him. He sighed. He had been looking forward to spending the evening with Chandler since they'd parted ways. It was unfortunate. Andy didn't want to jump to conclusions--Chandler could've gone home and forgotten to text, or maybe he figured it wasn't that big of a deal. 

Andy typed out a text message:

~Chandler. I'm sorry I didn't finish my shoot sooner. I hope you are home safe. Please text me as soon as you get this...~

Andy frowned, rereading it. Last time he sent messages to Chandler when the boy was upset they just went ignored...Maybe it was better to call.

Andy backspaced the message and dialed Chandler's phone number instead.

...

...

...

"Hey this is Chandler. Probably filming or doing school work or playing video games. Leave a message please!"

"Chandler, it's Andy. I'm sorry I was done filming so late...I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I hope you're not angry with me. Please call me back to let me know you're safe."

Andy shook his head. He'd fucked up again. It wasn't his fault, really. He was just doing his job. But still. Chandler was more important than the job.

 

Andy went into his bathroom. He showered, thoroughly scrubbing and rinsing. His body got filthy quickly out in the dirty heat of the country. He felt a lot better after he'd dried off and brushed his teeth, but he still didn't feel right about where things were with Chandler. He'd have to make it up to the boy.

It was 9 PM by the time he finished up... late enough to not even bother going home.

The man hung his towel up in the bathroom, turning off the light and sliding the pocket door closed. The trailer was dimly lit even with the lights on. Andy made sure the blinds were drawn since he was in the nude. He wandered back into the kitchenette to check his phone. Still nothing. So Chandler was pissed then. Andy sighed, hooking up the phone to his charger and setting an alarm. He'd be able to hear it from the bedroom when it sounded in the morning.

Andy clicked off the main lights and felt his way back to the bedroom. He deliberated over putting pajamas on, but he wasn't in the mood. It was hot. He would revel in the soft sheets.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling for the edge of the blankets so he could pull them back and climb in. He almost screamed when his hand felt a solid warmth. He flew out of the bed, stumbling to the floor and backing up against the wall.

Chandler sat straight up, looking around in confusion. He couldn't see a thing, but he'd heard a loud bang. He was almost positive someone was in the room with him. "Andy, is that you?" His heart was pounding.

Andy took a moment to register the voice speaking at him. "Chandler? What the hell are you doing here?" Andy asked exasperatedly. He had almost had a heart attack.

"Geez," Chandler pouted, feeling for his phone in the dark so he could shine a light. "Sorry. I was waiting for you. I can go."

"No, no, no," Andy protested, standing up. "That's not what I meant," he laughed. "I just wasn't expecting you. I thought you left. You weren't at your trailer, and I called you. You didn't answer...I thought you were mad that I took so long."

Chandler got a hold of the phone. He fumbled for the light, eventually getting it.

"Holy shit!" Andy shouted, scrambling to cover himself.

"Oh my God!" Chandler yelped throwing the phone down onto the bed, flashlight landing faced down. "Why are you naked!"

"I thought I was alone," Andy defended. "I didn't know you were here."

"You sleep naked?" Chandler laughed. "Why are you holding out on me?"

"God, you're insufferable," Andy complained. "Close your eyes, I'm going to find the light."

"Andy," Chandler whispered. "You don't have to...I don't care."

Andy deliberated...he had been looking forward to going commando for the night. It would be doing his dick a disservice to confine it now. After the tease of freedom.

"Okay," Andy acquiesced. "This once."

Chandler grinned in the dark, his face heating up in anticipation. He felt a chill run through him when he felt Andy climb into bed. There was something so sexy about knowing that Andy was naked, but not being able to see it. It was so exciting and intimate. To know that he could just reach out and touch the man.

 

Andy noticed a faint glow on the bed, so he reached for it once he was covered by the blankets. He shone it around the room, smiling fondly when he settled on Chandler.

"You're such a punk," Andy laughed. "You scared the absolute shit out of me."

"You scared me," Chandler corrected. "I was in a deep sleep, and you come in with your ruckus."

"Jesus Christ," Andy laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me anyway."

"Of course not, Andy. I wouldn't just leave without telling you. I promised I'd wait... Besides, you were just doing your job. How could I be mad over that."

"I know, love. I just felt guilty for not being able to spend a lot of time with you today."

"I don't mind, Andy. I just like being here. Acting with you. Doing the scenes. Playing Carl. It's fun," Chandler admitted, slowly shifting his body closer to Andy's. He adjusted his arm so that he could lay it across Andy's chest. Andy adjusted himself in response, pulling the boy in closer, but still being careful about his naked body.

"I thought the worst. It was my fault," Andy admitted. "I should've known you wouldn't do that."

"It's okay," Chandler whispered. "It's all good now."

Andy nodded. "My alarm's set for 8 AM. It's full cast tomorrow, so we'll have all day together."

Chandler sighed. "How come they didn't tell me?"

Andy chuckled, "I volunteered to tell you so they wouldn't have to send you a message."

"Oh," Chandler huffed.

"Are you sleeping on your side?" Andy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Chandler responded, rolling over on his right side to face the wall. He tucked his right arm under the pillow. He felt Andy shift behind him.

Andy tucked a throw pillow between them beneath the sheets, and he pressed against Chandler's back as closely as he could, mirroring the boy's position. He slung his free arm across the boy's chest.

"Good night," Andy said, pressing a kiss onto Chandler's neck.

"Hmmm," Chandler answered, moving back against Andy more, hating the pillow in the way, but still pleased with his small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com
> 
> so how about that 8x08.... -_-


End file.
